Eternal Promises
by venetian shadow
Summary: Verity moves to Ipwsich. Stefan moves to Ipswich. Verity and Stefan meet and fall for eachother. Stefan is a vampire. Verity's friends are witches. Is Ipswich just one big modern day fairy tale?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER;** I own nothing Covenant or Vampire Diaries related, just Verity and the plot. The other characters belong to other people and I have borrowed them (with permission).

This story is dedicated to my very own Stefan and my RP friends; THANK YOU all for giving me the inspiration for this! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One.**

Verity browed absent mindedly along the rows of books, her arms already full of new and exciting literary adventures. She had moved to the outskirts of town and lived on the board of Ipswich and Mystic Falls; no man's land, her father called it.

The Hanes family had moved there three weeks ago, Verity had settled in well at Ipswich's Spencer Academy and made some good friends, but she couldn't help but miss New York. She would spend hours in Barnes and Noble picking up books, inspecting the covers and the dissecting the reviews to see if it was a book she would enjoy, but here she had to rummage in the small high street store where the choice was more limited.

Verity was daydreaming her way over to the crime section when she collided with another person coming her way, naturally she dropped her stack of books at the other person's feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Verity exclaimed, as she began to pick them up.

"It's not a problem, I should have been looking where I was going" The other person said, helping her to gather her books. "I'm Stefan." He said, handing her some of the books.

"Thanks, I'm Verity." She took the books and struggled to hold them all as she held out her hand to shake his. Verity gave an awkward smile, she was dazed by Stefan, and he was as equally dazed as her, snapping herself out of it, she began to apologise again.

"I'm not usually this clumsy, I just get a little day-dreamy in book stores"

"I do too, it's really okay" Stefan smiled.

"That's a nice ring. Is it a family heirloom?" She noticed the large, blue Lapis Lazuli ring on his middle right finger.

"Yeah, it's a little…..big."

"I think it's kind of cool, it means you have a long family history." Verity smiled and Stefan smiled back, she noticed he was wearing the same school uniform as her; the Spencer uniform.

"You go to Spencer, I've not seen you around." She enquired.

"Yeah, but I'm new, today was my first day. I think I saw you in History."

"You did? I didn't see you."

"Maybe you were day dreaming, but I definitely noticed you." He smirked, causing Verity to blush.

"I'm new here too, we moved here a few weeks ago." Verity shifted her books, the weight of them was started to make her arms ache.

"Do you maybe want to go get a coffee? I can tell you which are the good hang outs and the bad hang outs?" Verity asked.

"I'd like that. Do you want help with those books?"

"It's okay, I'll pay for them and we can go, I know this great café across the road."

"Great, lead the way." Stefan smiled, as Verity went to the counter and paid for her books, loading them in to a large cotton book bag, Stefan took the bag from her and followed her out of the store and in to the café, noticing the smile she had on her face.

"So, where do you want to sit?" Stefan asked, looking around the half empty café.

"The window booth? I sit there a lot." She smiled.

Stefan nodded and motioned for Verity to slide in to the booth and sit down, he placed the bag on the floor and leant down to her.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked.

"Just a coke please." Verity smiled.

Stefan nodded and went over to the counter to order, as he did this Verity watched, unable to take her eyes off him, she felt drawn to him for some odd reason she couldn't quite understand.

Stefan walked back over with a coke for Verity and a coffee for himself, she slid over in the small booth to make room for him.

"So do you come here a lot?" He asked, wrapping his hands around the mug.

"Yes, I came here alone after a disastrous first day at school, and have been back most days ever since, I come here with friends now. They really are a great bunch of people at Spencer. There are the odd few , but the majority are really nice and welcoming." Verity smiled. "So, what brings you to town?"

"Family, my sisters I just moved in with my uncle at the old boarding house in the next town over, about a forty five minute drive from school. You?" Stefan said, skipping the details.

"My dad needed a change of pace from the city so we moved here, my mom's an interior designer and she's re-decorating and restoring one of the old estates here that fell in to disrepair when the family died out."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked, intrigued, feeling as drawn to her as she was to him.

"No, it's just me."

"Do you miss New York and your old friends?"

"Yeah I do, but my new friends are doing a good job of making up for that. You said you have sisters, how many?"

"Just two; Caroline and Lena, both younger sisters."

"Are they in Spencer too?"

"Yes, they're both in the year below us."

"Both? Are they twins?"

"My family is….complicated."

Verity sensed it was time to move the subject forward to took a sip of her drink and moved the conversation on.

"How do you like it here so far?" She enquired.

"It's quiet, I like it. Very similar to where I lived before. So what are the best hang outs here?"

"Nicky's! Always Nicky's! It's popular because there's food, music and cheap beer! And pool tables." She said, smiling, watching a smile make its way across Stefan's face.

"Perhaps you could show me where Nicky's is, maybe on Friday night? Play some pool and have a few drinks?" He asked, Verity nodded.

"Sure, I'd really like that." Verity saw the time on her watch, she was running late.

"Crap! I have to meet my dad! He's my lift while I wait for a new car. I'm sorry, I have to go!" She exclaimed.

"That's okay." Stefan moved out of the booth so Verity could go get out, he picked up her book bag and handed it to her. "Can I get your number? So we can arrange to meet for Friday?"

Verity stopped gathering her school bag and smiled, nodding, she got a pen out of her bag and took Stefan's hand and wrote her number on it.

"See you soon Stefan." She smiled.

"See you soon Verity." Stefan watched her walk out the café and over to a white Toyota Prius and watched her greet her father and get in to the car.

He sat back down to finish his coffee, smiling to himself. He could still smell her perfume, and he could still smell her skin; like sunlight and cherry blossoms. He was transfixed.


	2. Chapter 2

**ISCLAIMER; ****I own nothing Covenant or Vampire Diaries related, just Verity and the plot. The other characters belong to other people and I have borrowed them (with permission). **

**This story is dedicated to my very own Stefan and my RP friends; THANK YOU all for giving me the inspiration for this! I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter Two.**

All throughout the remainder of the week, Stefan and Verity shared history, English literature, French and human biology lessons together, they had spent three morning breaks together and one lunchtime and had revisited the café once. They would text constantly and when they were in the library with their separate friendship groups, they would catch each other's glances.

Stefan had made a few other friends in his other classes and was pleased to hear when his closest friend from his last school had moved in to the area, joining him in this quite new place.

Verity still missed her old friends and the city, but her new friends and Stefan kept her mind occupied.

Friday had arrived and in her free period her father had called to tell her that her car was ready for her so she had gone to collect it with her new best friends Jaz, Ann and Caley. Jaz had also announced she was leaving town shortly to go on a tour and release an album and Caley was travelling back and forwards to college, Ann spent a lot of time working in the local animal shelter, so Verity had begun work at the stables. She had loved horse riding whenever she had visited her grandfather in Connecticut so she seized the chance to ride regularly.

As the girls drove back to school in the shiny new BMW, they blared the music and had the roof down, with the laughter filling the car and the wind in her hair, Verity suddenly felt very settled, like she was going to love her new life here. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took a quick look at it, it was a text from Stefan.

Ann put her head over Verity's shoulder and read the text.

"Oooooh Stefan wants to know if you're still on for a game of pool!" Ann exclaimed loudly, causing the other girls to pump Verity for the latest gossip.

"Stefan's a nice guy, remember I said I met him at the book store? Well I'm showing him Nicky's tonight, and we're going to play pool." Verity explained.

"Can you even play pool?" Jaz asked, a smile appearing on her face as Verity blushed.

"No, but he said he'll teach me. How hard can it be? You just hit a ball with a stick to hit another ball."

"Aw Verity, you are so clueless it's cute! Where did you go to date guys in New York?" Caley asked.

"I didn't date guys in New York, I hung out with a few guy friends but then they dated my girl friends."

"Aw Verity! You've never dated? Have you even kissed a guy before?" Ann asked.

"No, I always wanted it to be a special thing, no big deal." Verity blushed as her friends laughed and called her innocent and gushed over her lack of experience.

"I think it's sweet!" Jaz announced. "It's romantic and very old fashioned!"

"Thank you Jaz!" Verity smiled, pulling up in her designated parking spot at the school.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Caley asked.

"I thought jeans." Verity answered, looking puzzled as to why her arrangement with Stefan had caused so much of a stir.

"And? Heels? Flats?" Ann demanded.

"Um, I thought heels and a vest." Verity replied, getting a little more in to the conversation. "I have some bright blue jeans I wear with a black vest, it looks good for Nicky's."

"Ooooh yes! Wear that!" Jaz cried out.

Just as they were discussing this, Stefan walked past to get to his own car, hearing the conversation he tried his best not to smile and to pretend to rummage in his bag for his keys, not wanting to cause Verity any embarrassment.

The girls suddenly stopped talking and watched him get in to his own car. Once he had driven off, they all burst out in to fits of laughter.

The school bell announced it was time for the next lesson of the day. They all groaned at the boredom ahead of them.

"That's my cue to leave ladies, I shall see you tonight!" Caley got out of the car, followed by the rest.

"Maths for me and Ann now. Boring!" Verity wrapped an arm around Ann's shoulder and pretended to fall asleep.

"Oh God! I forgot my homework!" Ann cried, looking pale as the realisation hit her.

"You can quickly copy mine, don't worry!" Verity reassured her.

"I have physics next, I HATE physics!" Jaz informed them. Each of the girls rolled their eyes and waved goodbye to Caley who go in to her own car to go home, Jaz walked to the left wing of the school and Verity and Ann slowly walked to the right wing, Ann attempting to copy Verity's homework while they walked by leaning her paper on her friends back.

Two boring hours later, Verity had dropped Ann off at her house and gone straight to the Pope estate, where she and her family were now living. It was a vast and old mansion house, the staff wing was in some sort of order and half the main house was liveable, but the gate keepers cottage was derelict and the whole house was cold and the larger rooms were filled with dust sheets, scaffolding and various vats of paint, varnish and polish. It was cold and eery and Verity didn't like being there alone. Which is why she was grateful when Ann said the shelter had an Australian sheep dog puppy for adoption, she and her parents had fallen in love with the puppy, which Verity had named Bella, after her favourite book character.

Bella had rushed to the door to greet Verity.

"No parents again Bella? Better feed you then! Then take you out! At least this place doesn't seem so scary with you here." Verity hugged her dog and they went on in to the kitchen, verity shivered as she walked in, feeling a blanket of icy cold wrap its way around her. Verity fed Bella and they went out for a walk, enjoying the last of the September heat and fresh air. Verity pretty much did anything she could to stay away from that house, her nightmares were horrific, one night she even woke up locked in a cellar covered in bruises and hand prints! There were spiders everywhere she went! She had told Jaz, who told Alei, who had gone on to tell Ann and Pogue. Pogue and Alei looked pretty alarmed, but since she had met Stefan, the dreams weren't as bad, and she always remained in her bed now. It was as if, by magic, everything had changed. It still puzzled Verity, but she grateful none the less.

Once the walk was over, Verity rushed to shower and get ready, she was excited to see Stefan outside of school again, and this was a proper date, her first ever! She quickly text him that she would pick him up from the café in half an hour and dried her hair an applied a little make up. Stefan text her back almost immediately; _I'll be there, see you soon Princess xx_. Verity squealed and felt very giddy so turned up her music and bounced around her room, much to Bella's delight who though that chasing Verity's feet was a great game.

After another twenty minutes of prancing around in excitement and applying her make-up, Verity was ready. She had never been more nervous in her entire life! She gave herself one last look in the mirror and grabbed her bag and keys and headed out to her car. She got in and turned the music up so loudly she couldn't hear herself think; which was what she needed as she drove the half hour drive to meet Stefan at their chosen date destination.

The drive seemed to pass by too slowly, and in the dark driving seemed so much more difficult, Verity had only ever driven in Connecticut or the Hamptons and during the day, so she was a little nervous about crashing and failing to show up. But eventually Verity got there and in one piece, and she saw Stefan's red Porsche in the car park, so she parked next to him and gave him a smile and a wave. Stefan came out of his deep thoughts and a beaming smile took over his face, getting out of the car he too felt nervous; it had been a while since he had dared let himself get close to any one.

"Hey! Were you waiting long?" verity asked, getting out the car to meet her date.

"No, not at all." Stefan said, kissing her cheek. "It's good to see you again. You look amazing."

Verity blushed at his comment.

"Really? Thanks! So do you." A short silence ensued, but Verity soon changed it, determined her shyness would not cause her to lose her date. "Shall we go in?" She motioned.

"Yes, definitely. It looks a little quite though." Stefan observed.

"You wait, it's only eight; the place will be packed buy nine!" She smiled, and the pair walked in to the quiet bar, just a few regular patrons were propped up on bar stools; the stoners who did nothing but smoke and drink in between failing their classes, these were the preppy rich kids who were going through a rebellious "I'm going to fail every class until daddy buys me a new Ferrari" phase.

Stefan noticed three pool tables were set up to the rear left of the bar and placed a hand on the small of Verity's back and leaned in close.

"You want to grab a table and set up while I get us some drinks?" He said softly, his breath on Verity's neck caused a small tingle to run through her entire body.

"I have a confession to make; I've never played pool before." She blushed a little at her inexperience.

"I'll set up and you get the drinks?" He smiled, causing her to weaken slightly at the knees.

"Deal! What do you want to drink?" She felt relieved he wasn't put off.

"I'll just have a beer." He smiled, ordering a drink that he wasn't keen on to fit in; how many other teenagers drank scotch these days? None, he was willing to bet.

Verity nodded and walked over to the bar, while Stefan set up the table, he observed Verity; she avoided the gaze of the drunks and chatted happily to Nicky the bar owner and tender. He listened in on her conversation and smiled to himself as she shyly explained she was showing Stefan around because he was new, Nicky picked up on her blushes and wished her luck on her date, giving her Stefan's beer and her lemonade on the house.

By the time Verity had got back, Stefan had set up the table and greeted her with a smile.

"I think you have a friend there." He smiled, motioning to Nicky.

"That's Nicky, he owns this place., He's kind of like an adopted uncle to all the Spencer kids; gives us cheap beer and looks the other way at our partying but makes sure there's no trouble and we all get home in one piece. He has a large collection of car keys that belong to the drunk kids." Verity smiled, remembering the time that Nicky had bundled Jaz and her in to a taxi feeling rather ill after a cocktail night. The cocktails were meant to be non-alcoholic but Jaz's friends Pogue, Reid and Tyler made sure a few bottles of vodka were emptied that night.

"He sounds like a good guy." Stefan observed.

"Yeah he is. He has a collage of photographs from various open-mic nights and theme nights. It's by the juke box, when you walk past you should take a look. Some of the pictures are pretty crazy!"

"Are you in any of them?" He was curious about Verity, wanted to know more about her life here.

Verity blushed, remembering the Hawaiian night she had come to on her second night in Ipswich.

"Unfortunately, yes I am!"

"Are you going to show me?" He smirked.

"Not at all! You'll have to find it for yourself."

"Show me, please?"

Verity shook her head.

"I was so nervous about my first night at Nicky's I got way too drunk! I came to a Hawaiian night in a denim skirt, checked shirt and converse! Jaz introduced me to her friend Alei and they re-dressed me up in coconuts and a grass skirt and giant novelty sunglasses! I went home looking like that! And to this day I have no idea where that skirt went!"

Stefan laughed at the image of shy Verity looking hopelessly for her lost clothes.

"You can laugh; you didn't go home to sleeping parents, jump on their bed and ask for cuddles and breakfast at 4am!" She told him, pretending to scorn him.

"I bet your parents loved that!" He smirked.

"Actually, my mom is used to it; I had my fair share of parties in New York. My dad however was not impressed. Every time I partied he was out of town, or I stayed at friend's house. We had a huge party on my parents boat once in the Hamptons, my mom called me and told me he was on his way down so we had to tidy up really quickly, my friends brother wouldn't wake up so we rolled off deck in to the water just as my dad was walking up the deck. It was a close call." Verity felt a pang of sadness as she remembered her friends from back home.

"Sounds like your dad's pretty strict."

"He's not that bad, he says I'm his girl so he has to look out for me." She shrugged, but the fondness she had for her father was obvious in her smile. "So, how do we play pool?" She asked, changing conversation before she could get too homesick.

"Well, you take the cue and hit the white ball, aim it at the spotted or stripped balls and try to pot one." Stefan handed Verity the cue and chuckled when she took it from him.

"What? What's so funny?" She enquired.

"The cue is taller than you!" He took a short one off the rack that stood up against the wall. "Try this one."

Verity exchanged the taller cue for the shorter one, it only reached her shoulders this time.

"Nice things come in little packages" She exclaimed, smiling at him.

"Indeed they do." He smirked. "Ladies first."

Verity smiled and looked at the set up of the game. She took aim at the white ball and hit it, causing the balls to scatter in opposite directions. A stripped ball went in to the pocket. Verity was thrilled and a big smile spread across her face at her luck. Stefan beamed at her excitement.

"Now you go again." He told her.

"Verity aimed and took shot; moving a stripped ball towards a pocket behind a spotted one, making it difficult for Stefan to pot.

"Nice moves." He smiled.

"Beginners luck." Verity retorted.

The games continued; Verity winning two out of three, their body language become more open and flirtatious, Verity became more confident and Stefan had begun to let her become physically close to him. By then it was 9:30 and the bar was filling up, Jaz, Ann, Alei and her boyfriend Reid and his friends Tyler, Pogue and Caleb had walked in, watching the pair intently, making bets as to what would happen next.

"Do you want to go? Maybe get something to eat?" Stefan asked, noticing Verity's self consciousness at being watched. She nodded.

"Sure, there's a nice Italian a short walk from hear close to the beach?" She spoke softly, leaning in to him so hear could hear her better above the din

"I'd like that, lead the way." He answered, taking her hand in his.

Verity and Stefan collected their belongings and headed out the door, she looked at the door the avoiding the glance of her observant friends, she knew she was going to get grilled for information the following day.

Stefan opened the door for Verity to step out, and once outside she made the bold more to place a gentle kiss on his lips. They were soft and warm, and he welcomed the sensations and feelings that began to enter him. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, and it wasn't until her hands worked their way up to entangle themselves in his hair that he realised he was quickly becoming carried away.

He could feel his pupils dilating and eyes turning a deep pool of black, the veins around his eyes hardening and constricting, making their way to the surface of his skin. He pulled away quickly and face away from her, not allowing her to see what made him different to the rest of man-kind.

"Stefan?" He confused voice softly broke the silence.

He breathed deeply, not trusting himself to answer, he shook his head and though if an excuse.

"I'm sorry." He simply said, and as she tried to blink away her confusion, he used his gift of speed to disappear from her sight, leaving her more confused and alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything Covenant or Vampire Diaries related! Just the plot and Verity, all other original characters I have borrowed (with permission) from other people.**

**I'd like to say a big THANK YOU to my first reviewer kvsgrl, who has reviewed both chapters, I really appreciate it! And to my own personal Stefan for being my muse! You rock dude and I hope this manages to brighten up your day.**

**Chapter Three.**

Verity stood out in the parking area of the bar, it was dark and she was alone. Stefan had disappeared in to thin air. Verity was stunned at his quick departure and confused as to what she had done wrong to cause him to run off so fast.

"Stefan?" She called out, walking to where his car remained parked. "Stefan?" She called out again, about to walk back in to the bar. She felt slightly hurt that he had run off, what could possibly have gone wrong in such a short amount of time?

As Verity turned to go back in, Stefan was stood right behind her, she jumped a little, her surprise at his sudden reappearance was obvious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said to her softly, a look of guilt in his dark blue eyes.

"It's okay, you worried me, are you ok?" She asked, concerned about him now her heart rate was beginning to slow back down to its normal speed.

"Can we walk? You must be hungry by now." He said, holding out his arm for her to take in his, she nodded and they began to walk.

"So why did you run off? Did I do something?" She quizzed.

"Not at all, it's a little complicated, but you did nothing wrong, quite the opposite in fact" A small smile appeared on his face, leaving verity even more confused.

"I really don't understand." She said, her walking coming to a stop.

"I really wish I could make it simple and tell you, but it really is complicated." He turned to face her.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do, that's part of the problem. This last week has been the best I've had in a long time, I finally feel like I have a reason to wake in the mornings. And it's because of that I can't tell you."

"Can't tell me what? Stefan?"

"I have a family secret I can't tell, because if I did and the wrong person heard, the consequences would be devastating."

"You said you trusted me, but that was part of the problem?"

"I do trust you, I want to tell you but I'm afraid it would be too big a burden for you to carry. Please trust that I am trying to protect you. If I could I would stay away from you, but I can't. I'm drawn to you in so many ways it's hard to explain." Stefan stroked her cheek with his hand, looking in to her eyes he could see him running away was a big mistake, he wanted to share his secret with her but he didn't want to scare her away.

"I still don't understand, if you can trust me then just tell me, if it's that big a secret isn't it better shared?"

Stefan could feel his heart starting to break as he saw the concern in her eyes.

"Princess, are you afraid of anything?" He asked her, she shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Spiders, sunflowers, mushrooms, cows and the dark. What about you?"

"What makes you afraid of the dark?"

"It's just so big and endless, and lonely."

"You're not afraid of the monster in your closet?"

"No! There's no room for monsters in my closet, it's too full of shoes." She joked, causing him to smile a little.

"I'm not a good person Verity, if you can even call me a person. I'm what you should be afraid of, except in your world I don't exist."

"Stefan I really don't understand."

"I'm a monster, a dangerous monster."

"If you're so bad then why are you here with me? Why aren't you locked away somewhere?"

"I should be, but no chains can bind me. I don't want you to be afraid of me, it would break me if I lost you, but I need to show you before we go any further." Stefan backed up in to the light that was beaming down on the pavement from a near street light. Verity followed him and stood closer than an arms length. With a deep breath Stefan realised it was now or never, so he allowed his eyes to change in to two deep, black pools of terror and felt the veins around his eyes rise to the surface in dark lines. He didn't want to allow his two deathly sharp fangs slide out, but they slowly slid out none the less.

Verity watched, stunned and shocked, disbelieving what she was seeing, she blinked a few times before taking a step closer, tracing the veins delicately with a light touch of her fingers, she looked in to his eyes.

"Is this real?" She asked once she had managed to find her voice. Stefan took both her hands in his and nodded.

"It is. I'm the monster that makes the dark so terrifying, I'm what you should be afraid of."

"You're afraid I'll tell? That you'll be hunted down like an animal?"

"I'm afraid you'll run screaming and I'll lose you. There are ways of stopping you telling, like compelling you to forget this conversation, to brainwash you." He looked down at the floor, ashamed. Verity took her hand out his and gently lifted his chin, making him see her.

"Well, I'm not running, and I'm not screaming, and I'm not going to tell anyone, but if you feel the need to erase my memory then go ahead, do whatever takes to protect yourself. Because I'm not telling anyone and I'm not leaving you. You're not the only one who feels drawn in."

Stefan changed his eyes back to normal and slid his sharp teeth back in to hiding. He let out a deep breath, not sure what to say. He had pictured her running away, leaving him alone. He had pictured having to compel her to forget and then having to leave town.

"You're sure? About me?" He asked, feeling vulnerable for the first time in over a century.

"I'm sure Stefan." She slowly leaned in and kissed his cheek, Stefan gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her delicate frame close to his unbreakable body.

"Are you sure you want to see me again? I understand if you don't." He said, breathing in her scent.

Verity pulled her head away from his should and looked him in the eyes, still holding on to him.

"I'm sure, I want to see you again. And again and again until you're sick of me." She smiled.

"I can't imagine the day when that would happen. " He returned her smile, and her stomach growled in protest of not being fed since lunch time. They both laughed, Verity blushing.

"Let's get you some food, still want Italian?" He asked.

"Sure, I actually do feel like I'm starving!" She smiled.

Stefan took a hold of her hand and they began to walk slowly.

"Can I ask a question?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"You can ask my anything you want and I'll do my best to answer." He tensed a little, wondering what was going through her mind.

"I've seen you in the sun and you didn't sparkle." Her question caused Stefan to laugh loudly, she looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"I'm not a pretend vampire, I'm a real vampire. I don't turn in to glitter." He smiled, causing Verity to blush.

"But you do go out in the sun. You don't burn."

"That's because of this." Stefan showed Verity his ring.

"Your heirloom? Is it magic?" She asked, cringing at her questions.

"In a way it is, yes, but don't ask me how because I'm not totally sure of that myself either."

"Do you sleep?"

"Yes."

"In a coffin?"

"No, in a bed. A very comfy bed."

"Do you have a reflection?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you come out in photographs?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Do you breath?"

"Yes, but I don't need to."

"Can you fly?"

"Not unless I take on the form of a bird."

"You shape shift?"

"In a way, yes. But it's not something I've done for a very long time."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. And have been for a many number of years."

"How many?"

"Too many." Stefan pulled Verity close as they reached the restaurant. "You're sure you want to continue?"

Verity answered by placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm sure." She smiled, and with that Stefan opened the door and they went inside.

"Wait!" She said, turning to look at him before they chose a table. "Can you even eat food?"

"I can, and I enjoy it." He smiled, steering her in to a window seat, knowing how much she liked to people watch. Only tonight, the only person she would be watching was him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer;** I** still own nothing Covenant or Vampire Diaries related, only Verity and the plot. I dedicate this chapter as well as the entire story to the owners of all the original characters they have let me borrow; thank you.**

**Chapter Four.**

It had been two weeks since Stefan and Verity's first date, and not once had either of them regretted sharing their secrets. Stefan's was a much bigger, and a more potentially dangerous secret than Verity's unusual fears and secret tattoo of a butterfly on her lower hip, but it hadn't become an issue. Verity's questions had been answered, and on walking her home one night after they had been riding at the stables were Verity had taken an after school job, Stefan had requested that she not invite him in to her home. She gave him a confused look, but he explained that once he had been invited in, he would be able to enter the residence at any time. And if Verity were to change her mind or become afraid at any point, he wanted her to have a place where she felt safe.

The pair had become inseparable, Verity's nightmares were still visiting her each night, but they were more of an unpleasant dream now. Stefan had explained that old houses have years of memories, and they too have to adjust to new life within their walls. He also said he suspected a creature know as a hybrid may have been passing through the area and had set up a temporary residence in the Pope estate. When Verity questioned what a hybrid was, he said he would explain one day when he thought she was ready. Verity trusted him and his judgement completely, and Stefan was getting more aware of this. As hard as he tried not to, he had already fallen in love with her, and had the strong feeling that she was falling for him. The thought of Verity by his side regardless of what he was, made him feel something he had not felt since he became a vampire; he felt complete. He did worry about the future, but would push that to the back of his mind as he focused on the present. He also worried that one day verity may decide that him being an immortal was an issue and decide that she was unable to deal with the supernatural forces that were hidden in plain sight of the world, but he also pushed that to the back of his mind too. He would protect her for as long she lived, even if she sent him away, he would watch her and protect her from a distance.

Stefan was sat in the library, wanting to get to the bottom of the bad dreams that were making sleep an uncomfortable experience for Verity, when a pair of hands slipped over eyes and a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Guess who?" The voice said.

"I don't need to guess, I know it's you Princess." Stefan replied, smirking, causing Verity to sigh and look disappointed.

"And I thought I was so quiet when I tip-toed."

Stefan pulled Verity on to his lap and kissed her cheek. A simple gesture that caused her to radiate a beaming smile.

"You were exceptionally quiet, but I can pick out your scent anywhere." He said, moving a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

"My scent? What is my scent? Is it bad?"

"Not at all; cherry blossom and sunlight, and of course a hint of perfume."

"Well, that's good. I was afraid you'd say I smell horrible!"

Stefan chuckled and Verity smiled.

Just at that moment, Stefan's friend Kol came over to the desk where they were sat, pulled out and chair and sat down to join them. Verity liked Kol, he was nice and made her laugh. He was a vampire like Stefan, but much older and a lot stronger. Verity had seen this to be true when they went hiking and Kol and Stefan decided to race around forest, which then lead to a wrestling match that left Verity holding her ribs from laughing so much and the two vampires looking like two muddy and mischievous boys.

"I hate Professor Gold! He's a tired, balding old man who has no clue about the lesson he teaches!" Kol declared, slumping over the desk.

"I take it you had another argument in history class?" Verity dared to ask.

"Damn right I did! Why bother to teach history when you don't know history?" Kol snorted, causing Stefan to chuckle and Verity to lean down to his ear.

"Not everyone was born when round wheels were square." Verity whispered so only Kol and Stefan could hear. This caused Stefan's chuckle to change in to a full on laugh and Kol to roll his eyes and sit up straight.

"That's right, you laugh Stefan, just remember you're dating a high school girl." Kol remarked, in a poor attempt to redeem his cool status once again.

"Says you who is currently sat in a school uniform eyeing up everything in a skirt Makes you as bad as me." Stefan replied. Verity smiled and ruffled Kol's hair.

Then from nowhere a the library doors flung open and the excitable whirlwind that was Stefan's younger (and human) sister Lena, whizzed her way over to where the trio was sat and placed herself to sit on the table and put her feet on Kol's knees.

"What's up my adorable trio of fun?" She asked loudly, smiling. It was at that point the librarian shhhh'd Lena and gave her a stern stare.

"Wow, what's up with the battle-axe? She miss her daily dose of Zanex?" Lena Whispered, causing Verity to giggle.

"Maybe she just hasn't had ten cans of energy drink like you have?" Kol smirked.

It was well known to most of their year group that Lena's daily diet was based around energy drinks and sugary sweets, her favourite at the moment being sour cherries, which were also a favourite of Verity's. This lead to many a play fight at lunch.

"Well, clearly she needs something. She's so old. And miserable!" Lena retorted.

"Hey! You watch who you're calling old!" Stefan cried.

"Yeah, I forgot that me and Verity are sat with a pair of prime antiques!" She giggled. Verity tried to keep her laughter in but her face broke out in to a smile, so Stefan began to run his fingers up and down her ticklish ribs, causing her to squeal. That did not go down well with the librarian, who promptly came marching over to their desk.

"There are students here that are trying to work in peace! You will have to leave if you can't keep your noise to a minimum!" Miss Shelby warned them, which caused Kol and Stefan to look at each other and smirk. This was Verity's and Lena's cue to stand up and drag them out of the library before they wound the poor aged woman up any further.

The four burst out of the library in fits of laughter and stumbled down the long corridor. They rounded the corner and saw Caroline ,Stefan's other sister (who was vampire) heading in the direction of the library. Lena and Verity quickly spun her around to face the opposite direction and walked arm in arm with the confused girl, still laughing.

"Why am I now walking in the opposite direction of the library?" Carline quizzed.

"Because the battle-axe has got the hump today." Kol informed her, before going back to his hushed conversation with Stefan.

"Oh I see, and you did nothing to warrant yet another telling off I suppose?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Not at all!" Lena squeaked. "We were just being our lovely, charming selves and she flipped out on us!"

"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure every time you go in there you're hyper."

"We can't help it if we're young and excitable!" Verity declared.

The group of five reached the dining hall and headed for the lunch cue. The food at Spencer wasn't at all bad and they had a large selection. Caroline, Stefan and Kol always went for whatever meat was being served and lots of coffee (Stefan had explained that coffee keeps their bodies warm and slows down their thirst) while Lena just had her usual energy drinks and desert (she was currently obsessed with putting ice cream in a glass and pouring Red Bull over it) and Verity always had some sort of Panini or jacket potato and salad.

Verity saw her friends Ann and Pogue sat at a large table, so they all went and sat down with them.

"Hey Senorita, what's up?" Ann welcomed Verity to sit next to her.

"Not a whole lot. Nearly getting kicked out the library-again!" Verity said, shooting Kol a look that he knew meant that he was being told off.

"I love it when your strict with me, gets my neck all hot under the collar!" Kol joked as he sat down, knowing that his comments made Verity blush, which in turn caused Stefan to laugh.

"Ew, that's gross! She's your best friends girlfriend!" Lena cried out, causing the table's occupants to laugh.

"Thank you Lena!" Verity smiled.

"So, whose ready for the big test?" Pogue enquired, causing the rest of the group to groan.

At the end of every September, Spencer Academy would give every year group a test in all of their subjects to see how much they had remembered from their previous year of learning and see how much the students had forgotten over the long summer break. As Stefan, Kol, Verity, Lena and Caroline were new students they had to sit the test too, but only so the teachers could see what they had really learnt at their last schools.

"I'm dreading it! What if I fail?" Verity moaned.

"You won't fail." Stefan reassured her, kissing her cheek. "I'll help you study." He smiled.

"Sure you'll help her study! Biology!" Ann joked, nudging Pogue who smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and back on the test!" He playfully scorned her.

"Fine, you're no fun Parry!" Ann pouted.

Verity just sat quietly and blushed. She wanted Stefan to help her study, but he always insisted they study at the library or the café, never at her place or at his. Verity wondered if he was afraid of being that close with her out of the public eye, and had decided she would ask him about it later.

"So, is the test hard?" She asked, Ann shook her head and Pogue shrugged.

"It's not too bad, they throw a few trick questions in there, but you're classes aren't determined by your score. It's just a memory check." He explained, which put hers and Lena's mind at ease considerably.

Stefan placed his hand on Verity's leg and gave it a gentle and reassuring squeeze under the table, which sent an electric current running through her body, making her every fibre tingle. She gave Stefan a smile and kissed his cheek then whispered in his ear.

"Come to mine tonight? Please?" She gave him a pleading look, he nodded and kissed her cheek, feeling that tonight he may end up pushing his own boundaries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note;**** I own nothing apart from Verity and the plot. The other original characters I have borrowed from other people, Covenant and TVD characters don't belong to me either!**

**THANK YOU to KimBrainDead and kvsgrl who have reviewed, keep those nice compliments and feedback coming ladies! BIGGER THANKS to my own Stefan, Ann, Jaz and Caley who have bought me so much inspiration and friendship. **

**Chapter 5.**

Stefan had decided he would in fact go to Verity's house to study, and only study, so at 7pm sharp he pulled lifted and released the hold, heavy iron door knocker that rested in the large, oak door to the vast house she was living in. Just a few short seconds later, a nervous and flustered looking Verity opened the heavy door wearing tight black jeans and a baby blue vest. She took in the sight of Stefan in his usual outfit of jeans and leather jacket and smiled.

"Hey! You made it! Well, come on in!" She beamed at him.

Stefan just smiled and slowly walked over the threshold.

"You look nice, seeing as we're only studying." He smirked, kissing her cheek.

"This? I always wear this at home! It could be worse; I could be wearing my teeny tiny shorts" She giggled, taking Stefan's hand and leading him through the house.

"Teeny tiny shorts?" He raised his eye brows an smiled, allowing himself to be lead.

"Maybe one day you'll see them! This is the kitchen we use, we eat here too because it's warm and the ceiling doesn't leak when it rains. Can I get you anything?" She asked, enthusiastically.

"Sure, coffee?" Stefan nodded.

"Coming right up!" Verity walked over to the coffee machine her parents hauled over from New York and waited for the water to boil and drip in to the machine. It took about ten minutes but made the perfect black coffee every time.

"Do you want milk? Sugar?" She asked, turning her back to him to get the mugs ready.

"Black is fine" Stefan shook his head and walked up behind Verity, gently absorbing her scent, he gently traced the outline of her shoulders with his finger tips, watching her jump slightly at his unexpected touch. Verity shivered as the electricity from his touch tingled all over her body, she leaned back in to him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

Verity held on his arms with her hands, he could feel the warmth on his arms spreading throughout his entire body, taken by the moment, he kissed the side of her head. Hearing a little moan of contentment, he kissed down to her neck, moving her hair to one side as he gently nuzzled her neck.

Verity began to melt at the touch of his lips. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking him in the eye, she smiled and placed her lips gently on to his. It didn't take Stefan long to deepen the kiss, pressing Verity up against the counter.

Before either of them could get carried away, the coffee machine timer went off, bringing an end to their moment of passion.

Stefan took that as he cue to slowly pull away and kiss her cheek before taking a step back. Verity smiled and blushed.

"I'll make the coffee." Verity breathed, turning her back on Stefan, busying herself making two coffees; hers black and with honey, and Stefan's black with no added sweetness.

Verity held the two mugs of coffee and turned around.

"Do you want to drink these while we study?" She asked, innocently.

"Sure. Where are we studying?" He asked.

"Umm, upstairs, if that's ok? My room is the only leak-proof room in the staff quarters of the house." She explained, handing Stefan his mug.

"That's fine. Are your parents around?" He enquired.

"They're out at an auction at the moment. My mom's been looking for a fire place to go in the main lobby and she's found one identical to the one here but in better condition." Verity explained. "Why?" She asked.

"I just wondered. You don't mind being alone in a house with me?"

"Not at all!" She smiled. "I wouldn't have invited you in if I did. Come on, this way." Verity lead Stefan out of the main kitchen and down a short corridor in to the staff quarters and up a narrow and winding stair case, down another corridor and in to her room.

The outside of the aged oak door had a floral name plaque and a large picture of Verity and two other girls in bikinis on a boat which settled in exotic blue waters, another picture of her with one of the girls from the first picture in ball gowns at a posh party, and one other photo of Verity with her new friends Jazz, Ann and Caley.

Verity turned to Stefan and looked serious.

"Don't laugh okay? My mom let me decorate it myself so it's a bit….kooky." She said, pausing for Stefan's answer.

"I promise, cross my heart and all!" Stefan smiled.

Verity opened the door and stepped in and Stefan followed. He took in the sight of her bedroom; light, dusky pink walls, lavender curtains and a small chandelier hung from the celling which had been painted to look like a pale blue sky with fluffy white clouds. There was one large bay window the far end which let a pool of sunshine fill the room, the floors were sanded wood and a faux sheepskin rug filled a large portion of the centre of the floor. The one wall by the window was occupied with a cream painted, iron Parisian style bed which was covered in a vintage style white quilted bedspread embroidered with flowers and scatter pillows with pictures of the Eifel Tower and Louvre. Cascading around the bed from above was a fairy tale-like net with broaches of butterflies scattered randomly on the thin material. There was a sanded oak table beside the bed holding an iron work lamp with cream shade, a stack of books and alarm clock, and two chargers were blue tacked to its surface. Stefan guessed one was for her phone and the other her beloved iPod. At the end of the bed was an old ottoman and dog bed-which contained a snoring Bella, along the window was a large long length beanbag, big enough for Stefan to comfortable sleep on, and opposite the bed was a small fire place which contained an electrical fire made to look like a real one, with vases of various sizes containing silk Lilies, Roses and Gerbera's. On the mantle piece above the fire were picture frames holding memories of summers with her grandfather, parents and old friends. Above them was an old iron mirror to match the bed. In the corner between the fire place and window was a rounded arm chair, the other side of the fireplace was a bookshelf full to bursting of books.

Near the door was a chest of drawers with assorted brushes, perfumes and make up scattered along the top, and a desk which contained all of Verity's school files, books and lap top. On the wall above the desk was a notice board filled with pictures, on the wall near the bed were canvas pictures of various cities; The Seattle Space Needle, The New York Sky Line, The Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco and of course the Eifel Tower.

Stefan looked around, noting that on top of the bookshelf was a collection of antique teddy bears, and along the iron bed rails were fairy lights in the shape of flowers and butterflies.

"It looks nice." He said. "Just how I would imagine your bedroom to be." He smiled.

"Really? It's not like my old room, but I saw it as an opportunity to have a go at designing a room without my mother's input for a change." She smiled. "Take a seat." She said, going over to the large bean bag and placing her coffee on her window ledge.

Stefan placed his mug next to hers and sat down while Verity grabbed a file from her desk; it was turquoise with pink flowers on it-typical Verity colours, Stefan noted to himself with a smile.

"What's so funny you?" She said, sitting down next to him.

"Your file, they seem to be colours you use a lot." He answered.

"I like them, they're bright and happy." She smiled.

"So I have a list from Pogue of what I didn't cover much of at my last school. It's not much really but I'm sure it's stuff you learnt ages ago."

"Ages ago?" He quizzed with a smirk.

"Yes, Mr I'm-Immortal-And-Have-Been-Around-For-Over-A-Centaury!" She said poking out her tongue, causing Stefan to chuckle.

"It's true, I do know slightly more than the average teenager."

"So when you do these tests, do you get every answer perfect or do you fake bad ones?"

"I fake bad answers from time to time, I don't want to look like I've cheated."

"Well, I don't suppose you've ever considered this, but does being around when history was made actually make you an essay cheat?"

"I never have thought about that. It's a good point though." Stefan smirked and Verity smiled.

"You know you're beautiful when you smile, right?" Stefan said, causing Verity to look away and blush. He gently placed a hand under her chin and moved her to face him. "You really are, you're amazing, funny and kind hearted. I couldn't have asked for a better person to try to knock me over in that book shop." He smirked and she smiled.

"And I couldn't have asked for any one better to help me pick my books up. Stefan, I think I'm falling in love with you." She said, looking vulnerable after bearing her feelings.

"I know I've already fallen in love with you Verity. I hope that's okay?"

"Yes it is." She nodded, moving closer to him so their lips met gently.

Verity moved her arms around Stefan's neck and allowed her fingers to entwine in his hair. Stefan held on to Verity tightly, being careful not to hold her too tightly. He let his urges and instincts take over as he lay her down on her beanbag and laid some of his body weight on top of her, kissing her deeply. Verity wrapped her one leg around him, the other trapped beneath Stefan's solid body. Stefan began to kiss down her neck and felt her heart beat quicken. His eyes began to change, he could feel the veins becoming prominent under his pale skin. If he went further, his natural instincts would take over and he could hurt her.

With this knowledge, Stefan quickly moved, and before Verity knew it, he was leaning on her desk, facing away from her. She sat up, confused; just a second ago Stefan was in to her, they were kissing. And now he was on the opposite side of the room; it was like their first date all over again.

"Stefan?" She asked. He turned to face her, looking sad.

"I don't want to hurt you." He replied softly.

"You won't hurt me, I trust you."

"You shouldn't."

"Stop it! Stop telling me what I can and can't do!" She raised her voice slightly, angered and upset.

Stefan rushed to her side, softly stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry princess. I'm just afraid I won't be able to control myself." He kissed her cheek and she hugged him close.

"Do you want to leave?" She asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"No! I want you to stay."

"Then I'll stay. Let's get comfortable, you can tell about New York and why you decorated you room to look like it belongs in early 19th Centaury Paris." He smiled, leading Verity over to the bed.

"If this is going to be a long conversation, I'm going to need to change and clean my teeth." She said, grabbing her short pyjamas from her drawer. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in five minutes." She smiled, leaving the room.

Stefan took off his jacket and jumper and took off his shoes, putting them neatly on the arm chair and picked up a book of Verity's night stand; Fifty Shades of Grey. He lay on the bed, leaning his upper back on the pillows that padded up the headboard and flicked through the book, she hadn't read it yet, and she was in for a real shock when she got around to it! It was very graphic and of a mature nature, something the shy girl would blush endlessly at. Stefan wondered what would make Verity buy such a book, then he saw the note in the middle of the book; _Hey Verity, a little book to help you learn some vital experience now you're no longer in New York for me to teach you, love Keira xx._ That would explain it then, he thought. He smiled to himself as he tried to picture Verity out on the party scene of her hometown, he honestly could only picture her as a chaperone, yet he had seen the pictures of her after she had been at the bars; smiling, bleary eyed, dancing wildly, and his favourite one of her sitting in a wicker laundry basket wearing a pink shower cap. Apparently many shots of tequila had been drunk that night and Verity had to explain to her friend's parents why thei laundry basket ended up standing lopsided.

Verity entered the room wearing blue cotton shorts and a matching camisole with a lace overlay, knee high white socks and her hair in a ponytail. She hopped up on to the bed and shimmied under the covers, she smelled of toothpaste and body spray.

"Want to get in?" She asked innocently, Stefan shook his head.

"You've not read this one yet?" He asked.

"No, Keira sent it to me but it's still on my "to read" list."

"I'm not sure you'll enjoy it a great deal." He said gently.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" She lifted Stefan's arm and snuggled in to him, laying her head on his chest.

"It's very….sexy, for a book."

"A sexy book? You mean it looks good with its jacket open?" She joked, causing him to stifle a laugh.

"It's not what I can picture you reading while sat with your parents on a Sunday evening."

"It's one of **those** books huh?"

"Yes. Though I wonder why your friend thought it would be educational for you."

"Well if it's one of **those** books, that would be because I've never been with a guy before."

"Never?" Stefan's body tensed a little at this new information; he couldn't believe Verity had never had a boyfriend.

"Nope. Was never really interested. I always believed there was more out there than the guys I met. I had guy friends but never dated. Is that a problem for you?"

"Not at all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Snow White." He joked, kissing the top of her head. He picked up another book that was on the table; Fallen, by Laruen Kate. "Have you started this one yet?"

"I was going to last night but I fell asleep."

"Would you like me to read it to you?"

"You'd do that?"

"Sweetheart, I would do anything you ask me."

"Even read teenage romance novels?"

"Even read teenage romance novels, just don't tell okay?" He smiled.

"I promise." She said, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

And with that, Stefan read the first seven chapters of the story of Luce and Daniel and their long lived romance throughout the ages before Verity fell in to a deep and restful sleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note; **** I only own Verity and the plot, nothing or anyone else. Other original characters come from other people who gave me permission to use them. KimBraindead and kvsgrl; thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! Also thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I hope you like it so far! Not so much Covenant action in here just yet BUT there will be, so bear with it! It'll be worth it, I promise! I do have another Covenant centred story with Verity in it (Speaking In Riddles) so if you're looking for more Covenant action, check it out. **

**Again this chapter is dedicated to my leading muse; you know who you are "D**

**Chapter Six.**

Stefan held on to Verity as they both slept, during the night Mr and Mrs Hanes had returned home and left again, taking Bella with them. Not once did they check on Verity in her room, which Stefan though strange, but then again when they lived in New York Verity was often out or had friends over, so maybe not that strange, he thought. He awoke and watched Verity sleep; her face was so pure and innocent. The real world had not bared itself to her yet, neither had the other fright worthy aspects of his world. He moved a stray strand of hair from her face, causing her eyes to flutter open and a smile to play along her lips.

"Good morning." She said softly.

"Good morning princess."

"You stayed."

"I said I would. I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Verity stroked his cheek and gently pulled his face to hers, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He leant down to kiss her back.

Verity's hands wrapped around him, Stefan relaxed in to the moment, but didn't allow himself to get lost in it lie he had the night before. Verity sensed this and pulled away slowly.

"Stefan, I want to do this with you, but if you'd rather I didn't please say, so I can stop trying to tempt you." She looked a little embarrassed, but wanted to get her point across to him.

"I don't want you to stop trying. I do need you to tell me again though. I don't want you to do something you'll regret tomorrow."

"I love you, and I want to do this with you."

He stroked her lips with his thumb.

"That's all I need I need to hear." He kissed her with a gentle passion and slid a cool hand up along her ribs, she tensed a little but then relaxed, holding on to him tighter, pulling him closer.

And it was that morning that Verity and Stefan made their love in to something physical.

A few hours later, Verity awoke from an exhausted nap, wrapped up in the sheets next to Stefan, who was watching her sleep again, she smiled.

"Do you ever sleep?" She asked.

"Yes, but I rather watch you and wonder what you dream about."

"Well, with you here, I dream of you."

"And with me not here?"

"Bad dreams."

"Still?"

"Not as bad as they were though. Do you think my parents noticed you were here?"

"No, they came and went. I walked here last night so my car isn't here."

"Maybe you should keep some spare clothes here, then I can keep you here as my personal dream catcher." She smiled.

"If that's what you want, that's what I'll do."

"So, more studying today?"

"Not toady, today I'm going to take you to my home and show you around. Maybe we could go hiking?"

"That sounds good. Can we take Bella?"

"She went with your parents. They said something about walking her at a lake near the auction house."

"Wow your hearing is good, I need to remember that when you're around."

"I would never listen in to your conversations princess, not unless you wanted me to."

Verity smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I need a shower, do you want to join me?" She asked.

"I'll leave you have a shower alone today, I need to change and get my car. Would you like breakfast?"

"Hmmm, pancakes sounds good, shall I make some when I'm changed?"

"No need, I'll have them cooked by the time you get downstairs."

"I thought you were going home?"

"I am, but I'll still have them cooked by the time you get downstairs."

Verity smiled as Stefan kissed her check, by the time she had blinked, he was fully dressed and giving her another kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you very soon." He smiled before disappearing again.

His speed was something he was either going to have to slow down or Verity would have to get used to very quickly.

Verity wandered off in to the shower, noting how much cooler the temperature of the house had become since Stefan had left, she relaxed as the hot water flowed over her muscles, relaxing them. She quickly washed her hair and body then got out from under the hot water and began to clean her teeth. When this task was complete she did a shuffling run in to her room and quickly sprayed her hair with conditioner, applied her usual deodorant and body cream and was deciding what to wear when she began to smell food.

He was back already!

She secured her towel and padded down the stairs and burst in to the kitchen, and there he was; cooking her pancakes as if he had done it a thousand times before, _which he probably_ _has_, Verity thought to herself. She smiled, knowing that to creep up on him when he back was turned wasn't going to work, so she let out a little cough, causing Stefan to turn his head and smile at her.

"You good look wet." He smirked.

"Thank you. You look good in my kitchen." She replied, causing his smirk to broaden.

"What would you like on your pancakes princess?"

"Peanut butter and banana please." She smiled, waiting for the look of disgust to appear on his face-the same look that appeared on her friends faces many a time in the past.

"As you wish. You might want to get changed though, I don't want you catching a cold."

"I will. You know it's a lot warmer when you're here. Did you miss me?" She teased.

"Always." He smiled, turning back to the pancakes. Verity ran back up the stairs and quickly changed in to the light blue jeans she usually wore walking Bella, trainers, a white t-shirt and grey zip up hoody, she shoved her feet in to her over used, black Vans and pulled her hair up in a high pony tail and ran back down the stairs and jumped through the kitchen doors.

"I'm ready!" She announced, causing Stefan to turn and face her.

"So I see. Come and sit, your pancakes are ready." He smiled.

Verity made her way over to the old farm house style table where Stefan had placed a mat, knife, fork, spoon, a mug of coffee and glass of orange juice. Verity noticed it was her Minnie Mouse mug she had used the night before-she didn't remember brining it down stairs.

"I bought the mugs down before I left." Stefan said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of her; he had spread the peanut butter on them and placed sliced bananas on top and then layered another two pancaked over that-just how she liked it.

"Thank you." She said. "This looks delicious!"

"You're welcome." Stefan sat opposite her with an identical plate.

"You're eating pancakes?" Verity smiled.

"Yes, I like pancakes. I also like peanut butter, so I'm assuming I'll like the way you enjoy your pancakes." He smiled back at her.

"My boyfriend is a vampire and he's sitting in my kitchen eating pancakes." Verity began to giggle. "I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"What inspired Bram Stoker to write Dracula? I mean, he had to get the idea of vampires from somewhere, right?"

Stefan smirked and took a sip of coffee before answering her.

"Bram Stoker was a drunk. Observant, but a drunk. He stumbled across a group of vampires in a coastal town of Southern England. At first he didn't know what they were, but he wrote down the things he saw these strange people do; only ever seen in town at night, always surrounded by beautiful women-even though the men were not at all beautiful themselves, never really mixed much with other people. He actually noted that the ladies of the night were looking unwell, becoming withdrawn and around the strangers more and more, so one night he followed one and saw him feeding on a woman. He quickly ran, but the vampire caught up with him and decided that if people didn't know what they were, then how would they be feared? So the vampire compelled Stoker to write a book, some fact and some fiction. From then on vampires became the thing of horror stories and other books and eventually films and sparkly teenage icons." He smiled.

"How do you know all that? Was one of them you?" She asked, Stefan shook his head.

"Kol was there, he was watching the group."

"Why was he watching?"

"To make sure they didn't expose themselves. Eat your breakfast, it'll go cold."

Verity did what she was told and took a bite; it was delicious! This was a vampire who could really cook! Stefan mirrored her actions.

"This is actually very good, I'm glad I tried it." He said, taking another bite.

Once the pancakes were finished, Stefan bought her yoghurt and more coffee, they talked more about places Stefan had been, Verity begged him to tell her about his home town.

"I'll tell you when we get there, I promise." He said, kissing her forehead as she collected their dishes and loaded them in to the dish washer.

"You don't want to dry your hair first?" He asked.

"I never dry my hair unless it's really cold. I'll be okay."

"Get your coat, I promise you can choose the music." He smiled.

"I want to hear your music, see what you like." She said, grabbing her coat from the hall.

"I don't know if you'll like my taste."

"Why? What do you like?"

"Everything." He smirked, leading Verity out to the car.

This was going to be an interesting day, he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note;**** I own nothing except for Verity and the plot. The other original characters I have used with the permission of the people who created them. I don't own any rights to The Vampire Diaries or The Covenant (if I did I would be rich and writing this from a cruise ship in the Caribbean instead of a tiny and cold house in the middle of nowhere!)**

**Dedicated to my two fabulous reviewers KimBraindead and kvsgrl; it really makes my day when you ladies review! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7.**

The drive to Mystical Falls should have taken an hour, but Stefan managed it in just over half of that. He was truly putting Verity's car through its paces as well as driving it more than she did, not that she minded, it meant she was able to concentrate on Stefan and look at the scenery around her.

"So why do you insist on driving my car?" She said, as they drove along an open and quite country road, with Kings Of Leon playing in the background.

"So you have a mode of transport when you decide to run away." He looked serious, Verity didn't like that.

"When? Don't you mean if?" She corrected him, watching his face.

"I'm not going to pretend Verity, I'm what you should be scared of. I'm exceptionally grateful you aren't, but I have killed people before. And I could do lose control and do it again."

"Those are things you've done Stefan, it doesn't make you who you are. You try your best, it's bound to be hard for you, but you try and that's what counts." She insisted, putting her point across.

Stefan sighed and looked at Verity.

"If only you know half of what I was really capable of, you wouldn't be here." He explained.

"Then why do you keep seeing me? If you've already decided you're too dangerous for me?" She asked.

"Touche Miss Hanes. The truth is, I've tried to stay away from you, to pull myself away from you, but I can't. I'm drawn to you, and after this morning I'm now tied to you in ways I can't explain."

"Is that a bad thing? To be tied to me?"

"I wish it was simple enough that I was human and could say there's no danger, but I'm not human. And there is danger."

"I know there's danger Stefan! I understand the risks we're both taking, but I want to take them with you. So just shut up and accept the fact that I'm in love with you and you're stuck with me until I'm an old lady on her deathbed!" Verity slightly lost her temper and raised her voice slightly, just wanting Stefan to realise she wasn't going any where.

Stefan took a hand off the steering wheel and held on to Verity's, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it.

"I love you too, and I'm glad we're here." He said, wanting to focus on making her happy.

"Me too. So where are we going first?" She smiled, feeling guilty about her outburst.

"My home. It used to be a boarding house, it's been in the family for a long time, I lived here with my uncle but he died, so it's just me now. My sister's come home at weekends when there are no parties on at the dormitories " He explained, slowing down as he steered the car up a narrow and rubble-d road. The large, aged building came in t view and Verity took a breath in.

"Wow! You live here alone? I'm sure I remember you saying you lived here with your uncle." She questioned, taking in the sights.

"I did say that, yes, but when we first met there were a lot of things I kept from you, now I hold nothing back. " He stopped the car and turned to look at Verity. "Are you ready to see my home?" He asked, she nodded.

"I'd like nothing better." She smiled.

Stefan quickly got out of the car and as soon as Verity blinked her was opening the passenger door. Verity smiled and tried not to jump, she really needed to get used to his speed! Verity took Stefan's house and got out the car and followed him in to the large house, looking around to see as much as she could.

"I'm going to show you my favourite room of the house, I think it will be your favourite too." He smiled, leading her down the oak and mahogany hall way and opened a heavy carved wooden door and allowed her to step through in to a library; the far wall had two floor to ceiling windows which were decorated with heavy velvet curtains, the other walls contained floor to ceiling book shelves complete with a wheeled ladder on rungs that went around the vast room in a circuit and arm chairs and a chaise lounge dotted in the corners. Verity stepped further in to admire the room, there was a leather topped oak desk with chair in the middle of the room which faced a large marble fire place and above it hung an oil painting of Stefan and two other men, one was slightly older with piercing blue eyes and sharp features, the other was much older and looked a lot like Stefan. Verity walked closer to the painting.

"Is that you and your family?" She asked, looking over at him. He shifted forward to stand next to her.

"Yes, that's my older brother Damon and our father." He replied.

"Was this painted before you-"

"yes, it was painted three years before we both became vampires."

"Both?"

"Yes, myself and my brother. We were turned the same time. It's a long story that I don't want to burden you with."

"Do you ever see Damon?"

"Very rarely, last I heard he was settling with a witch."

"A witch? As in Harry Potter type witch?"

"Harry Potter is a fictional teenage wizard, this girl on the other hand, is a teenage witch you know."

"I know a witch?"

"You know many."

"Seriously? For real?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?" She asked.

"The witch Damon is with or all the witches you know?"

"Both!"

"I bought you here to show you my life, not expose your friends." He kissed her cheek.

"Well tough! You kinda started and now you have to finish!"

"Let's go for a walk, some fresh air might help to calm your nerves." He smirked, leading her out through to the kitchen and back door.

"You know if you're trying to distract me it isn't working!" She smiled at him, coming to a standstill on the rear porch and crossing her arms."

"I don't know what you mean." He smiled.

"I'm refusing to move until you tell me what you know about my friends buddy!"

"You're refusing? You're throwing a tantrum?" He laughed.

"Yes I am!" She retorted, pretending to pout.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" He smirked, and before she knew it, Verity had been hoisted up over Stefan's shoulder and he was running as fast as he could through the woods, chuckling to himself as he heard Verity giggle and hold on to his belt loops tightly.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going to throw up my breakfast if you don't put me down-**gently**!" Verity called out, laughing.

"As you wish!" Stefan told her, placing her in to a standing position next to a fallen log. Verity held on to his arms as he stood in front of her, feeling whoozy at being upside down for too long.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Verity nodded.

The next thing he knew, Verity's legs had given out underneath her and she was edging closer to the ground as quick as a falling apple.

Stefan caught her and sat himself down with his back to the log and positioned Verity so her head was leaning against his chest, he listened to her heart beating, the rhythm slowly coming back to its regular pace, she had given him a slight scare earlier when they were in bed; her eyes rolled back in to her head as her heart went erratic, but she returned to normal quickly. Stefan out it down to a lack of food, but now he was sure he was the cause of her fainting.

Verity fluttered her eyes open and looked at Stefan and smiled.

"Why am I on the floor?" She asked.

"You fainted-again." He informed her.

"Again?"

"You had a little spell earlier, but it was nothing to worry about. This one however is." He frowned.

"I'm not used to being slung over someone's shoulder and sped through the woods." She smiled. "And speaking of spells, which of my friends are witches?"

"I hoped you would forget."

"You'll have to compel me to forget Stefan."

"That's something I would never do. Ever. It's not my secret to tell, but I know you won't come to any harm for knowing, and I know you'll keep their secret."

Verity sat more upright, but continued to lean in to Stefan, wrapping his arms around her.

"Caley is seeing Damon, she is a witch, but that's because her brother is one too, Caleb." He explained.

"Caley is the girl with your brother? And she and Caleb are witches?" Verity asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, Caley and Caleb form part of the Covenant of Silence; five families of magic. The Danvers family, Garwin family, Parry family and the Simms family."

"You mean Caley, Caleb, Reid, Pogue and Tyler are all witches?"

"Yes."

"What about the fifth family?"

"The Pope's died out many years ago."

"Popes? As in the house I live in?" She sat up and tensed, moving to face Stefan.

Stefan brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yes, but you're safe Princess, I wouldn't let you live in a house that wasn't safe. I agree it's creepy, but you're nightmares have eased off now."

"Only since I met you. I still have them though." She shivered.

"I won't ever let anything harm you."

"I know. So they're all witches?"

"Yes, by birth. The more they use their power the quicker their bodies age."

"So if you know about them, does that mean they know about you?"

"I'm sure they have their suspicions. Caley with undoubtedly know though."

"How do you know about them?"

"I've been around long enough. I was here not long after their families first settled in Ipswich."

"How do you not see your brother when he's with one of my friends?"

"I doubt Caley knows he's my brother, and don't forget she does live out of town too."

"Any other surprises for me?"

"Jaz is Tyler's cousin, she's also a witch by lineage."

"Am I the only person in Ipswich that isn't magical or supernatural?"

Stefan smiled and pulled her back in to his body and kissed the top of her head.

"No Princess, you're not the only one."

"So now I have to be really careful of what I say to those guys."

"So you don't tell them you know?"

"No, so I don't offend them and wake up one morning with a tail!"

Stefan laughed and hugged Verity tightly.

They spent the rest of the day talking about their families, Stefan allowed Verity to walk back to the house and showed her old pictures and gave her a tour of the rest of the house and took her to eat at the local diner; The mystic Grill, before driving her home. Her parents weren't yet home and it was only 5pm, still light out, although the evening sky was drawing in.

Stefan and verity walked in to the house and Verity hugged him tight.

"Thank you for today, it means a lot to me." She said to him.

"It was entirely my pleasure Princess. I enjoyed your company." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sure your parent will be home soon, I should go." He told her, which only caused her to hold him tighter.

"You don't have a car here, you could stay?" She gave him a pleading look. "I don't like being without you. It feels wrong, like I'm missing an arm or something."

"I get the same feeling. Let's get you tucked up in bed." Stefan picked Verity up bridal style and carried her up to her room, she was yawning and feeling very tired.

Once Stefan sat her down on her bed, she lay down and got comfortable. Not wanting to make her get up, Stefan removed her shoes and jeans and pulled the duvet and blankets over her, he smiled to himself as she snuggled up, looking peaceful.

Stefan sat on the bed and stroked her hair.

"As soon as your parents pull up, I'll slip out." He whispered, Verity who was half awake and fighting sleep held on to his jumper in protest.

"I don't want you to go. I don't want to eve be without you for a second." She mumbled, causing Stefan to smile.

"Verity," He lay down beside her, knowing he would never be able to leave "come live with me?" He whispered.

"Okay." She mumbled, before sleep over took her completely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note;**** I own NOTHING TVD or Covenant related apart from Verity and the plot. Other original characters I have borrowed with permission from the people who created them.**

**I hope you've been enjoying the story so far, THANK YOU to my readers and KimBraindead and kvsgrl for your reviews! They make me want to write more! And to my own Stefan for all the great ideas you've given me! The last part of this chapter is for my crazy insomniac friend; without you I would never have made it through my zombie shifts! You all rock! A bit of blood in this chapter so be prepared! It's also the longest one I've written so far! Hopefully you won't find it boring!**

**Chapter Eight.**

_Verity was alone in the house and could hear Stefan calling for her, she looked in every room but his voice was never any closer or any further away. The house was filled with mist and was getting thicker, rising above her head, the temperature of the old, creaking house was dropping further and quickly becoming freezing. The windows were webbed with icy patterns and Verity felt cold, vulnerable and alone. Wondering aimlessly in the dark in nothing but a long, white cotton nightie with nothing on her feet to stop the sudden frost nipping at her toes._

"_Verity, Verity! Come and find me Verity!" Stefan called, his voice was strange. Come and find me would be something a child would say playing a game of Hide and Seek, but Stefan didn't sound like he was playing. _

_He didn't sound hurt either, he didn't even sound lost. His voice sounded as if someone else were using it, as if it were not quite under his control._

"_Verity, come and find me Verity!" He called again. _

"_Where are you Stefan? I'm afraid!" She called out in to the misty darkness. "Stefan? Stefan!"_

Stefan watched as Verity jerked in her sleep, no longer looking restful, his face was creased with concern. She said her nightmares were weaker now, that she was no longer waking up locked in cellars, so why were these nightmares still having an impact on her? Why was she having them at all? Stefan turned the ideas around over and over in his mind, growing more concerned with each move she made.

"STEFAN!" Verity screamed, sitting bolt upright, sweat covering her body, her skin was pale, her heart beating rapidly as she panted, a terrified look in her eyes.

Stefan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turned to her left to where he was sat on her bed, without hesitation she flung her arms around his neck, burying her head in to his chest. Stefan held her tight, rocking their bodies to soothe her.

"It's okay Princess, I've got you. You're okay." He spoke softly, waiting for her heart beat to calm down and return to its normal pace before pulling away slightly and placing both of his hands either side of her face.

"It's okay, nothing's going to hurt you." He whispered to her.

"I couldn't find you. It was dark and cold and I couldn't find you, you were telling me to find you but I couldn't!" She blurted out.

"It's okay Princess, I'm here, I'm not going any where."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise you I will never leave." He kissed her lips gently, lay down with her head on his chest and stroked her hair. He looked at the clock, not long until her alarm went off to signal the start of another day.

"Lena and Caroline want to hang out tonight at home, will you join us? Stay over?" He asked her.

Verity looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"I'd like nothing better." She replied, leaning up to kiss him. "I think I should shower and pack a bag of clothes to take to yours tonight."

"Did you hear my offer last night? Before you fell asleep?"

"Remind me?"

"If you'd like you could move in, with me." Stefan took a breath and waited for the rejection.

Verity kissed him before she replied, slightly shocked. How could she not remember him asking her?

"That's so kind, I'd like to, really like to, but my parents would freak! Let me think about it?" She watched him, afraid he would be hurt by her reply, but he smiled and kissed her back gently.

"That's fine, it' a big ask. Take your time. Just know you're always welcome to stay for as long as you like whenever you like." He reassured her.

Verity smiled and was about to kiss him again when her alarm went off. She switched it off with a groan and climbed over Stefan and out of bed. She realised she was in her underwear and yesterday's t-shirt. She gave Stefan a puzzled look.

"You crashed as soon as your head hit the pillow, I didn't want to wake you to get changed." Stefan explained. Verity smiled and sat herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She said, before kissing him, gently to start but getting more and more urgent. Stefan lay her down moved her one leg to wrap around his waist, her one hand snaked its way up to his hair, the other slipped up the back of his t-shirt, making contact with the bare skin of his back.

Stefan kissed her deeper and hungrily, one hand stroked the bare skin of her inner thigh while the other worked its way up her back. He pulled away for a split second to remove the shirt, also removing his own.

He then crashed his lips urgently back against Verity's, she wrapped both her legs around his muscular waist as he lay his weight on top of her. A small gasp escaped Verity's lips as a teasing finger dragged its way gently across the waist line of her underwear, causing her to shiver, her finger tips gripped his bare shoulders, causing him to moan as she bit down gently on his bottom lip.

Stefan placed kisses along her jaw line and down her neck to her collar bone, she arched her back as his other hand work its way up to her bra strap. Verity let her hands undo the top button of his jeans and began to unzip them when there was a knock at her door.

"_Verity, time to get up sweetheart." _He father said from the other side of the door.

"I'm on it dad!" She called out, hoping she didn't sound too breathless to him. Stefan smiled as he heard Mr Hanes walk away, his slippers making padded thuds on the old wooden floor boards.

Verity looked at Stefan and began to kiss him, Stefan took her hands and his and slowly and unwillingly pulled away.

"Later Princess, you need to shower and I need to sneak out." He smirked.

"And how do you plan on sneaking out if I have your t-shirt?" Verity said, making a dive for the discarded item.

"Well, I could just put my sweatshirt on and jump out the window and run like Hell." He winked, jumping up and grabbing his other top before Verity could grab that one too.

"Spoil sport!" She pouted as she watched his put his shoes on and do up his jeans. She watched how his muscles rippled as he pulled his sweater up over his head and down to his waist to cover up.

"What made you get a tattoo?" She quizzed.

"It was a long time ago, I had a fascination with roses." He cupped her chin and looked her in the eye, "And now I have a fascination with you." He kissed the tip of her nose and went over to the window, opened it and looked around at the ground below, making sure the coast was clear.

"See you later my sweet Juliette." He winked before jumping.

Verity lunged to the window to make sure he was down safe, and waved.

"Until later my handsome Romeo!" She blew him as kiss, which he pretended to catch. Verity blinked and he had gone.

"Time to get ready then." She muttered sadly to herself, hating being away from him for any length of time.

Verity hurried her shower and dressed at a record pace in to her school uniform and grabbed her bag and spare clothes and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. She sat at the table with a cup of tea and felt her phone vibrate in her blazer pocket.

It was Stefan; _I miss you already Princess xxx_

Verity smiled to herself as her father sat down at the table opposite her.

"There's a smile I've not seen in a while." He said, sipping his coffee.

"I'm staying at a friend's tonight dad, that's okay right?" She gave her father puppy eyes, as an only child it had worked like a charm every time.

"I don't see why not as long as you remember to sleep and go over to the stables tomorrow for your shift. And take Bella with you, she likes it up there."

"Thanks dad! I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow!"

"No problem."

Verity left her tea on the table and ran out to her car, she threw her bags in to the bag and text Stefan; _I miss you more, on my way to school, see you there. Love you xx_

Verity turned her music on and drove to school, she wished she didn't have to watch Stefan sneak in and out every day, she hated it.

Verity's phone vibrated again while she drove, it was a text from Stefan; _Lena's been hurt, it's urgent I deal with this. See you as soon as I can. I love you xxx_

Verity was puzzled and alarmed. She pulled over and called him.

"Stefan? What's wrong?" She panicked.

"_Lena was attacked by a vampire about an hour ago, we don't know who it was but they're gone. "She's bleeding."_ He tried to keep his cool but Verity could sense his panic.

"Is she in the dorms?"

"_Yeah, that's where she was attacked."_

"I'm on my way." Verity hung up and drove full speed to the school.

As soon as she arrived, Verity abandoned her car and ran as fast as her legs would carry her up to Lena and Caroline's dorm. Flinging open the door she saw Lena on the bed with a worried Caroline hovering over her.

Verity rushed over and inspected the wound on the girls neck; two deep puncture marks that were still leaking a slow, lazy river of blood. Lena was only half conscious.

"Where's Stefan?" Verity asked, noting he wasn't present in the room.

"He went to find the attacker. I don't know what to do!" Caroline sighed.

"Get me a clean towel. We need to apply pressure, she'll need stitches so try to get hold of Stefan and tell him we're taking her to the hospital." Verity ordered. She was so used to cleaning up her friends in New York after too many drinks that playing nurse came second nature to her now.

Caroline bought over a clean towel which Verity pressed against the wounds. Caroline called Stefan's mobile and the voicemail picked up.

"Stefan, where are you? Verity is here, we have to take Lena to the hospital. Call me as soon as you get this!" Caroline said in a panicked voice before hanging up her phone.

"We need to get her to my car, we'll carry her between us and hopefully no one will notice us, it's still early. I'll sit with her in the back and you drive okay?" Verity said.

Caroline merely nodded and the two managed to get Lena down the stairs in in to the car and toward the hospital.

Once there, Caroline compelled the doctor to clean the wounds, give Lena antibiotics and a transfusion before discharging her, noting on her medical records she had an allergic reaction to a hornet sting.

Caroline and Verity got Lena back to her dorm room and cleaned up within an hour of Verity first hearing of the incident. Stefan had called to say he and Kol had tracked down the vampire responsible and had "taken care of the situation". Lena was now sleeping off the trauma while Caroline protectively observed her and Verity had been sent to collect their notes.

Verity leant against her car breathing in the fresh air. A few seconds later Stefan pulled up and waved, Verity smiled and waved back. She got out of her car just as Stefan reached her door. Throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you! Are you okay? Is everything sorted now?" She exclaimed.

"I missed you too! And yes, it's all been taken care of. Lena's safe now, that's all that matters. So, you up for coming over tonight?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yes I am, are you ready for me to come over tonight?" She retorted.

"I'm always ready for you Princess."

"Are you sure you can handle me? After this morning I'm ready to skip to school completely." She teased.

"You have no idea how much I'd like to take you up on that challenge, but we have a test today, remember?"

"Crap! I totally forgot about that!"

"Don't panic. You'll do fine." He reassured her and kissed her on the cheek, then whispered in her ear "Besides, tonight we can pick up where we left off." He teased her back.

The school day passed by Verity in a slow and boring haze, all she could think about was Stefan asking her to move in with him and replaying their early morning antics. The test wasn't as difficult as she had feared, lunch with Stefan passed by too quickly as always. Her final lesson of the day was actually a free period, which she spent in the library with Ann, dissecting the days gossip.

Verity was just that moment about to mention how cosy Jaz and Pogue looked at lunch, despite being "just good friends" when Kol strolled over and slumped himself on the chair next to Ann.

"Ladies." He said greeting them, with a smirk.

"Gentleman." Ann smirked back.

"And what mischief have you been getting up to?" He remarked.

"Just discussing friend's love lives. How about you? Are you okay?" Verity asked, giving a knowing glance.

"I'm all good, avoiding another history lesson." He rolled his eyes and returned the knowing look with a simple nod.

"I hate history too. It's so boring! Who cares what happened last century, I'm more interested in this century!" Ann protested, Kol nodding in agreement.

"You know you should go Kol, a year it this school is what most people would pay for a house, it's your duty to get your money's worth." Verity scolded him.

"You know what Verity? You're scary. Not super strength scary like me, but Victorian era school mam scary." Kol teased her.

"She is very Victorian isn't she? Very stiff upper lip and conservative!" Ann agreed. "She blushed when I told her about this book I'm reading!" Ann dug out her copy of Fifty Shades of Grey and handed it to Kol. Verity hoped and prayed they wouldn't read out the smuttier chapters.

"A little birdie told me Verity has this exact book on her bedside table." Kol took the book and flicked through it.

"Really? Verity you have a dark side!" Ann teased as Verity blushed. "What birdie told you that Kol?"

"Stefan of course."

"Stefan's been in your room? How did I not know this?" Ann turned to Verity. "Details!"

"It's private. Thanks for that Kol!" Verity sat awkwardly in her chair.

"Stefan was right, you really are a Snow White! Look at that blush!" He joked. Ann giggled and turned back to Kol.

"So what other juicy details is she keeping to herself?" Ann asked him.

"Not for me to tell. All I know is she has this book but hasn't read it yet." Kol shrugged, flicking through the book. Ann turned to Verity and gave her a look that said "I want details!"

"What?" Verity exclaimed.

"Well…? How often has Stefan been in your room?" Ann poked her with her pen.

"A few times." Verity shrugged.

"And?"

"And what?"

"I think what Ann wants to know is; have you done the dirty yet?" Kol interrupted, enjoying watching the girl squirm. Verity blushed.

"Oh my God! You have!" Ann squealed.

"Shhhhh! Keep your voice down!" Verity blushed, looking around to ensure no one else was listening their conversation.

"How was it?" Ann asked.

"It was perfect." Verity gave a gooey eyed smile through her blush.

"How many times?"

"Just the once."

"One time? Verity we need to get you some racy lingerie!" Ann cried.

"Okay, stop! I'm out of here! I have a project to work on and I can't do it with you poking me with pens squealing over my private life!" Verity sighed, gathering her things up. She gave Ann and Kol one last look, Kol was reading out a very steamy paragraph and Ann was laughing.

"Enjoy Fifty Shades Porn!" Verity huffed as she left the library, leaving her other two friends in fits of laughter at her prudishness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note;**** I own nothing TVD or Covenant related, just Verity and the plot. Other original characters are used with the permission of their creators. **

**Thank you to my favourite readers and reviewers (you know who you are!) and thank you to my muse. Another majorly HUGE thanks to my insomniac friend who has kept me awake and sane when working the night shifts! Love you all! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine.**

Verity was walking out to her car when she noticed Caroline was perched on her bonnet.

"Well hello V!" She called out. Verity smiled and unlocked the car.

"Hey Care, how's it going?" Verity asked, putting her school bag in the boot and checking her phone.

"Better. So, you ready for girls night?" Caroline asked.

"Girls night and Stefan right?" Verity asked, perching herself next to her friend.

"Stefan and Kol have things to do, so it's just you me and Lena for a while. Well, you and me, Lena is just catching up on her work for now but she'll be over as soon as she gets let out." Caroline explained, giving Verity a smile.

"Okay, so do you want a lift back to the house?" Verity smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask! Can we have the roof down?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Sure, hop in. We'll even blast the stereo!" Verity laughed, getting in the driver's seat and switching on the engine while Caroline got in to the seat next to her and pressed the button to get the roof down and then concentrating on turning up the stereo to blast out dance tunes.

"This is what I need! Girl time!" Caroline called out over the noise as Verity drove away from the school grounds and toward the boarding house.

Verity managed the drive in just under an hour, the cool wind blew through their hair and they sang along to the CD at the tops of their lungs. Pulling up, they made sure the roof was up and they had all their things before running in to the house, giggling.

"I say since it's nearly 5pm, it's time to break out the wine!" Caroline declared.

"Really? It's so early!" Verity laughed, dropping her bags to the floor.

"Didn't you party in New York?" Caroline grinned, cocking her head to one side.

"Yeah but never at five! I was more of a seven to eleven girl. Besides, I have Betty Crocker mix!" Verity grinned, grabbing the box out of her bag.

Verity liked to bake every now and again, box mixes weren't really her style, but she wanted to do something nice for Stefan and his sisters, but Stefan living mostly alone and having a full cupboard of ingredients seemed unlikely, hence the "just add water and an egg" mix Verity had bought with her.

"Ooooh! Double fudge and chocolate! A Salvatore favourite!" Caroline's eyes lit up.

"Good! Show me the way to your utensils and oven!" Verity smiled.

Caroline grabbed Verity by the hand and pulled her in to the kitchen, in a flash there was a tin, spatula, whisk, bowl and single egg that would be needed for the mix, all spread out on top of the kitchen counter in front of Verity.

"And he oven is all set too! Can I lick the spoon when you're done?" Caroline asked, leaning on the counter with her chin resting on the palm of her hand, watching Verity.

"Sure. As long as you get the wine!" Verity smiled, opening the packet and getting to work.

Caroline watched intently as Verity mixed the packs together.

"Thank you for today, I think without you we all would have fallen apart." Caroline said sincerely.

Verity looked up from the cake tin she was spooning the mix in to.

"You guys are like my family, I wouldn't have been anywhere else. I just feel like maybe if Stefan hadn't have been with me then he could have stopped the attack." Verity shrugged, busying herself by putting the cake in the oven and rinsing out the mixing bowl.

"Don't think like that Verity, none of us could have seen this coming. Stefan would have been here at home any way and Lena would have still been hurt." Caroline insisted, pouring Verity and herself a large glass of sparkling white wine each.

Verity drank the glass in one, glad the day was over and Lens was safe. Caroline followed suit and down her glass too.

Caroline silently poured two more glasses of wine while Verity turned on the CD player in the kitchen.

Caroline smiled and handed her a wine glass and lifted her own glass to make a toast.

"To family!" Caroline declared.

"To family!" Verity said, as they clinked their glasses together and downed their second glass of wine.

"We need harder stuff. Do you have tequila?" Verity asked.

"Miss seven-to-eleven wants tequila?" Caroline checked her watch. "It's only just half past five. I am shocked Snow White!" She giggled.

"Not you too!" Verity groaned.

"Yes me too! You think I don't eves drop on my brother? 'Cause I so do!" She giggled, causing Verity to blush. Caroline produced two shot glasses and a full bottle of tequila and proceeded to pour them a shot each.

"You have to stop eves dropping, you'll hear something you don't want to one day." Verity said, taking her shot and allowing Caroline to pour her another.

"When it gets to personal details, Stefan keeps that to himself, I can assure you." Caroline took a shot and poured another.

"Do you have more shot glasses? 'Cause we could line them up and see who can drink the shots the fastest!" Verity squealed.

"Yes! What an idea!" Caroline squealed in return, bouncing her way over to the shelf by the opposite counter to ten more shot glasses; 6 shots each. Caroline lines up two rows of glasses and Verity filled them.

The two girls looked at their line of shots and gave each other a wicked grin.

"On the count of three!" Caroline announced. "1…..2…..3!"

The two girls gulped their way down their row of shots, finishing at the same time.

"I have to say Verity, I am impressed; you can drink with vampires!" Caroline laughed.

"Only because you didn't use your super duper speed!" Verity giggled. "More!" She announced, pouring more tequila in the glasses.

"Oooh I LOVE this song!" Caroline squealed and turned up the radio full blast, Verity recognised it, it was her favourite song; Bon Jovi-Living On A Prayer.

Caroline grabbed Verity and they twirled and danced around the kitchen, just remembering to get the cake out of the over before it burnt.

The pair danced, sang, laughed and drank their way through the next hour and a half and had nearly reached the bottom of the bottle when Stefan walked in to the kitchen followed by Lena, they were dancing on the table, knocking over the empty shot glasses.

"Looks like someone's been having fun." He smirked, leaning in the door way with his arms crossed. "Just remember Caroline that Verity is very breakable."

"Steffy!" Caroline squealed, jumping down running toward him and giving him a brief hug before enveloping Lena in to a huge hug and sitting her at the table.

"Verity made cake! Have some!" Caroline cut a very large piece of cake and placed it in front of Lena before she could object. She also poured three shots for her.

"Hey you." Verity giggled sliding off the table and swaying up to Stefan, who opened his arms to her.

"Hey Princess. Having a party I see." He smiled, taking her in his arms and kissing her forehead.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Have a drink with us?"

"I'll take a scotch. I take it you'd like tequila?"

"You're offering me more alcohol Mr Salvatore?" Verity giggled.

"Well Miss Hanes, today was a tough one, you all deserve to let you hair down and have a little fun." He smiled, quickly getting a scotch for him and a tumbler with a double shot of tequila for Verity to sip.

She knocked hers down in one and watched as Stefan did the same.

They both turned to see Lena getting quickly tipsy and Caroline eating cake, the two girls giggling.

Verity pressed Stefan up against the wall, took a hold of his shirt collar and whispered in his ear; "I have something to tell you." She nibbled his ear lobe and he smiled.

"Please tell me it's that you've not got any underwear on underneath that tiny school uniform skirt of yours." He groaned as she nuzzled his neck.

"Nope." Verity smiled, biting her bottom lip. "Much better than that. I thought it over and decided that I will move in here with you. If the offer still stands?" She asked.

A large beaming smile spread across Stefan's face as he held her tightly and kissed her passionately. When he eventually pulled away he stroked her face.

"Of course the offer still stands. I wouldn't have asked otherwise. But you are sure? I don't want you to feel like you're being pressured in to rushing." He said softly.

"I want this. I want to be with you in every way possible, I love you Stefan." She reassured him with a smile.

"Then that's all I need to hear!" He picked her up and spun her around, he was smiling and she was giggling.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Lena demanded to know.

"Verity is moving in!" Stefan announced, his happiness obvious to the world.

"Oh my God that great!" Caroline squealed running over to hug them both.

"Oh wow! That's amazing news!" Lena squealed, gently stumbling over to join in with the group hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note;**** I own nothing TVD or Covenant related, only Verity and the plot. All other original characters have been borrowed with their creator's permission.**

**Another big thank you to my readers and reviewers, really appreciate the feedback I've been given in messages as well as the reviews on this site, they make me want to write more! KimBraindead, MissRoxy27 and kvsgrl; you rock! My very own Stefan; thank you for telling me you're enjoying what I've written so far, it means a lot! Enjoy every one!**

**Chapter 10.**

The next morning Verity woke up feeling very groggy and had a killer headache. She slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. It took her a few seconds to remember she had spent the night at Stefan's house. Which was now her house too, seeing as she was moving in with him. Verity stretched an arm out and discovered she was in bed alone, and smiled to herself as she heard his footsteps nearing the bed ever so lightly. Stefan was making a conscious effort to make more noise and slow his movements down in order to blend in with Verity and make her feel more at ease.

"Good morning Princess. I bought you some water and painkillers for your head." He said, sitting gently on the bed, offering Verity the water and pills. Verity sat up and it was then that the room started to spin and he stomach began to churn, a cold sweat suddenly covered her body and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end.

"I'm going to hurl!" She panted, putting a hand over her mouth as she quickly and unsteadily ran to the en-suite bathroom, leant over the toilet and emptied to contents of her alcohol filled stomach.

Stefan kneeled behind her and held her hair back with one hand and rubber her back with the other.

When she was finished, Verity lay herself down on the cool tiled floor and groaned.

"I never want to drink tequila again!" She protested.

Stefan flushed the toilet and picked her up gently and carried her over to the bed, placing her in a next of feather pillows and sheets. He placed the two pills to her lips, she opened her mouth and took them. Stefan gave her a small sip of water and stroked her hair.

"Go back to sleep Princess. It's early yet, only 4am, you'll feel better soon." He soothed.

"Cuddle me?" She whimpered.

"Always." He kissed her forehead and lay behind her, his arms loosely around her but ready to swiftly move her back to the bathroom at a seconds notice.

For three hours Stefan cuddled Verity and thought about their future. He also thought about his past and how Verity had made his world seem normal again, how she had given him a reason to get out of bed in the mornings and to take proper care of himself. The alarm was about to go off and Stefan could feel Verity stirring, so he turned off the clock and kissed her cheeks and forehead.

"Rise and shine Princess" He said softly, stroking her cheek.

Verity stirred and her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He smiled. "How are you feeling now?"

"Okay I guess. But maybe we should stay in bed today, just to be sure." She smiled, a little groggy.

"As much as I'd like that, I think we need to be sensible and go to class. Besides; you have to go to the stables later for your shift." He kissed her cheek.

"How does it feel being right all the time?"

"Feels good." He smirked.

"I need to take a shower, I feel gross!"

"Well you look beautiful."

"You have to say that; you're my boyfriend."

"No, I have to say it because it's true."

"So I look beautiful when I'm hung over? Maybe I should drink more often then!" Verity joked, slowly and carefully getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"Care to join me?" She playfully asked, poking her head out of the door way.

"I'm very tempted." He smirked.

"Maybe I should tempt you more! The waters nice and hot…" She disappeared behind the door.

"Tempting." He teased.

"The shower gel smells nice….." She called, undressing and wrapping a towel around her.

"Tempting."

"I'll naked. Tempting enough?" Verity appeared back in the door way and aimed her clothes at Stefan who was sat on the end of the bed.

"Tempted!" He smirked, standing up and making his way over to Verity and hugging her tightly before getting undressed and jumping in to the shower and taking Verity with him.

By 8:30 sharp, Verity, Stefan, Caroline and Lena were dressed and fed and in the car half way to school. Lena and Verity were feeling the after effects of the previous night but Stefan and Caroline were perfectly fine, a fact they were both very smug about.

"I can't believe you threw up! That's so disgusting!" Caroline laughed from the back seat, causing Lena to nudge her and readjust her huge oversized sun glasses.

"Shhhhhh! My head hurts!" Lena moaned, leaning her head on Caroline's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about that." Verity said quietly to Stefan, who was driving her car.

"It's okay, really." He smiled, giving her hand a squeeze.

"You shouldn't have seen that, it won't happen again. I promise."

"You're young, you'll learn." He smirked.

"Nope, no more learning. Tequila is one teacher I am done taking lessons from!"

Stefan laughed quietly and continued the drive, Lena fell asleep in the car and Caroline decided it would be fun to tickle her awake, at this point Stefan and Verity got out the car to allow Lena to make a run for it.

"You coming to class?" Verity asked Stefan.

"I'll catch up with you. I just need to have a chat with Care first. You and Lena go." Stefan kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." She smiled and took Lena by the arm and the two made their way through the entrance.

"What are they whispering about?" Verity asked. Lena shrugged.

"Who knows. I'm going up to my dorm room to get some sleep, don't tell okay?" Lena asked.

"Sure. I'll say you went to the library and didn't see you. Just make sure you're down for lunch though, or we'll both be in trouble!" Verity instructed.

"Yes ma'am!" She smiled and walked in the opposite direction of her class, leaving Verity to wonder down the hall on her own to History class.

Verity slumped herself in to her usual seat, a few moments later she was joined by Stefan.

"What are you two plotting?" She asked, taking her books out of her bag.

"Nothing. Just asking her to help you move your stuff over. In case your parents decide to chase me out of the house for stealing you away from them." He smirked.

"They won't, they'll love you."

"Not when we tell them you have a boyfriend you're moving in with. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked with concern, just as the teacher was walking in to class.

"Yes, there's nothing I'm more sure of or want more than to move in with you." She whispered, ending her sentence a few seconds before she received a look from her impatient teacher, who promptly began the lesson and made Stefan and Verity his target for his most difficult questions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note;**** I own nothing TVD or Covenant related, only Verity and the plot. All other original characters have been borrowed with their creator's permission.**

**Another big thank you to my readers and reviewers, really appreciate the feedback I've been given in messages as well as the reviews on this site, they make me want to write more! KimBraindead, MissRoxy27 and kvsgrl; you rock! My very own Stefan; thank you for telling me you're enjoying what I've written so far, it means a lot! Enjoy every one and sorry for the long break!**

Chapter 11.

School that day flew by too quickly, as did Verity's time at the stables. Stefan accompanied her and helped her clean the stables and watched her as she exercised three of the horses around the practise field, fascinated as she gracefully stayed a top of the horse over the large hurdles they would jump.

After two hours, it was time to face Verity's parents; a task Verity was unprepared for. In New York she never had a boyfriend, stayed out late a lot and rarely saw her parents. Here in Ipswich she had a job, maintained good grades and saw her parents a lot, and suddenly they were interested in her life and who she was. Now her mother was working on the house they lived in, Katherine and Stanley Hanes had made getting to know their daughter and making up for lost time number one on their list of priorities and had suddenly become a lot more concerned of her where about's and what she was doing with her spare time.

"You don't have to look so nervous you know, it's going to be fine." Stefan said, holding her hand as they walked up to her front door.

"I just don't know how they're going to take the news." Verity shrugged.

"If you want you can always go to plan B and tell them you're moving in to the dorms?" Stefan took the key from Verity and unlocked and opened the side door to the vast house.

"I'd rather tell them the truth, I don't want to lie about you." She shrugged, they made their way in to the house and up to the kitchen of the staff wing where Katherine was making dinner for Marcus who was sat reading a book at the small table.

"Mom, dad, this Stefan." Verity blurted out, not sure how to start the conversation.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Hanes, it's a pleasure to meet you." Stefan said calmly, offering his hand out to Stanley, who shook it.

"Hello Stefan. Please take a seat." Marcus, a tall and toned man who was blonde and pale stood and pulled out a chair for Stefan, and the both sat down.

Verity went to her mother and gave her a brief hug and sat next to her boyfriend, Katherine, a dark and glamorous yet stern looking woman, stood next to her husband's seat.

"Hello Stefan, it's nice to meet you, are you a school friend of Verity's?" She asked.

"In a way, yes ma'am." He answered, watching the couple; Marcus seemed relaxed and Katherine tensed. Verity had told Stefan all about her parents; her mother and father met in Mexico during a college break and fell in love quickly, after graduation they married and moved around for a few years before settling in New York where she worked as an interior designer and built up her own company and he worked as an investment banker and financial manager. They had Verity and Katherine left the managing of her company to her close friend (and verity's Godmother) and raised Verity. As soon as Verity was old enough she was sent to the best private schools and Katherine went back to her life as a hardworking and demanding business woman, Marcus worked 6 days a week from sun up to sun down-he felt that he had to prove to Katherine's father that he was good enough and able to provide for her, and never failed to spend Sunday spoiling his only child. The pair had moved out of town to take on this project for the national park when Marcus felt he needed a break from his pace of life before he cracked due to his stressful and never ending work load and in a way Katherine was unforgiving that they had to move away. Something she would argue with her husband over when they thought Verity couldn't hear them.

"Stefan's actually my boyfriend. We've been dating a while now." Verity spoke, her voice wavering.

"How long is a while sweetheart?" Marcus smiled, feeling sad his daughter had a boyfriend, but wanting to make sure she was happy and safe with him.

""Couple of months, not long after we moved here. He was new to town too." She explained, feeling her mother's eyes on her.

"What brought you and your family to town Stefan?" Katherine spoke with a firm voice.

"My sisters and I moved in with our uncle at the boarding house on the edge of the next town over. Spencer is a better school and it's a nice area here." He answered, lying about his "uncle" still being alive. It was hard for him to explain to Verity that he actually was no longer living when she asked about him during their first precious days together.

"Where did you move from?" Katherine wanted to know, not budging from her assured stance.

"We moved around a lot but we had arrived from Seattle." Stefan explained, understanding why Verity was nervous.

"Can I get you something to drink Stefan? Perhaps you could join us for dinner?" Marcus spoke up, sensing the tense atmosphere beginning to occur.

"I'd like that very much Mr Hanes." Stefan said with his usual impeccable manners.

"I'll make some coffee." Verity stood up and went to busy herself, making drinks for everyone, hoping it would ease her mother slightly.

"Verity has told me a lot about the project you're working on, I was lucky enough to see the main lobby not so long ago. I think it's amazing what you're doing." Stefan complimented Katherine and took his coffee from verity and thanked her, giving her a warm smile.

Marcus, seeing how Stefan and Verity looked at each other, and seeing Stefan's gentle and polite mannerisms, was relaxing more at the thought of him as his daughter's boyfriend.

Katherine, however, was not so relaxed. She sat down slowly but did not take her eyes from Stefan.

"How many sisters do you have Stefan?" Katherine asked, taking her coffee from Verity.

"Two, one my age and another a year younger." Stefan replied.

"One your age? Are you a twin?"

"No ma'am, my sisters are adopted."

"How nice."

"So Stefan, do you play any sports?" Marcus interrupted, wanting to save Stefan from his wife's Spanish Inquisition.

"Not at the moment, but I used to play football." Stefan smiled.

""I played ball back in high school and college. Good game. I remember taking Verity to her first game when she was seven years old; she fell asleep in the first half! After that we stuck to spending Sundays at the zoo or museums." Marcus smiled as he remembered having to carry Verity back to the car because she was unable (actually she refused) to wake up until she was home.

"I loved our Sundays dad!" Verity smiled, sipping her drink.

"But then you grew up and began to sleep late; on the nights you would come home." Katherine said sternly.

"You mean the nights you actually remembered you had a daughter." Marcus quietly remarked under his breath. Stefan picked up on the tension and complimented Katherine again.

"It really is an amazing project you've taken on. Are the local people looking forward to you unveiling the finished work?" He asked.

"I hope so. It's going to take a long time to get everything we need to restore each room as it was. Verity, why don't you show Stefan the rest of the rooms while I serve dinner? It'll be ready in about ten minutes." She said, dismissing the pair.

"Sure. Come on Stefan, we'll start in the ballroom and take Bella with us." Verity smiled getting up, Stefan followed her and closed the Kitchen door. A happy Bella, hearing footsteps, padded down the stairs and greeted Verity and Stefan. They made a big fuss over her and took her through the maze of corridors and up to the main house and in to the vast ballroom.

"This will look beautiful when it's done. I used to hear about the grand balls that were held here." Stefan looked around the room.

"You never went to one?" Verity asked.

"No, Ipswich and Mystic Falls were two very separate and different towns back then. When they rarely crossed paths, people would exchange stories of gossip and scandal." He smirked at her, taking her hand and twirling her around, causing her to smile and Bella to run around chasing her tail with excitement.

"I would have loved to have gone to a ball back then. Was it as glamorous as the movies make it look?" Verity asked, once the twirling had come to a stop and she could put her arms around Stefan's neck.

"It had its ups and downs, like any party. Your parents-"

"Aren't always like that. They're stressed. I'm sorry my mom was a little off with you."

"They seem like nice people. Are you sure you want to go ahead and tell them? Because I can wait, Verity. I will wait for you." Stefan stroked her cheek and gave her a concerned look.

"I'm ready, you don't have to wait. I'm going to tell them tonight."

"Your mother won't be happy."

"I know. But my dad will talk her around. Eventually."

Bella dropped her favourite squeaky bone at Stefan's feet and barked at him, demanding to be played with.

For several minutes Stefan, Verity and Bella ran around the ball room, occasionally Stefan would confuse Bella by throwing the toy to the other side of the room and speeding over to catch it before she could, causing Verity to have a fit of the giggles when Bella would give up and just go back to chasing her tail.

"We better go back to the kitchen, we don't want to keep you parents waiting." Stefan announced, kissing her softly.

"You're right, we want to be in her good graces. " She smiled, picking up Bella's toy. Stefan wrapped his arm around her and they walked to the kitchen.

Dinner was on the table; beef casserole for Stefan and Marcus and vegetable pie for Verity and Katherine. The four ate in silence and Bella sat faithfully on the floor between Marcus and Verity.

Verity looked at Stefan and nodded, signalling that she was about to make her announcement. Stefan gave her a reassuring smile and she took a deep breath.

"I'm moving in with Stefan." Verity blurted, not very loudly.

"What?" He father said softly.

"I'm moving in with Stefan. And his family." She said to her father.

"Excuse me young lady?" Katherine paused and put her knife and fork down and looked at Verity and Stefan.

"I asked verity to move in with myself and my family the other day. I promise to take good care of her Mrs Hanes." Stefan said softly, not wanting to compel Verity's parents but feeling like it may be the only option.

"Is this what you really want sweetheart?" Marcus asked.

"It is dad, it really is. Stefan has done nothing but treat me well and we love each other." Verity declared.

"You're okay with this Marcus? With our teenage daughter moving in with a boyfriend she's had for five minutes?" Katherine was outraged.

"Verity's a smart girl, she knows what she wants and Stefan is a nice guy and I trust he'll take care of her. Besides, if we say no what's to say she won't run off? We saw it happen with a lot of her friends in New York." Marcus attempted to calm his wife.

"I'm not happy with this Verity." Katherine said sternly to her daughter. "You're still in school! And too young!"

"You and dad were young too, and you've had a happy life together."

"I really do love her Mrs Hanes and I will take very good care of her." Stefan announced.

"And that's good enough for me Stefan." Marcus said, giving Stefan a smile and then turning to his wife, giving her a look that said _don't challenge me on this_.

Katherine sighed.

"When this doesn't work out, I won't be picking up the pieces." Katherine spat, pushing her chair back and walking out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note;**** I own NOTHING TVD or Covenant related, only the plot and Verity. All other original characters have been borrowed with permission.**

**Sorry for the long absence; I went on a lovely holiday to see some friends and work got a bit hectic! So this is to say sorry to my readers! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 12.**

It had been a week since Verity had announced to her parents she was moving in with Stefan; Verity went to school, spent a few hours a day at the stable, did her homework and would then shower and get in to bed. Stefan worried about her, it was as if she was working so much to distract herself. He knew the argument had upset her and didn't know what to do for the best; he didn't want to bring up the subject and upset her more, but something had to be done.

It was Sunday morning, and Verity had no plans to be at the stables, so Stefan surprised her with breakfast in bed. Placing the tray down on the bed side table, he softly stroked her cheek, causing her eye lids to slowly open.

"Good morning Princess." He said with a smile.

"Morning. What time is it?" Verity replied, still half asleep.

"Just after nine, I bought you breakfast." Stefan kissed her forehead, Verity sat herself up and gave a smile. Stefan placed the tray on her lap and sat beside her.

"Thanks, it's lovely." Verity took a sip of orange juice and began to pick nibble at the toast.

"I thought today we could take a walk and go out for lunch somewhere?" Stefan sipped at his coffee and watched her.

"Sounds good."

"It'll be nice to see you, we've not had quality time together in a while. It's like I hardly see you."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to fall behind at school and let my parents think I'm falling behind."

"It's good you're keeping up with school work, but there's no need to work yourself in to the ground. You deserve to have some fun, to have a life."

"I am having fun."

"You don't deserve to feel guilty over leaving Verity."

"I don't feel guilty, I just feel like I've walked out on them." She explained.

"Do you think if your mother was mas supportive as your father you'd feel differently?"

Verity shrugged. Not sure of the answer herself.

"Maybe, I don't know. My mom met my dad when they were just starting out in the world, they got together and got married young, I don't understand why she's so hostile about us. I know she sometimes resents my dad for us moving here, and a few years ago they stopped seeing as much of each other with their work, but moving here is meant to bring them closer together and make them more relaxed and easy going." She explained, hoping she made sense.

Stefan sighed placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Your dad seemed okay with us, maybe he can talk your mom around?"

"I hope so. I was getting closer to her and now she doesn't want to talk to me. Anyway, where are we going walking?" Verity forced herself to smile.

"I thought we could go through the woods, walk in to town, grab some lunch and come back and relax."

"Sounds like a plan to me! Can we watch a DVD this evening? Have some couch time?"

"Sure! We can do anything you want!"

"Eat ice cream out the tub?"

"Most definitely!" Stefan smiled, happy to see Verity getting back to her usual excitable self.

"In that case, I need to get dressed! Can't go walking through the woods in my pyjamas!" Verity smiled, finished her toast and made her way in to the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some jeans she wore to the stables., a t-shirt and zip up sweater-while continuing to brush her teeth; something she used to do all the time until the argument with her mother. Verity then went over to her phone and plugged it in to her small dock and blasted some sort of pop music and bopped her way back in to the bathroom to finish cleaning her teeth and wash her face.

Stefan watched with a smile on his face as Verity danced back in to the bedroom.

"Up you get! I want to make the bed!" Verity chimed, smiling at him and poking his ribs with her fingers to make him move.

Stefan grabbed her and flipped her on to the bed, leaning himself above her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"What if I don't want to?" He smirked at her, causing her to giggle.

"Well that's fine, we can just go walking and come home feeling tired to a messy bed." Verity playfully rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What's the point of tidying it if we're going to come home and make it messy again?" He kissed her lips gently and she ran her hands through his hair.

"Who says we won't be too tired and just want to sleep?" She teased.

"Who says I'm going to let you sleep?" He winked.

"It's like that, is it?" She poked her tongue out at him.

"It most certainly is." Stefan leant down and gave her small playful kisses on her lips and cheeks, causing Verity to giggle more. "Now then, you better get dressed, or I'll make go walking in your pyjamas. And as much as I enjoy seeing you in tiny Mickey Mouse shorts and vest, I think the other Sunday walkers might."

"Well how I can I get dressed when I have a sexy vampire pinning me to the bed?" Verity smiled and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Touché! In that case, I better get off you and let you dress then." Stefan smiled and rolled off Verity, watching as she blew him a kiss and got off the bed and began to dress.

Verity stood in front of the mirror which was placed about the dressing table and picked up her brush, Stefan appeared behind her, gently took the brush from her hand and started to brush her hair for her, he took a hair band from the top of the dresser and placed her long hair in a low pony tail at the nape of her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Perfect." He smiled at her.

Verity smiled, turned to kiss his lips gently.

"I try." She said, taking his hands. "Shall we go? I'm in need of some fresh air."

"You don't get enough fresh air when you go riding?" He smiled.

"I meant fresh air with you, relaxing fresh air." She kissed his cheek and began to pull him towards the doorway.

Stefan smiled and hoisted Verity over his shoulder and sped down the stairs to the porch doors and sat her down on the bench.

Verity smiled and began to put on her hiking boots, a present from Stefan a few weeks ago. Stefan quickly laced up his boots and put his wallet in his pocket and picked up his camera. Seeing Verity had nearly finished lacing up her boots, he took a sneaky photograph and put his camera in his pocket before she could look up and notice. Verity gave him a warm smile and stood up.

"Laced and ready to go!" She announced happily.

"Excellent. Let's go. Try to keep up!" He teased as he jumped off the top of the porch.

"Just because some of us have to be careful about where we place our feet when walking, doesn't make us slow!" She defended herself, walking down the three steps and joining him.

Stefan smiled and took her hand and began to walk at a leisurely pace towards the woods.

For three hours Stefan and Verity walked, Stefan sped off and hid behind tress and jumped out at Verity with camera in hand, causing her to jump and amusing Stefan, Verity stumbled, Stefan picked her up and gave her a piggy back.

They were nearing the edge of the woods in town when Verity stopped and looked at a large, sturdy oak tree.

"I've never climbed a tree." She announced. "I think it would be fun, I mean, how hard can it be?" She looked at Stefan who came to a stop next to her.

"You've never climbed a tree? Ever?"

"Nope, but I want to. Right now!" She smiled.

"It isn't that easy you know." He smirked.

"Well I won't know until I try." Stefan smiled and pulled Verity toward the base of the tree, lifted her up so she could get to the first branch and watched in amusement as she struggled to get up higher-but still succeeded out of sheer stubbornness.

Stefan decided to join in the fun and leaped up to the branch above Verity. She looked up and smiled.

"That's cheating!" She called out to him.

"Is it? I thought I was just climbing a tree!" He smiled and began to climb higher. Verity saw this as an unspoken challenge and went a few branches higher, but as the branches began to get further apart she was unable to go on. She stayed straddled on her current branch and held on tightly as she watched Stefan race up to the top, leaping from branch to branch like a comic book character, amused by his quick movements.

"Is that branch comfortable?" He called down from the very top.

"Yes it is! Maybe you should stop showing off and join me!" Verity smiled.

"This isn't showing off!" Stefan took a step away from the tree and dropped back to the ground gracefully. "That's showing off!" He smiled.

Verity laughed at him, enjoying the freedom of the day and the company she was in.

"Come on, jump! I'll catch you!" Stefan held out his arms.

"Are you kidding me?" She called out, shocked at his idea.

"What's the worst that could happen?" He smirked up at her.

"Hmmm, you could drop me and I could break my legs?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes! But this isn't Twilight, Stefan!"

"No it's not, but I **will** catch you Princess. Jump!"

"If you don't catch me, there'll be trouble!" Verity swung her leg over so she was no longer straddling the branch but was sat with both legs dangling over the same side.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready!" He assured her.

Verity took a deep breath and launched herself off the branch, narrowly avoiding the lower branches she had recently climbed up, she free fell and landed in Stefan's arms with a look of relief, Verity began to laugh and Stefan spun her around, laughing with her.

"I told you I'd catch you Princess." He came to a standstill and placed Verity back on her feet, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I know. I love you Stefan." She smiled.

"I love you too, Verity." He kissed her, enjoying seeing her smile and hearing her laugh again.

A small group of hikers approached, bringing the pair back to reality. Verity's stomach growled with hunger.

"Time to feed my human I think!" Stefan smiled and took her hand and began to walk her to the road on the edge of the forest.

"I don't know why I'm hungry, I ate breakfast not that long ago!" She giggled.

"You had on piece of toast and we've walked nonstop all morning, and you hardly ate this week. I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet!"

"Well I lose my appetite when I'm stressed, I try not to."

"I know Princess, I just worry about you. And I don't want you to stress. Which is why I'm going to go see your father this week, when your mother is out."

"What? Why?" Verity gave a confused look.

"I'm going to see if there's any way he can talk her around, her acceptance is important to me, and I know it's important to you. Besides, I like your da, he's a cool guy." He placed a kiss on her forehead and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she snaked her arm around his waist and they walked towards the small diner on the corner.

"Well as long as you know what you're getting yourself in to. My dad was absent a lot of the time in New York, so he's very relaxed about what I do. I used to think he didn't care." She sighed.

"Your dad cares about you more than you realise." Stefan opened the door and motioned for Verity to walk through before following her in.

It was a fresh day and inside the diner was warm and relaxed with a few walkers ordering food and a few locals propped up at the counter, obviously avoiding the dishes after Sunday lunch with the family.

Verity lead Stefan to an empty table by the window in the corner and they sat opposite each other and scanned the menu. A large ageing woman came and cheerily asked them what they'd like to order.

"I'll take a coffee and the roast dinner please." Stefan smiled and took Verity's hand in his.

"And for you sweetie?" The waitress asked Verity.

"I'll take nut roast and vegetables please and a glass of juice. Thanks." She smiled.

The waitress left with their order and quickly returned with their drinks and cutlery and left again.

Stefan and Verity waited for their meal and quietly talked about school, the stables and about their friends antics, they ate in a comfortable silence and slowly walked home talking about books, music and films. The following weekend Verity's friend Jaz was performing at a concert in New York Verity badly wanted to go and Stefan agreed willingly.

"Maybe I can ask Ann if she's going? I know she's getting along very well with Kol. I think she likes him." Verity whispered.

"I think you're right, I think my friend likes your friend too!" Stefan whispered back as they approached the porch door. Verity and Stefan sat on the bench and began to unlace their boots.

"I feel so tired now! I think I need to take a long bath and get in to my pyjamas!" Verity stood up and opened the door and walked in to the kitchen. Stefan picked her up and ran up the stairs with her in his arms and lay her on the bed.

"Then a long bath is what you shall have." He smirked and kissed her forehead before going in to the bathroom and running a bubble bath.

Verity stretched then stood up and grabbed her book and went to join her boyfriend in the bathroom.

"Are you going to be joining me?" She asked.

"If that's what you want."

Verity walked over to him and lifted his t-shirt over his head.

"It's what I want." She kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note; ****I own nothing TVD or Covenant related, only Verity and the plot. All other original characters have been used with permission from the people who created them.**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, it was slighter longer than previous ones because it was my way of saying "sorry for being away for so long"! There will be more Covenant action in the next few chapters, well mainly Pogue action really!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13.**

It was the beginning of a peaceful Sunday evening, Stefan and Verity had taken a long bubble bath and were getting ready to sit back and relax.

"How about you tidy the towels and I'll go downstairs and switch the TV on and get a film ready?" Stefan suggested as Verity finished drying her hair.

"Sure, sounds good to me!" Verity kissed Stefan's cheek as she turned off her hairdryer and put it away, going in to the bathroom to mop up the water on the floor and wipe away the bubbles from the tiled walls (apparently bubble baths could get very messy when Stefan was in a playful mood!) while Stefan covered the sofa in blankets and lit some candles and placed a tub of cookie dough ice cream and two spoons on the table. Stefan had turned on the TV as Verity came down the stairs and in to the living room in her pyjamas.

"Looks like you've been busy down here." She smiled as she sat down.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect." Stefan saw with her and laid a blanket over them. He handed Verity the remote as he opened the ice cream. Verity let out a little squeal of excitement which stunned Stefan slightly.

"Marley and Me is on! I love that film! Can we watch it? Please?" She smiled at Stefan who let out a chuckle.

"We can watch anything you want Princess, you know that." He kissed her check and handed her a spoon.

Verity snuggled in to Stefan and they slowly made their way through the entire tub of ice cream. By the end of the film Verity was in tears and Stefan had freezing cold hands. He hugged her as she wiped her eyes and suddenly let out another squeal as his cold hands met her warm skin.

"You have ice hands! That's mean!" She giggled.

"Ice hands?" Stefan smiled and quickly understood what she meant and snaked his hands under her vest and on to her back, causing her to squeal more.

"Not fair!" She cried out through her laughter.

"What's not fair?" He asked mischievously.

"Your cold hands! On my warm back! Not fair!" Verity poked him in the ribs and let out a sigh of relief as he removed his cold hands from her warm skin and kissed her gently.

"Shall we go on up to bed? It's getting late." Stefan said softly.

"So we can mess up the bed or so we can sleep?" Verity enquired.

"Maybe both?" He smirked.

"Fine with me. My feet are still tired from walking, I think I'm going to sleep well tonight!" Verity slowly stood up and began to fold the blankets, but Stefan took them from her hands.

I'll tidy up here, you go on up to bed. I won't be long, I'm just going to go for a quick walk." Stefan said.

Verity knew that was his code for _I'm going to go feed_ and nodded, she kissed him gently and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, be careful." She said, knowing he would.

"I will Princess, see you in a few."

"See you soon." She said, and made her way slowly up the stairs and to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth.

Stefan quickly tided up the living room, put on his shoes and sped out in to the night, stalking for prey.

Verity got in to bed, turned on the light on Stefan's bed side table and switched off the main light. She made herself comfortable and began to read her book, but after a few pages her eyes became heavier and heavier until they closed.

Half an hour later Stefan came back and silently cleaned himself up in the bathroom and made his way over to the bed, he smiled to himself as he took Verity's book and placed it on her table, being careful to keep her place with her bookmark. He pulled the covers up over and slipped in beside her, her turned out the light and lay down, wrapping an arm around her. Verity was in such a deep and peaceful sleep she didn't notice him in the bed next to her or hear him whisper that he loved her.

The next morning Verity awoke before the alarm and saw Stefan was still asleep. She clicked the alarm off before it could make any noise and watched him dream for a while. She gently slipped out of bed and went through to the bathroom to begin her morning routine as quietly as she could. Once she was done she stood by the chair and table which was near the door and faced the bottom of the vast bed, Stefan was still sleeping deeply, so she dressed in her uniform but left the top three buttons of her shirt undone so her bra was showing, smirking she got on the bed and straddled Stefan and began to kiss his neck. Feeling him stir she nibbled gently and smiled to herself when she felt his hands stroke her outer thighs and make their way up her skirt.

"Well good morning Princess." Stefan said as he flipped Verity over on to her back and placed his body on top of hers and kissed her neck.

"Good morning sexy man of mine." She grinned as she ran her fingers through his hair and giggled as he kissed the bare skin on display between the joins of her shirt.

"This is a very good way to be woken up." He un-tucked her shirt and slid his hand up her back and stroked her skin.

"Maybe I'll do it more often." She grinned before placing a teasingly light kiss on his lips.

"I think you should do it every day." Stefan kissed her hungrily, deepening the kiss. Verity moaned as he pressed himself in to her, she wrapped he legs around his waist and held tightly on to him.

Their kisses got heavier as their grips on each other tightened. Stefan was sliding a hand up Verity's skirt when

"STEFAN! VERITY! TIME TO GET UP!" Caroline's voice echoed throughout the house, causing Stefan to stop kissing Verity.

"No, don't stop." Verity pouted, leaning up to kiss him again.

"We probably should, she'll only come up here and drag us both out." He smiled, stroking her hair and smiling. Verity sighed, knowing he was right.

"I guess. You better get off me then and get dressed." Verity gently pushed his shoulders.

"I promise I'll make It up to you okay? Tonight." Stefan smiled and rolled off the bed and took Verity's hand, pulling her gently to her feet.

"Tonight huh? Or we could send Caroline in to school on her own and we can go back to bed?" Verity grinned, putting her hair up in to a pony tail. Stefan chuckled as he walked to the bathroom.

"And miss handing in our history project? That A grade is the highlight of our school week!" He called out as he got in to the shower. Verity poked her head around the door.

"It's only an A grade because you were there during the stone age." She teased.

"Very funny young lady." Stefan flicked water at her from over the shower en-closement causing Verity to squeal.

"If you're going to attack me with water I'm going to grab some breakfast. See you down there." Verity blew Stefan a kiss and grabbed her school bag from by their bedroom door and made her way down stairs and in to the kitchen. She dropped her bag on the counter and pulled out a yoghurt from the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She closed the fridge door and turned to the table and Caroline was stood there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the floor, causing Verity to jump.

"Jesus Care, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Verity said, walking around the blonde girl to sit at the table. Caroline sat opposite her.

"You two need to stop acting like horny teenagers! It's not good for my ears!" Caroline sipped from her coffee mug.

"We are a couple of horny teenagers. It can't be helped." Verity shrugged and began to eat her yoghurt.

"You are, Stefan isn't. Just try to keep it down okay?" Caroline insisted.

"We didn't make any noise this morning Care."

"No but you did the other night. And the night before that, and the morning before that too."

"Well I'm very sorry, we'll try to keep it down in the future." Stefan said form the door way, winking at his adopted sister.

"Good. Because my iPod volume will only go up to a certain level." Caroline scorned and went to get her bag.

"You're not getting a ride with us?" Verity asked.

"I think I'll drive in today, I got some books to return to the library before class. Catch you later!" Caroline gave them both a perky smile and went to the front door and exited the house.

Stefan smiled and got himself a coffee and sat opposite Verity.

"That all you're having for breakfast?" He asked concerned and took a sip from his mug.

"Yeah, I'll grab something from the cafeteria if I get hungry later." She smiled.

"You might want to do your shirt up Princess, unless you want to make all the boys at school drool even more than they already do." He smiled, causing Verity to look down at her obvious cleavage and blush, she quickly did her shirt up.

"Thanks for reminding me. What would I do without you?"

"Go to school half dressed?"

"You're a funny guy, you know that Salvatore?"

"I was a comedian in a past life, didn't you know?" He grinned.

"Seriously?" Verity looked at him, examining his face.

"No. But I did do some writing, it's been suggested Poe stole my idea ya know?!" He told her.

"Really? That's amazing!"

"I try not to let it get to me that he had more publicity than I did."

"Yeah but most of his publicity came after he died. When he was alive people just saw him as a crazed drunk."

"Well that's what happens when you steal a vampires ideas."

"Seriously? You drove him to drink? Stefan you're mean." She teased him.

"I was back then, but I'm not now. I'm a better man for meeting you Verity." Stefan took her hand from across the table and kissed it gently.

"I love you Stefan."

"I love you too Verity, more than you will ever know. And on that note, we should get to school. Big project day and all that jazz!" He smiled and took the cups and glasses to the sink and washed them. Verity stood up and went to put an apple in her bag.

"Are you driving or am I today?" She asked.

Stefan shrugged and walked over to her, placed a gentle kiss on her lips and placed her keys in her hand.

"You drive, I seem to drive your car more than you do." He smiled and Verity pulled him in for another kiss.

It took a few minutes for Stefan and Verity to untangle themselves from each other, but they eventually got out the front door, in to the car and drove to the school to face their day of classes, boredom and secret plans.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note; I own NOTHING Covenant or The Vampire Diaries related. I only own Verity and the plot. All other Original character belong to other people who I borrowed to put in this story.**

**Please read and review. I hope you enjoy. **

**I lost my muse for a while with this story but I managed to write down what I wanted to do for each chapter a month ago so I have the ideas, I just needed a little encouragement to write again.**

**Chapter 14.**

It was lunch time and Verity met with Caroline in the library and walked to their usual table in the dining hall of the old school. Pogue was sat at their table furiously finishing his English homework. Verity sat down next to him while Caroline went to get their food.

"What's up Pogue? You look stressed." Verity asked.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, I'm struggling to finish writing my report on Edgar Allen Poe. It's due in an hour." He sighed.

"No need to give yourself aneurism over it, what's the base of the report?" She took his paper from him and looked over it.

"Whether Poe should've gotten more published while he was alive or not and does the fact that he's dead make him a better writer or not." Pogue laid his head in his arms on the table. Verity gave a small smile as she remembered her conversation with her boyfriend that morning.

"Well he was considered mad back in the day. And how can a dead person be a better writer? I think you should divulge on whether or not his work was the writings of a mad man _or_ was he driven mad by his writing?"

The shabby haired boy perked up and sat up right and smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Ver, you're a genius! But what would make him crazy though?"

Verity shrugged.

"Maybe his muse was mad and it simply rubbed off on him?" She smiled, Pogue nodded. Thant's a pretty good idea. I think I better go to the library and get this done. See ya later!" Pogue took his paper from Verity and made his way quickly out the dining hall to go finish his homework.

Caroline sat opposite Verity and handed her a sandwich and a bottle of water. Verity looked at her and Caroline smiled.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Just wondering why you got me a small lunch when usually you and Stefan force me to eat three times this amount." Verity took a bite out of her salad sandwich.

Caroline shrugged and picked at her ham salad.

"Well Stefan isn't here to be bossy so…"

"Where is he? He's normally the first one here."

"Dunno, think he's putting the finishing touches the project you guys did." Caroline got out her phone and sent a quick text. Verity went back to nibbling on her sandwich and day dreaming.

"So, have you seen Ann and Kol? They were looking very cosy in Chemistry earlier." Caroline smiled.

"Yeah I guess they were. She really likes him, she always talks about him." Verity indulged her friend in a little gossip.

"I know! I think he likes her too! But he said he's going out of town for a while though, he's been having some problems of a vampire nature." Caroline whispered.

Verity leaned in with concern on her face.

"Really? Stefan hasn't said anything about it to me."

"Well he didn't want Stefan to know, but Kol doesn't like to drink from blood bags or animals, he compels people so he can drink from them. But he's been getting a little too hungry lately, so he said he was going to go out of town. It's nice that he thinks of us and our feeding needs, he doesn't want there to be any trouble for us." Caroline continued to talk about various things while Verity listened and nodded in the right places.

Verity's phone began to vibrate in her blazer pocket, she pulled it out and saw her dad was calling her. She didn't hesitate to answer it.

"Hello? Dad?" She asked.

"Verity! Sweetheart it's good to hear your voice."

"How are you? Is everything okay?" Panic rose in her voice.

"No, nothing's wrong sweetheart. You're in school?"

"Of course I am dad."

"Can you come out the visitor's parking sweetheart?"

"Sure, I'll be there in two minutes."

Her father hung up and Verity gave Caroline a look, Caroline spoke first; "Go! Go see him." She smiled.

Verity nodded and grabbed her bag and ran to where her father asked her to go and came to a stand-still when she saw her father's familiar figure standing by his car on the other side of the parking area. She ran to him and flung her arms around him, she had missed him. Marcus wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you daddy." She whispered.

"I've missed you too baby girl." He pulled away and looked at his daughter. "I'm proud of you; moving out and still going to school!" He smiled.

"Yup, no wild parties of skipping class for me!" Verity smiled.

"Your young man came to see me earlier. We talked for a long time, he assured me that he's going to take care of you and provide for you. He's going to make a good man, Stefan, he's very loyal to you and loves you a great deal." The older man spoke gently, his arms still around his daughter.

"He came to see you? Today?" Verity asked, biting her lip.

"I wasn't too pleased he was cutting class to do so, but yes we had a long talk. I'm happy for you to be with him Verity, you clearly both make each other happy. And I'm more at ease now I've spoken to him and had time to think things through. Yes you're young, but you're both very smart people and are sure of what you both want; individually and as a couple. And you both have my blessing."

Verity stood silent for a moment, absorbing everything her father had just said to her.

"And mom?" She asked.

"I'll work on her, don't you worry about it." Marcus smiled. Out the corner of her eye Verity saw Stefan stood a few meters from her and her father. Verity smiled and nodded at him, and he walked over.

Verity pulled away from her father's embrace and hugged Stefan tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered to him as he kissed her cheek and gave her a smile before pulling away, and facing the older man, he wrapped an arm around Verity and shook Marcus's hand.

"Thank you for coming Mr Hanes, it means a lot to us both." He spoke.

"Not all Stefan, anything I can do to make my daughter happy I'll do."

The bell for afternoon lessons rang out throughout the old building.

"I better go and leave you two to it. It was good to talk to you Stefan, thank you for coming to me. Verity, see you soon sweetheart." Marcus smiled.

"See you soon dad." Verity kissed her father's cheek and she and Stefan watched as he walked away.

Stefan looked at Verity and smiled.

"Shall we get to class? Hand in our project?" He asked.

"I can't believe you went to my dad to speak with him, that's sneaky of you." She smiled as they began to walk to their next class.

"You have no idea how sneaky I can be Miss Hanes." He teased.

The rest of the school day passed by in a blur. Verity went to get in her car and was steered away by stubborn Caroline.

"You're coming home with me missy, no arguments! Stefan is taking you out for a nice meal so while he does his thing, I'm going to do mine and get you all made up and fabulous!" The excited blonde informed the now startled brunette.

"Ummm, okay? Where is he taking me?" Verity asked, getting in to the passenger seat of Caroline's car and making sure to buckle her seatbelt.

"I'm not telling you a word!" Caroline started the engine and began to reverse the car.

"So you know?"

"Yes, I do! And you're going to love it! It's very…..unusual!" Caroline giggled as she slowly drove the car out of the lot.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Yes I do, and I'm not telling you. SO shut up and accept it!" Caroline giggled as she turned up the music so loud Verity couldn't think.

The ride home was fast and by the time she got out the manic vampires car, Verity's ears were ringing from the loud music. Caroline grabbed her hand yanked her in to the house, up the stairs and in to her bedroom.

"Shower and come right back here! I'm going to make you look beautiful! Not that you don't already! You know what I mean!" Caroline rushed her sentences and pushed Verity in to the en-suite and threw a towel at her. Verity hadn't even had a chance to object before the door was closed on her So doing as she was told, Verity showered, enjoying the hot water rain over her body, she thought of all the places in town Stefan could be taking her; there was the Grill, and Nicky's but those weren't places she would need to get particularly dressed up for. But there was a restaurant over looking the bay in Ipswich, the neighbouring town where there school was. Verity hoped that it wasn't another surprise meeting with her parental unit, Katherine Hanes had been known to cause a scene in public when Verity did something her mother didn't approve of. Sighing, Verity got out the shower and dried off then wrapped the towel tightly around her body and slipped out the bathroom and stepped in to what now resembled a department store; Caroline had gotten most of Verity's dresses spread out on the bed and Caroline's were hanging from the curtain poles, shoes and matching bags were scattered around the place and Caroline was stood at her vanity tabled looking smug.

"Well took you long enough! Get your butt over here Ver! I'm going to style your hair. It's always up in a pony tail of lying straight down your back, I'm going to curl it! You're going to look so glamorous!" Caroline squealed and clapped her hands. Verity swallowed the fear in her throat and sat down on the chair.

"Can I have some idea of what's going to happen? Is my mother going to be there?" Verity asked as Caroline began to brush her wet hair.

"Moat certainly not!" Caroline said in dismay and she began to blow dry Verity's long hair.

"Then why all the secrecy?" Verity called over the noise.

"Stefan wants to do something nice for you, so stop asking questions." Caroline told her sternly. "So, did you see Kol and Ann in the parking lot? They look more and more cosy each time I see them! And Jaz and Pogue! It's such a great time for romance right?! I can't believe that everyone is pairing up! I'm so excited!" Caroline babbled, distracting Verity with gossip until her hair was dry.

"Make up next! I think we'll just go for the dewy, old black and white movie look! Make you glow!" Caroline smiled and she attacked Verity's face with creams, powders and an array of mascaras and lipsticks before curling her hair and deciding Verity's outfit.

"Purple? You think that's my colour?" Verity asked sceptically.

"It's the real colour of love and luxury. And it suits you. So grab your nicest underwear from your room and put it on! I have shoes and a purse for you too!" Caroline smiled, handing her the dress and ushering her out of the room.

Verity began to feel like a child who was being bossed around by her mother, but Caroline was doing her best to make her look beautiful, so Verity went to hers and Stefan's room and did as she was told, walking back in to Caroline's room ten minutes later.

"You look wonderful! Here, put this on!" Caroline smiled and handed Verity a pair of patent black stilettoes and the sprayed her with perfume. "You're all set!"

"Thank you, I feel like a princess, you should be a personal dresser full time!" Verity smiled.

Just at that moment, Stefan walked through the front door and closed it loudly, so both Verity and Caroline became aware he was home. Caroline took a deep breath and smiled.

"This is it! You're ready!" Caroline pulled Verity to the door gently and motioned for her to go downstairs. As Stefan came in to view she began to realise this dinner would be the best dinner she had ever been taken to.

And as Stefan lay his eyes on Verity's, he knew that nothing would be the same again once the evening had come to an end.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note; I own NOTHING TVD or Covenant related, just Verity and the plot. All other original characters have been used with their owners permission. Haven't had many reviews but have had a lot of people taking a look and reading the story, so thanks, it means a lot to me but please review? I lost my muse so the updates have been very slow and I'm really sorry, turns out some people aren't really good people to be friends with, which is probably what has affected my writing.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 15.**

"Where are we going Stefan? Tell me! Please!" Verity asked for the 13th time since Stefan had ushered her in to the car.

"Nope." He smiled, pretending to concentrate on driving. "It's a surprise. But trust me, you'll love it."

"Am I going to get wet?" She asked, concerned about what mischief Stefan was hiding from her.

"Why would you get wet Princess?" He laughed.

"I never know with you, you're full of surprises!" She pouted playfully at him.

"Well you won't get wet, I hope."

"Are we doing anything to do with heights? Because you know how I feel about hot air balloons and paragliding!"

"It's dark, I wouldn't dream of making you fly in a balloon in the dark. But maybe we should do that one day."

"NO! Those things are unstable! Are we going on a horse and carriage?" She asked sweetly.

"Nope."

"Argh! This is so frustrating! Just tell me!"

"I'm not telling you, but you will love it, I promise." He smiled and turned the stereo up so loudly Verity was unable to ask any more questions.

She sighed and looked out the window. She didn't mind surprises, just so long as no one taunted her with them by telling her there was one coming.

Almost thirty minutes later, Stefan pulled the car to a stop at the Ipswich docks, but not the commercial docking area, but at the private docking area commonly known as Millionaire's Row among the local people. Verity looked out the window wondering what was going on. Never in their time together Stefan had never expressed any sort of desire or love for sailing or boats. Just as she was about to ask Stefan what they were doing there, he opened her door, causing her to jump slightly. His speed was something she was getting used to slowly but it still caught her off guard every now and then.

"The evening await Miss Hanes." Stefan smiled as he took her hand in his and escorted her out of the car.

"Why are we here?" She asked, walking with him down the walk way, her heeled shoes making a rhythmic knocking sound as they gently clashed against the wood.

"To have a nice evening with no interruptions." Stefan kissed her cheek which caused Verity to smile.

No sooner had Verity begun to enjoy looking at the expensive and elegant vessels that lined either side of the walkway when they came to a stop, right at the very end.

Verity looked at the exquisite and very large boat in front of her. To call it anything else would have been wrong; it wasn't small enough to be a yacht, neither was it big enough to call a cruise ship, but it was a hugely grand boat the size of a comfortable New York country house, except it floated on water.

"Welcome to dinner Verity." Stefan smirked, guiding the shocked girl on to the ship.

"We're having dinner on a boat?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"Well not just a boat. Our boat." He informed her with a smile as they got up on the main deck which was lit with fairy lights.

"I'm sorry what? I didn't quite catch that." Verity stuttered.

"We have a boat. I bought it so we could get away any time we wanted, and I know you had a lot of fun on your grandfathers boat. You like it?"

Verity let go of Stefan's hand and walked around the deck, taking in the sights around her and the full moon in the clear night sky.

"You bought me a boat?" She asked, as if in a daydream.

"Yes."

"You bought me a boat?" She asked again with a serious look on her face.

"….Yes. Do you not like it?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"I love it!" Verity squealed as she flung herself as Stefan, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him gently and grinned. "This is amazing! Caroline knew?"

"Yes she knew." Stefan laughed. "And there's more surprises to come! Come on." He smiled, taking her hand and pulling her up a stair way to a higher decking area set up like a balcony above the captains office where the driving of the boat takes place.

On the balcony there was a table for two laid with silver wear, candles and flowers surrounded the railing and quiet violin music played in the back ground. Stefan pulled a chair out from the table.

"Take a seat beautiful." He smiled.

Verity giggled and sat down, Stefan bent down and kissed her cheek before sitting on the chair opposite her.

"This is amazing! How did you manage to organise this?" She asked, taking his hands in hers.

"I had Caroline help me find it, then had her distract you while I made sure everything was perfect." He smiled.

A smartly dressed waiter appeared at the table. "Good evening Miss Hanes, Mr Salvatore. May I take your dinner request please?" He asked in a Spanish accent.

Verity looked at the waiter and then at Stefan in awe.

"Go ahead, order anything you like." Stefan smiled.

"Could I have a vegetable lasagne please?" She asked, unsure why she was ordering lasagne, maybe as a challenge to see if the waiter would tell her to order something a little more up market.

"Of course Miss Hanes, and for you sir?" The waiter said, looking at Stefan.

"I'll take a steak, rare please." Stefan smiled.

"Of course sir, I will have that made for you right away." The waiter nodded and took a bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket that was residing on the side of the table, he expertly opened the bottle without a sound and poured two glasses and then disappeared below deck, presumably to the kitchen.

"Lasagne?" Stefan smiled as he teased Verity.

"I didn't think he would he would met me." She smiled back.

"It's your night, you can have anything you want."

"Oh really now?" She challenged him.

"Really!"

"How about you give me a private tour of what else this boat has to offer?" She wiggled her eye brows playfully causing him to laugh.

"I will do later Princess, but first let's enjoy this." He smiled.

Without Verity really noticing the boat pulled away from the dock and began to set sail towards to open sea.

"You're not bringing me out her to seduce me and have me for your dinner are you?" She teased.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm really bringing you out here for something a little more fun, a challenge I hope you'll say yes to."

"I knew you were going to make me skinny dip!" Verity declared in mock horror.

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind, but now you mention it…" He smiled, Verity playfully smacked his hand.

"Seriously though, I thought we both needed some relaxation and alone time. No one can bother us in the middle of the ocean. And you deserve it. The last few weeks have been hard on you, but now you're parents are happier with your choice I thought we could celebrate." Stefan smiled and pushed Verity's champagne glass closer to her. Verity smiled and picked up the glass to make a toast.

"To us!" She said.

"To us." Stefan smiled back at her and tapped his glass against hers, they both sipped the ice cold bubbles and Verity began to hic-cup.

"Maybe we should have left the champagne until after dinner!" After Stefan teased her.

Verity tried to look serious but failed as she hic-cupped loudly and placed her hand over her mouth in dismay.

"Miss Hanes, Mr Salvatore; dinner is served." Their waiter announced as two other waiters placed their meals in front of them and left again.

"I hope you enjoy everything. Please inform me of anything else I can get for you." The waiter smiled and nodded then walked away.

"Wow, this is silver service! This smells amazing!" Verity gasped, looking at her food.

"I agree. It certainly is good." Stefan smiled.

The shared a loving look and began to eat their food.

Verity watched Stefan eat his steak, the raw meat still dripping. Stefan placed his knife and fork down and spoke to her gently.

"Does it bother you sweetheart?" He asked softly.

"No! Not at all. I was just wondering if it was warm, 'cause I'm pretty sure it mooed when you cut in to it." She smiled.

"Yes, it's a little warm. Just how I like it. It really doesn't bother you?"

"No, it really doesn't. Honest." Verity took his hand and kissed it, he smiled at her and they went back to eating, Verity secretly thinking she was glad she was a vegetarian.

The meal passed by quickly and Stefan had given Verity a tour of the boat; she had ooh'd and ahh'd at the bedrooms, bathrooms, cinema room, games room, spa room and the pool on the other side of the deck and repeated over and over again that Stefan had really outdone himself and thanked him over a dozen times. When they got back on deck there was Verity's favourite dessert waiting; chocolate fudge cake with hot fudge sauce. She squealed with delight and sat back down eagerly to eat it, claiming it to be a little piece of heaven.

Once the dessert plates had been removed and they were alone, Stefan broke the silence.

"More champagne?" He asked, pouring Verity another glass.

"Are you buttering me up for something? You're going to make me go shark diving or something, aren't you?" She asked.

"Not at all, I promise! I just want you to promise me you won't say anything until I'm done okay?" He smiled nervously.

"Sure…" Verity answered, looking worried.

Stefan took a deep breath and began.

"I met you and my whole world changed; you accepted me completely and I am so in love with you." Stefan dropped down on to one knee at Verity's feet and took both her hands in his.

"Will you do me the tremendous honour of becoming my wife?"

Verity let out a gasp of air in shock and looked in to his eyes before taking a breath and allowing herself to speak.

"Yes Stefan Salvatore, I will marry you!" She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and happily.

It was Stefan who broke the kiss, holding her face gently in his hands.

"I was scared you were going to say no!" He smiled.

"I could never say no to you." She smiled back, unable to believe it for herself.

"I don't want you to feel pressured at all, we could have a long engagement. I'll wait for you for as long as you need."

Verity shook her head stubbornly.

"I don't want to waste another minute not being your wife. I love you!" She kissed him again, feeling so overjoyed and happy that nothing could burst her bubble.

A few moment later Stefan pulled away again, remaining on one knee he took out a small box from his pocket.

"I can't believe I forgot to do this!" Stefan took Verity's left hand and placed upon her finger the most beautiful and elegant ring Verity had ever seen; a white gold band encrusted with small diamonds, a green emerald surrounded by more small diamonds stood out from the centre of the ring.

"It's beautiful!" Verity gasped as she took in the magnificent sight of the ring that now made its self at home on her fourth finger of her left hand.

"It was my mothers. And now it's yours." Stefan kissed her hand and stood up, pulling Verity up in his arms and spinning her around gently.

"This is the best night of my life!" Verity exclaimed.

"This is just the beginning Princess." Stefan replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note; I own NOTHING TVD or Covenant related! I do own Verity and the plot. All other original characters belong to other people and I have permission to use them. I've been reading the Stefan Diaries (recently started book 4!) They're so good! You get a much better insight to Stefan and his world. I think I'm going to use some of the plots for future chapters.**

**Please enjoy, read and review.**

**Chapter 16.**

"You're WHAT to Stefan Salvatore?!" The voice of Pogue Parry boomed through the deserted corridor of the old school.

"I'm engaged to Stefan Salvatore!" Verity repeated, her voice had an edge of anger to it at Pogue's instant bad mood when she told him.

"But why? You've know the guy for like, five minutes! Stop and smell the weirdness Ver!" He told her, concern lacing his voice.

"We love each other. And he's a really good guy, you didn't have a problem with his when we were all sharing a lunch table."

"I know he's an okay guy, but come on! Engaged? At our age? Seriously?"

"Seriously! So just deal with it okay?"

"Are you pregnant?" Pogue looked at her stomach, Verity punched him lightly in the arm.

"No I am not pregnant! You don't have to be pregnant to marry someone!"

"You do at 17! Is that even legal anyway?"

"Yeah, as long as you have your parent's permission." Verity shrugged as they started to walk to their physics class.

"See, that's what gets me; if you need parental permission then you're way too young."

"Well, Stefan and I went to see them last night and they gave us their blessing."

"Hold up! Your mom gave you her blessing? She hates the guy!"

"No she doesn't! She just didn't understand at first. But she does now. She's happy for me."

"So when is the wedding?" Pogue rolled asked, rolling his eyes.

"Stefan said we could have a long engagement but I don't want to wait."

"Why not? Want to tell everyone it's a honeymoon baby?" Pogue teased, causing Verity to roll her eyes.

"How's Jaz by the way? I've not spoken to her in a few days." Verity asked, knowing it was a tender subject.

"She's on tour. I don't like her manager though, he's a creeper. Kinda like Stefan."

"Stefan is NOT a creeper! Why would you say that?" Verity hissed at him as they took their regular seats on the work bench furthest away from the front of the class.

"Because! He asks you to move in, so you move in. He asks you to marry him, so you're gonna marry him. If he asks you to jump off a bridge will you do that too?"

"Oh stop being so melodramatic! And stop acting like a jealous kid! Can't you just pretend to be happy for me to my face and then bitch about it behind my back like a normal person would?"

"No I can't bitch about it behind your back, I'm your friend which means anything I have to say about you I'll say to your face. And I'm saying I think you're making a mistake Ver."

Verity sighed and looked at her friend.

"Can't you please just see that I'm happy? And try to be happy for me?" She asked, giving him her pleading, puppy dog eyes that almost always got her anything she wanted. Pogue sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I give up! As long as you're happy that's all that matters. Now can you please let me copy your English homework? If I screw up in Matherson's class again I'm dead!"

"Sure. Just throw in a few spelling errors this time okay? So he doesn't click that you copied again." Verity gave Pogue her homework and got on with listening to the latest member of the Spencer Academy faculty drone on about protons and their particles.

As soon as the bell for lunch rang, Verity nudged Pogue awake and took back her English homework and packed away her books.

"What did I miss?" Pogue asked, lazily stretching to wake himself up.

"Nothing much, just three hours of particles and some sort of atom thingy. How was your nap?" She smiled.

"Was good, did I snore?" Pogue packed away his empty notebook and grabbing hold of the back that was attached to his friend's back and pulling her to the door in a bid for freedom and food.

"No but you did drool a little. I'm guessing you'll be wanting my notes again huh?" She laughed.

"Yeah sure, your notes, whatever man, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"All that sleeping gives you quite an appetite huh Parry?"

"Like you wouldn't believe Hanes!" Pogue laughed as they got in line for their food, they talked about mindless gossip as their lunch. Verity heard whispers behind them about her engagement and the girls giggled as another one of their group hinted that maybe she was knocked up. The giggling and spiteful comments was what made Pogue tense up next to her.

"Leave it Pogue, it's no worse than what you were saying earlier." Verity tried to calm her now angry friend.

"It's not the same though, I'm your friend and I asked out of shock, those bitches are gossiping." He said through gritted teeth.

"Let them gossip. It means they have no excitement in their own lives."

Loud giggling was heard and Pogue lost the control he had over his anger.

"She's engaged, so what?! At least she has a boyfriend and they're happy! What do you have? Wanna know why no one is gossiping about you? Cause you're boring and have crap lives that no one cares about! So grow up and get lost!" Pogue hissed at them angrily. The girls looked at each other seriously for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Perhaps he's the real daddy?" One said not-so-quietly, causing more giggling. Verity had to drag Pogue away from the line by his jacket collar before he could turn around and say anything else.

"What is your problem?" She hissed, coming to a standstill at their usual table. Before Pogue could open his mouth, Stefan appeared next to them.

"What's whose problem?" Stefan asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Nothing." Pogue barked, turning to walk away.

"See you at practise later?" Stefan called as Pogue began to walk.

"Whatever man." He called out without looking back as he left the dining hall.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked, kissing Verity's forehead.

"Nothing much. He's just not too happy with the news." Verity shrugged and leaned her head against his chest.

"Well, he'll come around to it. Want to get out of here and get a hot chocolate in town?" He smiled, tempting Verity.

"Sounds like an excellent plan! You're buying though!" She grinned and took his hand in hers.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't have it any other way!" He smiled as they walked out of the hall on their way to freedom.

"So what did Kol say when you told him?" Verity asked ten minutes later once they were sat down at the window seat of their favourite café.

"He already knew." Stefan grinned, stirring his coffee.

"Of course he did!" Verity smiled, rolling her eyes. "Is there anyone who didn't know?"

"Out of every one you already told? Lena, Ann and Jaz."

"Just those three?"

"Just those three."

"No wonder my parents were all smiles and joy when we told them. Did you, you know, compel them?" Verity asked, lowering her voice.

"Not at all. Honestly. I just told your father how I felt and he was the one who talked your mother around. I asked him for his permission to marry you and he happily said yes. Just like you did. Only he didn't kiss me as much." Stefan smirked and Verity laughed.

"As much?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, at all. He did hug me though, that surprised me a little."

"Nah my dad's actually a pretty huggy person once you get to know him. My mom is the one with the hug of doom! You do not want that woman to hug you! It's the most uncomfortable thing in the world!" Verity spooned the cream off her hot chocolate and ate it.

"You're mom isn't as cold as she makes herself out to be."

"But she's not as warm as I'd like her to be either you know. I guess she's still getting used to country life, in New York everything was on the go 24/7 and here its 9-5, I guess that's making her loosen up a little, now that she can't be running a business all day and night she has to focus on her family."

"Well, she's understand us a little better now and she's trying harder, that's the main thing. Are you still sure this is what you want?"

"Of course I do Stefan! Why would you even ask that?"

"I just don't want you to feel like you're leaving behind your friends or doing something you might regret in the future. I'm just worried."

"Well don't worry okay? I'm with you because I want to be. And I'm going to marry you, so you're stuck with me for another seventy or so years okay?" She insisted, causing to Stefan to smile.

"Seventy or so?"

"Yup!" She said proudly. "So get over it!" She grinned.

"I can live with that. I can also live with eternity."

"Eternity? As in…."

"Forever until the day the world stops turning.

Verity gasped, understanding what Stefan had lightly hinted at.

"It's just a possibility, one scenario for the future-if you decide it's something you might want. But only on your terms." He looked deep in to Verity's eyes, still expecting her to run away in disgust.

"One day, when I hit thirty and start to get wrinkles." She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "I love you forever Stefan, that will never change. "

"I love you too Verity, I promise I'm going to take good care of you and keep you safe."

"Even though I want a pink themed wedding? And want you to wear a pink top hat?" She said.

"Are you kidding? I love pink!" He smiled and pulled Verity's pink headband gently from her head and put it on his. "It's my favourite colour." He announced, smiling, Verity laughed.

"How about fluorescent orange and lime green?"

"Even better! I've always wanted to dress like an Oopma Loompa!"

"Nothing can horrify and scare you can it?"

"Only a life without you."

"Oh, well in that case how about we get married on the top if the Eifel Tower and have a huge firework display?"

"Ooh la la mademoiselle! Oui! Oui!"

"I'm serious! It's the most romantic thing in the world."

"Sounds perfect."

"My parents always wanted a church wedding for me-"

"Do you want a church wedding?"

"I don't know, I've never really given it much though. Can you even go in a church?"

"Yes I can." Stefan sighed.

"Do you want a church wedding?"

"I've been to many churches and a church wedding once, a very long time ago. It wasn't a particularly happy day for me."

"Then no church wedding. We'll get married somewhere else, somewhere we can make very happy memories." Verity said perkily, causing Stefan to step out of his memories and back in to the present day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note; I own nothing TVD or Covenant related. I own Verity and the plot, all other original characters have been used with permission. **

**Please enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Chapter 17.**

"I can't believe you're engaged!" Jaz shrieked down the phone later that evening.

"I know! I can't either!" Verity shrieked back.

"So, give me the details! I want to know everything!" Jaz demanded.

"Well, we went for dinner on this huge boat that he bought for us, and we had the most amazing meal and he showed me around it- I can't wait for you to see it! Anyway, we go back to the table and have dessert and then he asks me out of the blue! He just told me how much he loved me and then dropped down on one knee and asked me! It was perfect!" Verity gushed as she made herself more comfortable on the sofa.

"Oh my God! What's the ring like! I bet it's huge! Is it huge?"

"Yes! It is! It belonged to his mom. It's got diamonds all around it and the biggest and most beautiful deep green emerald you have ever seen!"

"Oh my God! Ver! You're getting married!"

"I'm getting married!"

The two girls squealed at each other in delightwhile Stefan, who was in the room next door, could hear each word they said, smiled at his fiancés excitement and happiness.

"So, have you thought about the big day?" Jaz asked once the squeals had stopped.

"Actually I have! A lot! And I think Stefan has too! I joked about having him wear pink and he didn't make fun of me at all! Said I could have anything I wanted!"

"Awww! That's so perfect! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you! Come home soon! I miss you!" Verity exclaimed.

"I miss you too, but my manager has me working super hard right now. Which I need to if I want to get ahead." Jaz's voice sounded more determined than ever

"I was talking with Pogue earlier, he's a little worried you're manager might be working you a little too hard." Verity said gently.

"Not at all! He just wants me to succeed. I want me to succeed. Pogue's been a little jealous about me spending so much time away from him and being on the road with the band and all."

"He's just looking out for you. You're his girl."  
"I know, but we've been arguing a whole load lately and I'm away and he's at home. I feel like-"

"Stop! Stop right there! Invite him to tour with you! Let him spend some quality time in your world, he might understand a little more once he sees how hard you're working to achieve your dream."

"Really?"

"Yes! Really! Trust me!"  
"I think I'll call him, ask him to come out to LA. Can I call you back?"

"Of course! Good luck!"

"Thank you! I miss you!"

"I miss you too sweetie! Bye."

"Bye Ver."

Verity smiled as she hung up the phone and looked around the living room she was sat in; it was filled with old furniture and paintings and a big open fire. The only modern items in the room were a large flat screen in the corner with a DVD player and the phone on the table next to the couch. Even the DVD's were hidden from view in an antique oak trunk. This was Stefan's home, it was her home now too. And she felt comfortable. The only thing missing was Bella, her beloved dog.

Sighing, Verity got up from the couch and placed the phone back in is dock and walked through to the study where Stefan was sat writing; he liked to write in journals and had done so for a great number of years.

"How come you still keep a journal? Are you afraid of getting amnesia and forgetting?" Verity smiled from the door way. Stefan raised his head to look at her and smiled.

"It's a habit I guess now. But I used to like to write things down so I could go over the memories. Come here." He smiled and motioned for her to come to where he was sat. Verity walked over to this chair and stood by him, he pulled her gently on to his lap so they were both sat at the desk.

Stefan wrapped his arms around Verity and spoke to her softly.

"I've written about

How I became what I am, about what I became afterwards and how I lived. Everything of mine is yours, even these journals. I keep the old ones safe in a trunk up in the attic, the more recent ones on the bookshelves in our room."

"How recent?" Verity asked softly.

"The last fifty years or so. Whenever the shelves get a little too crowded I read through them and then put them away."

"How much do write? Do you write every day?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I'll write every day, other times I'll write only about significant things. Today I'm writing about us, about our engagement."

"What did you write about before that?"

"I wrote about meeting with your father and speaking with him about you and how much I love you. Before that I wrote about hunting more often so I could be around you more, so I could be stronger for you and have more control over my actions now you were living here. And before that I wrote about meeting you, falling in love with you." Stefan stroked Verity's hair as she looked down at his neat writing and traced over her name with her finger.

"And what did you write about before the day you met me?" She smiled and turned her face to his.

"I wrote about moving here, moving back to my old family home and seeing you riding through the woods one evening when I was out hunting, that evening your smell was the only thing I cared about. I followed you through the trail in the woods. I was careful that you wouldn't see me, but there was something else there. You felt it too, I could feel your panic."

"That was two days after I moved here. There was something in the woods, I didn't know it was you."

"It wasn't just me. It was something else. Do you remember your nightmares?"

Verity nodded.

"Well the day in the woods you were being followed by a shadow. At first I thought it was a hybrid, but I didn't see it's form properly. I think it might be a spell, or something magical. I'm not sure, I need to speak your friends, I'm sure they can help me."

"So you followed me and it went away"

"Once it sense me yes, it left. And yes, I continued to follow you to make sure you arrived back to the stables safely. I waited until your father had collected you to take you home. I couldn't get you out of my thoughts. I found out where you went to school and enrolled there as a student so I could protect you." Stefan explained.

"So you stalked me?" Verity teased.

"Not at all. I wanted to keep you safe, falling in love with you was simply a bonus." He smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"I've had a thought; maybe we could have a small ceremony with just the family?" verity asked after she had slowly pulled away from Stefan's kiss.

"Tell me more." He smiled.

"How about we invite all our friends to a big party to celebrate our engagement and before the party you and I get married with just our families there? Then we go to the party and we're like "SURPRISE! We got married!" And then later on in a year or so we renew our vows in front of family **and** friends." Verity explained.

Stefan thought for a while and nodded slowly.

"Is that what you want? No wedding at a castle with a horse-drawn carriage and big poofy wedding dress?" He asked.

"I didn't say no to the castle or horse-drawn carriage. I just said maybe we can have a quiet ceremony."

"If that's what you truly want Princess, that's what you'll have. I just want you to have the wedding of your dreams." Stefan said, concerned.

"I already have the groom of my dreams, the rest doesn't matter so much. I just want you. But you have to tell me what you want too Stefan, this works both ways."

"I want you in a beautiful white dress becoming my wife." Stefan smiled. "I want you in a BIG poofy white dress looking like a meringue wearing a bright pink tiara and I want you to sing your vows!" He grinned at Verity's dismay.

"You want me to sing?" She raised her eye brows at him.

"Yes, sing."

"I don't sing." Verity declared seriously.

"I find it very interesting that the only part you protest to is singing, and not the big poofy dress and pink tiara!" Stefan grinned and picked Verity up and spun her around the room laughing.

"Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married! Going to the chapel and we're gonna be married!" Stefan sang loudly as he spun Verity around while she squealed.

"Stefan! No more! Please!" She pleaded breathlessly.

Stefan roared with laughter as he placed her back on her feet and held her steady.

"Well, we can find a venue together, I'll organise the dress, flowers and clothes. You do the party and cake?" Verity asked.

"Why do I have to do the cake?" Stefan asked with smile, teasing her.

"Because cake is awesome and can heal the world my friend!" Kol declared as he burst in to the study at vampire speed, causing Verity to jump.

Kol laughed and grabbed Verity by the waist wand proceeded to waltz her around the room.

"Verity my dear friend, that is an excellent plan you have, diabolically sneaky yet elegant. I like it, you have my full approval." Kol smirked as Verity smiled.

"And what if I don't have the groom's approval?" She asked.

"Well I'm sure I can talk him round." He winked. "Right Stefan?"

"Right." Stefan smiled and closed his journal, putting it in the drawer of the aged desk.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note; I own NOTHING Covenant or The Vampire Diaries related. Just Verity and the plot. All other original characters have been used with their owners permission.**

**I'm sorry I was away for so long again, I've not been very well and spending a lot of time in bed and resting. BUT I'm back now! Please enjoy the rest of the story. I have about six or seven more chapters to come and then I'm finished with Verity simply because this story used to mean a lot to me and a lot has happened since I began writing it and my heart isn't in it anymore, BUT there may be a sequel without her, depends on how I feel when I get to the end.**

**So please read, review and enjoy.**

**Also, I have another story with Verity in it; Talking In Riddles. It's Verity but she has a slightly different personality and it's all Covenant related. Please check that out too.**

**Chapter 18.**

It had been two weeks since Stefan had proposed to Verity and there had been a lot of speculation surrounding their fast moving relationship, which resorted to Stefan, Kol and Caroline compelling the people who started the rumours of Verity's pregnancy as well as Verity photocopying and displaying the negative results of her pregnancy test she did at the hospital.

Verity sighed as she flopped down on the bed, kicking off her shoes and rubbing her temples.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stefan asked gently as he lay down next to her.

"Not really." She said, looking up at the celling.

"We can always postpone until later, tell everyone we broke it off?" Stefan suggested, stroking her shoulder. This caused Verity to sit up and turn to face him.

"What?" She asked, feeling slightly angry.

"The rumours getting to you, I hate to see you stressed and upset. I'm just thinking of options to make life a little easier for you." He explained.

"You think us pretending to break up will be easier on me? The you're wrong. Very, very wrong." Verity got up off the bed and grabbed her gym kit and went in to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Stefan moved to stand on the other side of the door and pressed a hand to the wood.

"I just don't want to see you like this. We can postpone until school finishes and then we can leave and start a new life somewhere else."

"You would postpone a wedding and leave your home because of a few rumours? Which your handling of, by the way, really makes me mad! You promised you would never compel any one!" Verity huffed angrily while she changed.

"I'm not happy with it either, and I should have spoken with you about it first, but I just want to make your life easier."

Verity opened the door in a rage.

"Easier? I fell in love with a vampire, Stefan! None of this is ever going to be easy!" She said with a raised voice, then before he could say another word, she stormed past him and grabbed her iPod from her night stand. "I'm going for a run, and when I get back I'm taking a bath and going to bed. I don't want to talk about this anymore." She put her head phones in and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the front door, leaving Stefan standing by the bathroom door not knowing what to say or do for the best.

Verity turned the music up as loud as it would go, she pounded the street with her feet, her burning rage and thumping music keeping her moving forward. She turned left towards the woods instead of taking her usual right turn to follow the road around town. She didn't really need to see her friends, or gossiping class mates, right now. Not when she had been keeping her selected words to herself, if she ran in to Pogue she would really give him a piece of her mind. How dare he stick up for her one minute then try to talk her out of her relationship with Stefan the next?

Yes, he had been one of her first friends here, but he only seemed to have her back when she was alone, he never had her back when Stefan was around. Verity thought to herself that maybe he knows what Stefan is? After all, Stefan knows what Pogue is. Verity shook her head and kept on going. How could a town this small be home to so much of the supernatural? Caroline's current boyfriend was a werewolf, Stefan's closest friend was one of the first ever of their kind, and here Verity was, a tiny human in the middle of a fairy tale. Or horror story, depending on which way you look at it.

Verity ran the rough walking track through the woods, she had once been afraid of these woods, but now she felt safe here. As if she was covered from the harsh glare of human reality. Looking at her iPod she skipped a few tracks and was about to go back to looking straight ahead and running out her frustrations and anger when she collided with something solid and her body launched backwards through the air for a few feet before landing on the ground with a thud.

Catching her breath after being so winded, Verity took out her head phones and looked at the laughing man who stood at her feet.

"Well hello there, almost-sister-in-law." The man said, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Verity new exactly who this man was.

"Damon. How not nice of you to finally show up." She replied. Damon offered her his hand to help her up but she looked at him with disgust and stood up without his help.

"I see you've heard all about me then." He smirked.

"I know you're dating Caley Danvers, and I know you're Stefan's brother. I've seen pictures of you. And heard a lot about you. I'm sure Stefan will be beyond thrilled that you're here." She said sarcastically and turned to walk away, her mood having dropped further.

Damon appeared I front of her, wearing his smile.

"Woah there, soon-to-be-Mrs, What's the rush? Where's the fire?"

"The fire is going to be up your ass if you don't get out of my way." Verity said through gritted teeth.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Damon wiggled his eye brows.

"Uch! Can't you see I'm in a bad mood and just leave me alone? Please?"

"Is that about you impending nuptials? Because I can help with all that….tension."

"How? By letting me beat the crap out of you?"

"If that's what it takes. I'm trying to help, to be a good brother-in-law. But if you don't want to play, then never mind." Damon shrugged and began to walk away. Verity sighed, if Stefan knew Damon was this close to their family home and that Verity had driven him away, Stefan wouldn't be too happy. She knew they had parted on bad terms a long time ago and that for the second time in their long lives it had involved a girl. But Stefan still thought about Damon a lot, and he told her that once.

"I'm going home, are you coming?" She called out. Damon turned to face her.

"Am I invited?"

"Well it is your home too, and it's only polite to visit your brother. Besides, you and Caley live just out of town, so I'm assuming you were going to show up eventually any way."

Damon let out a small "hmph"

"I never thought of it like that. But sure, why not? Family reunions can be so much…..fun!"

Verity rolled her eyes and began walking in the direction she had just run. Damon caught up with her and slung his arm around her boldly. Verity shrugged it off.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just getting to know you is all." He smirked.

"Well keep your hands to yourself and we won't have a problem."

"One can only try."

"What are you really doing here?"

"I heard your news a few weeks back from the little lady, thought I'd come see if my brother really had moved on and got himself a new gal pal-one that wasn't a doppelgänger or a lunatic vampire."

"Well I'm neither so now you've seen it first-hand."

"We could get back a lot fast you know, if you let me-"

"Don't even suggest it Damon! I mean it! You two might have had issues with girls before, but I am not going to get caught up in that, and I am not letting you put your hands on me. You know the way to the house, why don't you go? And I'll catch up with you later." Verity shot him a glare and put her headphones back in and began to run back to the boarding house. Rolling his eyes Damon zoomed off, as if in a race to beat her, leaving Verity with her thoughts and her music.

Thirty minutes of hard running later, Verity walked in the front door of her shared home. She didn't announce her arrival as she knew if Stefan was here he would hear her come in. She heard voices in the study and walked to the door and hovered outside, not sure whether she should go in or not.

"Stefan I'm telling you, I don't mean either of you harm and I'm not here to make your life as awkward as possible either. I was just swinging by to say hi." Damon's voice sounded sincere to Verity, but clearly not to Stefan who snorted.

"You mean for once you're just passing by, you're not going to interfere with my relationship with Verity or the life I've made back here? Tell me Damon, why don't I believe you?" Stefan sounded defensive. This was not a conversation Verity wanted to hear or to be involved in. She back away slowly trying to make a sound, she knew if there was anything she needed to know that Stefan would tell her. She trusted him.

Verity made her way up stairs on to hers and Stefan's bedroom and closed the door, pulling her trainers off and placing her iPod on the table, she made her way in to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She sighed as she peeled her sweat sodden clothes away from her body and stepped wearily in to the shower and let the hot water soothe her tired body. It been a crazy and exhausting two weeks, but coming home to Stefan made it all worth the hassle. She loved him so much and couldn't imagine life without him. Sometimes she wondered about how his life without her would change when the inevitable happened and she became a fragile old lady. Sighing, Verity shuddered at the thought of Stefan visiting her in a nursing home and people thinking he was her grandson.

Twenty minutes later, Verity emerged from the bathroom and dressed in skinny jeans and an oversized woollen sweater and swept her damp hair up in a messy bun and made her way downstairs, dreading what she might find, she held her breath and opened the door to the study carefully. She had expected to find Damon and Stefan still arguing, or to find Stefan alone and angry but instead she saw the two of them drinking scotch and looking at old books.

"Here she is, the lady of the house!" Damon raised his glass to Verity and drained the rest of his glass.

"Don't embarrass her Damon, come on in Princess, it's perfectly safe." Stefan smiled, Verity walked over in to his arms and embraced him.

"Well would you look at that, true love." Damon teased.

"Yes it is." Stefan smiled and winked as Verity looked up at him.

"I'm going to get something to eat, can I get you guys anything?" She asked, looking at them both.

"I'm good, I'm leaving any way, got a little lady of my own to mush all over." Damon smiled and put his glass on the table. "We'll talk later Stefan. It was actually nice to meet you Verity."

"It was nice to meet you too Damon." Verity said, not that she had spoken much with him and apart from what she was told, she hardly knew her future brother-in-law, but smiled out of politeness.

"I'll see myself out, I still remember where the door is." Damon smirked, and by the time Verity blinked, he had disappeared.

"So, what were you planning on eating?" Stefan asked, leading her to the kitchen.

"Cereal? I don't know, I'm not really that hungry."

"You need to eat." Stefan sighed, sitting her down at the table while he went to the fridge to see what he could cook for her.

"I know, but I have a wedding dress to fit in to. And soon." She smiled. Stefan, realising she had said soon, smiled and went over to where Verity was sat and crouched down on the ground so there were at the same level.

"Soon? As in…" He said, willing her to continue the conversation.

"As in as soon as possible. I want my high school diploma to say Verity Salvatore, and I want to show the whole world I'm damn proud to be all yours." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I actually saw a dress I like earlier in a magazine. And I have the perfect idea for our ceremony too."

"Please, do tell." Stefan smirked.

"How about our families come to a small ceremony in the church but we don't tell anyone else, and we organise an engagement party and in the evening we arrive and announce we already got married? That way we have the big celebration you want and the small ceremony I want. Then you can whisk me away on an amazing honeymoon to swim with dolphins and go on a safari or whatever wild idea you have."

"That actually sounds pretty good to me. But I am surprised you gave up on the idea of getting married at the top of the Eifel Tower after sunset and having a huge firework display. You seemed pretty set on the idea." He stroked her face gently.

"Well, I don't think I could spend the night before as well as all day away from you." She smiled. "And I know how much a traditional church wedding means to you Stefan. And I want to make you happy too."

"You're sure this is what you want Princess?"

"Of course it is! Besides, we can always have another wedding in a few years and renew our vows."

"At the top of the Eifel Tower though."

"Most certainly!" She smiled. Stefan kissed her gently but deeply, happy that their plans were moving forward.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note; I own NOTHING Covenant or TVD related. Just Verity and the plot. I don't own any other original characters. There are some events mentioned that are only in the latest books (Stefan's Diaries) so if you get confused just send me a PM and I'll put you back on track. Even though I don't have many chapters left to write, I do know where I'm going with this story. In the past I've asked people to share their ideas so I can write what people want to read, but the remaining chapters are all my ideas simply because I want to end this story.**

**Please read and review. This is going to be a long chapter. **

**Chapter 19.**

"So, cake?" Verity said, pacing around the study.

"Done!" Caroline ticked it off the list with a smile.

"Bridesmaid dresses?"

"Both are collected and hanging up!"

Wedding dress?"

"Collected and hanging with my bridesmaid dress to stop Stefan peeking."

"Cake?"

"Stefan and Kol collected it and are taking it to the hotel."

"Champagne for the guests?"

"Same as the cake."

"Stefan's wedding ring?" Verity continued to pace the room.

"I have it safe, Kol has yours safe too."

"RSVP's for the fake engagement party?"

"All back and accounted for." Caroline smiled.

"My mother's outfit and father's suit?"

"Were collected yesterday. And the transport to the church and to the hotel is all sorted too. I don't know why you're stressing Verity, everything is going to be perfect! And the owners of the hotel have decorated the ball room with flowers and the canapés are to die for!" Caroline put the check list on the sofa and stood in front of Verity, her hands on the nervous girls shoulders

"I just need this to be perfect Care, Stefan deserves the best." Verity sighed.

"And so do you! This is your big day, every girl has dreamed of this moment while growing up. Nothing can go wrong. And the only people who know about our covert operation are you, me, Stefan, Kol, Elena and your parents. It's going to be perfect! And I have the schedule. Want me to read it to you again?" Caroline grinned, so glad she had been asked to help.

"Yes, I need to hear it one more time!" Verity smiled and sat down on the couch, Caroline gently sinking down next to her.

"11am; you, me Elena and your dad leave here for the church. 11:30am; you and your dad walk down the aisle with us two behind you, you say your vows and Stefan says his then boom! You're married! You guys sign the marriage certificate and take some pictures then we all get in fancy cars and head to the hotel and arrive by 1pm. Then your dad makes a big speech thanking every one for coming and introduces you guys as man and wife and you make your gorgeous descent down the grand stair case in to the ball room and we party like there's no tomorrow." Caroline giggled.

"Can I keep that piece of paper in my dress? And tick it off as we go along?" Verity smiled.

"No!" Caroline said, mortified. "You have to learn to trust your sister-in-law a little more. I'm very organised."

"So I've witnessed. Who else can organise a wedding in two weeks?" Verity smiled. "Thank you, for helping me do all of this. I think I'd have been a total wreck without you."

"You're very welcome. Just call me your fairy Godmother!"

The two girls laughed and started to talk about Verity's honeymoon to Africa when a cough was heard behind them, causing them to both turn their heads to the door.

"Sorry to disturb you ladies, but I came to tell you that the cake and champagne has been safely delivered to the hotel, which looks amazing by the way, and to say goodbye to my fiancée." Stefan smirked, walking over to Verity.  
Caroline, a traditionalist, quickly placed herself in front of Stefan, blocking his view of Verity.

"Oh no you don't! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the big day!" She said, sternly. Verity rolled her eyes and got up off the couch and walked around her blonde friend to her future husband and placed her arms around his waist and looked up in to his eyes.

"Thank you for taking it all over to the hotel." Verity smiled.

"It's the least I could do, especially as the only job I was allowed to do was carry the heavy stuff and pick the cake." He teased, smiling and placing a gentle kiss on Verity's lips.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Say goodbye groom, this bride has to get her nails done and have a good night's sleep. You two have a lifetime to be all lovey-dovey!" Caroline huffed, causing the Stefan and Verity to smile.

Embracing Verity tight, Stefan kissed her one last time before letting go.

"I'll see you tomorrow Princess." He smiled, taking a few small steps back.

"I can't wait." Verity replied. Feel free to sneak back in later." She whispered and grinned.

"No, don't you dare!" Caroline huffed, dragging Stefan to the front door with orders to be bright eyes and bushy tailed tomorrow morning and to show up at the church on time under pain of being laid on a bath full of vervain.

Verity smiled and went out to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, startled when Caroline opened a bottle of champagne behind her.

"Jesus Care, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said, trying to compose herself.

"Well, Elena is due here any second now, so we're going to do our nails and have girl time! I got Dirty Dancing on DVD for us to watch. " Caroline smiled and began to pour three glasses of champagne, handing one to Verity she began to say something but was cut short when Elena came bounding through the door.

"I'm here! Let's get this pre-wedding night under way ladies!" Elena said a chirpy voice.

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly, as did the early evening. But when it was time to go to get some sleep, Verity found she could not settle. It was close to 2am when she gave up and crept in to Caroline's room and gently sat on her bed. Caroline immediately woke up and sat up .

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, concerned.

"I can't sleep. I'm just so excited! I fell like a kid at Christmas! It's impossible to sleep right now!" Verity smiled.

Caroline pulled back the duvet so Verity could slide in next to her.

"You want me to compel you to sleep?" She asked sympathetically.

"Maybe? Would that even work?"

"We could try. You could be my first sleep experiment!"

The two girls giggled and gossiped for a shirt while before Verity, now feeling calmer after talking to someone about nothing in particular, fell asleep.

As Verity still slept, Stefan and Kol went for a last minute hunting trip. Stefan had begun to feel nervous around the time Verity had given up on sleep, only no words from his friend could calm or comfort him.

"Are you really that nervous?" Kol asked. "I mean, it's not like it's your first wedding. Damon isn't blackmailing you in to marrying this one you know." Kol smiled, Stefan sighed.

"Damn right I'm nervous! I've been waiting a long time for this day. I need this to be perfect, it's her first wedding. Hopefully her only wedding." Stefan replied, trying to block out the memory of his early and disastrous days as a vampire.

"And Verity accepts you? Warts and all?" Kol teased as they ran through the thick forest.

"She says she does, but she's never seen that side of me. I think she might change her mind if she did. I think that Verity thinks that side of me is non-existent now. But what if I slip up? I don't want to lose her ever, but I can't honestly say it won't happen again."

"Show her your true self before letting her say "I do". Be honest and then let her decide." Kol and Stefan came to a sudden stop and Stefan faced his friend, unsure for a moment, he ran his hands through his thick hair and sighed.

"You're right, I should. She deserves to know what I really I am."

When the alarm went off, Verity awoke to an empty bed and a note by the clock from Caroline; _Gone to get a bite to eat. Taken Elena to get some last minute mascara. Get up, shower and DON'T forget to eat! C xx_

Verity smiled and remembered that today was her wedding day. She got out of bed in a hurry and went straight to the shower, the hot water calming her nerves. After the way Caroline did her hair and make up the evening Stefan proposed, Verity had asked her to be in charge of hair and make-up today too, Caroline had been a real Heaven send, willing to do anything Verity asked, keeping her calm and compelling the dress shop owner to make the dresses to Verity's exact specifications.

After nearly half an hour, Verity emerged from the bathroom in shorts and a vest, her damp hair in a ponytail. She made her way down stairs and was shocked to find Stefan in the living room.

"Hey, what are you doing here handsome?" Verity smiled as she went to kiss him, he took a step back.

"Princess, can we talk?" Stefan asked softly, a look of worry coming over Verity's face.

"Of course we can. What's the matter Stefan? What's wrong?"

"I know you love me, and I know you think you accept what I am, but I need to be sure. You need to be sure. You know what's coming right?" He said, Verity shook her head slowly and Stefan stepped aside to reveal a middle aged man standing behind him.

"I'm confused, what's going on Stefan?" She asked, Stefan shrugged.

"I've no idea. But then again; when I'm on a blood binge I never stop to as names. The thing is Princess you've seen my eyes change, my speed and strength. But you've never seen me in my most natural state. Now you need to." Stefan moved to stand behind the man, his face had changed t darkness, allowing his eyes to turn black and his sharp, deadly fangs to draw out. He locked his eyes on Verity's and was about the bite down on the strangers neck when Verity called out.

"STOP! You know what that blood does to you! Stop, Stefan!"

Stefan let the shocked man slip to the floor, his remained on hers.

"Why are you doing this? Why now?" She cried. Stefan crouched down and spoke with the man.

"Go home, forget this." He said, the man simply nodded, stood up and walked out of the house without glancing back. "This is what I am Verity, I'm not cute or cuddly, you needed to see this for yourself. See the monster you fell in love with. This is what I really am. I'll leave you to think to about it." And with that, Stefan left Verity alone, confused and sacred.

When Kol entered the house, he saw Verity sat on the floor, crying softly, her arms wrapped around herself. He immediately picked her up and sat her on the couch and held her in his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay Verity. Everything's going to be alright." He said softly.

"He's left Kol, he's left me on my own. How is everything going to be alright?" She wiped her eyes.

"What did he say to you?"

Verity replayed the story and Kol began to feel guilty, he didn't know whether or not to tell her that it was his idea for Stefan to show her what he was capable of, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He had crossed Verity once before, only in play, but he knew never to do it again, in play or otherwise.

"He won't answer his phone Kol. I just want him to come back." She explained now she had calmed down a little.

"I'll go look for him. He's probably brooding in a tree somewhere." Kol rolled his eyes and smiled. Verity nodded her head and got off the couch, going to the kitchen to use the house phone to call his mobile.

Getting his answerphone again she simply hung up and went back to get her phone to text him; _Come home, please xxx_

"You text?" Stefan's sultry voice made Verity jump as he poured himself a scotch in the lounge.

"I wanted to talk, but if you'd rather drink and have a pity party I'll leave." Her voice was steel as she walked passed him, he gently reached out and took hold of her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, I'm being an ass." He said softly.

"You left. You scared me half to death and then you left me on my own."

"I'm sorry. Leaving you was wrong of me."

"You can't leave again, promise?"

"I promise. I won't ever leave you like that again." Stefan took Verity in his arms and embraced her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"I thought you were gone. I was scared you weren't coming back."

"My intentions were never to leave you Princess. I love you."

"I love you too. I wish you would trust that I accept you-all of you, and will do forever."

"I do, I guess I was just nervous and sort of lost it a little."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure I'm enough for you? Because I'm here for the next…..eighty something years you know." Verity looked up in to Stefan's eyes.

"You're all I want and need. That won't ever change."

"Is there anything else we need to talk about before we get ready?"

"No, there's nothing." Stefan placed a gentle kiss on verity's lips.

"I have to ask, do you always avoid human blood?" She said quietly, in a whisper.

"Yes, human blood does something to me, it's like a drug. It makes me out of control. And then I hate myself for it, for what I am, and I'll never pretend that I don't. In the past my nature has taken over, causing me to slip up, but I never mean for it to happen." He explained, afraid still of her reaction.

"I need to remember this is a lot hard for you than it is for me. And I'll be here, whenever you slip up, kicking your ass back on track. I love you Stefan."

"I love you too Verity, more than you'll ever know.

Soon after, Verity made her way down the aisle, shaking slightly and holding on to her father for dear life, while Caroline and Elena glided down elegantly behind her. Marcus handed his daughters hands to Stefan and took a seat by Katherine, and watch their only child get married at a very tender and young age.

"Stefan, it's time to exchange vows." The vicar announced. Stefan nodded and took a deep breath and looked Verity in the eye and waited for his words to come out.

"As you know my life hasn't been the best, neither has it been easy, that was until I met you. Verity, from the second our eyes met all time ago, I knew you were the one for me; your warm smile and knowing eyes. You're strong, funny, determined, yet kind, considerate and passionate. The list is endless, and without you I'm nothing, a no one. But with you I'm a somebody, I'm the person I've always wanted to be, there's no one in this world who could replace you, you are my everything and much more. Which is why today, in front of our families, I give myself over to you completely and become your husband." He stopped and smiled, looking deep in to Verity's eyes and saw nothing but love and admiration.

"Verity, your vows please." The vicars voice broke Verity out of her trance and she gave a nervous smile, took a deep breath and let her words be heard.

"Stefan, when we met our worlds collided and everything changed. I thought I knew the world in which I lived, but it was just the beginning of a wonderful adventure. You've shown me what it's like to open my eyes and really see things I never imagined I would see. It's made me love you more than I ever thought I could. You've made my world a better place by being in it. You're an amazing man; intelligent, wise mature far beyond your years, funny and caring. The love and protection you have shown me is only the beginning of our life. And I accept every part of you and your life, and I love every part of you and I promise to do so for the rest of my life. And I give myself to you completely and wholly, as your friend and wife, up until the very end." She watched Stefan's eyes water slightly as she spoke, glad she added the part about acceptance after this morning's events.

The pair exchanged rings and were declared man and wife, the kissed and signed the register, posed for photographs and when they finally got in their car to go to the hotel, they simply gazed in to each other's eyes and embraced, knowing that no words could ever describe or explain the love they shared or each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note; I own NOTHING Covenant or Vampire Diaries related, just Verity, her family and the plot. Other original characters belong to other people and have been used with permission. **

**First chapter of 2013! My muse is back, YEY! SO this is really a late Valentine's Day present for him. Thanks for coming back to me :) **

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter 20.**

After the photographer had taken dozens of photos of the happy couple and the small wedding party, they all made their way to the luxurious hotel that Stefan and Verity had picked for their "engagement" party. As planned everybody was waiting in the ballroom for the couple to enter so the party could start. And as Stefan and Verity had planned, Kol walked in to the room first to announce them.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Stefan and Verity's engagement party. Unfortunately there has been a slight change in plans; instead of being here to celebrate their engagement, Stefan and Verity got married instead, so may I introduce to you Mrs and Mrs Salvatore!" Kol announced with a smirk on his face. A lot of shocked faces looked at him, but then the smiles and cheering began as Stefan and Verity walked in to the room swiftly followed by Mr and Mrs Hanes, Caroline and Lena.

A round of applause and calls of cheer and congratulations rained down on the newly wedded couple. Several compliments of how beautiful Verity looked in her gown, Stefan had his hand shook and Verity had her cheeks kissed by everyone in attendance. A lot more photographs were taken of Verity and Stefan with their friends, and a lot of alcohol was starting to be consumed.

Two hours after their arrival, the cake was wheeled in and more champagne was poured, and Mr Hanes asked for silence as he gave a speech; "I would like to thank you all for coming today. I know it must have been a shock when the marriage of my daughter and Stefan was announced, it was a shock for myself and her mother too!" Mr Hanes chuckled as the room of their friends laughed. "To say the romance of Verity and Stefan came as a shock is a bit of an understatement; we hadn't long moved here before Verity settled in and made new friends and met her first boyfriend, shortly after being introduced to him they moved in together. It was a strange feeling to see my daughter leave home at such a young and tender age, but I saw how happy she was and how safe she was with Stefan. When the time came Stefan asked for my permission to ask for her hand in marriage, of course I said yes and was proud that she was with such a polite young man. I was thrilled! Finally someone had come to take her off my hands!" Again Mr Hanes chuckled and the crowd laughed along with him, Verity blushed while Stefan kissed her cheek. "When they came to me with the idea of marrying so soon after, I was slightly apprehensive but I could see how set and determined Verity was to become Mrs Salvatore, and as you all know, when my daughter is set on something she won't stop until she has it! All I can say is; congratulations Verity and Stefan, I wish you all the happiness in the world. So a toast to the bride and groom!" Mr Hanes smiled as everyone raised there glasses and toasted the happy pair. Verity thought it was time for the cake to be cut but then Stefan stood in her father's place and the room went quite again.

"As you all know Verity and I did have a very short engagement, in fact we have had a very fast moving relationship, but nothing has ever felt so right or so comfortable. When I met Verity she literally knocked me off my feet, and ever since I've been in awe of her, she makes me very happy and I'm honoured to be her husband. I won't suggest another toast, but I will suggest that we cut the cake and then leave." Every one awww'd at this, pouting faces could be seen on all the girls. "Because Verity and I have a plane to catch; I'm taking her away to Africa for our honeymoon. A week long safari followed by a long weekend in Italy." Stefan smiled at Verity and she blew him a kiss, not sure of what to say to such an amazing surprise to top off such an amazing day. She had been so glad she was wearing waterproof mascara. "So let's cut the cake and eat! And please do stay when we leave and continue the party." Stefan finished, everyone clapped and whooped at the thought of cake and more free champagne.

Verity made her way over to her husband who guided her towards the huge three tiered cake. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "The top tier is fruit cake, it's traditional to keep it and eat it at the christening of the first born child." Stefan spoke softly in her ear. Verity looked at him with a confused look.

"But we can't have children Stefan, I knew that a long time ago." She responded.

"Doesn't mean we can't adopt and have a family." He smiled, Verity was almost over come with the emotions of the day and this news. She simply smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him.

"Thank you, for the perfect day and just being an amazing husband." She whispered. Stefan pulled back and kissed her lips gently before they were interrupted by one of the waiters handing them a knife.

Stefan and Verity both held on to the knife handle as they cut through the middle tier of the gloriously decorated cake. Flashes went off as people took photos and the waiter took the cake away to cut slices for everyone. When they were handed their slices a few minutes later, Stefan held it to Verity's mouth and she took a bite and smiled. You guys chose an amazing cake! This is delicious!" Verity exclaimed. Kol strode over with Ann and grinned.

"This is what happens when you leave us in charge of cake choosing; you get a great chocolate and vanilla combination." Kol laughed, Stefan took a bite and smiled.

"We should go cake shopping more often, we're pretty good at this!" Stefan said. "Did I tell you about when we went to the third bakery to get the cake?"

"No you didn't, why? What happened?" Verity asked, finishing her slice.

"The owner sat us down with plates of cake to try and when we agreed on this one, she told us we made such a great couple." Stefan smiled as Kol smirked, kissing Ann's neck. Verity burst out laughing, luckily she had finished her slice otherwise there would have been crumbs everywhere.

"Oh my gosh that is so funny! Why didn't you tell me?" She laughed as Ann tried to compose herself and stand straight and control her fit of giggles.

"Well I thought we make a very cute couple! What do you think Stefan?" Kol retorted.

"Hey! You're mine buddy, and Stefan is a married man now." Ann gave Kol a grin. "You shouldn't flirt with a married man."

"I'm very sorry darling." Kol kissed Ann's cheek. "And I'm sorry Mrs Salvatore for my terrible behaviour." He smirked.

"Oh I think I can forgive you. You did choose a perfect cake and get my stressed out groom to the alter." Verity gave Kol a gentle hug and whispered in his ear "Thank you, for everything and for being there when I needed someone." She pulled away and smiled, Stefan taking her back in his arms.

"We should get going, we have a safari to go on!" He smiled.

"But I haven't packed anything yet!" Verity panicked.

"It's all taken care of!" perky Caroline announced as she snuck up on Verity, making her jump slightly.

"You know I really am starting to worry that I really am in Twilight you know." Verity smiled.

"Well you're not. And you're not going on an island or having a vampire baby. So go enjoy the lions!" Caroline remarked as Lena approached with a can of Red Bull in her hands. "And bring me back something nice! An not a t-shirt okay?" Lena pouted, Verity smiled and gave her sister-in-law a gentle hug. "I will bring you all back something nice, I promise." Verity kissed Lena on the cheek and Stefan took her by the hand and announced to their guests it was time for them to go.

Every one lined up near the door to individually give their congratulations and well wishes. When Stefan got to Pogue, the pair shook hands. "I'll be here waiting Salvatore, Treat her well." Pogue said through gritted teeth. Stefan gave a nod. "I can promise you I will never do anything to hurt her. You have my word." Stefan reassured him, Pogue let go of his hand and Stefan moved on to his brother while Verity awkwardly hugged Pogue. "Don't be such an ass okay? You're my friend and he's my husband; we come as a package now. You promised to be happy for me." Verity said in a saddened voice.

"I am happy for you, I was just saying that I'm going to be here waiting. I'll wait here for you Ver." Pogue ran his hands through his hair, Verity was unsure of what to say so she simply thanked him for his attendance and moved on to see Damon and her parents and wish them all goodbye.

Stefan and Verity had a very interesting flight to their destination, making full use of the long flight to take a few sneaky trips to the bathroom together and drinking champagne and looking at the pictures on Stefan's camera. When they eventually landed Stefan carried Verity over the threshold of their hotel room, causing her to giggle. Due to the amount of champagne drunk throughout the day and a lack of food, Verity couldn't stop her giggles when Stefan twirled her around and placed her on the bed and began to kiss her neck. He giggles were infectious and Stefan began to laugh while he attempted to undo the zip of the cream knee length dress she had changed in to before they boarded their flight.

"I bet you're glad we consummated our marriage on the flight, because I can't stop giggling!" Verity said in between fits of giggles, causing Stefan to lose control of his laughter.

"Damn straight Princess!" He managed to say, just before Verity stopped laughing and fell asleep. Stefan smiled to himself and took off her shoes and stood up, removing his shoes and jacket. He took his camera out of Verity's bag and took a photo of her sleeping. "This will be a picture for the kids one day." He muttered before lying down next to her and holding her sleeping form in his arms, he thought about the day.

After a sleep filled night, Stefan and Verity prepared for their safari trip, Verity had never spent the night in a tent before and was slightly nervous about it, Stefan had to reassure her several times it was going to be like sleeping in a canvas hotel and if any animal managed to sneak its way in, he would be more than able to deal with it without even having to wake her.

That week Verity and Stefan saw lions, giraffes, elephants and antelope in their natural habitat and were even able to get close enough to a baby elephant that had wondered away from its herd and had lost its way. It was a week neither of them would ever forget. And no animals snuck in to their tent.

Their amazing adventure filled week was followed by a luxurious long weekend in Italy; Stefan had shown her where he had spent some of his youth and they walked among vineyards orchards, visited museums and art galleries and on their last day they went to Milan for a bit of shopping.

Verity had kept her word and had bought souvenirs from Africa and Italy for her family and close friends and had sent postcards from both destinations to her old friends in New York. While Stefan had gone to buy them lunch, Verity snuck in to one of the shops and bought him a deep burgundy shirt the colour of the red wine they had drank throughout the weekend and a new watch which she begged the owner to inscribe with; _My husband, on our honeymoon. Together always._

As Verity began to walk back to the café, she saw Stefan was sitting at one of the outdoor tables in the sun. He looked so handsome soaking up the rays in casual jeans, a fitted t-shirt and sun glasses. Verity smiled as she took a picture with her phone and walked back to him.

"I was wondering where you had snuck off too." He smiled as he took her hand in his when she had sat down.

"Well I wanted to get another gift." She smiled.

"I think Lena and Care have enough gifts, don't you think?" He grinned.

"Actually I got a gift for you." Verity smiled as she handed him the bag that contained the shirt. Stefan took it out and smiled.

"It's perfect, thank you." Stefan leaned over the table and kissed her cheek. Verity smiled as she took the box out of her handbag and slid it across the table.

"I was going to wait until our flight, but I'm too excited to wait!" She smiled as the waitress bought over their Panini's and coffees and thanked her in Italian.

Stefan opened the box and took out the watch and examined the front before looking at the back, he read the inscription and smiled. "It's perfect, it's amazing. You shouldn't have Verity, but thank you, thank you very much Princess." Stefan put on the watch and kissed Verity's hand. "I have a little something for you too." He grinned as he handed over a small velvet box and a delicate package the size of a piece of paper and the thickness of a book. Verity opened the lid of the package and saw it was a beautiful green chiffon dress with golden shoulder straps. The dress had a pattern of randomly placed large flowers. Verity smiled.

"It's lovely, I can't wait to wear it! Thank you Stefan!" Verity smiled in delight.

"Open this one." Stefan pushed the small velvet box toward her. Verity opened it and inside were earrings; a rounded diamond stud which was attached to a diamond surrounded emerald. Verity gasped and looked at her husband in shock.

"I saw them and though they matched your engagement ring perfectly. I hope you like them." Stefan said, concerned that he had chosen wrong.

"I love them Stefan, they're so beautiful! Thank you!" Verity left her seat and placed herself on Stefan's lap and kissed him. "You've given me such an amazing honeymoon, I'm just a little stunned." Verity smiled. Stefan tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, you've given me an amazing life. Words cannot describe how perfect my life is now. You complete it." He smiled. Verity hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. Her stomach rumbled causing her to jump a little. "I think we should eat, we can do this on the plane." Stefan smiled and kissed her softly. Verity nodded and went back to her seat and they ate their food in a comfortable silence.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note; I own NOTHING Covenant or TVD related. I own Verity and the plot. All other characters belong to other people and have been used with permission. Blah Blah Blah. I know I said I only had a few more chapters to write and then I was done, but a change in circumstances changed my mind. This is going to be an on-going story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 21.**

"I can't believe it's all over now. It seems to have gone by too fast." Verity pouted as she folded hers and Stefan's clothes and put them away while he was getting out of the shower.

"It's not really over, we still have tonight." Stefan winked as he stood at the foot of the bed, watching his wife with a smile on his face. She turned to face him and raised her eyebrows, not really getting what he meant.

"Yes but then tomorrow we wake up and go to school." Verity rolled her eyes a she crossed her arms.

"But we do finish and graduate in a few weeks and then it's off to college." Stefan gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, about that; I was kind of thinking we could take a year out and just be married ?" She tilted her head slightly and fluttered her eyelashes, giving Stefan her puppy dog eyes.

"Be married? I thought we already were?" Stefan teased as he wrapped his still wet arms around Verity.

"You know what I mean silly! Us taking a year out to do more travelling or just spend it holed up together taking time off to be a mushy married couple. I could bake and cook for you and be here for you." Verity smiled as she kissed along Stefan's neck to tease him.

"I see what you mean, maybe we could take the year off to start our family? Unless you think it's too soon?" This caused Verity to stop kissing him and look at him with serious eyes.

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"Really. I can put a call in to the adoption agency tomorrow, if that's what you want?"

"Of course it's what I want! My husband and a child all in one year? It's perfect Stefan!" Verity smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"So back to my "we have tonight" thing…." Stefan smiled as he began to kiss Verity's neck while his hands roamed up her vest, Verity smiled and giggled, letting her hands wander across his bare chest, not saying a word.

Verity moaned softly and Stefan picked her up and walked over to their bed, laying her down gently he began to kiss her lips softly.

The next morning, Verity and Stefan were pulled out of sleep by the alarm clock announcing it was 7am and time to get back to reality. Verity leant over Stefan and switched it off, laying herself down on his chest she placed a gentle kiss on his lips and smiled at him.

"Good morning Mr Salvatore."

"Good morning Mrs Salvatore." Stefan smiled.

"It's a beautiful day." Verity motioned with her eyes toward the sun light streaming in through the window.

"Yes it is." Stefan replied.

"And a beautiful day should always be started with a shower." Verity smiled.

"It should, and should be a shower with a beautiful woman." Stefan gave a playful smile before grabbing hold of Verity and taking them in to their bathroom at a fast speed and setting her to sit on the stool while he turned on the shower. Verity smiled as she stood up and let her slinky nightgown fall to the floor and stepped in to the shower, she looked over her shoulder at Stefan.

"Aren't you coming in? Or is this woman not beautiful enough for you?" She teased.

Saying nothing, Stefan let his pyjama bottoms fall to the floor and stepped in to the sower behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her.

"There is no one more beautiful than you Princess." Stefan said, placing a trail of kisses along Verity's shoulder. Verity smiled and turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just shut up kiss me Salvatore, your wife demands it." She smiled. Stefan's lips came crashing down on to hers.

Forty-five minutes later, Stefan and Verity finally emerged from the shower (they were undergoing round two when the hot water was all used up and the sudden chill in water temperature caused Verity to squeal) and managed to dress and make their way down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast to find a scowling Caroline waiting for them.

"I know you're married now but didn't you guys get enough sex on honeymoon? That is the entire point of one!" She huffed as she poured herself a coffee.

"We're really sorry Care, we'll keep the noise right the way down below iPod level from now on." Verity said with an apologetic smile as she took Caroline's mug from her and took a sip.

"Don't worry, I'm moving in to the dorms with Lena. That way you two can have space to be all married and stuff." Caroline smiled as she took her mug back from Verity and smiled. Stefan poured himself and Verity a mug each and smiled.

"That's very considerate of you, but we don't want you to feel pushed out or anything." He said softly.

"I don't feel pushed out, really. I just think that you two are married now so you should be living like a newly married couple and not having to worry about keeping the noise down or having to apologise when you don't." Caroline shrugged and drained her mug. "So are we actually going to finish our last few weeks at school or what?"

Verity and Stefan smiled and quickly drank their coffee, Stefan put their mugs in the sink and handed Verity a banana for the drive informing her that he didn't want to see her pass out form hunger later on. The three of them got in to Verity's car she drove them to school with a permanent smile on her face which lasted until her second lesson which was maths with Pogue; Verity sat at their usual spot at the back of the class and smiled at him regardless of his glare.

"You survived your holiday then?" He said coldly.

"Yes I did, and it was amazing thank you." She snapped as she took out her books and pens. "The only down part was coming back."

"To the rumours that are flying around?" Pogue rolled his eyes as he watched her.

"No, coming back to **you** being an ass." She gave him a stern look.

"I'm sorry Ver, I didn't mean it like that." He sighed.

"Didn't you? Because I know what you said to Stefan at the wedding Pogue. And I know what you meant by it, and if you're going to keep thinking like that then we can't be friends."

"Thinking like what?"

"Thinking about me in a way more than you should. I have a husband and I married him because I love him!"

"I can't help it! It's been like that since we met! All I want to do is protect you from him!"

"I don't need your protection Pogue! When will you realise that? He isn't going to hurt me in any way and you need to back the Hell off!" Verity had raised her voice so loud the entire class, including teacher, were looking at them both. Verity hadn't realised she had stood up or spoke as loudly as she had. She gave her friend a hurt look and gathered her things in her arms and began to walk out the classtoom.

"Miss Hanes, where-" The teacher had begun to say, but Verity stared him down.

"It's Mrs Salvatore, and **no, I am not pregnant**!" She snapped as she exited the room and fled to her car.

Once she had cooled her temper, she pulled her phone out of her bag to text Stefan; _Hey hubby bear, having a really rough morning. Going home until after lunch. I love you, Mrs S xxx_

Verity turned on the engine and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow her too, she heard her phone vibrate on the dash but left it, knowing her father and Stefan would throw a fit if she text and drove.

Not so long after she arrived home and let herself in; it was bliss to be back so soon after she, Stefan and Caroline had left that morning. She looked at her message while she walked in to the kitchen. It was from Stefan; _Whose bugged you? Tell me so I can make them apologise! I love you Mrs Salvatore, keep smiling Princess xxx_

Verity smiled as she opened the fridge and pulled out a yoghurt. Eating it she text a reply; _No one and everyone all at once. I'm glad I have you, you're my sanity xxx_

Her phone went quite after that and Verity looked at her watch, it was lunch time at the school now, she wondered what rumours Stefan would have to face. None of her other friends would tell her the things that had been said behind her back in her absence. Verity went back to the fridge to inspect the groceries Caroline had filled it with upon their return, sighing she closed it, almost jumping out of her skin as she saw Stefan standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Princess." He gave her a sympathetic smile as he took her in his arms and held her gently as she cried.

"Pogue thinks he can just be such an ass and judge me, and he's mean to be my friend! He's just as bad as everyone else! Why can't he just be happy for us?" Verity looked up at Stefan, he dried her eyes and walked her in to the living room and sat down on the sofa, pulling her on to his lap.

"You want me to talk him? Because I'm all for kicking his ass for upsetting you." Stefan growled.

"No! I don't want to make things worse. Everyone thinks I'm pregnant." Verity sighed.

"I know they do Princess, Caroline and I have tried to compel the entire school but there's a lot of people of there."

"Let them. Maybe we could work this to our advantage? If I were pregnant I could do my school work via the internet, we wouldn't have to face this sort of judgement every day." Verity look Stefan in the eye and waited for his response.

"You wouldn't miss your friends?" Stefan gave her a small smile, Verity shrugged.

"They would understand. Besides; Jaz is away on tour, Caley and I don't talk anymore and Ann would understand." Verity shrugged, playing with a button on Stefan's school shirt.

"Why don't you and Caley talk anymore?"

"We just don't."

"She thinks Damon is in to you still? Because he isn't. He actually has been thinking about-"

"I just want to stay in our bubble, I don't want judgemental people ruining our happiness."

"I understand that, want me to compel the school board in to letting us do home study?"

"You would do that?"

"For you Princess? I'd do anything. Now I have a few phone calls to make." Stefan kissed her cheek.

"To the school?" Verity asked.

"No, to the adoption agency. I had Caroline keep her eyes out for us and apply while we were away. I knew that if you weren't ready we could pull our application, but because you're happy with the idea, I need to call them to set up a meeting." This caused Verity to smile and kiss Stefan's cheek.

"I don't know what I would do without you Stefan."

"You would do more than fine Princess, it's me who would struggle without you."

"Then let's hope it never comes to that."  
"I agree completely. How about you go run yourself a nice relaxing bath and I'll let Caroline know we're staying here for the rest of the day and make those phone calls?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll cook us a really nice dinner after."

"Sounds amazing."

Stefan and Verity smiled at each other and Verity went to their bathroom and began to run herself a bubble bath while Stefan the most important phone call of his life.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note; I own NOTHING TVD or Covenant related, I only own Verity and her family. All other original characters belong to other people. Inspiration came for this story out of Role Playing on Twitter, the characters featured are found on my bio. For the WHOLE of this chapter I listened to The Lumineers "Ho Hey" because it's one of many that describe Stefan and Verity. On that note I have to say a MASSIVELY big thank you to my muse who is MY Stefan, this really wouldn't have carried on without you. Please read and review, I really appreciate constructive feedback. PLEASE do NOT moan at me if you're just bitching for the sake of it. Thanks!**

**Chapter 22.**

"You're through to the New England Adoption Agency, Sarah speaking, how can I help you?" The chirpy voice spoke on the third ring of the phone.

"Hello there, My Name's Stefan Salvatore, I was wondering who I'd need to speak to about getting on the adoption register?" Stefan scratched the back of his head as he looked around the room wondering how the room would change once he and Verity had a little bundle of joy to raise as their own.

"Well Mr Salvatore we would send you an application pack and arrange the interview, if you're successful we invite you for interview and discuss your options and then place you on the register. After that I'm afraid it's a waiting game." Sarah informed him.

"Can you email me the documents? My wife and I would like to start the ball rolling as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry sir but we need yours and your wife's signatures. But we can arrange for a courier to bring them to you, there simple forms and take less than half an hour to fill in. We do ask for proof of identity as well, something like a drivers licence or passport and a bill with your home address on. Those can be sorted with the courier service too."

"That sounds great. When can this be arranged to be done?"

"Let me look at the schedule…We actually have a spare guy on duty today, can I ask where you live please?"

"Mystic Falls, the old Salvatore boarding house."

"I see, well we can have him come out to around seven this evening, is that a convenient time for you and your wife?"

"Seven is perfect Sarah, thank you very much."

"You're welcome Mr Salvatore. I look forward to receiving your documents. Have good afternoon."

"You too, thank you."

Stefan hung up the phone, a broad smile spreading across his face. Placing the phone back in the cradle, Stefan made his way in to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and the cupboards; if the courier was coming at 7 then he would need to find all of their documents and they would need to sit down to fill in the forms, so instead of rushing he decided he would make sure they had plenty of time and get it all done right. So in order to have precious time for that, he would save Verity a job and make a head start on dinner. Stefan decided a vegetable casserole would be a nice warm meal-Verity had been feeling the cold since they got back, and he could add meat to his once it was all served up.

Half an hour later, the vegetables had all been peeled and chopped and were slowly cooking in the casserole dish they had received from Mrs Hanes as wedding gift, the table had been set for two (candles included and a single red rose in a small vase) and Stefan had gone to the safe where he kept their most precious valuables and important documents. He took out their passports, wedding certificates and the deeds to the house (which he had altered to have his and Verity's name on them with new dates)as well as their phone bill and got his driver's licence out his wallet and put them all on the desk. He went to Verity's abandoned bag and took out her purse and smiled when he looked at the ID compartment; it was a photo of them taken at the airport photo booth before they got on the plane for their honeymoon. Behind it was her licence, taking it out carefully he placed it with his and went upstairs to break the news to Verity.

When Stefan silently stood in the door way to their bathroom he smiled, relieved to see Verity had relaxed; she was leaning back with her eyes closed, her hair in a messy top knot as high as it could go on her head, her body covered in foamy bubbles. There were a few candles lit around the sink and she had dimmed the lights, her book was abandoned on the floor. He smiled to himself as he picked it up and turned it over to examine the cover; Fifty Shades Darker. Stefan chuckled to himself, Verity had received the first book from her friend in New York and after being told what the book was about she had refused to read it. Only after Stefan had read it on the plane much to her horror ("How can you read that _and in public!_ People might think you're a pervert!" she had said, blushing.) did she agree to give it a go, but only when Stefan had sworn to paper clip the steamy pages together so she could skip them (the book ended up resembling something similar to a notice board once the front cover had been papered over also!) Stefan had bought the second and third books to read himself out of curiosity, wanting to know what happened to the horny executive and the no-longer innocent young woman and was very shocked when Verity took the second book out of his hands to also see what happened next. Stefan laughed thinking she was only doing that to stop him being seen in public with the book, but clearly she had been reading it; the book mark was three quarters of the way in to the book. He put the book down on the toilet set and crouched down by the side of the bath and softly ran his index finger over Verity's cheekbone causing her to jump slightly and open her eyes, once she saw it was her husband, she smiled.

"Finally relaxed?" He smiled and she nodded. "I made a start on cooking dinner, so when you're out the bath it'll be ready.

"You didn't have to do that." Verity protested softly.

"I wanted to, you've had a stressful day and we have something important to do later." He smiled and Verity raised her eyebrows.

"We do?"

"Yes, we do. I hope you don't mind that I got your driver's licence out of your purse, but we need it."

"Of course I don't mind Stefan, but why do we need it? Was I caught speeding or something?" Verity began to look concerned. Stefan said nothing but smirked a little and stood up to grab to towel off the rail and held it up for Verity. Still looking concerned, Verity stood up and stepped out the bath, Stefan wrapped the soft towel around her and held her close to him.

"I made the call and there's a courier coming over at seven to bring us to application pack we need to fill in, he'll also take away some documents and our ID's so we can start the process." He said smiling. It took a few seconds for his words to register, but when they did Verity squealed with joy and wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck.

"We can start tonight?" She asked excitedly with large, happy eyes.

"Yes Princess, we can get it started tonight. They'll look over our application and if they like the sound of us, they'll invite us for an interview." He spoke calmly, even though he was just as excited as his wife.

"Oh my gosh Stefan, this is so exciting!" Verity smiled, unable to hide her excitement.

"Yes it is, which is why I cooked dinner. But I doubt you actually want to eat right now?"

"Are you joking? I can't eat! I have to get ready! I have to tidy the house up!" Verity moved out of Stefan's arms and rushed to their wardrobe and began to rummage through their clothes, picking out a smart shirt for Stefan and throwing it gently on to the bed and then going back in to dig for a smart dress or a shirt and trousers. Stefan came up behind her and placed his hands gently on her waist.

"Princess, it's just a courier whose coming with the papers, not the entire agency." Stefan turned her around to face him and kissed her forehead. She held her breath and mentally counted to ten before Stefan spoke again. "Please breath!" He looked at her alarmed, she slowly let out her breath and nodded.

"I just want this to go well; the courier might pass on something to the agency and I need him to tell them how perfect we are, and how perfect our home is for a child. A family is important to me but I know it's so much more important for you-you've waited so long for this and never thought it was possible, and I need to do everything I can to make this happen for us." Verity spoke looking at Stefan's shoes. He took his hand and gently put his index finger under her chin and tilted it so he could look in to her eyes.

"The house is tidy, and this first step will go well. Please don't make me compel you Verity. And please trust me when I say that none of this would matter if I didn't have you. You're the only woman I want a family with, and I know this will go well because I have faith that it will." Stefan placed a soft kiss on Verity's lips and then rested his forehead against hers. She nodded and looked in to his eyes once again.

"You don't think our age will go against us?" She asked quietly.

"They might do a double take when they see our dates of birth on the forms, but that'll just entice them to invite us to an interview, and if all else fails I can always compel them." Stefan smiled which made Verity smile too.

"Our dates of birth? They might think I've taken up with my great grandfather!" She teased with a wicked glint in her eyes, causing Stefan to laugh loudly.

"Now that's just unfair you know, I'm a wise man!" He said, Verity moved out of his grip to the side of the bed as she laughed.

"Of course you are darling! A wise man with a **great** anti-wrinkle cream!" She giggled mischievously. Stefan laughed and sped over to her in a blur and tickled her sides, Verity doubled over with laughter in his arms, the pair of them falling on to the bed.

"Anti-wrinkle cream huh? I'll remind you of that when you turn forty!" He teased as he lay his weight on her. Suddenly she stopped laughing.

"That's not funny." She said seriously, playing with a strand of hair that had gotten loose. Stefan kissed her forehead and nudged her nose with his.

"Princess?" He asked. She looked him in the eyes again and sighed.

"It's great we get to have a family and adopt a baby, but you'll always look the same and I'll get older. One day I'm going to die, and one day our kids will die too and you'll be left behind. You'll be here without me, and that idea really hurts me Stefan. I know we talked about this briefly before, but it's been on my mind more since we got married " She explained.

"You're more afraid of me being alone than you are of getting old and dying?" He asked.

"Yes. I know you were okay long before we met, but I worry about what will happen to you when I'm gone."

"You don't have to worry about that Verity; when you die I'll die too. You should already know I can't live without you."

"You can't die though, you won't get old or get sick."

"You don't understand Verity; when you go so does my reason for living. You're the only thing that keeps me going, you make me who I am. Without you there is no me. The day you die I'll feel it; even from a million miles away. When that pain hits me, I'll feel it more than any other pain I've felt, and it will kill me."

"I don't want you to die Stefan."

"Then don't die. It's as simple as Princess. Promise me?"

"I can't promise that Stefan, as much as I want to."

"Yes you can. I made a vow _until death do us part_ and death is coming for you. I will always protect you. And I will always love you. I could never be without you, which is why I'll follow you in death. I can't ever be without you Verity."

"I don't want you to ever feel that hurt Stefan, I know how painful it can be when someone dies." Verity paused for a moment, and Stefan listened to her breath. "Would you turn me? If I ever got sick or something?" She looked at him and waited for him to say no.

"If it was what you wanted, then yes I would. Remember I said it would be on your terms? If it was what you really wanted? You underestimate how much I love you and how much I need you. That wasn't the answer you expected, was it?"

"I expected you to say no and be angry or upset with me." Verity admitted.

"This isn't Twilight, Princess I'd do anything to make you happy and keep you safe. I love you so much."

"I love you too, and I'm really sorry for comparing you to a glittery fictional character again." Verity joked and Stefan smiled a little. She leant up and placed and kiss on his lips, Stefan returned the kiss, deepening it, Verity ran her fingers through his hair and held him close to her.

Just then the oven timer dinged loudly, echoing throughout the house. Verity and Stefan smiled through their kiss.

"I'll serve up, when you're dressed dinner will be waiting for you madam." Stefan smiled.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it." Verity smiled back.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note; I don't own TVD or the Covenant. I only own Verity and the plot. I have come up with a playlist (or a soundtrack, whatever term floats your boat) which I'll put up soon, it'll either be on my profile page OR it'll be put up here as a another story so I can keep on adding songs to it, I'll also make a note of which chapter that particular song belongs to, make sense? **

**So I sent my best guy friend the link to my story to read while he was on holiday (in Vegas, lucky git!) and he doesn't watch The Vampire Diaries at all so has NO clue who the characters are etc but his words were, and I quote; "Just read your story. It's pretty good." Happy me!**

**Big thanks to all my readers for sticking with me, and even bigger thanks to my friends who encourage me to keep going; Merci mon petite pals!**

**Please review guys! **** Also; there will be more Covenant character action later, stick with it Covenant lovers!**

**Chapter 23.**

"If you can just sign this piece of paper too, it's just to say that you have agreed to hand over your ID so I can take it to the agency. You'll get it back tomorrow when I pass through the area on another trip." Chad the courier smiled. Stefan and Verity signed the final piece of paper gladly and smiled back at him. Neither Verity or Stefan needed to be a mind reader to know what the twenty-something year old man in front of them was thinking. The shock was written all over his face; he thought they were far too young to be married, let alone wanting to adopt! However Stefan's documents said he was eighteen as did Verity's (she had her birthday while on honeymoon) so legally they could be married and adopt, but it was still a shock to Chad that a newly married couple who were so young would want to go through the process of adopting a child. Verity had made sure to offer him a drink and even made him a sandwich while he and Stefan spoke. Verity wanted to give the (correct) impression that she was mature, caring and ready for motherhood.

"So now what happens?" Verity asked as the three of them walked to the front door.

"Now I go back to the agency and hand over the application, they'll put everything on file. I'll bring your documents back tomorrow and the agency will look over your application and then interview you. I have to say; if I were the interviewing social worker I'd be pretty impressed with the set up you have here, it's a nice place with plenty of room for a kid to run around. Just to warn you though, it's a tough process. I've seen some pretty desperate people get turned down or break up under the pressure. There's a lot of hoops to jump through guys, and you seem like a nice couple and I'd hate for that to happen to you." Chad gave a sympathetic smile as he zipped up his worn out messenger bag.

"Well we're prepared for it, and we're ready to jump." Stefan smiled as he wrapped an arm around Verity and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"That's great. Good luck guys, I'll probably swing by around the same time tomorrow. See ya!" Chad gave them a wave as he headed to his car. They watched him get in and waved as he drove away. Stefan closed the door and Verity sighed.

"What's the matter Princess?" He asked, pulling her in to him for a hug.

"Nothing, I'm just worried we might not get through it and come out the other side smiling with a baby." She looked up at him with watering eyes. Stefan placed a kiss on top of her head and she leant her forehead against his chest.

"We'll get there Verity, even if I have to make it happen, we'll get there. Now I think it might be time we sat on the couch with a hot chocolate and you let me ease your tense shoulders?" Stefan smiled, Verity gave a little giggle.

"My shoulders aren't that tense Mr Salvatore."

"Aren't they? Because I swear they feel as hard as stone right now Mrs Salvatore." Stefan grinned, causing Verity to playfully tap his nose.

"I'll make the drinks, you can get the fire going. It's going to be a cold night." She pulled away and walked slowly to the kitchen while Stefan made his way to the lounge and began the process of laying and lighting the open fire. By the time Verity entered the room with two large steaming mugs of cocoa, the fire was roaring and Stefan was sat on the small sofa which faced the fire. She smiled and handed him one of the mugs and sat down beside him.

"You think we did okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I think we did." He replied.

They both sat in comfortable silence, watching the flame dance while they drank their drinks.

Stefan finished his and placed the mug on the floor, watching Verity. She could sense he was looking at her so she too put her drink down and turned to face him.

"Is this what-" Stefan started to say before Verity placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"I always wanted to get married and have a family, I didn't expect it to happen this soon and I didn't expect my husband to be a vampire, but I'm glad it's happening. And I'm glad it's happening with you. There is nothing I want more in the entire world, so don't even finish that sentence Stefan Salvatore." Verity gave him a stern look and he smiled, taking her hand in his so he could speak.

"I'm glad you're certain. For a while I was afraid I was rushing you in to things. But now I'm sure it's what you want then I'm happy." He kissed her hand and smiled.

"You should compel me. Compel me and ask me the same question, because the answer will be the same and then you can be sure that I'm sure." She said insistently. Stefan shook his head.

"At the start of our relationship I said I would never compel you Verity, what we have is one hundred per-cent real, and it's going to stay that way. I know there are something's that you want to keep to yourself like secrets a friend has told you, and I understand that and I would never ever compel you to tell me anything. Our relationship is based on love and trust, which is why we got married. What we have is more real than what anyone else has, and I want it to stay that way."

Verity looked at Stefan and a smile spread across her face as she nodded.

"Okay then." She said, holding in laughter, Stefan smiled and began to laugh. He pulled Verity in toward him so he could hold her.

"What would I do without you?" He asked softly.

"Iron your own shirts and?" Verity teased, looking up at him.

"It's a good job I'll never have to find out." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note; You know the drill, I don't own anything TVD or Covenant related I just own Verity. At the moment **** I have three new readers, yey! Two mum's and my best guy friend. I feel truly honoured to have spread my insanity further! Enjoy!**

**Again I have to thank my muse and everyone else who has carried on reading. The last chapter was fairly short but only because I had actually spent a few hours writing chapters for later (I brain stormed and got a little carried away! Bad me!) **

**Please read, enjoy and maybe review if possible!**

**Chapter 24.**

For two whole weeks, every time the phone in the lounge rang Verity would jump to answer it; her voice hopeful it would be news from the adoption agency. After a week Stefan had taken to using his speed to get there first. But it still didn't stop Verity dropping whatever she was doing to stand next to him with hopeful eyes.

Since their first unsuccessful day back to their normal lives as school students after their honeymoon, Verity had tutored herself at home with the help of a teacher via webcam while Stefan went back to face the masses. Verity begged him to stay home too, but he said someone had to make sure Lena, Caroline and Kol were kept in order-something Verity did not protest to. They had kept their hopes of adoption quiet; the only ones who knew were Kol and Caroline. The last two weeks had been full of family dinners with Damon and his girlfriend, Kol and his new girlfriend, Verity's parents and other friends. Stefan was arranging things to keep her occupied and her mind away from the adoption agency.

It was lunchtime on Friday and Verity was rushing around sorting laundry, ironing and making sure the house was clean from top to bottom. Fridays were the days she set aside for her "House Wifey Type Things" (as she had told Stefan who simply laughed, holding back his Desperate Housewives jokes) she would deep clean every room and manage to have dinner cooking by the time Stefan arrived home. She would never be clean on these days; always have hair falling out of her pony tail, wearing her old shorts and a t-shirt of Stefan's and there would always be a cleaning cloth hanging out of one of her pockets while her mobile was in the other. Verity breathed a content sigh as she finished the laundry and set up the ironing board in the living room so she could watch a bit of rubbish daytime TV while shoe got out the creases of hers and Stefan's clothes when the house phone began to ring. She made a grab for it, falling on to the sofa as she did.

"Hello?" She asked, slightly breathless.

"Hello there, this is Cara from the New England Adoption Agency; may I speak with either a Mr or Mrs Salvatore please?" The middle aged sounding voice said.

"Yes! This is Mrs Salvatore!" Verity said smiling. She loved calling herself that.

"Hello there Mrs Salvatore, have I called at a convenient time?" Cara asked.

"Yes you have! I was just making a cup of tea. How can I help you?" Verity lied.

"I have read over yours and Mr Salvatore's application and I'd like to schedule an appointment for an interview. Would I be able to come to your place of residence or would you prefer to come to the agency?"

"Well whichever is convenient for you Cara, we really don't mind." Verity bit down on her lower lip.

"Well honestly it would be easier if I came to you, that way I could inspect your home. Killing two birds with one stone, so to say."

"Of course you could come here, you're more than welcome."

"Would 2pm be a good time for you both?"

"Yes that's fine. If I can ask, what sort of things will you be inspecting while you're here? I have to say we're both a little nervous." Verity explained and Cara smiled at the other end of the line.

"I'll just be looking to see you live in a safe place, but the courier Chad told me that you have a lovely home and it's perfect for a family. I'm just going to be double checking he's right. Just to ask; you did get your documents back?"

"Oh yes! The very next day, Chad was very prompt with bringing them back to us. He's a very nice guy."

"Yes he is, we've been using his service for a few years now and have had nothing but great feedback!"

"That's great! I know I shouldn't ask but-"

"How are you looking on our report?" Cara interrupted.

"Yes, we were just wondering. We're so new to this." Verity explained.

"Well, off the record; we loved your application. We just have to follow procedure and interview you and do the home inspection. We pushed you through the first step as quickly as we could because we like the sound of you. But you didn't hear that from me."

"Of course not! Well thank you very much for all your help Cara."

"You're very welcome Mrs Salvatore, I'll see you and your husband tomorrow at 2pm sharp."

"Yes, see you tomorrow. Bye Cara."

"Goodbye Mrs Salvatore."

Verity hung up the phone and squealed in delight, jumping up and down on the sofa.

Catching her breath, Verity decided the news was too good to keep to herself until Stefan got home, so she ran up the stairs and quickly changed in to jeans and a jumper, yanked on her boots and went to the car with the aim of getting to the school in quick time to tell her husband.

Verity cranked up the radio and sang along to the CD Stefan made for the car when they got home, it was the songs they played at their "engagement" party and on honeymoon. She was so happy and excited she was jiggling around in her seat unable to sit still. When she got to her destination, she abandoned her car a few spaces away from Stefan's car. Grinning from ear to ear she got out the car and looked at her watch; it was nearly 3pm, he'd be making his way out to his car soon, unable to wait, Verity made her way in to the aged building to meet him outside the history room they had shared together not that long ago. She smiled as she walked as fast as she could to the door at the end of the long corridor. The bell rang and people began to rush out of their class rooms in anticipation for the weekend. Spotting Stefan in the crowd she raced to him, calling his name. Seeing her and hearing her, Stefan opened his arms wide and caught her as she launched herself in to his arms. Neither of them caring about the stares they were getting nor the unsubtle whispers they could hear.

"Princess, is everything okay?" Stefan asked with slight concern.

"They liked us Stefan! The agency! They're coming to see us at 2pm tomorrow!" Verity said, her voice light with excitement.

"That's amazing!" Stefan picked her up and spun her around, feeling utterly lost in the moment.

"We did it Stefan!"

"We did! This a just great! We should celebrate!" Stefan put her down but kept one arm around her waist and began to walk her back down the corridor. A few moments later as they neared the door to leave the building, Kol caught up with them.

"Well I hear congratulations are in order." He smirked, ruffling Stefan's hair and placing a kiss on Verity's cheek.

"Shh! We can't afford to jinx our luck just yet you know!" Verity half scolded, her smile never wavering.

"Yes we can! They clearly loved you both. You'll have a little sprog in no time!" Kol laughed.

"That is true you know, she said she pushed us through the first step because she liked our application. I don't think we'll need to use your charming abilities at all Stefan." Verity smiled and Stefan laughed.

"It was only a last resort Princess, I promise." He kissed the top of her head and the three of them came to a stop when they reached Stefan's car. He dug his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Kol.

"I'm sure you can bring my baby back to the house in one piece, right Kol?" He smiled.

"Of course I can! I'm honoured!" He smirked and playfully bowed, Verity laughed as she handed Stefan her keys.

"You don't want to drive?" He asked as they walked over to her car.

"I was barely able to drive here because I was so excited, so I think it's safer if you drive." She smiled, going to the passenger side of the car, Stefan followed and opened the door for her to get in.

"Thank you." She smiled as she put on her seatbelt.

Stefan got in to the driver's seat and struggled to get his legs under the steering column, pushing the seat back he smiled.

"Do you have to have the seat right the way forward?" He teased.

"Well yes, if I want to reach the pedals. I can't help that I'm short you know!" Verity poked her tongue out at Stefan and he leant over to kiss her.

"Nice things come in little packages." He said softly as he buckled up and slowly drove out of the parking area and on to the road.

The pair talked excitedly about their interview tomorrow. Verity wondered out loud if they should prepare a room ready, but Stefan said that really would be jinxing their luck, but he did reply that maybe he should child-proof the garden and make sure the dodgy gate hinges were fixed. Verity asked about school and about the rumours that were still flying around. Stefan filled her in that a lot of people were congratulating him and he said he would just give them a confused look and pretend he didn't know what they were talking about. Verity smiled, it was a lot easier for him to deal with rumours than it was for her, she could take strangers gossiping about her, but when her friends would judge her decisions because of the rumours, she was unable to keep her cool.

For both Stefan and Verity, the night seemed to pass by slowly, they made sure everything in the house was perfect, Verity finished her ironing and Stefan went out to feed. They both made sure the cellar door was locked as well as the few doors to the various rooms down there too. Stefan made sure Verity ate and they passed the remainder of the time sorting out their wedding album and honeymoon photos, putting their treasured favourites in frames around the house.

By the time they both sat down to catch a breath, it was 8pm. Stefan decided the only way to relax was to take a long bubble bath with his eager and exhausted wife. Leaving her on the sofa he sped upstairs in to their bathroom and filled the deep tub with hot water and bath oil lighting candles and making sure the lights were dimmed to create a relaxing atmosphere. When the bath was near full, he grinned to himself, took off his shirt and sped back downstairs, picking Verity up in his arms and carrying her out of the living room.

"What are you doing?" Verity smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he began to ascend the stairs.

"Taking my beautiful wife upstairs to relax." He kissed her cheek as he carried her in to the bedroom and put her on her feet near the bathroom door. Without saying another word, he kissed her neck softly and pulled off the shirt she was wearing. Verity let out a soft moan as she smiled and Stefan continued to undress her. When he was done he led her to the bath, Verity stepped in and eyed him suspiciously.

"You're getting in too, right?" She asked as she sat down

"Of course! I love you Princess, but I'm not letting you use all the hot water." He winked, stripping off and getting in the warm water to sit behind her.

"This is nice." Verity sighed with content as she leant in to Stefan's chest, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes it is. We need to make the most of it before two become three." He smiled.

"Don't jinx it! We don't know that yet." She entwined her hands in his.

"Yes we do. They'll give us a baby Verity, and if they don't then I'll just compel them."

"Ah yes, I'd forgotten about your charming ways." She teased. "I want to see if we can get through this without compelling anyone, that way we'll know we were given a baby because we were the best people."

"I forgot how much you like competition."

"A little competition is healthy you know."

"Of course it is. I thought maybe we could invite your parents over for dinner again tomorrow. If we start cooking a joint of meat when the lady from the agency comes, it'll smell good and make us look more organised and grown up." Stefan teased.

"Because being married and in our own house isn't grown up enough?" Verity giggled.

"That too." He smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe I should make a cake too, entice her in with love and ginger bread."

"You're not going to cook her, are you?" He said sarcastically and Verity laughed.

"You've been reading too many Grimm tales."

"It's what I grew up with, not the watered down and sugared up version you had."

"Well what I had didn't give me nightmares." Verity flicked bubbles over her shoulder at him.

"It was a time thing and you said you'd never bring it up again." Stefan pouted playfully.

"Well our kids will get to hear both. And they won't ever have to be afraid because daddy will chase away anything that scares them."

"Daddy's going to be the scariest monster of them all and tear up anyone who hurts his family."

"That's the spirit!" Verity turned her head so she could smile at him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You're going to be a great father Stefan." Verity smiled as she leaned her head back in to his chest.

A while later, Stefan and Verity both emerged from the cooling bath, relaxed and wrinkled. As Verity cleaned out the bath and joined Stefan in the bedroom. He was stood by his side of the bed with a towel around his waist and setting the alarm for the next morning with a pensive look on his face.

"What's that look for mister?" Verity asked softly as she placed her hands on his hips and looked up at him. He sighed.

"Are you sure this is something you really want to do? Adopt a baby because the person you're married to can't give you one?" He asked. Verity wrapped her arms around his neck and nudged his nose with hers.

"Of course it is. How many times are we going to go through this? If I wanted a mundane and normal life then I'd have run away from you on our first date, but I didn't because I want you; I want the excitement that comes from being in love with the person you're destined to be with and I'm meant to be with you, we wouldn't have been drawn to each other if we weren't. I love you Stefan Salvatore, I married you because I love you and 'm going to start a family with you because I love you. Just because we can't have our own doesn't mean we can't be a family. And any baby we take in will be raised and treated as our own so what does it matter if he or she is adopted?" She gave him a soft smile and looked up at him. Stefan couldn't help but smile back at her and hold her close to him.

"You're amazing, do you know that? You always seem to know what to say, you always seem to manage to handle what ever gets thrown at you. You take the supernatural in your stride and you're not afraid. I'm starting to wonder again if maybe you're too good to be true." He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the smell of shampoo and bath oil/

"I might have a slight confession; I'm just a dream. You'll wake up soon to find you're hugging your pillow." She teased, pulling back and looking up at him.

"Then it's a damned good dream Princess. But I'm pretty sure you're real." He smiled.

"And how can you be certain?" She smiled playfully.

"I'm pretty sure if you weren't real you wouldn't enjoy what I'm about to do." He smiled wickedly, picking her up and laying her on the bed while kissing her neck softly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note; I don't own anything TVD or Covenant related, I only own Verity.**

**Thanks for sticking with the story, lots of surprises and unexpected twists coming up soon, you won't be disappointed I promise! Please review if possible or catch me on Twitter ( VerityHanes) **

**Big thank you to every one whose been reading and to my muse.**

**Chapter 25.**

By 2pm the next day, Stefan had tidied up the garden and child-proofed it and Verity had baked biscuits and muffins and was putting a chicken in the oven to cook and the vegetables in water ready to boil when their interview was over. By the time Cara had rang the doorbell, Stefan and Verity were ready. They both went to the door and took deep breaths before opening it and giving the older woman a warm smile.

"Hello there, I'm Cara Adams. You must be Mr and Mrs Salvatore?" She smiled and offered her hand to Stefan who shook it firmly.

"Yes that's us. I'm Stefan and this is my Wife Verity." He smiled.

"Pleased to meet you." Verity said, offering her hand too. "Why don't you come on in and I'll make some tea." Verity smiled brightly.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Cara entered in to the hall way and followed Verity down to the kitchen while Stefan closed the door and followed.

"What is that lovely smell?" Cara asked as Verity pulled out a chair at the table for her.

"I did a little baking earlier, would you like some biscuits? Or a muffin?" She smiled, bringing the place out from inside the cupboard where she had been cooling the result of her baking session. She placed it on the table in front of Cara with a warm smile. "Would you like tea of coffee?"

"Coffee please, just a dash of milk and no sugar, thank you." Cara smiled and got out the paper work and laid it on the table, her pen ready. Stefan sat opposite and Verity made their drinks, placing them gently down next to the plate. Verity smiled as Cara indulged in a muffin.

"This is delicious! I have to say you have a talent in the kitchen Verity." The older woman praised.

"Thank you, I was following an old family recipe." She placed her hand in Stefan's on the surface on the table.

"I have to ask, it may seem rude, but why do two very young people get married? And why choose to adopt now? You have your whole lives ahead of you." She asked, pen in hand ready.

"Well getting married wasn't a decision we took lightly, it was one we both wanted. We knew that it was right for us, it was a small shock to our families that we wanted to be married, but they support us." Verity answered honestly.

"And we would like to adopt because we want to complete our family. I have two adopted sisters and a biological brother and we're a very happy family. I want to offer a child the same opportunities that myself and Verity were offered when we were both growing up. We feel that adopting is right for us." Stefan added, smiling at Verity.

"I can see you're both very happy, and that's always a good start!" Cara chuckled. "I see your home is very large and I think it's a lovely place to grow up in. Did you always live here Stefan?"

"I lived in Italy for a while and moved around every now and then, but this is the place I'll always call my home, I'll always come back here."

"And what about you Verity? I did some research and it seems your mother is quite the business woman."

"Yes she is, as you probably know we lived in New York until recently and my parents live in Ipswich renovating an old mansion. It was very different living here but it's a move I'm glad we made. I feel living in a city gave me confidence and I had a lot of friends and we were never bored, but living here has made me feel like I have more space. I love the pace of life in a quiet town and I don't think I could live back in a busy city now." She smiled.

"So what sort of child are you looking to adopt?" Cara asked, making notes on her pad of paper.

"Well I can't lie; it would be amazingly wonderful to have a young baby or toddler, it's something we've dreamed of. But we also know there are a lot of children in social care and not all of them are toddlers or babies. We think maybe expecting a baby would be too much to hope for, so any child from birth to five years old." Stefan smiled, more notes were made.

"And how do you plan on financially supporting a child?"

"We own the house so there's no worry about mortgage repayments. Stefan's hobby is anything to do with old cars and he's really very good at fixing them up and selling them on for a profit. We both have sizeable trust funds and we won't be short of money. We have discussed this of course and we've decided that I would take a gap year before college and stay home to raise our child and give him or her the best start possible and Stefan would work part time with his cars so we could have extra money in the bank and spend time together as a family." Verity answered slightly nervously, Stefan gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"And if you had financial troubles? Is there anyone who would be prepared to bail you out? Do you have a contingency plan?"

"We both come from very wealthy families and have a strong network of people around us; Verity's parents and my older brother would be who we would turn to in a case of difficulty." Stefan was tempted to compel the woman, as if reading his mind; Verity gave him a stern look.

"And if the child began to develop health problems or had severe behavioural difficulties? How would you cope?"

"Well, my parents didn't always have a united front when it came to raising me; my mother was busy with her business and my father had a very full on job, which is something I feel I've learnt a lot from. Stefan's mother died when he was young and he was raised by his father, so he's also gained insight in parenting. No matter what was thrown at us we would deal with it together and make sure any child we have has the best possible health care. If he or she developed behavioural problems then we would also deal with it as a united front. As long as we take each day as it comes and stick together we can handle it." Verity said, she was also starting to wonder if maybe Stefan should compel the woman sitting in front of them.

After a few silent minutes, the grey haired woman looked up at them with a warm smile.

"Would you care to show me around?" She asked. Stefan and Verity nodded.

"We would love to. Shall we start in the main dining room?" Verity gave an enthusiastic smile as she stood up.

An hour and a half later, Cara had been shown the main dining room, lounge, study, seven upstairs bedrooms and four bathrooms as well as their bedroom. She had also been shown the garage and sheds where Stefan housed his cars and motorbike and around the vast garden and orchard. Finally they were at Cara's car. She shook both their hands as she spoke.

"I'll contact your family and friends for references and I'll be in touch with you in a week or so. It was lovely to meet you both." Cara smiled.

"Thank you for coming out to see us so soon, it means a lot to us." Stefan smiled.

"Drive safe and have a lovely afternoon." Verity added.

The couple waved as she drove off, once she was out of sight Stefan took Verity in his arms and spun her around excitedly, a huge smile on his face.

"I think we did it Princess!" He beamed.

"I think you're right! Now all we have to do is hope Kol can keep his smutty mouth in order!" verity grinned.

"He will, he's been told. And he promised to give a glowing reference. I think not it's just a waiting game. We should get inside though, your parents should be here shortly."

"Oh no!" Verity gasped. "With all the tidying and the interview I totally forgot to invite them! Do you think I should call them now?" Verity rubbed her eyes to try to wake herself up from her daydream a little.

"I think it might be a little late, but we can have a cosy dinner for two and spend the evening watching a movie?" Stefan wrapped her in his arms again.

"Or you could have just invited me? I'm feeling a little neglected you know. It hurts." Kol smirked as he suddenly appeared next to them, causing Verity to jump a little. The two men just laughed at her, which made Verity smack them both playfully across the back of their heads.

"You two are like Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee! It's a miracle I ever get any peace at all!" Verity scorned them genly.

"Is that going to be a problem? Because I'm sure I was included in the package when you married my wing man!" Kol winked, ruffling Verity's hair, she moved away from him, playfully tapping his hands.

"I had no idea my husband had such a lump of baggage." She teased, poking her tongue out at Kol, whore response was to pick her up and sling her over his shoulders and smack her rear end hard.

"Ouch! That hurt, you big bully! Put me down, now!" Verity warned. Stefan could only laugh.

"Shall I put her down Stefan?" Kol asked playfully.

"No, I don't think so. I'm kind of enjoying the view!" Stefan smirked, causing Kol to laugh even harder.

"Stefan that is no way to treat your wife! Now tell you maniac friend to put me down!" Verity called out, knowing that she was utterly helpless against the invincible duo.

"Okay, Okay, I'll put you down. Stefan, catch!" Kol laughed as he spun around and tossed a shrieking Verity over to Stefan gently as if she were no more than an over-sized Frisbee. Stefan caught her with ease.

"Hey Princess." Stefan winked, Verity just huffed. "What's that look for? Aren't you having fun?"

"Not particularly." Verity slid out of Stefan's arms and gave them both a stern look. "I suggest if you both want feeding then you should behave. Or you won't get desert." Verity them one last look before walking up to the house, smiling to herself. Stefan and Kol exchanged a grin.

"Guess we should do as we're told then. I don't feel like having the Finger of Doom pointed me again. She can be scary, your wife." Kol smirked as they walked back to the house.

"Never underestimate her small size." Stefan smiled as they walked through the front door. "So, what's new?"

"Not a lot." Kol shrugged as he made his way in to the lounge and slunk on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Not a lot? Honestly?" Stefan poured them both a scotch, handing one to his friend then sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"I feel like I'm struggling a bit, I don't know how you cope." Kol sipped his drink.

"With what? Life? Women?"

"With your diet. I'm craving more and more and I can't be around people."

Stefan gave his friend a concerned look.

"You seemed okay just now with Verity." Stefan stated. Kol sighed.

"Verity is different; if I hurt her in any way I know there'd be consequences, which helps me turn off the cravings. But when I'm around other people, and Ann, I feel like I'm fighting against myself." Kol drained his glass and got up to pour himself another, topping up Stefan's glass at the same time.

"I feel like I'm bottling it all up and it makes me feel out of control and agitated. Angry sometimes."

Stefan stood up and placed himself in front of Kol, putting a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"You'll get through this, just keep reminding yourself about you've achieved; you're living a human life and enjoying it. You managed to change in to a decent person, you have your humanity back. Don't forget that." Stefan said softly, hoping he would be able to get through to his friend and give him the support he needed.

"I know you're right, but it's hard."

"No one ever said this was going to be easy Kol, it's difficult and isn't always fun, but we manage it. Hunt and feed more, avoid big crowds. Maybe stay away from people for a few days until you get the thirst back under control. Stay here if need to."

"I can't stay here, I can't risk Verity's safety. I'll just hide out at home for a while." Kol gave a weak smile. They heard a crash come from the kitchen and both rushed there to see what had happened.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Stefan appeared by Verity's side, looking over her searching for injuries.

"I'm fine, I just dropped the pan. Everything's okay you guys." She smiled. She was about to bend down to pick up the saucepan but Kol beat her to it. Luckily the pan had been empty but the glass lid had cracked.

"I think it'll live." Kol smirked, placing it on the work surface.

"Thank you." Verity smiled, she gave Stefan a kiss on the cheek. "What would I do without my two knights in shining armour?"

"Possibly break everything in the house." Stefan smiled, Verity tapped him on the nose playfully.

"I just need to boil up the vegetables and dinner will be ready, should take about twenty minutes so go back to whatever it was you were doing." She smiled as she went back to the work surface to fill the pan up.

"We're just going to take a quick run, try not to break anything else while we're gone." Stefan smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Have fun." Verity smiled back. Stefan made his way over to the back door, Kol followed, giving Verity a brief hug.

"Thank you." He said, before vanishing in to the woods with Stefan, leaving Verity utterly perplexed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note; I still don't own the rights to TVD or the Covenant. Only Verity and the plot.**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, some Stefan/Kol romance going on for you and there'll be more later too! There are some major twists in store so keep reading!**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 26.**

As Kol walked back to his home at human pace, a dozen thoughts were spinning around in his head. He had a good talk with Stefan about hunting more and keeping away from people until he felt his cravings were back under control. He had run as fast as lightening, enjoying the thrill of the speed and taking down whatever animal crossed his path. He had sat at the small kitchen table with Stefan and Verity, ate a delicious dinner and helped clean up the dishes, enjoying the feeling of belonging. He needed to gain control before he lost what little he currently had, if he fed on anyone he would be letting Stefan, Verity and the others he had grown to love as his family down. Worst of all; he'd be letting himself down. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, he could do this, he thought. He could fight off the cravings and go back to being the person he had worked so hard to become.

Kol eventually reached his front door and let himself in. He didn't bother to turn on the light, he pulled his phone out of hispocket and saw he had several missed calls and messages from Ann. He turned his phone off and left it on the table. He walked to the small lounge area and opened the cabinet door and groped around until he found a bottle of scotch. Sitting on the sofa he opened it and took a drink from the bottle; it was going to be a long night.

It was 3am and Kol hadn't moved from the sofa, the bottle was empty but he felt too heavy to get up and get another. His was still sitting in the dark, listening to the sound of owls and foxes as they went about their nightly business outside. If he concentrated hard enough he could hear the sound of a passing truck every now and then on the road in the distance. He leant over to the coffee table and picked up the remote control, turned on the TV and channel flicked. It seemed that all the channels were showing either repeats of 80's sitcoms or chat shows which exploited desperate people longing to know the answers to lie detector or DNA tests. Kol smirked as he watched an overly made-up woman yell at her husband because he knocked up his secretary and was refusing to admit it, even though the tests say he was lying.

He stretched and clicked his fingers and knuckles and stood up, making his way back over to the cabinet and pulling a bottle of vodka. He was going to need a lot more alcohol than this if he was going to hole up and avoid human contact.

By Wednesday, Kol had fed on what seemed like every animal in a ten mile radius, drank hundreds of cups of coffee and had drained every bottle of alcohol he had. He felt slightly better but was still craving. Maybe he could order in some supplies? But then he might be tempted to drain the delivery person. There had been knocks at his door, Ann had called his name through the letter box, but he sat silent in the hallway, hidden from view. She had posted a letter through but he hadn't read it yet. It was lunchtime and he was desperate, Stefan couldn't answer his calls because he was tied up with playing human school by. But there was one person he could call and he knew would answer; Verity.

Arguing with himself that he shouldn't do it, he dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

"Kol, hey!" Her gentle yet happy voice echoed in his ears.

"Hey. Can you do me a favour?" He rasped, his throat hoarse.

"Of course! What do you need?"

"Can you bring me alcohol."

"Alcohol?" She asked, confused.

"Yes alcohol." He waited a few moments for her response.

"Any particular type?

"Liquor, lots of it. And cigarettes."

"Is this to do with the cravings?" She asked, afraid he would be angry with her for asking. "Stefan said you were trying to get it under control."

"It's been a little hard lately."

"Okay, I'll bring you some stuff over. I won't be long, say half an hour?"

"That's fine. Cheers." He hung up, feeling guilty for asking, as if he were putting her in danger. He would never hurt her, she was his best friends other half. But he was still taking a risk.

Verity drove out to the supermarket, picking up as many bottles as she dared to, adding several jars of coffee, a large of chocolate and packs of chewing gum to her hoard. At the counter she asked for a very large box of cigarettes . Showing her ID to the judgemental cashier she spoke.

"My husband is throwing a party." She insisted, the cashier nodded and scowled.

Rolling her eyes, Verity handed over the money and loaded up her car, driving to Kol's place. She had only ever been there once, and Stefan had been driving. Unsure she would remember the turn off, she slowed right down. Eventually she arrived but she had taken over half an hour.

Pulling the large shopping bags gently out of the car, she wobbled under the weight up to the door and pressed the doorbell with her nose.

"Leave it on the doorstep." Kols voice came from the other side of the door. Sighing, Verity placed the bags down gently, the bottles clinking together.

"I'm not leaving you here alone. Stefan is coming as soon as he can but please let me in. It's cold out here. I'm not leaving." She insisted. Kol rolled his eyes and reluctantly opened the door. He picked up the bags without looking at Verity and carried them in to the lounge, she stepped in to the darkened house and closed the door behind her. Kol had drawn all the curtains and had been living in darkness since he came home, so she flicked on the light switch and the room was filled with a bright glow. Kol rubbed his eyes and began to unpack the bottles and line them up on the coffee table, inspecting the labels as he did.

"Scotch, vodka, brandy, Irish cream?" He raised his eye brows.

"I thought you might want something a little easier and sweeter on the taste buds." She replied, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Chocolate?" He snorted.

"That's for me, I'm hungry." She smiled, taking the bar from his hand and opening it, offering it to him. "Want the first square?"

"Not really. You shouldn't be here you know. It's not safe."

"Tough, I'm here until Stefan comes. You were there for me on our wedding day and now I'm here for you."

"You shouldn't be. I'm really not that nice a person Verity."

"Yes you are! This is just a rough patch, you'll get over it."

"It was me who suggested you see the natural side to Stefan before you got married. He nearly left because of me." He looked her in the eyes and saw her face fall in shock.

"I don't believe that for second." She leant over and opened the bottle of scotch and handed it to him. "Drink this, it might make you feel better."

"I did, I didn't mean for it to happen. But he was marrying you and really living a human life. I didn't understand how you could accept him, but I see it now. You're far too resilient to be normal." He took the bottle and took a long drink. Verity just sat there and watched him, she was surprised at Kol's admission, but a part of her knew it didn't matter.

"You actually bought us closer together. What's this?" She picked up a folded piece of paper from the floor. She opened it up and saw it was Ann's letter. She read it out loud to Kol; "_Kol, Please talk to me. I hate the silence and I can't take it anymore, please tell me what I've done wrong. I'll do anything to make it right. I love you, Ann._ Have you considered calling her to say you're in one piece? She keeps calling me and asking Stefan what's up and we can't tell her because we're trying to protect you both."

"Why do you care so much?" He asked, his voice quiet."

"Because you're Stefan's best friend Kol, you're our family and we love you and we always protect the people we love. So just send her a text, or give me your phone and I'll text her. Just to say you're okay and you'll talk to her soon."

"Here, if it'll make you happy." Kol tossed Verity his phone, she caught it and switched it on, she was shocked to see the number of texts, missed calls and voice messages he had. Sighing, she typed a message to Ann and showed it to him. _I'm okay, just having some R&R I'll call you soon._ Kol nodded and she hit send.

"You can't hide from her forever Kol, she's persistent and worried about you."

"I can try." Kol looked at Verity, they sat in silence for a few minutes before the door opened and Stefan appeared in the living room with them.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his friend, standing next to where Verity sat, holding her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm fine." Kol lied.

"Princess why don't you get back to the house? Lena and Caroline are coming over for a girls night."

"Okay, call if you need anything?" Verity stood up and hugged Stefan.

"I will, I promise." Stefan placed a soft yet quick kiss of Verity's lips and pulled away, giving her a nod.

"Bye Kol." She said quietly, he grunted and went back to drinking from the bottle in his hands.

Verity left the room and walked out the front door, closing it behind her, hoping and praying that everything would soon be alright again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Note; I still own no rights to TV, the Covenant or characters; I only own Verity and the plot. Hope everyone is still enjoying! Please review! And thanks to those wh have ept reading, you're rock stars guys!**

**Chapter 27.**

It had been a difficult few weeks, but Verity and Stefan had managed to pull through, dragging the rest of their friends with them. Kol was back on track (or so he said, and had convinced those around him he had) Stefan and Verity were eagerly awaiting news from the adoption agency about their interview, Lena was her usual crazy self and Caroline was keeping every one optimistic. Damon had been in and out of the house more times that Verity could count, he and Stefan seemed to be closer than ever, but Verity wasn't holding her breath; she knew how quickly things could change with the two of them, but she welcomed Damon in to their home with smiles and warm greetings each time. He was beginning to grow on her, even if he had a dirty sense of humour.

The one person Verity hadn't seen in a while was Pogue, last time they spoke was more than a month ago, she missed her friend. He was one of the first people that befriended her when she moved here, he had introduced her to so many great people, but now he was silent. Ann had mentioned his bike was in the garage for some repair work on Saturday morning, so Verity decided while he would be stranded waiting for his chosen mode of transportation to be fixed up, she would go there and force him to talk to her. Which is why, when she pulled up around the corner from the garage at 10am on a cold Saturday morning, she snuck in quietly to the waiting area. Pogue had his back to her as she slid in through the door, so she tip toed up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She said, smiling. Pogue groaned with impatience, pulled the hands from his eyes and turned around.

"Verity, what are you doing here?" He asked, she was taken aback slightly by his less-than-welcoming-tone.

"Well, I came to see you. You know it's been forever since we talked Parry." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"I know. But forever doesn't seem to matter when time's on your side, well, your husband's side any way." He rolled his eyes and turned away from her. Verity didn't like his coldness toward her, and she wasn't going to stand for it. She stood in front of him and tapped her foot.

"I know you have a problem with Stefan but that doesn't mean you can have a problem with me too! We're meant to be friends. Why can't you act like it?"

"Because last time we talked when you came back from your honeymoon you yelled at me."

I did not yell, I simply raised my voice."

"Same thing."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"It so isn't!"

"It so is!"

Verity didn't reply, but she and Pogue exchanged angry looks before bursting in to laughter.

"A married woman acting like a spoiled little kid, Who would've thought huh Hanes?"

"It's Salvatore now."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"You want to get a coffee? It's kind of boring and cold in here." She smiled.

"Sure thing. You're buying though." He grinned, opening the door.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled, stepping back out in to the cold wind.

Once they had gotten settled in to their seats at the coffee shop across the street and ordered their drinks, Verity was the one who initiated the conversation.

"So, talk to me. Tell how things have been. How's Jaz?" She asked, Pogue simply shrugged.

"We don't talk much, she's busy. She doesn't talk to anyone from school now." He replied.

"That doesn't sound like Jaz at all."

"Her manager, so she says. He doesn't like me."

"That can't be true."

"No, it is. I went to visit her in LA a few weekends back, she was a little distant but said she was stressing, her manager pretty much booted me out of her hotel room."

"Wow, sounds like he runs a pretty tight shift."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Well how are you, other than that?"

"I'm good, missing my friend though."

"Well that's your own fault; you should've returned my calls."

"Didn't think that husband of yours would've liked that much."

"Stefan isn't controlling you know, regardless of what you think. And before you say anything, it was my choice to marry him. He said we could have a long engagement but I didn't want to wait. He's just giving me what I want because he loves me."

"A long engagement? Like a few hundred years?" Pogue joked, Verity gave him a serious look.

"He wouldn't see that as an option. He wants me to stay me, he doesn't want me to be like him. Not unless I truly want it or if I'm in a life or death situation."

"And do you want it?" He asked, Verity shrugged.

"I want to be with him for as long as possible. I don't want him to feel the pain of losing me when I grow old and die, but he's said there is no living without me and when I go, he'll go too." She shrugged.

"But do you want it though? To be young forever?"

"Being young forever is over rated." She smiled.

"But being invincible isn't." He smiled back, she shrugged again.

"Maybe not, but I like my pulse as it is." They both laughed a little. Pogue's phone bleeped, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the message and sighed.

"My bikes ready. I should go. But we should do this again." He said, standing up.

"We should. You could come over one evening, I'll make dinner." She smiled perkily as she got up and put her coat on.

"No thanks, I don't want to be sat at the table with him."

"What do you honestly have against him?" She sighed. "He won't eve hurt me."

"But he isn't like us-"

"Is that all? You dislike him because he's different? He doesn't treat you like you're different, he treats you like an equal. He sees himself like us and he lives like us."

"It's not just that. I can't explain it, but I'd love to hang out with you again though." He smiled. She nodded and they walked out of the café together and over the road to the garage.

"I'll see you around Pogue." She said, feeling a little sad that she couldn't seem to get her friend in the same room as her husband.

"I'll call you okay?" He called out as he walked in to the reception area, leaving Verity alone on the pavement, feeling defeated.

While Verity was out, Stefan had received a phone call from Cara at the agency; their references had checked out and they were officially on the register. They didn't have their baby yet, but they were well on the way to having their family. Hopefully they wouldn't have to wait too long.

As he hung up the phone, he quickly ran to the small flower shop on the edge of town, ordered flowers to be delivered to the house around lunch time, and ran back. On the return journey he hunted through the woods, feeding and drinking away his cravings. His control was a lot stronger than Kol's but he was confident his friend was doing well. Even though he was asking Stefan to go hunting with him on a daily basis; mornings before Verity woke and at night while Verity was asleep. Stefan told her that Kol was doing much better and it was just small snag, she seemed convinced but was eager for Kol to spend more time with Stefan so they began to work on the old cars in the garage together. It was becoming a Friday night and Sunday afternoon tradition; on Friday's Verity would order them a pizza and hand them a cooler box of beer to keep in the garage with them, and on Sunday she would cook a late roast dinner and serve up around 7pm. Kol seemed to enjoy spending time doing normal human things, and Verity enjoyed Ann's company whenever she came with Kol.

Tidying himself up, Stefan eagerly awaited Verity's return. He had barely made it to the top of the stairs after re-dressing when she came in through the front door.

"Honey I'm home!" She smiled, only raising her voice a little, knowing Stefan could hear her easily.

Smiling, he sped down the stairs and pinned her playfully to the back of the door, she dropped her back laughed.

"Did you miss me?" She asked, smiling.

"Always." He smiled back, kissing her lips hungrily. Verity responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and entwining her fingers in his hair, she lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Stefan growled lowly as their kiss deepened and sped her up the stairs and in to their bedroom.

A few hours later, the doorbell rang loudly, Verity grabbed his shirt and put it on, doing up the buttons as she ran breathless down the stairs, wondering who put of their friends would bother to ring the doorbell; most of them just walked in, or had a key.

"Hurry up and get back here Princess!" Stefan called. Verity laughed.

"Be patient!" She called back, as she opened the heavy front door. At that moment, she was very glad that Stefan's shirt reached her thighs, because standing in front of her was a boy, a few years younger than her, holding a large bouquet of the most beautiful flowers Verity had ever seen. The delivery boy looked slightly startled as the dishevelled woman looked at him with embarrassed eyes.

"Please sign here." The boy gulped, handing her a small clipboard. Verity signed her name quickly, whispered her thanks and took the heavy arrangement from him before shutting the door. Catching a glimpse of herself in the hall way mirror, she saw how messed up hair was and how flushed her skin looked. Shaking her head and smiling she carried the flowers up the stairs and made her way back in to the bedroom.

"These are beautiful. Thank you." She smiled, placing them down on the table in the middle of the room.

"You're welcome." Stefan smiled.

"You should've seen the look on the delivery boy's face. I look scary!" She smiled, Stefan chuckled.

"You look a little…..worn out, shall we say?" He smirked.

"Worn out?" She gave him a mock glare. Stefan tapped the bed next to him.

"Come back here."

"Or what?" She challenged.

"Or I'll have to come and get you, and ravish you where you stand."

"I dare you."

"Alright then." Stefan winked as he sped over to Verity, gently knocking her to the ground and kissing her, keeping his word.


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note; Still don't own any rights to TVD or the Covenant, I did ask for Stefan to be under my tree at Christmas but obviously that didn't happen **** I only have rights to Verity and the plot.**

**Really pleased to be hearing that people like my story, thank you to Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee for making me laugh at your honesty, you're rock stars!**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 28.**

The winter had been harsh that year; ice cold winds, several inches of snow and ice decorating every window, tree and spiders web. It had made for a beautiful Christmas day. Verity looked through the photos with a smile, the hectic antics of the holiday had taken over and she had almost forgotten her nerves and emotions over hearing nothing from the adoption agency. Several times she had asked Stefan to compel not to think about it, but he still refused. He was going through the same emotions, so he suggested the entire family spend Christmas day at the boarding house, he had asked Lena, Kol and his brother to keep her as occupied and as busy as possible. They really did an excellent job; Christmas Eve Verity's parents arrived and spent the night along with the entire Salvatore family. They had eaten ginger bread in front of the fire and watched old Christmas time films and talked and laughed at memories they had. Verity and Stefan prepared everything for lunch the next day, slowly cooking the large Turkey overnight an making sure all they had to do was turn on the rest of the oven to heat the vegetables the next day.

By the time they were all ready for bed it was midnight. While the rest of the house slept, Stefan, Damon and Kol had gone to feed, leaving the warmth of the house for the bone chillingly bitter wind and snow.

Christmas day had provided a hectic distraction for both Stefan and Verity; unwrapping gifts, finishing the cooking, eating and cleaning up followed by falling asleep on the sofa in front of the fire with everyone else.

Verity was sad to see her parents leave on Boxing Day evening, but the rest of the vampire family remained, playing drinking games and forming a large conga line and prancing around the house. The day after Verity and Lena both woke to very bad hangovers and spend the day tucked up in Verity's bed, dosed up on painkillers.

New Year's Eve was just as bad, with the gang headed to the Mystic Grill to party and welcome in the new year. Pogue and Ann had made an appearance, Ann doing her best to try to communicate with Kol, who had still secretly struggled to stay on track. Stefan greeted Pogue and shook his hand with a smile, Pogue clearly tried his best to be accepting of his friend's husband, but still stayed a distance away from him for most of the evening.

Again, Verity had spent the next day sleeping off a ferocious hangover, vowing she would never, ever drink again.

By the time mid-January had arrived, the snow had slowly begun to disappear, the ice was no longer clinging to windows and the wind had died down. It was just a few degrees above freezing, but already Verity was down to wearing only one woollen jumper as opposed to two. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck as he wrote in his diary.

"The house feels so different without the decorations and dozens of people." She pouted.

"That's what happens when Christmas is well and truly over Princess. Did you speak to your parents yet about why they were acting so strange lately?" He pulled her on to his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"They invited me over tonight, they said they needed to talk to me. Will you come too?"

"They invited you Verity, maybe I should leave you have time alone with them?"

"Not a chance buddy, you're my husband, which means that we come as a package deal. And seeing as I'm just going to come straight home and tell you whatever they told me, it's only fair to cut out the middle mad and have you with me." She smiled.

"I guess I can't argue. What time are they expecting us?"

"I guess any time within the next hour or so, they weren't specific with the time."

"You want to get ready to go now? I need to shower before we go."

Verity smiled and nodded, placing a lingering kiss on Stefan's forehead.

"You want some company?" She asked, a wicked smile appearing on her lips, he winked.

"I always want company, but maybe just this once we shouldn't. I don't want to be having flashbacks while trying to keep my hands off you in front of your parents." Stefan grinned. Verity playfully pouted.

"Maybe I should just sit by the door so you have a little company?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You just want to spy on me." Stefan smiled, kissing her neck softly, causing her to giggle.

"Well, aren't I allowed to spy on my very sexy husband?"

"Yes you're allowed. But can you keep your hands to yourself?" He teased.

"Possibly."

"Then let's put it to the test." He winked, speeding up the stairs with Verity in his arms. Placing her on the bed he took his t-shirt and shoes off and walked in to the bathroom, grinning. Verity sat still and pretended not to notice. She heard the shower being turned on and Stefan called out to her playfully.

"I'm getting in the shower now. Naked." He grinned. Verity rolled her eyes.

"Noooo, you don't say?" She answered sarcastically. She could hear him laughing.

"I'm getting all soapy." He smirked playfully.

"I don't care." She replied, her voice light-hearted.

"The water is lovely and warm."

"I'm warm enough sat right here. Fully clothed." She silently crept over to the open door and peeked in, Stefan was stood by the shower, still in his jeans. He saw her and grabbed hold of her.

"Gotcha! I knew you couldn't' resist! My wife is a little pervert!" He laughed, she squirmed under his touch, trying to break free, so began to tickle her sides, causing her to shriek with laughter.

"Okay! Okay! You caught me!" She gasped in between bursts of laughter. Stefan stopped tickling her and slid his hands up her jumper, stroking the soft skin on her stomach, kissing the back of her neck.

"Are you going to be able to let me shower in peace?" He said lightly.

"I think it's you who can't keep your hands to yourself you know." She smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"That wasn't an answer to my question you know Princess."

"Maybe I'll let you shower in peace, or maybe I'll just sit on the stool in the corner and talk total nonsense to you?" She turned her head to face him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll shower very quickly, I'll be in and out as fast as you can say _get out the shower_!" He smiled.

"It's not how quickly you can shower Mr Salvatore, it's how quickly can you dress? Those few minutes are very entertaining to a pervert you know." Verity gave him a playful wink and giggled.

"I think I should just shower, can you give me five minutes?"

"Yes I can, but I'm going to be timing you." Verity smiled, breaking free of Stefan's grasp. "3, 2, 1, GO!" She smiled as she ran out of the bathroom and dived on to the bed, landing on her stomach and pulling her phone from her pocket to check her messages while she waited for Stefan to shower and dress.

An hour later, Verity and Stefan found themselves sat in her parent's kitchen.

"I'm sorry, say that again?" Verity said, feeling very confused.

"You have a half-sister." Mr Hanes said softly, sipping from his mug.

"Because you had an affair sixteen years ago?" Verity asked.

"Yes, something I very much regret." He replied, Mrs Hanes simply hmph'd from beside him.

"And she lived in Brooklyn the whole time and you didn't tell us?" Verity's voice was becoming angry, if it weren't for Stefan holding her hand she would have lost it.

"I had a letter not long after Alice was born to say that they were moving away. Her mother gave me an ultimatum; let go of you and Katherine and live with her, or lose her and Alice. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make. I gave her money for a house and child support, sent her cards and letters, but her mother wouldn't let me see her. I didn't know she lived so close until a few weeks after we moved here. Judy, Alice's mother, had passed away. I was asked to take custody of her, she was still in the middle of the school term so she stayed with family friends. Your mother and I have been to see her several times." Her father explained.

"And you didn't think to tell me when you found out?" Verity asked abruptly, her mother answered her this time.

"We were going to, but then you told us you were moving out to live with Stefan, then you got engaged. We were going to tell you after that, but then you two decided you were getting married. We figured it would be best to let you have a happy start to your married life without having to deal with out problems and stresses." Katherine explained. "It was part of the reason I was so short and abrupt with you when you announced you were leaving home."

"But why leave it this long?" Verity begged for an answer, her voice becoming quiet.

"We were going to, we planned to have Alice visit for the Christmas holidays, but she wanted to spend it with her grandparents. We went to see her after we left on Boxing Day. She's looking forward to meeting you. She'll be moving here at the start of the Spring term and going to the same school as Stefan and his sisters." Her father took over the explaining.

Verity sighed, Stefan squeezed her hand gently and gave her a small smile. She bit her bottom lip and waited. The room was silent.

"What is she like?" Stefan asked, knowing it was the question Verity wanted the answer to.

"She looks a lot like Verity, she has long dark hair, brown eyes. She's pale though, like me." Marcus answered. He pulled out his phone and showed a picture to Stefan and Verity.

"She does look like you." Stefan said softly, Verity nodded.

"She's smart, very tuned in. She likes books, she's a book worm like you Verity. She likes to shop and go to concerts. She'll miss her friends when she moves here, I'm hoping you'll show her around. And that Stefan's sisters will take her under their wing." He added, giving Stefan a hopeful look. Stefan nodded and answered.

"Of course they will. They adore Verity and I'm sure they'll take well to Alice." Stefan nudged Verity's foot with his, she came out of her trance and nodded.

"Of course. Lena will love her! And I'm sure she'll like it here once she's settled in. I can't wait to meet her." Verity lied. She was slightly confused about the entire situation; was this the reason her parents worked all the hours they could? To avoid each other because of her father's indiscretion?

Stefan could sense Verity's emotions were clouding her, and made the decision to remove her from the situation until she could get a grasp on her thoughts and feelings.

"I think maybe we should go. It's a lot for everyone to take in. Thank you for the tea." Stefan said to his in-laws, Katherine nodded and left the room. Verity stood up to get hers and Stefan's coats from the hall, leaving the two men alone.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Marcus asked Stefan.

"I hope so." Stefan sighed. "I think she'll be more worried about you. Will you and Katherine be okay?"

"I hope so. I feel like we kept it secret for too long. Katherine knew from the start of course. I wanted to tell Verity sooner but she wouldn't let me." Marcus hung his head to look at the bottom of his mug.

"I can see why; Verity has always adored you. Even though neither of you were there much, it was still you she looked up to."

"I'm pretty sure that's all about to change."

"I wouldn't count on that, she just needs time. A big secret was kept from her. Once she processes that then I'm sure she'll be fine with you." Stefan tried to reassure his father-in-law, but was unsure himself of how his wife was going to react once they had left to go home.

Stefan drove at a comfortable speed, Verity sat behind him looking out the window in to the dark night. Neither of them exchanged any words, the radio played silently in the background. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but Stefan wanted to break it buy asking her if she was okay.

"Verity-" He began.

"Get me drunk. Take me to a bar and get me drunk." She said, turning to look at him. It pained him to see her so torn, but he nodded and slowed down.

"How about we go home and have a few drinks?" He suggested, she shook her head.

"I want to dance. I want to do shots and act like I don't have a care in the world, then deal with everything else tomorrow." She said quietly. Stefan sighed and nodded.

"Okay then." He placed a hand on her leg and drove until he saw Nicky's bar, the place where they had their first date. She smiled slightly to himself and pulled the car in to a free space. "Let's go crazy." He said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. Preparing himself for a long night of shots, dancing and tears.


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Note; I own nothing TVD or Covenant related, just Verity. There's a new character entering the story in this chapter but I don't own her, she's a role-playing friend.**

**Thank you to everyone whose kept reading and telling me they like the chapters, and special thanks to my favourite people who never fail to tell me they like it **

**Chapter 29.**

Verity and Stefan took two days to recover from their night of partying, even Stefan had admitted to feeling slightly worse for wear! Stefan was in the shower and Verity was in the kitchen in her dressing gown, making two large mugs of coffee and about to start making a round of bacon sandwiches when she heard the front door slam shut, expecting it to be Kol, she turned around and was about to offer to make him a sandwich too when she gave a shocked look. Standing in front of her was her brother-in-law Damon and behind him was a girl she had never seen before.

"Hello little sister." Damon smirked.

"Hello older brother." Verity smiled, "Whose your friend?" The girl behind him smile awkwardly.

"No hug for me first?" Damon pretended to look wounded as he walked to Verity and scooped her up in his arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Okay Damon, as much as we love and miss you, I need to breath." Verity struggled in his tight grip, once he let her go, she placed a brief kiss on his cheek before walking over to the tanned, dark haired and brown eyed girl in the door way.

"Hi, I'm Verity." She extended her hand to shake the girls.

"I'm Jazi." She smiled, shaking Verity's hand.

"It's really nice to meet you. Damon, make the girl a drink." Verity rolled her eyes. "Men!"

"Hopeless right?" Jazi joked, the two young women laughed.

"So are you two…..dating?" Verity asked.

"Yes, for a while now. Actually for a long while." Damon explained, while he poured out three mugs of coffee, handing one to each to the girls.

"Great. Jazi why don't you take a seat? In the living room? We'll be right in. Make yourself at home." Verity smiled, Jazi said a quite okay and made her way in the vast room and walked over to the fireplace, looking at the various photos of Stefan and Verity's wedding and honey moon and smiled.

Damon was about to follow his girlfriend before Verity grabbed wrist.

"When did this happen?" She hissed. Damon shrugged.

"Ages ago. It's nothing Ver, really." Damon said softly, she sighed.

"What about Ca-"

"Stop. I'm a lot happier, moving back in to town, she makes me happy." He explained. Verity nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Okay, you best go in there while I go get dressed. I'll be down soon." Verity pushed him playfully towards the living room while she walked up the stairs, meeting Stefan halfway.

"I thought I heard voices, whose Damon with?" He asked. Verity handed him her mug and walking slowly up the rest of the stairs.

"His new girlfriend Jazi, don't ask." She said, cutting him off as he was about to ask a question.

Stefan introduced himself to Jazi and began to make bacon sandwiches while Verity quickly showered and dressed in an effort to get back downstairs quickly. She entered the kitchen and Jazi handed her a cheese sandwich with a smile.

"Thanks. Do you want to eat these in the other room?" Verity asked with a smile.

"Sure, I guess girl time bonding would be great. Lead the way." Jazi grinned and they began to make themselves comfortable on the sofa.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Verity asked, taking a bite.

"I guess we met in a bar, it's a bit of a blur really I guess! He makes me very happy, and I think I make him happy too." She smiled.

"That's good." Verity smiled.

"I know exactly what I'm getting in to Verity, I know what he is and I know his history, and I accept that. Which is why we're moving in to a nice house really close to here. He wants to be close to his family."

"Huh, I never actually thought I'd see the softy side of Damon. Clearly you bring out the best in him."

The pair laughed.

"Well I try my best." Jazi shrugged with a grin.

"You'll have your hands full with him!" Verity joked.

"I think it's more like the other way around, I can be a real handful myself!"

"You don't seem that bad! Well if Damon is happy then I'm happy. And because you'll be living so close by, we should really go do some girl bonding in a spa."

"Yes! That's a great idea! I love a good pamper day!"

"Me too! It's been very stressful here the last week so I think a massage and some quiet is much needed!"

As the girls planned their spa day and gossiped and generally got to know each other, the two brothers caught up in the kitchen.

"She seems nice." Stefan stated.

"She is. I'm a very lucky guy. And we're moving closer, the old house that used to have an apple orchard when we were younger." Damon sipped his coffee.

"The one where they made the cider?"

"Yup."

"The one that's at the end of our garden?"

"Just a stone's throw away my brother. If you don't mind me being so close?"

"Not at all! They seem to be getting on great, and Verity could use an extra girl-friend, especially with waiting so long to hear from the adoption agency, it's wearing her down."

"Is that all? She looks tired but I thought maybe you were keeping her up all night again?" Damon wriggled his eyebrows and smirked, Stefan sighed.

"Not at all, she's having some family drama. Her parents had us over the other night and told Verity she has a younger half-sister and they kept it from her this whole time. She's pretty upset about it."

"Jeez! Great parents, you know at the wedding I wasn't too keen on the mother, too tightly strung. It's obvious she's the one wearing the trousers in that house."

"Damon."

"What? It's true."

"I guess so, she was the one who wanted to keep it from Verity. I guess it's never really a good thing to blurt out to your daughter though. I could never do that."

"And you won't. You'll be much better parents. Speaking of which, have you still not heard anything? It's been too long."

"I know, I'm tempted to go down there and get some answers, but I know Verity wouldn't like that.

"Who says she has to know?"

"I do. We have a marriage based on trust and honesty; I would never compel her or do anything she didn't want me to."

"Are you sure you're the same Stefan Salvatore?"

"Of course I am." Stefan chuckled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're just far from the brother I had when we first began living this life, being vampires."

"We both are. Those days are far from over. We have good women and have seriously good lives now."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Damon smirked.

Later that night, Stefan sat in bed reading his book, Verity was putting the freshly laundered clothes away, smiling.

"What's that day dreamy look for Princess?" Stefan asked, smiling himself. Verity shrugged.

"It's going to be so nice, having Damon living so close. I think it's just great that we're living in the house you two grew up in and he's going to be living in the house that you two spent a lot of time playing in the gardens. Are they going to keep the orchard as it is?" Verity slid in to bed next to him and picked up her book from the night stand.

"Yes, which will be nice. You know we can get to their house by the back gate at the bottom of the garden? At the end of the rose garden." Stefan turned his page, watching Verity smile.

"We can? She asked, excitedly.

"Yes, that gate leads straight on to the path through the orchard. It's a lovely walk in the summer."

"Isn't this going to be great? Our little ones can grow up playing where you and Damon did, and just be a short walk away from their uncle."

"Kids?" Stefan closed his book and turned to face his wife with a large smile on his face.

"Yes, kids. You didn't think you were going to get away with us just having the one did you?" She smiled, placing a kiss on his lips.

"I didn't really think about how many we would have."

"How many would you want?" She asked.

"Well I had a brother, so two would be nice. Maybe four."

"Four?" Verity said with a shocked look.

"Well if we have three, that means that one of them will always feel left out when they play games, and least with four it's an even team."

"A team of four"

"Yes, a team of four. And it's not like you have to give birth to them, so you don't have to worry about the pain of it." Stefan smiled, Verity gave a little laugh.

"Yes I guess that's true. So two of each then?"

"Two of each. But as long as we have each other I don't care." He smiled and stroked Verity's cheek and she sighed.

"What's the matter princess?"

"Nothing, I just wish there was a way that one day, well in to the future, we could find a way to make one of our own."

"I know you do Princess, and I do too. As long it makes you happy, I'll keep looking for some way to make that happen."

"You will?"

"I will."


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Note; I have no rights to TVD or the Covenant. I only own Verity, the plot and the new character in this chapter. Other new characters are owned by other people, I just borrowed them with many thanks **

**Thank you to my awesome readers, keep with it! More emotional chapters to come! Have the tissues ready!**

**Chapter 30.**

Stefan picked up the phone as it rang, the noise echoing throughout the large house.

"Hello?"

"Hello, am I speaking to Mr Salvatore?" The voice at the other end spoke.

"Yes you are, may I ask whose calling please?" He replied.

"It's Cara from the adoption agency. I'm sorry it's been so long since we've spoken, but I'm ringing with some good news." Cara informed him.

"You are? That's good to hear."

"Yes, we've found a baby for you. She's 6 months old, perfectly healthy and in need of two loving parents. We received her a month ago and we have all decided that she will thrive in your care. We would like to arrange for you to come and meet her." She informed him.

"That's amazing news! Yes! We would love that! When can we see her?" He smiled.

"Is this afternoon okay? I know it's short notice but we really would like for you to see her and make sure that it's a good match for both you and your wife. We need to have a back-up plan in place just incase you see."

"I understand perfectly, We can be there any time. My wife will be so pleased to hear it."

"Well it's eleven now, shall we say one? You can feed her and spend a few hours with her before putting her down for her nap."

"We'd love to. We'll be there at one sharp! We're looking forward to it."

"I can imagine. See you both soon Mr Salvatore."

"See you, bye." Stefan hung up the phone and made his way in to garden where Verity was, walking back from Damon and Jazi's soon-to-be-home. She had been spending a lot of time helping her new friend decorate.

"Princess!" Stefan called out, speeding over to her and pulling her in his arms, showering her with kisses.

"Stefan, any one would think I had been gone an entire week!" She laughed.

"I have some amazing news for you." He smiled, walking with her back to the house.

"And what's that? You managed to figure out how to turn the hoover on?" She teased.

"Not quite, the adoption agency rang; we need to be there in two hours. They have a baby girl for us."`

Verity stopped walking and gasped, looking at her husband.

"A baby? For us?" She whispered.

"Yes Princess, a baby for us. They want us to meet her and make sure we're compatible. We get to feed her and play with her and then put her to bed for her nap." Stefan smiled, kissing his wife's forehead. Verity's eyes watered.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Stefan asked, concerned.

"We've waited for months, it feels like years, and now we finally get to have our baby. I'm just happy." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her forehead to his chest.

"I know, this is our dream. We won't get to bring her home today though, it's just a first meeting."

"I know, but then we can decorate her room and get everything ready to bring her home." They began to walk back to the house. "Tell me all about her!" Verity demanded, smiling.

"Well they said she's six months old and needing a happy family. They didn't say if she had a name or not, they've had her for a month and they want us to see her. They have a backup plan in case we don't match, but I'm sure we will."

An hour and a half later, they had stopped at a small toy shop; Verity had insisted they stop to pick up a small something for the baby. Verity chose a small soft stuffed sheep which was coloured blue with a soft pink nose. Verity made sure it was suitable for a small baby and had picked up a nursery catalogue for ideas before they went back to the car and drove the rest of the way to the agency.

"Do you think she'll like me? What if she doesn't?" Verity asked, panicked.

"I'm sure she'll love you Princess. Relax, this is going to be perfect." Stefan smiled, reassuring her.

Tense with anticipation, he pulled the car in to a space and took a deep breath.

"You ready Princess?" He asked, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." Verity said, determined.

They smiled and got out of their car, walked to the door holding hands, smiling nervously. As soon as they were inside, the receptionist took their names and took their coats, hanging them up and rang Cara to inform her of their arrival.

Once they were buzzed through the security doors, Cara greeted them with a big smile.

"Are you ready to meet your baby?" Cara asked softly, it was obvious she was excited too.

"Yes, we are." Verity answered eagerly.

Cara smiled and lead them through to the small nursery where a young assistant held a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms, and handed it to Cara, who then smiled and dismissed the girl. She handed the baby to Verity, who dropped her bag on to a chair and held the baby in her arms, swaying gently and beaming with joy. Stefan stood behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife and the baby, smiling.

"Hey little baby." She cooed, unable to take her eyes away. "She's just so beautiful. Stefan, she's beautiful." Her eyes watered again, she looked up at Cara. "Thank you." She whispered softly, her voice caught in her throat. Cara smiled warmly at the couple, pulled a Polaroid camera out of the desk drawer and took two pictures, placing the camera back, she gently shook the fresh photographs, making a mental not that neither Stefan or Verity had looked away from the baby in their arms while the photo was being taken.

"I'll go and get her bottle so you can feed her." Cara smiled, exiting the room.

"She's so perfect. I never thought I could be this happy and content. Thank you Verity." Stefan said, pressing a kiss on the top of her head, his eyes wetting slightly. Verity just smiled down at the baby, Stefan stroked her forehead gently.

"She's so delicate, the most beautiful baby girl in the world. Stefan this is it, this is our life. We're complete now." Verity smiled, unable to take her eyes away from the baby, who was now awake and gurgling happily.

Cara re-entered the room with a warm bottle and pulled the rocking chair away from the wall, Stefan turned and smiled at her, guiding Verity to sit down. She sat the baby up and took the bottle from Cara and began to feed the baby, who happily accepted the bottle in her mouth and began to drink the milk. Verity beamed with pride as she recited nursery rhymes to the guzzling youngster.

Stefan watched with happiness, smiling. He turned to Cara who was smiling at the scene in front of her.

"Thank you, for everything." He said to her.

"You're very welcome Mr Salvatore. Your wife is a natural, and so are you." The older woman smiled.

"Does she have a name yet?"

"No, not yet. Her mother died in child birth and the father is nowhere to be found. She was young too, a few years older than you two. Sad really, she left no contact details. She was all alone."

"Who would leave a pregnant girl alone?" Stefan inquired. Cara shrugged.

"It is sad, but this little one has a new family now." Cara smiled. Stefan's eyes widened.

"A new family? You mean, we get to take her home?" He smiled.

"Yes, this time next week, you'll officially be parents. We just need to take care of the final paperwork and you need to get her room ready. We're all very pleased that you both have the ability to take care of her. There's an adoption certificate to sign, so you'll both have to put your heads together to come up with a name for her." Cara smiled. They both watched as the baby finished her bottled, Verity sat it down on the table nearby and rubbed her back until she burped. Verity cooed at the baby and held her until she fell back to sleep.

Verity stood and walked to Stefan and smiled.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked, Stefan smiled and nodded, taking the bundle from her arms and holding it gently. Verity smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Mrs Salvatore, you make a very good mother and I was just telling your husband that next week you can take her home." Cara smiled, Verity looked at her with a smile.

"You mean she's our baby? We can keep her?" Verity asked.

"Yes Mrs Salvatore. You just need to come up with a name for your daughter and prepare her a room and we can finish the last of the documents. She'll be all yours."

With the news, Verity smiled and enveloped Cara in a hug.

"Thank you so much! This is wonderful!" Verity gushed, Stefan smiled and kissed the baby's forehead.

"You're most welcome Mrs Salvatore. As soon as you're ready I'll send in the nursery nurse and we can start signing the final documents." Cara smiled and left the room, leaving the new parents with their daughter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Note; I own none of the rights to TVD of the Covenant. Only Verity and the new character (not giving her name away yet, you have to keep reading for that!) Hop you liked the last chapter. All the emotions! Thanks to my readers and my two musketeers!**

**Chapter 31.**

"The room is all finished, the wall paper is hug, the cot and furniture is put together securely, the lights are fitted and the toys and mobiles are all in place and the entire room is sparkling clean. And I've got all her new clothes washed and in her little wardrobe and her bathroom is fully stocked. There's also a crib in our room too." Verity smiled, showing Caroline, Ann and Jazi around the room.

"It's perfect." Jazi smiled.

"Yeah Ver, it's beautiful! The little lady is lucky to have you as her mummy!" Ann commented.

"I still can't believe that you and Steffy are going to be parents! And I can't believe that you got all this dine in five days!" Caroline grinned, looking around.

"Well it helps when your husband, his best friend and brother are vampires and can do anything." Verity smiled. "But I helped too, I picked everything out and helped paint the clouds on the ceiling." Verity beamed.

"It's just great Ver, me and Damon are really happy for you. Have you picked out a name yet?" Jazi poked her for information, Verity shook her head.

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise. We signed the certificate today with her name on it, but we want to tell everyone altogether., Which is why we're having a little party next weekend once she's settled in. We get her tomorrow and it can't come soon enough for us!" Verity informed them.

Downstairs Stefan, Damon and Kol were gathered in the study, each had a glass of scotch in their hand.

"What can I say, I'm pleased for you little brother. Parenthood is going to suit you both. Congratulations." Damon smirked.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you both helped us get the room ready. I know it was short notice, but I'm grateful." Stefan smiled.

"It's not a problem, anything to help you and the lovely Mrs Salvatore. You both helped support me when I needed it." Kol smirked, draining his glass and refilling it.

"How have things been going lately?" Stefan asked him, he shrugged.

"Not a lot. You two have out me under a lot of pressure to move my relationship forward you know." Kol sighed.

"And you're not ready, are you?" Damon spoke bluntly.

"No, I'm not." Kol answered honestly.

"Is that why you were struggling a while back?" Stefan asked, watching his friend with concern.

"I think it was. I was trying to get away from it and almost fell in to old habits."

"Women, they're more trouble than their worth my friend. With the exception of good wives." Damon smiled.

"Good wives? Jazi isn't your wife." Stefan said.

"Not yet, she will be. I'm going to ask her." Damon informed them.

"When?" Stefan asked, smiling.

"Not too sure yet, when I have a better thought out plan. Not a word to Ann though." Damon looked at Kol who shrugged.

"You're secrets safe with me Damon." Kol finished another drink.

That night, when everyone had gone home and the dinner dishes were cleaned away, Stefan and Verity lay in bed unable to sleep.

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough. Can you make it hurry up and get here already?" Verity smiled in the dark, her head on Stefan's chest. He twirled her long hair around his fingers and smiled.

"Wish I could Princess. I'm just as eager as you are. Are you excited to introduce everyone to her next weekend?" Stefan asked.

"Yes I am, I just hope that everyone can remember to keep their distance this week while we enjoy our new-baby-bubble." She said softly.

"I've asked everyone to keep a distance this week. They all understand, they're excited to meet our new addition too. I think your parents were shocked though when we broke the news to them."

"Well they shocked us with their secret child, so I'd say we're pretty even."

"Are you okay with them now?"

"Getting there. They want to bring Alice, but I'm not sure. I think I'd rather meet her when it's just us and not all our friends and other family members around."

"That's understandable Princess. Have you told your parents that yet?"

"Not yet, I'm going to call them closer to the time. I hope they all understand."

"They will, I'm sure Alice would rather meet you for the first time in a more neutral place instead of at your house. Maybe you two could meet up in a café alone once we have our daughter settled in."

"That's actually a good idea. Our daughter, I'm never going to get tired of saying that!"

"Me either Princess. We're complete now."

"Well, almost. We're three short though, right?" Verity teased, Stefan chucked lightly.

"Right. We should get some sleep, it's going to be an exciting day tomorrow."

"I don't think I can sleep. Tell me about what you were planning earlier with Damon."

"That was going to be a surprise, but I need to tell you about it any way. I want you, me and baby Salvatore to take a holiday, once she's settled in and everyone has seen her. When we're all ready." "Stefan that's a lovely idea! Where did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know if it's a good idea for her to fly so young, but if you think it's okay how about going back to Italy?"

"So we can share our honeymoon places with her?"

"That's the plan. Do you like it?"

"I love it Stefan, maybe we can do it when she's older too? So we can have pictures of us, then us and our baby and then us as a family when she's older all taken in the same places."

"Sounds perfect Princess."

"I love you Stefan."

"I love you too Verity, so much."

That night, Stefan and Verity tossed and turned and dreamed of their future of their family.

At midday the next day, Cara rang the doorbell promptly, Stefan and Verity straightened their clothes and eagerly opened the door, they had been waiting there for an hour too excited to do anything else.

"Cara, hello." Stefan smiled.

"Mr Salvatore, may I present you with your daughter." Cara beamed as she handed the baby to Verity, who eagerly held the small bundle in her arms.

"Thank you so much Cara. Can we offer you a drink?" Stefan asked.

"No I have to go unfortunately, I have another baby to pick up and start the process with another family. I wish you all the best, please call us if you need anything. Take care and congratulations Mrs Salvatore, Mr Salvatore." Cara shook Stefan's hand and turned to go in to her car.

Stefan beamed and kissed Verity's cheek as she cooed at the baby.

"Welcome home Grace Stephanie Salvatore." Stefan said, wrapping his arms around his family.

That afternoon Stefan and Verity settled Grace in to her new home; feeding her lunch, playing with her and taking a lot of photographs. Verity quickly rang her parents to say their new arrival was home with them and arranged for them to come and visit midweek. She quickly text Kol, Damon, Caroline, Lena and Ann to keep them up to date. Verity then turned their phones to silent, so they could ignore the rest of the world while fell more and more in love with their daughter.

As the evening grew closer, Stefan and Verity bathed and changed Grace and snuggled with her on their bed, Stefan telling her a story about a lonely and lost prince who found his princess and fell in love with her. Grace's delicate breathing was all Verity could concentrate on, even when Stefan had finished the story she continued to watch her little one sleep and count her breaths.

"We're so lucky, we're blessed." Verity whispered, never taking her eyes away from the sleeping baby.

"Yes we are Princess. We really are." Stefan replied softly, brushing her cheek gently.

"I know we should put her in her cot, but I can't bear to leave her side." Verity smiled.

"How about you put her in the cot at the end of the bed, and I'll bring us up a drink? We don't have to leave her." Stefan smiled.

"Okay, we should do that." Verity lifted Grace gently and stood up, she rocked Grace gently and kissed the top of her head, walking slowly to the cot. Stefan smiled as he watched Verity place their little baby in the cot and kiss her goodnight. He went down to the kitchen as quickly as he could and made them both a cup of tea and blurred back up to the bedroom. When he arrived, Verity was sat on the edge of the bed still watching Grace, still smiling.

"Here." He said, handing her a mug, she took it with a smile. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. I never knew that I could feel this way; I feel like my heart is about to burst because I love her so much already. I only thought I could ever feel that way about you." She smiled, leaning in to him as he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It took me by surprise too. I didn't ever think I could have a wife and a child. I never thought I would be on speaking terms with my brother again. I never thought I'd be this happy and have a family. It feels like everything's just fallen in to place now. I feel complete." Stefan smiled, just as hypnotised as Verity was by Grace's soft snores and breaths.


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Note; Still have no rights to the Covenant or TVD, I only own Verity, Grace and the plot. **

**Please read and review **

**Chapter 32**

"Every one, we'd like to introduce you to our daughter Grace." Stefan smiled proudly as Verity carried her in to the dining room where all of their family and friends had gathered.

"She's beautiful! Can I hold her?" Mrs Hanes spoke up, making her way over to Verity, with a smile and a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder from Stefan, Verity handed her mother Grace, who seemed more than happy to be the centre of attention.

Katherine carried her around the room showing the baby to her husband and every one gathered around to coo over the new arrival. Verity, feeling a little lost now she no longer had Grace in her arms, looked up at Stefan who smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be fine, we'll have her back to ourselves in a few hours." He whispered, picking up on his wife's emotions.

"As if!" Kol smirked as he came to stand beside them. "You really think that Lena and Care will even let you hide the little one away again? They're going to spoil little Grace rotten at every chance." He nudged Verity's shoulder and smiled at the couple.

"It's so weird that now everyone's met her, it feels like we won't have to ourselves anymore." Verity whispered.

"Everyone was excited to see her, once the excitement wears off you'll be begging people to babysit so you can get on with other things." Kol winked as he tried to reassure his friend.

"You know he's right Princess, once the novelty wears off, Grace will be all ours again." Stefan smiled as he watched Jazi hold Grace and observed his brother making a fuss over the baby.

Lena and Care happily bounded over to the trio with beaming smiles on their faces.

"She's perfect!" Caroline exclaimed.

"She's a little cutie!" Lena added.

"Yeah, you really lucked out there. You guys are going to be such amazing parents, Grace is very lucky to have you guys." The blonde added.

"Thanks Care, Lena." Verity let go of Stefan and wrapped her arms around her sisters-in-law to give them a hug. Stefan saw this as a chance to leave the girls to chat and he and Kol went over to the Hanes's to watch Ann and Jazi entertain Grace while Damon held her.

"How's Verity coping?" Her father asked Stefan with a concerned look.

"She's doing well, why do you ask?" Stefan quizzed him.

"Has she said anything about meeting Alice yet?"

"Not yet, she's been a little pre-occupied lately."

"I'm sorry to ask, I feel like I'm pushing things." The older man sighed. "We've told Alice all about Grace and she's more and more eager to meet her sister."

"Maybe I can persuade her to meet Alice at a coffee shop for an hour tomorrow?" Stefan suggested, Mr Hanes looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"You would?"

"I will, but I can't make any guarantees. It was a big shock to her, she hasn't really talked about it much but I think she's still in shock."

"I know it was, and I'm thankful for you trying Stefan. You really are good for her."

"No, it's her that's good for me." Stefan smiled, Damon appeared by his side while Lena took Grace from him.

"Good going brother, I'm happy for you." Damon smacked Stefan playfully on the back.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you think that. I'm glad you're back in town and living close to home. It's nice." Stefan said sincerely.

"It's actually good to be back, who would have ever thought that this is where we would be now?" Damon took a sip of his bourbon, to the disapproval of the senior Mrs Hanes. "What an old bat!" Damon said quietly, so only Stefan could hear.

"That bat is my mother-in-law Damon." Stefan scolded lightly. "And I agree, I never thought either of us walk talk again, let alone be settled down."

"Good turn around for the books I say!" Kol smirked, joining in. "I think I might make a move, I'll stop by later if that's okay?" Kol nudged his head to make the Salvatore's look on the other side of the room at Ann who had seemed to have commandeered Grace, leaving Verity at the side lines. Stefan nodded and gave Kol a reassuring nod and smile.

"Sure, I'll see you late buddy. Come by anytime." Stefan said. "I better go and rescue my wife before she commits murder to have Grace back!" He smiled, leaving Damon in conversation with Mr Hanes while Kol made his way to the front door.

A few hours later, Stefan was loading up the dishwasher and Verity was covering the left over cake in foil while Grace watched happily from her high chair.

"It was a lovely get together. I think every one really enjoyed themselves." Verity put the cake in the fridge and leaned against the counter while Stefan switched on the dish washer.

"It was, you did a great job Princess." He smiled, taking Verity in his arms.

"I didn't do anything." She insisted.

"Yes you did. You laid out the food and kept everyone happy. You made Grace look like a princess in her outfit. And of course you looked amazing too."

"Of course I looked amazing, I always look amazing!" Verity looked up at Stefan and smiled.

"I have a favour to ask." Stefan tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"And that would be?"

"I need you to see Alice tomorrow." Verity began to interrupt but he placed a finger over her lips. "It wold really mean a lot to her and to your dad. It would only be for an hour. I could take Grace for a walk and you could met her in the Grill."

"This is really important to you, isn't it?"

"It's important to your dad. And she's your sister, family is what matters. Please?"

Verity sighed and nodded, Stefan gave a small smile.

"Fine. But only for an hour." She gave him a shake of her finger and went over the high chair and picked Grace up.

"Thank you. I promise that I won't be too far away. If you need me just text and I'll come and get you." He placed a kiss on top of her head and tickled Grace under the chin, causing her to squeal in delight.

"You better do mister." Verity leaned up and kissed him. "Shall we put this little angel in the bath?"

"Sure. I'll go run the water." Stefan smiled before blurring out of sight up the stairs. Verity rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at Grace.

"What are we going to do with your daddy? Speeding away like that." Verity giggled as she slowly walked up stairs in to her and Stefan's bathroom.

Stefan had laid out Grace's towel, nappy and sleep suit in the bathroom and had run a shallow bath full of bubbles and rubber ducks, much to Grace's happiness, she gurgled and clapped her little hands together as Stefan played with the ducks, making them talk to her. Verity watched and smiled as she washed Grace's hair and face, something she wouldn't let Verity do unless Stefan entertained her.

Once Grace was as clean as she could be, Stefan pulled her out the bath and wrapped her up in the warm and fluffy towel and told her about how he spent his summers picking apples out of the orchard next door with Damon.

Verity Emptied the bath and when Stefan had dried Grace, they dressed her ready for bed and the three of them snuggled up on the bed while Verity read a bed time story from one of the books Grace had been given by her grandparents.

As soon as Grace fell asleep, Stefan laid her gently in her cot and he and Verity kissed her goodnight and turned on the baby monitor and headed downstairs.

"You know there is a slight disadvantage to Grace sleeping in our room you know." Stefan smiled.

"And that would be what?" Verity said as she lay down on the sofa, tired from the busy day they had. Stefan grinned and lay down gently on top of her and placed a trail of kisses along her jaw.

"That we can't do this in our own bed." He winked as he slid a hand gently up her shirt, stroking the warm skin on her stomach. Verity smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Well then we'll just have to re-christen the sofa then, won't we?" She smiled before kissing his lips, nibbling gently on his lower lip, causing him to groan.

"Well what have we here? A pair of horny teenagers?" Kol smirked from the door way. Stefan sighed and rolled his eyes at Verity, causing her to giggle and blush at being caught.

"More like a frustrated married couple." Stefan laughed as he stood up and went to pour him and Kol a glass of Scotch.

"Good evening Kol." Verity smiled as she stood up, making her way to the door way where he was leaning. She ruffled his hair playfully as she passed, Kol grinned and smacked her playfully on the rear as she passed, causing her to yelp a little.

"Did you just spank my wife?" Stefan handed his friend a drink.

"Only a little. I think she liked it." Kol winked, Stefan shook his head and smiled.

"I did not. And you'll behave while you're in my house thank you." Verity said as she made her way past the men and back to the sofa, wine glass in hand.

"There's use denying it love, we all know your secret kinks." Kol teased as he sat in the arm chair opposite the sofa, Stefan sat next to Verity and took his hand in hers and smiled.

"You're right, I shouldn't keep it a secret any more, we have a playroom of our own in the basement. Only it's painted yellow and not red. I found red clashed too much with our red leather bed." Verity said sarcastically.

"And let's not forget the chains. We have a lot of chains." Stefan added. Kol simply looked a little stunned for a moment until Stefan and Verity burst in to laughter.

"You two almost had me for a second. Shame on you." Kol sipped his drink.

"Almost? We totally did! You should have seen the look on your face!" Verity smiled as she and Stefan high fived. "Any way, what brings you to our lovely abode? Are you after more cake?"

"Not really, but if there's some left you know I won't say no. Actually I came to see Grace and see you guys."

"That's lovely of you, we literally just put her to bed." Verity said softly.

"But she'll be awake in a few hours for her night time bottle. You can give it to her if you like?" Stefan offered.

"Really?"

"Of course really! You're family too Kol, I knew that when I married Stefan I was pretty much marrying you too." Verity smiled then sipped her wine.

"I like the sound of that." Kol winked.

"Hey! No winking at our wife, I'm the only one with **those** sorts of privileges." Stefan pointed playfully at his friend, who simply laughed.

"This is what I like about you two; you're both as mad as I am." Kol said, the three of them just laughed.

Kol had decided to watch a football game with Stefan, so they were both sat on the sofa while Verity was curled up in the arm chair reading a book. Grace's hungry cries could be heard over the baby monitor.

"I'll go!" Kol said eagerly, then disappearing by the time Verity blinked.

"I'll make her bottle up. You stay comfy Princess." Stefan smiled, kissed Verity on the cheek and left for the kitchen. Verity smiled and returned to her book. A few moments later she could hear Kol and Stefan talking to Grace over the monitor and singing nursery rhymes, she smiled and continued to listen to the men go gaga over the baby, by the time they had returned downstairs Verity was in stitches of silent laughter.

"What's wrong? Are you having a fit or something?" Kol asked, he and Stefan watched while she struggled to compose herself.

"I never had you as a guy who knew all the words to Three Blind Mice, which you sang excellently by the way Kol." Verity smiled. Kol simply shrugged as Stefan laughed and patted him on the back.

"Yeah well, nursery rhymes are the first thing we all learn in life. But not a word to anyone, I've got a reputation to keep." Kol gave her a stern look as he sat back on the sofa, Stefan took the now empty bottle in to the kitchen for washing.

"I'll take it to the grave, I promise." Verity gave him a sincere smile. "Things still rocky with you and-"

"Stefan told you?"

"Only that you were feeling a little claustrophobic. Which I managed to figure out for myself when you wouldn't let your own girlfriend see you when you hit a rough patch."

"Things are okay, I guess." Kol shrugged.

"You know you can come here anytime you need to Kol. Not that you need inviting since you pick pocketed our spare key." As she said this, Kol gave her a proud smile.

"You knew about that?"

"I knew it would be either you or Damon. But since Damon has his own key I figured it was you." She smiled.

"Well, a man's got to eat." He shrugged.

"And drink all the Scotch." Stefan said as he returned to the room.

"So you're the one who's been eating all my pop tarts!" Verity gave a mock shocked look as she stood up and gave Stefan a kiss.

"I'm saving you from yourself. You know what they say; moment on lips, lifetime on the hips!" Verity gasped in horror and smacked her cheeky friend playfully around the back of his head with her book.

"I'm off up to bed, behave yourself boys." Verity gave Kol a kiss on the cheek and made her way to the door.

"We will, mum!" Kol called out. Verity simply laughed and made her way upstairs.


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors note; I still don't own any rights to the Covenant or TVD. And I don't own any of the characters apart from Verity, her parents and Grace (As much as I'd love to own Stefan too, I don't, even though every Christmas I practically bargain my soul with Santa for him! But I have something better instead now ;) )**

**Please read and review! I know it's a really long story (The longest I've ever written) but I don't actually see an end coming, even though there are about to be some MAJOR shockers in store! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for sticking with it, and thanks to my Haribo man and my insanity twin for keeping me writing.**

**Chapter 33.**

Verity woke up that morning to an empty bed. She wondered if Stefan had taken Grace downstairs for breakfast, but she could still hear the baby breathing and sighing from her slumber. Frowning, Verity sat up and looked around. Stefan's side of the bed hadn't been slept in. Getting up she checked that Grace was still asleep, it was only 6am and she wouldn't wake for at least another hour. Wrapping her dressing gown around her, Verity made her way downstairs and when she walked in to the living room she soon discovered why Stefan hadn't been in bed with her; he was passed out on the sofa with an empty Scotch bottle in his hand while Kol was snoring on the floor surrounded by beer cans and empty packets of crisps. Verity rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen, she text her father that whatever arrangements Stefan had made on her behalf were cancelled because she didn't feel well. There was no need to tell him the truth; that soon she would have two hung over vampires and a freshly woken baby to deal with.

As quietly as she could, Verity set the coffee machine up and grabbed a bin bag from the cupboard and began to tiptoe to the living room and manoeuvre herself around the two sleeping bodies as silent as a ghost and began to pick up the empty cans, packets and bottles. She turned the TV off and closed the door behind her when she walked back out the room. Depositing the almost full bag on the back porch, she went upstairs and washed and dressed quickly, finishing just as Grace began to wake. Verity spoke to her daughter in hushed tones while she washed and changed the baby for the day ahead.

"Looks like daddy and uncle Kol won't be feeling to great today. They'll have what grownups call a hangover." Verity smiled and Grace giggled while she wrestled the youngster in to an adorable pair of baby dungarees that she and Jazi had seen out shopping and were both unable to resist. "So what we're going to do, is make daddy and uncle Kol some coffee and then scarper over to uncle Damon and aunt Jazi's place. What do you say? You want to play out in the orchard?" Verity picked Grace up and spun around the room with her, Grace squealed and clapped her little hands together in delight.

Verity took her downstairs and snuck quietly in to the kitchen and gave Grace her usual morning bottle of formula milk.

"Soon you can have a proper breakfast, like mummy. I can't wait to introduce you to all the yummy foods! You'll be able to have mashed up fruit and porridge. And ice cream! Ice cream is always a winner in this house." Verity smiled. The bottle was finished so she kissed Grace on the cheek and put the bottle in the sink to clean later. Grace has just grown out of the stage of needing to be burped after a feed, something Verity was grateful for. She had never been that god at baby sick, so that was a task she left to Stefan at the start.

Verity wrote a note and placed it by the coffee maker, picked up the baby bag, which was always kept in the kitchen so it was ready to go at a moment's notice, and then picked up Grace and made her way out of the back door and through the two vast gardens until she reached her brother-in-laws house.

Seeing Damon in the kitchen she smiled and walked through the door.

"Good morning." She smiled, letting the bag drop to the floor and she jiggled Grace on her hip.

"Well hello there. What can I do for you at this early hour?" Damon smiled and took Grace from Verity, placing a kiss on Verity's cheek then cooeing with Grace.

"Stefan and Kol had a little after-game party last night. I thought I'd scarper before they woke up with raging hangovers." Verity smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip. "That's good coffee!" She said, Damon smiled.

"I know, which is why I made it." He took the cup from her and drank. Jazi walked in to the kitchen rubbing her eyes, still wearing her nightshirt.

"Grace! Hello adorable baby girl!" Jazi exclaimed and rubbed her nose against Grace's before taking the cup from Damon's hand and taking a sip. "Damn that's good coffee baby."

"I know, that's why I made it." Damon rolled his eyes and gave Grace back to Verity before pouring two more cups of coffee.

"Hey Ver, you're up early." Jazi smiled as she sat at the breakfast bar. Verity sat opposite her and opened her mouth to talk but Damon beat her to it.

"My brother and his friend got drunk last night and are still asleep." Damon smirked and put two cups of coffee on the table for the girls.

"Sounds like you're upset you weren't invited baby." Jazi grinned as she took one of the cups and sipped gratefully.

"Upset? Because I wasn't invited to the party? No baby, I **am** the party!" Dam sat next to Verity and took Grace in his arms and sat her on the table to face him. "And how is my beautiful baby niece today?" Grace giggled as he blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"I never would have thought I'd ever see the legendary Damon Salvatore being all cute and cuddley." Verity teased, Jazi giggled as she sipped her coffee, waking up slightly more.

"I've always been cute and cuddley, you've just never been around to see it." Damon smirked at Verity and went back to making faces at Grace, causing her to gurgle and smile.

"What do you have planned today babe?" Jazi asked Verity.

"Nothing really. I was meant to meet my sister but that's out the window since Stefan can't rescue me if it goes horribly wrong. How about you?" Verity took her cup and smelt the strong yet soothing aroma.

"I was going to drag Damon out shopping, his credit card needs some exercise. Wanna come too?" Jazi smiled.

"Sure, I'd really like that. I'd have to run home and get my purse though, and Graces car seat and pram."

"She doesn't need a pram, her uncle Damon can carry her." Damon announced, causing the two girls to laugh loudly.

"How about I run home and grab my purse and her car seat and meet you back here?" Verity said once she had stopped laughing.

"Sounds good, I can shower and get dressed while we wait." Jazi smiled, standing up and taking her coffee with her upstairs. Verity began to stand up when Damon caught her wrist gently.

"You don't mind leaving me alone with Grace?" He asked softly.

"Of course I don't. I have no reason to be worried. I trust you Damon." She said, this caused him to feel warm with pride, although he didn't let it show.

"Okay then. Hurry up and get back here woman, we need to go buy stupidly expensive shoes and matching bags!" He teased. Verity smiled and made her way to the door and ran across the orchard and her garden, she picked up the handbag and crept out front to get the car seat and her car and made her way to the back door again, not hearing a sound from the other room. She ran back to Damon's kitchen and placed the car seat down in triumph and found Damon telling Grace the story of the three little pigs.

"You sound a little out of breath, not been getting much exercise?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows and Verity bopped him on the back of the head.

"I get enough exercise thank you. And I'll have no more of your smutty comments." She leant against the fridge and crossed her arms just as jazi reappeared.

"He's always smutty. He's Damon, smutty is his middle name." Jazi said, smiling.

"Look at this Grace, everyone's ganging up on your poor uncle Damon and he has no chance to defend himself."

"Ha! You unable to defend yourself? Yeah right!" Jazi snorted while Verity rolled her eyes.

"It's true! You believe me, right Grace?" Damon tickled Grace making her laugh.

"It's still too early for the shops, what shall we do?" Verity asked.

"How about we go to the shopping centre and I compel the manager to open up for just us?" Damon piped up.

"How do we even know the manger will be there at seven thirty in the morning?" Verity asked.

"Because he's a total stiff and he's there by seven every morning. And because we've done it before." Damon smirked. Verity looked a little disapproving.

"Come on Ver, how else am I going to get the latest copy of a book or a DVD without letting my amazing man use his freaky compelling?" Jazi grinned.

"Okay, fine! I give in! But I'm not doing this again though, it's a one off." Verit sighed.

"Don't worry baby, she'll come around to our way of thinking." Damon smiled at Jazi as he stood up and handed grace to Verity. He picked up the car seat and smiled. "Well come on then ladies, are we shopping or not?"

It was past midday when Stefan woke up, he could hear the coffee machine beeping, letting him know that it needed feeding more coffee beans. He stood up with a groan and rubbed his face while he walked out of the living room and down the hall to the kitchen. He sorted out the machine and saw there was a note for him; _Good morning sunshine! I'm guessing you and Kol had quite the part last night, our team mush have won then? The empties are in a bin bag on the porch, I switched the coffee machine one ready for whenever you two wake up. I've taken Grace to Damon ad Jazi's, there's bacon in the fridge and bread in the cupboard so enjoy! Call me when you wake up, love you! Vxxxxxxxxx_

Stefan smiled and reached in to his pocket and dialled his wife;s number. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"_Hey sleepyhead_." Verity said smiling

"Hey Princess, you having fun?"

"_We are, Damon took us girls out for a bit of shopping. We're just having lunch. How's your head?"_

"It's not too bad. Kol's still sleeping though."

"_Why am I not surprised? Do you want anything from town?"_

"No I'm all good. Did you go see Alice?"

"_Nope, I'm not going unless you're close by. Remember our deal about you rescuing me?"_

"Of course I remember. Listen, I'm going to make it up to you by cooking you dinner tonight. Sound good?"

"_That sounds lovely. We actually have a bottle of vintage champagne somewhere, we could pop that open."_

"I can't believe I forgot about that! I'll get it out and put it to chill. I'm really sorry about last night though."

"_Sweetheart don't be. You need a guy's night. Just make sure it's us tonight okay? I have a little surprise for you."_

"A surprise? You didn't have to."

"_Just make sure our living room is Kol free tonight."_

"I will, I promise. Speaking of Kol, I think I hear him waking up. I better go, I love you Verity."

"_I love you too Stefan, always."_

Stefan and Verity hung up the phone just as Kol walked in to the kitchen.

"Is that coffee I can smell?" He sat himself down at the table, holding his head in his hands.

"Yes, and you better scram soon too." Stefan poured two large mugs and sat down with him.

"Uh oh, are we in trouble with the wife?" Kol took the mug and managed a grin.

"No, but I have a feeling tonight will be a night that you won't want to be around for." Stefan smiled as he took a sip from his mug.

"Oh, it's one of those nights is it? Well done you!" Kol winked.

"Just shut up and drink your coffee." Stefan ordered.

After Kol had gone, Stefan cleaned the living room and moved Grace's cot out of his and Verity's bedroom and in to her own room. He put a vases of roses from the garden in their bathroom and bedroom and placed a single red rose in a vase on the table in the main dining room. He made sure the champagne was in an ice bucket and the room was ready to be light by candles. He checked on the dinner (a steak for him and a vegetable lasagne for Verity) and made sure the chocolate fudge cake he had delivered was kept warm. He had just finished changing when Verity arrived back.

"Hey, wow you look very handsome." Verity smiled as she carried Grace through the front door.

"Thank you. I take it you had a good time?" Stefan smiled as he kissed his wife.

"We did, it was actually a lot of fun." Verity smiled.

"Here, let me take Grace, I'll run a bath for you. You deserve a little pamper and some me time." Stefan took Grace from Verity and kissed his daughters cheek.

"Thank you, I hope you're not feeling guilty about having a good time last night?" Verity picked up a mass of shopping bags from the doorstep and closed the heavy front door.

"No, but I do want to do something special for you." Stefan smiled as he took Grace in to the kitchen and placed her in her high chair.

Verity followed him and put the bags on the table and wrapped her arms around him. Stefan gently backed out of her touch and picked up the bags.

"I'll take these upstairs, you feed Grace." He smiled as he walked to the door.

"Don't peek in those bags Stefan! I'm serious." She said sternly as she prepared Grace's formula.

"I won't. Love you!" He called as he raced up the stairs.

"Love you more!" Verity called out as she walked over to Grace and began to fed the little on eher evening bottle.


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors Note; still don't own any rights to the Covenant or TVD, only Verity, Grace and the plot. **

**Thanks for keeping up with the story, I owe thanks to one person in particular for helping me keeping it going. Quick warning; this chapter has a little sex and a little biting. Beware.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 34.**

Verity had fed Grace and took her upstairs so she could unpack her shopping when she stopped in her tracks stunned; The bedroom was filled with red and white roses and their beautiful and delicate scent overwhelmed her. Verity smiled as saw her bags on the bed, she was about to make her way over to the bed when Stefan walked out of their bathroom.

"The bath's all ready for you Princess." Stefan smiled as he walked to stand in front of Verity, taking Grace gently from her arms. "And I didn't look in your bags, not even a peek." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, I'm a little stunned though." Verity smiled.

"Well like I said earlier, you deserve a little me time too. Wait right there for a second!" Stefan gave a playful smile and whisked out of their room in to the nursery and placed Grace in her playpen with her toys and sped back to stand behind Verity. She jumped a little as he placed his hands on the front of her waist and kissed her neck.

"I put Grace's cot in her room, so we can have our bedroom to ourselves for a night or two." He said softly, Verity sighed under his touch and lent in to him.

"Just a night or two?" She asked.

"Or however long you want." Stefan turned Verity to face him, kissing her lips hungrily. Verity wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up, not breaking the kiss as he walked over to the bed and laid her gently down.

Verity began to undo his shirt buttons and kiss his neck, but Stefan gently took her hands in his and stood them both up.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." He smiled and walked her to the bathroom. "For now it's time to relax." Stefan pushed open the door to reveal a steaming bubble bath, roses and candles on every surface. Verity noticed her book was on the counter next to the bath with a glass of white wine.

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful and considerate husband?" She smiled.

"You forgot to mention sexy." He teased, verity smiled and turned to face him, placing a single kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful and sexy Stefan, you really know how to treat me right." She smiled.

"You're welcome. Just enjoy, when you're done I'll make sure dinner is ready."

"Will you help moisturise my back after?"

"Of course I will, just your back?" Stefan grazed his lips against Verity's.

"I might need help with my legs too." Verity took his lower lip in between her teeth softly, Stefan held her even closer to him, he heard Grace begin to cry from the room next door.

"You relax, let me take care of everything." Stefan kissed her cheek and sped off to see to their daughter.

Verity sighed and strode out of the bathroom in to the bedroom and put the bags under the bed before going back in to the bathroom. She undressed and slid in to the hot water, groaning as the heat worked through her muscles. She took a sip of wine and picked up her book, reading from where she left off the night before.

Stefan played with Grace and kept her amused until it was time for her bath, once she had been bathed in one of the other bathrooms, he gave the little one her night time feed early in the hopes of an interruption free evening. Reading until she fell asleep, Stefan tucked the sleeping baby up in her cot and raced in to the bedroom to find Verity sat on the bed with a pot of body cream in her hand.

"Don't even think about putting that on yourself." He smiled, taking it from her hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Verity smiled as she stood up and dropped her towel to the floor.

"Well Mrs Salvatore, I think I should start on your back." Stefan put some cream on his hands and Verity turned around, the cream was slightly cold but he massaged it in to her skin starting from her neck and shoulders, working his way down to her lower back, kneeling he rubbed the cream in to her thighs and calves.

"Turn around." He said gently, Verity turned slowly, her skin turning to goose-bumps as Stefan worked more cream in to her ankles, shins and thighs, working up to her stomach. Stefan stood and began to work on her chest and the front of her neck and finally her hands and arms. Verity went to press herself in to him when he shook his head and whispered in her ear.

"Not yet Princess." He playfully nipped at her ear lobe and verity sighed.

"Are you torturing me?"

"Not at all, I'm taking advantage of the quiet. I'll go check on dinner." Stefan smiled as he walked away, leaving Verity feeling flustered.

Stefan made sure all the candles in the dining room were lit and the champagne poured as he heard Verity walk to the top of the stairs, he sped their plates in from the kitchen and greeted her at the bottom step. His breath was instantly taken away; she was wearing a deep plum coloured dress with a thigh high split and thin shoulder straps decorated with pearls. Verity had twisted her hair up at the back of her head and wore a single coat of lip gloss and the only jewellery she had on were her wedding and engagement rings.

"You look amazing." Stefan finally managed to say, Verity smiled.

"Thank you. I wanted to dress up." She stroked a finger down his chest slowly. Stefan took her hand in his and lead her to the dining room.

"Welcome to the best night of your life." Stefan grinned as Verity took in the sight of the candle lit room.

"The best night of my life was the night we went to Nicky's bar." She said as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Well then, welcome to one of the best nights of your life." Stefan winked as he sat opposite her.

"You cooked me lasagne?" She smiled.

"I know how much you like it."

"You did all of this for me?"

"Well I was thinking about having dinner again on the boat, but I'd rather the first time we go on the boat as a married couple during the day." He smiled. "Tuck in Princess, you'll need your strength for later." Stefan winked as he picked up his knife and fork. Verity smiled, took a sip of champagne before starting to eat.

As they eat, they shared silent glances at each other, not feeling able to look away. Once Verity had finished, Stefan smiled and took their plates to the kitchen, leaving her alone for a few seconds. Verity had started to drink her second glass of champagne when Stefan knelt at her side and kissed her neck.

"You have two options; dessert now or dessert later?" He whispered.

"Dessert later. I have something for you." She spoke softly, leaning her head to one side to give Stefan more access.

"What's that then?" Stefan grinned. Verity stood up, took Stefan's hands and pulled him up to his feet.

"You'll have to wait a few minutes first." She teased and lead him out of the dining room and to the stairs. Stefan swept her up in his arms and carried her upstairs at a regular human pace. Verity kissed along his jawline and neck until they reached their bedroom. Verity wriggled out of Stefan's arms and lead him to the bed, pushing him to sit down. Reaching behind her, she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor to reveal red silk under wear decorated in black lace.

Biting her lower lip, Verity stood between Stefan's legs and slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. She placed her hands on Stefan's chest and gently pushed him to lie down, she smiled and straddled his waist and kissed him hungrily while Stefan's hands roamed her bare skin.

Stefan collapsed on Verity, Gasping for breath. He buried his face in her neck and kissed her softly while she ran her fingers through his hair, feeling as equally out of breath. Stefan kissed a trail up to verity's lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of this." He whispered, unable to find his voice. "I'll never get enough of you Verity."

"I love you Stefan." Verity smiled as she stroked his cheek.

"I love you too." Stefan gently kissed her lips, feeling the veins around his eyes still protruding. "I'm sorry about-" He began to whisper.

"Shhhh. Don't ever be sorry. It's nature Stefan." Verity kissed each cheek and returned her forehead to his. "I'm not afraid."

"What if one day I hurt you?" Stefan struggled to talk.

"You won't. I know you struggle Stefan, and I hate the fight you go through every day."

"Sometimes I want to give in Verity, it scares me."

"I know it does, if you give in don't do it with a stranger. Do it with me-"

"No." Stefan shook his head. "I can't hurt you." He leant up away from Verity, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him back down and kissed him before looking him in the eyes again.

"When I fell in love with you I fell in love with your other side too. I married you knowing you have another side. And if that other side comes out I don't want it to be with a stranger. I'm your wife and I'll support you through it. Just please don't give in with a stranger." She pleaded. Stefan's eyes returned to normal and he kissed her gently.

"You don't know what you're asking of me. It would kill me to hurt you."

"It would kill me if you were with a stranger. Feeding on another person is intimate, in a way. You won't hurt me, and you can heal me if you ever do. It's okay to be a vampire Stefan, I'll love you no matter what. I promise."

Stefan leant down and kissed Verity gently, his hands running up and down her soft skin. Passion took over and their kisses grew deeper and hungrier. Verity rolled Stefan over on to his back and once again straddled him, he sat them both up, holding her tightly to him as they moved. All the words Verity said ran through his mind, flash backs of their first kiss, their first intimate moments and their wedding appeared in his and Verity's minds as they kissed. Verity's reassuring words echoed loudly in his ears, he was trying to suppress his urges even though he felt his eyes growing darker again, this time his needle sharp fangs slowly began to come out to feed. He pulled back from the kiss and looked up at Verity, she nodded as if to reassure him and tilted her head back. Stefan held her tightly to him, kissed the exposed skin on her neck softly before piercing the skin as gently as he was able, Verity gasping at the feeling.

The warm, rich blood filled his mouth. The taste was undeniably the most extraordinary and most powerful taste, pulling him in for more; he could taste sunshine, life and love. He could taste Verity's past right from the moment she came in to existence. Verity wrapped her fingers in his hair and moaned softly, Stefan was doing everything in his power to make sure he wasn't hurting her unnecessarily.

Before he could reach a point of no return, Stefan pulled away and kissed the two puncture marks in Verity's neck. He lingered, not quite wanting to look in her eyes. He was sure he would see hurt or disgust. Verity pulled his head gently back and kissed his forehead. She wiped away the small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you Stefan." She whispered.

"I love you too. Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me. It felt almost….nice. It felt normal. It felt like we were-"

"Closer." Stefan finished her sentence and she nodded. "It felt like we were closer. I've never felt anything like that when I've tasted human blood before. I felt everything, I saw your entire life."

"Well now you'll know for sure how I fell about you, about how I've always felt." Verity smiled softly.

"I have all your memories. You really were never afraid. Except the morning of the wedding when you thought I wasn't coming back. I really scared you and hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"Stefan, it's okay because you came back. How do you feel?"

"It should be me asking you."

"Well I've beaten you to it. Tell me." She whispered. Stefan stroked her cheek and looked up in to her eyes.

"I feel almost human. I feel warm for the first time in many years. You're shivering!" Stefan exclaimed, wrapping the bed sheets around them. He grazed his thumb over her wounds and kissed them again, Verity sighed contently.

Stefan leant back slightly, bit in to his wrist and bought it up to Verity's lips.

"Drink Princess." He whispered, but she shook her head. "Drink. I took too much from you, please."

Verity kissed Stefan's hands before taking his wrist gently in her mouth and sucking slightly. A Warm copper taste filled her mouth, it was almost like a weak red wine except its essence filled her entire body from head to toe. If she we were standing, she feared she would have fallen over. She pulled away and gasped, Stefan kissed the blood from her lips and watched while the puncture marks in her neck healed.

"Verity." He whispered, laying them both down, holding her gently while she shook.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"You're shaking."

"It was intense." She lifted her head from his chest and kissed him.

"You want me to get you anything? Water or-"

"Dessert." She smiled. "I would like to know what my amazing husband had planned for dessert."

"You wait right here under the blankets and I'll go get it. Stay warm." He sat up and reached for his trousers.

"No way, you have to bring me dessert naked." Verity smiled weakly.

"If that's what my wife wants, that's what my wife will get." Stefan smiled and made his way to the kitchen to get the dessert he knew his wife loved and often craved. He was concerned about Verity, that had been intense for them both, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop, and now he was afraid. Not of how Verity would see him (he had seen her memories and thoughts and knew there was nothing he could do which would put their marriage at risk) but afraid for his control. He quickly sent Kol a text saying to be in the woods in two hours. He needed reassurance. He needed restraint.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note; I own no rights to TVD or the Covenant, Just the plot, Grace, verity and her parents.**

**Hope you liked the last chapter, it was quite a shocker and very different to previous chapters. Thanks to my two boys who keep me going (I'm actually afraid to stop writing-they might chain me to my desk and force me to write more!) **

**Red and review! And stick with it; even MORE shocks to come!**

**Chapter 35.**

Later that night, Stefan paced the woods frantically waiting for Kol. Running his hand through his hair he turned to see his friend stride towards him.

"What's got you so worked up mate?" Kol asked, showing real concern to his mess of a friend.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what I can do. What if things have changed for the worst? What if I really hurt her but she isn't saying anything?" Stefan said quickly, not making much sense to Kol, who grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him several times.

"Pull yourself together mate, I can't understand a word you're saying! Start again." Kol instructed, Stefan looked at him and noticed his friend was smeared in blood, now that he had stopped still he could smell the coppery scent covering his friend.

"What happened to you?" Stefan asked. Kol rolled his eyes and shoved away from Stefan.

"You first bunny boy."

Stefan ran his hands through his hair again and looked down at the floor and sighed.

"I took verity's blood." He said quietly.

"You did **what**?!" Kol said loudly. "Please tell me she's in one piece?"

"Of course she is. What do you take me for Kol?"

"I'm sorry Stefan, it's just that I know you. Now, is she okay?"

"She says she is. I gave her my blood after, she was shaking but she's physically fine. She's asleep."

"How did it happen? Was it an accident?"

"No. We were…."

"Oh come on Stefan! Don't make me go wake her up to ask!"

"We were in bed. I was fighting not to let it take over. Verity said it was okay, she said if I ever lost control she didn't want me to lose it with a stranger. Then we were, um, well again, and the urge was so strong. Usually I know at the last minute my eyes change but this time everything came out and I bite her. It wasn't savage though Kol, it was so different." Stefan sat down on a fallen tree and looked up at his friend.

"How was it different?" Kol pushed, needing to know that his friends wife really was okay.

"I saw all her memories. I felt everything she's ever felt. Every single emotion. I know all her secrets now. And it didn't hurt her, it really didn't."

"Did she tell you how it felt for her when you gave her your blood?" Kol sat down next to Stefan.

"No, she didn't. She just said she was fine. Why?"

"Mate, if you have all her memories what are the odds she has all yours now too?"

"No, that's impossible." Stefan insisted, shaking his head.

"No it's not. Listen to me Stefan, if you have her memories there's a high chance that when you returned the favour and gave her your blood you really returned the favour and gave her your memories and secrets too."

"She said she was fine."

"Do you really think she'd have said anything else? Listen, when vampires share blood they're bonded. Remember when Damon gave his blood to Lena when she was a new vampire?"

Stefan nodded. "But Verity's not a vampire."

"No she isn't, but you two have a close bond any way so why not go all out and be bonded by blood?"

"I have to check on her. She can't really be alright." Stood up and Kol stood with him, grabbing him tightly by his jacked collar.

"Mate, trust me on this; when that girl says she's fine then she really is. Look at everything you two have been through, look at the start of your wedding day, she could have run but she didn't. She helped Lena when she needed it most, when she was attacked by a vampire. Hell she was even there taking care of Lena when she was turned. Verity is tough, she's a fighter. And if she wasn't fine then she would have told you."

"Why are you covered in blood?"

"Bar fight." Kol shrugged. "It's nothing. How do you feel though, after having human blood?"

Stefan sighed and punched out at the nearest tree, sending shockwaves through the ground.

"I felt human, but now I feel hungry for more." Stefan said through strained teeth.

"Then go hunt."

"I have, but that's not what I'm hungry for. I'm afraid I won't be able to control it and that I'll hurt her or turn her by accident."

"You need to tell her." Kol urged. "I'll go to the house with you right now. We'll wake her up and tell her."

Stefan nodded, feeling defeated. Kol gave him a gentle push in the direction he came from.

"Come on, it'll all be fine. I promise you Stefan, that girl would do anything for you." Kol began to walk toward the house and pulled Stefan with him.

Stefan dragged his heels but eventually he and Kol had reached the house, going in through the kitchen door and making their way in to the living room, Kol poured himself and Stefan two very large glasses of Scotch, and in the light of the room Stefan could see just how much blood was on Kol's skin and clothes.

"Some bar fight. Idiot." Stefan said, taking the drink from Kol, who simply shrugged.

"I'm not the only idiot here, remember." Kol sat down on the edge of the coffee table and took a large gulp from his glass.

Stefan sighed and turned on the TV, before he spoke to Verity the least he could do was make sure she had a night of sleep first. The news channel came on and the voice of the local female newsreader echoed through the room; _Tonight, in Ipswich, neighbouring town to Mystic Falls, a massacre has occurred. A local bar by the name of Pink Flamingos has been attacked. Police have yet to find the culprits but it is thought to be the act of a gang. I spoke briefly with the detective in charge a short while ago who gave only a small amount of detail; sixteen local patrons viscously murdered during a lock in. There is no CCTV imaging inside the bar however there were a small number of people on the street outside not long after the incident. All sixteen victims seem to have been the victims of a sadistic killing, leaving their necks ripped open. _

Stefan pressed the mute button and looked at Kol.

"Sixteen people?" Stefan said sternly. "I thought you said you were feeling in control now."

"I thought you were too." Kol simply shrugged and drained his glass of its contents.

"We have to leave." Stefan stood up and began to pace the room. "We can't stay here, not now that you've managed to mass murder half the neighbouring town."

"I wouldn't go as far as saying half the neighbouring town. Not even a quarter really." Kol sighed.

"Don't you have any remorse at all?"

"I guess I left it at home, along with my patience. We can stay here, no one will be any the wiser."

"I will. Verity will, and so will Damon."

"Chill mate, you're just looking for an excuse to take the next exit off the train. Everything will be fine. You need to talk to Verity first thing unless you're going to do it now."

Stefan sat down and sighed.

"Are you sure no one saw you?" He asked.

"I'm sure. Like the news reader said; there were loads of people milling about outside. Could have been any one of them. And as far as Verity and Damon are concerned it could have been a passing visitor." Kol said. "I lost control, it won't happen again I swear Stefan."

Stefan frowned and walked to the door and gave Kol one last look.

"You need to shower before you go anywhere. And burn your clothes. I'll leave some clean ones for you in the spare room you can change in to when you get back. You're staying here tonight and I won't take no for an answer. And tomorrow we're going to find the people who were on the street and compel them that they saw a gang to cover your tracks." Stefan spoke with authority before leaving the room and going upstairs where he stood at the end of the bed and watched his wife sleeping.

"You're watching me sleep again?" Verity said as she sat up the following morning. Stefan smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Sure I did. I'd have slept better if you'd have stayed in bed with me. Are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine. I was worried about you though. When vampires share blood they become bonded, for want of a better word, and when I had your blood I saw your memories and felt your feelings and learnt your secrets. I just need to know if that happened to you, truthfully."

Verity looked at him with concern and sighed, stroking his cheek.

"I don't know what to say Stefan, I saw some stuff. But it wasn't bad stuff, I guess it was all things from when we met."

"You're sure? Because I did some awful things once, and I'd be ashamed if you saw them."

"Stefan you don't have to be ashamed, I know you were different and I've made peace with that, and it's time you did too."

"I have to tell you something else, I feel a hunger now that I can't shut out and it scares me. I want-"

"Stop." Verity placed her finger over Stefan's mouth so he couldn't talk. "I'm your wife and you shouldn't be afraid of anything. If you're struggling then I'll help you. It's my fault for putting you through that-"

"No, it wasn't. I should have had more control and not let it happen."

"I shouldn't have pushed you-

"You didn't push me. I wanted to and I should have stayed restrained-"

"But I wanted to Stefan, I wanted to do it. "

"And I wanted to as well. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. I'm going to settle this by saying we both wanted it so we both let it happen. End of discussion."

"But what if want more?"

"I won't let you. I'm cutting you off, no more O negative for you!" Verity gave him a reassuring smile. Stefan sighed and took her in his arms and held her close to him.

"I'm going to get Grace dressed, why don't you relax in bed? I'll bring you breakfast if you want?"

Stefan smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you sure? I think maybe we should do things together, especially now that you-"

"I'm telling you as my husband you should have breakfast in bed. And I'll bring Grace up and join you. I love you Verity." Stefan stood up and stretched.

"I love you too Stefan, always will." She smiled and fluffed her pillows and lay back.

Stefan took Grace downstairs for her morning feed and began to prepare a tray of juice, tea, toast and yoghurt while Grace gurgggled and babbled happily in her high chair.

"Breakfast for me? Stefan you shouldn't have!" Kol smirked as he walked in to the kitchen and began to play peek-a-boo with Grace.

"It's for Verity. I haven't told her you're staying with us yet, so keep the noise down until I do." Stefan picked up the tray and placed it on the table. The postman pushed their mail through the door, Kol smirked and ran to get it and sped up stairs, dropping himself on the bed next to Verity, who screamed loudly.

"Kol GET OUT!" She shrieked at him while she held the bed covers to her tightly.

"Aren't you happy to see me Ver? I even bought up your post. Look, your new issue of Marie Claire arrived!" Kol smiled.

"I am happy to see you but I'm naked under here. So get out." Verity said through gritted teeth.

"You're right, I should get out. You smell of bunny man sex! But I'm taking this with me!" Kol held up the magazine and blurred out of the room.

Verity was putting her pyjamas on under the bed covers when Stefan came in with the tray in one hand and Grace under his other arm.

"Princess I'm so sorry about Kol-" He began.

"Don't! I am staying calm and getting dressed." She said, falling out of bed on to her back with a dull thud after fighting the sheet that was wrapped around her. "I'm okay!" She called out as she got up on her feet.  
"I'm glad." Stefan said gently, putting the tray down on the table and walking to the bed and placing Grace down. Verity nodded and grabbed her clothes and went in to the bathroom calling out; "So much for breakfast in bed."

Stefan sat on the bed with Grace and smiled, verity could stay in good spirits no matter what went her way. Verity came out the bathroom freshly washed and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a smile on her face.

"If that rascal has destroyed or used my magazine for his personal needs I will personally beat him with his own baseball bat!" Verity informed Stefan as she took a bite from her toast. "What are the plans for today?" She sat on the bed next to Stefan.

"Well we're meant to be going to your parents for lunch today but because you bailed out on seeing your sister yesterday, I think you should go with Grace. Kol needs my help with something." Stefan sighed. Verity nodded.

"But you can come along later? Please don't leave me to see this girl on my own Stefan. I need you for this." She pleaded with him.

"I'll try my best Princess. I really love you." Stefan stood up and kissed Grace then stroked Verity's cheek and placed a deep, longing kiss on her lips.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note; I own no rights to the Covenant or TVD. Only the Hanes's and Grace. **

**Sorry to Covenant fans that Covenant action has been absent BUT it will be featuring in the next few chapters big time, you will not be disappointed! Thanks to my boys who make me keep writing, I owe a lot to you both.**

**Please read and review and enjoy! Forgot to mention; introduction of a new character!**

**Chapter 36**

It had been a surreal day; Upon Stefan's insistence Verity had gone to her parents for lunch with Grace and had been reluctantly introduced to her half-sister Alice-the result of a short lived affair fifteen years ago when they were living in New York. To say Verity was still in shock was a slight understatement! This girl, Alice, had lived in Brooklyn the entire time they were living in up-town New York. Her father had known the entire time he had another daughter but had thought she and her mother had moved away many years ago. Alice's mother had passed away and her lawyer had contacted the Hanes family asking if they would take custody over the bewildered girl. Alice had been introduced to the senior Hanes's while Verity was honeymoon and had just recently moved in to their home permanently.

Verity was a little angry they had kept this from her, but her parents had stressed that they didn't want to burden Verity while she was going through the tough adoption process or add to her worries.

Verity and Alice actually got on very well, and much to her parents joy Verity had left Grace with her parents and had shown Alice around the sleepy town of Ipswich and promised that she would show her around Mystic Falls the next day. Alice was grateful and they got along well, Verity anticipated they would grow close over time. After all, Verity had always wanted a sister and had envied her friends with siblings.

Verity struggled to unlock the front door while Grace giggled and babbled in her arms and her mobile rang. "Just a sec! Just a sec!" She said to one in particular as she finally managed the lock and stumbled in through the front door, taking her phone out of her pocket she answered her phone while she kicked the door shut.

"Hello?" She sighed, wondering who was calling her at such an inconvenient moment.

"_Verity? It's Ann_." She sniffled over the phone. Verity made her way in to the living room and placed Grace in her play pen with her toys, much to the young toddlers delight.

"Ann? What's up?" She said concerned, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"_Kol's gone."_

"What do you mean he's gone?" Verity sighed running her hands through her hair.

"_I went home and saw a note on my doormat, it said __**I've had to leave, sorry~Kol**__"_ Ann read.

"Leave? Did he say why? Have you tried calling him?"

"_His phone's been disconnected. Is Stefan there? Maybe he told him?"_ Ann said hopefully through her tears.

"I just got back from the park with Grace, let me just look for him." Verity wondered in to the kitchen and it was empty, she put the phone on the table and went in to the garden.

"Stefan? Are you here?" She called out, shrugging her shoulders she went back inside and ran up the stairs quickly, looking in all of the bedrooms and bathrooms. "Stefan?" Stefan!" She called out. Thinking of the worst case scenario; that Stefan had gone after Kol, she opened their wardrobe. Half of his clothes were gone. Running her hand through her hair as she tried to calm her breathing she looked around for a note similar to the one Ann had received. Her heart racing and adrenaline pumping around her body, she shakily made her way down the stairs trying not to panic. She went in to the kitchen and picked the phone back up.

"Ann? You still there?" She said, her voice weak.

"_I'm here. Did you find him?_" Ann asked.

"Not yet, I think he's out. I have to go, I'll call you later." Verity hung up the phone not even saying goodbye, her hands shaking she looked at the screen, she had no new messages. She went in to the lounge and watched Grace play happily with her toys and dialled Stefan's number. It went straight to answerphone.

"Stefan, it's me. Can you call me as soon as you get this? Ann's just been on the phone; Kol left. She can't get hold of him and I'm worried. Some of your clothes are gone too, please tell me you're okay. Call me. I love you." Verity hung up the phone and went back upstairs to see what else was gone.

Rummaging in the large drawers she saw that a few shirts, jeans, t-shirts and jumpers of Stefan's were gone. So was the duffel bag of his she had used to move her things in. walking in to the bathroom she saw his wash things were gone too. Shaking her head and frowning she made her way to his side of the bed and sat down, slowly she opened his bedside drawer and saw it was the same; a few paperback books and cassettes from his "second youth" in the 80's were abandoned along with a few photographs. She got up and walked downstairs in to the study, as if in a trance. She went over to the large desk and opened the drawer, surprised to find it unlocked, his diary and favourite pen were gone. Verity's breath caught in her throat, she felt like she had been hit in the stomach and winded. She stood at the desk thinking. There had been to warning signs that he was going to leave, and the fact that only some of his clothes were gone meant him leaving wasn't planned. But his diary was gone, which meant he wouldn't be coming home for a few days.

Verity's mobile phone rang and echoed loudly though the house, she snapped out of her trance and ran to the living room where she had left it; Stefan's name flashed on her screen, she answered it immediately.

"Stefan! Where are you?" She said frantically.

"_Verity, I can't tell you where I am." _He answered, the line crackling.

"Why not? What's going on?"

"_I had to leave. I can't explain, I'm sorry."_

"Why? Why have you left?"

"_I can't explain. I have to hang up. Bye Verity."_ The line went dead.

Verity put her phone on the coffee table and sat down, staring in to space.

An hour later, Grace had begun to cry. The youngster was hungry. Verity picked her up out of her playpen and carried her in to the kitchen putting her in the high chair. It was as if Verity was in robot mode-she simply heated up baby food and began to spoon feed Grace. When that was done she carried her daughter upstairs, bathed her and put her to bed in the cot at the end of hers and Stefan's bed. She closed the curtains and turned on the baby monitor and made her way back down the stairs and in to the living room. She picked up her phone and text Stefan; _Please tell me where you are, I'm worried. I love you x_

She stared at the phone, willing it to ring, but it didn't.

It was dark outside now and Verity shivered, she was about to get a jumper when there was a knock at the door. Eager for the visitor not to knock again and wake her sleeping daughter, she rushed to the door and opened it, in the darkness stood Pogue, neither of them smiled or spoke for a few minutes until he disrupted the silence.

"You going to let me in or what? It's cold out here." Pogue asked Verity nodded and stepped aside to let him in. Closing the door behind him she watched as he walked through the house and made his way to the kitchen, she could hear him filling up the kettle and switching it on to boil.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen to join him, she watched from the doorway as he made them two cups of strong, black tea adding sugar and a shot of dark rum from a small bottle he had pulled out from his coat pocket. He handed her a mug and she took it with both hands, enjoying how the mug warmed her cold and shaking hands.

"Ann rang me, told me Kol left. I'm assuming by your state that Stefan left too." He said softly.

Verity nodded, unable to talk. Pogue placed his other hand on her shoulder and she backed off, walking away from him in to the living room. He simply followed and sat a small distance away from her on the sofa, watching her.

"Did he say why?" He asked eventually. Verity shook her head.

"He said he had to leave and he couldn't explain why or tell me where he was. He didn't take many clothes so I'm guessing it wasn't planned. He didn't say when he was coming back. I'm pretty sure it's just for a few days." She shrugged and gave her friend a weak smile. "He wouldn't go far for too long because of Grace." She struggled to reassure herself. "He wouldn't leave without a reason, he'll be back. I know he will."

"Ver-" Pogue began but she interrupted him.

"He'll be back." She sipped the hot tea and gave another weak smile. "This is good tea."

"Can I do anything?" Pogue asked, concerned for his friend.

"Not really. Maybe make more tea?"

"I can do that. I can stay too, if you want? I'll crash on the couch."

"You don't have to do that Pogue, I'll be fine. Really. But maybe you should see Ann, she's in a real mess right now." Verity sipped more of her tea, feeling its warmth run through her.

"I just came from there, I tucked her up in bed after a lot of tea." Pogue smiled, hoping to cheer Verity up.

"That's sweet of you, but I'm going to be fine. Did I tell you I have a half-sister?"

"No!"

"I saw her today, took Grace to my parents place to meet her. She's really sweet. Showed her around your part of town today and I'm going to show her around here in a few days. She adores Grace. She lived a few miles from us the entire time we lived in New York and we never knew! My dad thought she had moved away, her mum died which is why she's living here now. My mum wasn't too pleased to hear about it but she's over joyed to have another daughter in the house. You'll like her."

"I'm sure will. What's her name?"

"Alice. Her name is Alice Sara, and she's just turned sixteen. We actually look a lot alike! Same eyes and hair, she's paler than me though. It's a little strange!" Verity smiled.

"I bet it is! What a day huh?"

"Yes! It has been a strange one! So what have I missed out on since I last saw you? It feels like forever ago now."

"Not a lot really, Jaz broke up with me. Shocker right?"

"How are you coping?"

"I'll live. At least I wasn't married to her."

"Low blow Parry."

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I kind of saw it coming though, we never saw each other and she stopped calling her old friends. Guess she moved on with her life."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not so much now. You want another cup of tea?"

"Please." Verity handed her mug to Pogue who got up to refill it, leaving Verity with her thoughts.

Two hours later, a tired Verity stood up from the sofa, careful not to sway after having half a bottle of rum in several cups of tea.

"Are you okay?" Pogue smiled, watching his woozy friend who just nodded.

"I think I'm going to go on up to bed. You should probably go." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I can stay. It's been a rough night Verity." He insisted.

"No, I'll be fine. Really, you don't have to worry Pogue."

"Please let me sleep on the couch, I'll feel more comfortable knowing there's someone here if you need it."

"Nothing is going to happen to me in my own house Pogue, I really will be fine."

"You keep saying that but-"

"I'm a "fine" type of person. When I say I'm fine it really and truly means I'm fine! I just want to be alone with my daughter for a while. Please Pogue." She insisted, he nodded and stood up enveloping her in a hug, she tensed under his touch and kept her arms around herself.

"Call me if you need anything, I mean it." Pogue said as he pulled away.

"I will."

"I'll see myself out."

"Okay."

Pogue looked at Verity for a while before turning around and making his way out of the room and down the corridor to the front door. He let himself out, got on his bike and zipped up his jacket. Putting on his helmet he watched as the downstairs light was turned off and the upstairs light turned on. He watched Verity's shadow as she moved around the room and waited until her bedroom light was out before riding off, his concern for her never leaving him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note; I own nothing TVD or Covenant related. Just the Hanes's and Grace and the plot.**

**The last chapter and the next few were the hardest chapters I've ever written, but I'm hoping they'll be easy to read.**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter 37****.**

It been two weeks since any one had seen or heard from Verity. She had hidden away in the house with Grace and had all her shopping delivered so she didn't have to leave. A part of her was worried that if she left the hose, even for an hour, Stefan would come back and see was gone and then leave again.

In those two weeks, Verity had put on a brave face for her daughter, but cried herself to sleep every night. She made sure the house was kept clean, did her schoolwork well enough to finish high school and made sure Grace was fed and clean and happy. Verity was taking better care of the baby and the house than she was of herself; she was looking thin and gaunt, her skin was pale and her hair was limp and thin. None of her clothes fit her anymore, they simply hung off her too-thin frame.

Verity would tick off each day on the calendar, as if counting down to the days her husband would return. Since that one phone call, she hadn't had any further contact with him. Ann had left messages for her, crying that Kol was still gone. Pogue would text her every day saying he was here if she needed him, Lena had become distant in the absence of her brother and Caroline seemed to have followed in her brother and Kol's footsteps and left too. Verity had never felt so lost, bewildered, hurt or alone.

The doorbell chimed, bringing Verity out of her trance. Walking slowly to it as if her body were burdened and heavy, she eventually looked through the peep hole and saw her mother standing at the door, her hand raised and about to ring the bell again. Not wanting Grace to be woken from her nap, Verity opened the door. She couldn't find any words to say, so she simply looked at her mother in silence.

"Verity." Her mother said sternly, walking in to the house without an invite. Verity closed the door silently and followed her mother in to the kitchen. Katherine had begun to make coffee for herself and her daughter.

"You look thin. And tired." Katherine folded her arms and watched as her daughter sat down at the small table and nodded.

"This isn't health you know. Four you or for Grace. You need to stop mourning your failed marriage and pick yourself up."

"You think my marriage has failed?" Verity managed to say, her voice emotionless.

"Yes I do. You married far too young, adopted a child you should never have adopted and rushed in to a life too mature for your years. Of course it failed; he left you. And now you're here alone to pick up the pieces."

"How do you know he left? He could come back."

"From what your friend tells me, he left with his friend and sister and he won't be back. He hasn't contacted you at all or made any effort to return. He's gone Verity. You should dust yourself off and go to college. Give up waiting for him." Katherine insisted.

"And what about Grace?"

"You take her with you. She's your responsibility and she deserves better so stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"You talked to my friends?"

"Ann called, she's fallen apart and needs her friend. Pogue turned up insisting I talk some sense in to you."

"Some sense?"

"Yes, some sense! You need to stop wallowing."

"You think I'm wallowing? My husband has vanished! I don't know where he is, if he's safe or even if he's alive! I can't pick up my life and move on! I'm not as heartless as you are!" Verity shouted, her voice now full of anger and rage towards her mother for barging in and toward Stefan for leaving her alone.

"I am not heartless!"

"Yes you are! When you found out dad had an affair and had another daughter, you were cold. You didn't even tell me about it until much later!"

"And now I have two daughters! You have no idea what it's like living with my husband's mistake. Your husband left, you have no mistakes of his live with."

"I think you should go." Verity said, her voice icy as she stood up.

"Verity I-"

"GO!" She shouted, picking up an empty mug from the table and throwing it as hard as she could against the wall near her mother. Katherine jumped and gave her daughter and shocked look, she picked up her back and left as fast as she could.

Breathing quickly, Verity tried to calm herself down. She held her breath to hear if Grace had woken, but the house remained silent. She picked up the dustpan and brush from the cupboard and began to clean up the mess she had made. Once that was done, she began to clean, peel and chop a variety of vegetables, boiling them up and making a large pan of vegetable broth. Something she hadn't done in a long time. She also made a cheese sandwich and ate it hungrily. It had been two weeks since she last ate anything more than a few biscuits or crackers. Her hunger took over and she made and ate another. The kettle had boiled so she made herself a cup of herbal tea, went in to the living room and sat down and turned on the TV, a daytime movie was showing about a woman whose husband had left and had gone on holiday to Tuscany and had fallen in love with an old and nearly dilapidated house. Verity smiled and laughed a little as she watched the woman battle to make the house suitable for living in and along the way fell in love with a charming Italian gentleman.

The film was over and she heard Grace begin to cry out, Verity raced up the stairs and in to her room and gave her first real smile to her daughter.

"Hey beautiful girl! Are you ready for a nappy change and some supper?" Verity smiled, holding her daughter. She sand sang and made faces while she changed Grace and chatted to her as she took her downstairs and placed her in the high chair by the kitchen table. Verity poured a bowl of broth out and mashed up the soft vegetables in to a puree and began to feed Grace, who appeared to be enjoying having her mummy back to normal.

Verity giggled and gurgled along with Grace as they ate, played with rubber ducks while she bathed Grace and then told her a story until she slept. Verity made her way downstairs and suddenly stopped at the doorway to the living room. Was this her life now? A single mother? Her own mothers words about having to live with her husband's mistake echoed in her memory. Would she be Stefan's mistake for the rest of her life?

She often wondered where her husband was, hoping he was just supporting his friend. But right at that moment she wondered who he was with; surely he wouldn't have left and be feeling the same hurt emotions she had been feeling? If he was, then he would have come home by now, right?

Maybe her mother was right maybe she had gone in to this to young, maybe that was the reason he had left; she was just a child to him. Stefan had lived, seen the world, experienced so much and she was just a kid. She was a kid who now had a kid. She went to the kitchen and took her phone down from on top of the fridge and scrolled through her messages and listened to her voice messages. It seemed that Ann had now pulled herself together and wasn't calling and leaving tearful messages, but leaving messages of support for her friend. Damon and Jazi had both left messages stating that If she didn't leave the house they were going to drag her out, Alice had left a few messages asking if she needed anything. But most of the messages were from Ann.

Verity pressed the re-dial button to call her friend, hoping she wouldn't pick up.

"Verity! Oh my God! I've been so worried about you!" Ann chirped down the phone, causing Verity to wince a little.

"I got your messages." She simply said, hoping Ann would take over the conversation. She wasn't disappointed.

"Good! I've been worried, I've managed to get out the house and get back to a little normality.

"That's great."

"I was hoping to come visit you! Are you free tomorrow?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow, I was wondering if you could maybe babysit?" Verity lied.

"Sure thing! What's the appointment for?"

"Ummm, it's my sister really. Can you have Grace for a few hours?"

"I'd love to! Shall I come to you? Or shall I have her here? I made myself busy and since I inherited the house, I've gone nuts and redecorated the entire place!"

"You did? That's great."

"Of course! Which is why I've been hoping you'd bring Grace to visit!"

"I'll swing by tomorrow about eleven and drop her off. I don't know what time I'll be picking her up yet though. But you'll be okay though, right?"

"Sure we'll be okay! We'll have so much fun together! And she could stay over sometime too, I have a cot she can use." Ann shrilled excitedly.

"Sounds amazing Ann, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay sweetheart. Bye!"

"Bye." Verity hung up the phone and sighed. If she was going to be her husband's mistake, she might as well have fun at the same time.

Getting Grace ready and packing a bag of overnight things for her daughter, she text her sister.

_Alice, you want to come over to the house for a girl's night? We could go out for some cocktails and come back here with pizza and a chick flick? Ver, xx_

Verity had been welcoming to Alice, but hadn't spent much time with her, she had planned to but then Stefan had left and all her plans had been put on hold. Almost immediately, her phone beeped with a reply; _VER! I'd love to! Pick me up ASAP? I have a new outfit I've been dying to wear! Al xx_  
Verity smiled, she was glad at least one member of her family seemed forgiving about her total absence lately. She quickly typed her reply and told Alice to be waiting at the door in twenty minutes, she slid on a pair of white cotton shorts and black lace vest and slipped on some heels. She brushed her hair and put it up in a messy top knot and slicked on some lip gloss and sprayed herself with some perfume, Grace squealed in delight and clapped her small chubby hands, Verity gave a small smile. "It's time this hot momma got out the house. And it's time to deposit you with someone who actually has managed to pull her life together. Let's go kiddo." She said half-heartedly, as she scooped up the young toddler and her bag and made her way to the car.

She strapped Grace in to her seat and drove out to Ann's place, which was on the way to her parents place.

She grabbed Grace's bag and scooped her out of her car seat and carried her to the door, ringing the bell. Ann answered immediately, eager and happy to see the pair that stood on her doorstep.

"There she is! The most beautiful baby girl in the whole world!" Ann gushed as she took Grace form her mother's arms. Verity rolled her eyes a little as Ann went ga-ga over the little one in her arms.

"Well, you should find everything she needs in her bag. I'll pick her up sometime tomorrow. You guys have fun." Verity said half-heartedly as she dropped the bag inside the door.

"We will, wont we baby girl? No need to rush, I'll take good care of her." Ann smiled as she bounced Grace on her hip, the youngster laughing loudly.

"Right, See you." She gave a small wave and made her way back to her car, leaving her friend concerned.

Verity had picked up Alice, who was looking smoking hot in a deep purple mini dress and silver heeled shoes and drove them to Nicky's bar. She pulled up and followed her sister in to the bar. Alive smiled brightly waving as almost every one they walked past said their hello's.

A lot of people also whispered at Verity's appearance in the bar, people were shocked to see her since they had heard Stefan and his friend had skipped town. No one knew why they had left, and no one had seen Verity around town either, if it weren't for Alice telling everyone she could that her sister was still in Mystic Falls, they would have thought she had left too.

"Can I get two Tequila and orange juice's please Nicky?" Alice smiled sweetly, the middle aged man smiled back.

"Coming right up. Verity? Good to see you girl, it's been too long." Nicky smiled warmly, Verity could only give a weak smile in return. She felt emotionless.

"It has." She answered.

Alice pulled out her purse and Nicky placed their drinks in front of them.

"On the house ladies, good to see you both." Nicky said, before moving on to another customer.

Verity and Alice sipped their drinks, looking around at who was there; all the regular faces that used to make a regular appearance when this was Verity's place to let her hair down.

The sisters were on their second round when non-other than Tyler Simms walked right up to them with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Verity! God to see you again! It's been far too long!" He smiled as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Tyler Simms, haven't you grown." Verity observed. He smiled and turned to Alice.

"Hey there Fire Cracker, you want to dance?" He smiled, stroking Alice's arm.

"Of course I do Blue Eyes, is that okay Ver?" She gave her older sister a sincere smile. Verity nodded.

"You go ahead. I'm going to stick around for a few and then get home. Will you be okay for a lift?" She asked.

"I'll make sure she gets home Ver, I promise." Tyler answered her question.

Verity gave them both a pensive look before answering.

"Okay then. Just be sure she does okay? Alice text me when you're home." She ordered.

"I will. Love you sis." Alice gave Verity a brief hug, Verity slightly tensed.

"You too Al."

Verity watched while Alice and Tyler danced. She could see Pogue looking over at her, he was making his way slowly through the crowd. Verity ducked and made her way to the back door near the ladies room and slipped out. She got in her car, bucked up and drove home in silence. She couldn't seem to feel anything, it was as if she was numb.

Verity didn't pick Grace up from Ann's the night she got home from Nicky's. She didn't pick her up the next night either. It had been four days since Verity had seen her daughter, and when she went to collect her, Ann was not at all happy to give Verity custody of her own daughter.

"She's my daughter Ann! I'm her mother." Verity pleaded, wanting nothing more than to see her baby girl.

"Then start acting like it Verity!" Ann hissed. "If social services knew you'd left her with me, they'd have a fit and you know it! You've Pretty much abandoned your baby Verity, they'd take her away if they knew. And Stefan isn't here to compel them to allow her to stay."

"What? How dare you! Stefan's ability had nothing to do with it Ann and you know it! your baby Verity, they'd take her away if they knew. And Stefan isn't here to compel them to allow her to stay."

"What? How dare you! Stefan's ability had nothing to do with it Ann and you know it! You're just jealous that she isn't yours! Now give me my daughter!" Verity spoke through gritted teeth.

"No. Go home Verity, and pull yourself together." With that, Ann slammed the door in Verity's face, leaving her feeling lost and defeated. Verity didn't allow herself to cry, she simply walked to her car and got in and drove herself home.

It wasn't until she got through the front door and locked it behind her did she finally succumb to her emotions and cry with the overly large burden of grief that pressed down on her, sobbing and shaking so much she felt nauseous, she run up to the bathroom in her marital bedroom and vomited until there was nothing left.

Verity sat on the floor feeling empty and unloved. She had done to her daughter what her husband had done to her; she had abandoned Grace.

Getting up off the bathroom floor, Verity shakily walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out her old school bag where she had been hiding an expensive and aged bottle of Stefan's favourite brand of Scotch. She dropped the bag and held on to the bottle, peeling off the wax coating that surrounded the top of the bottle, she wrestled with the cork stopper until it came out of the glass bottle with a pop, Verity dropped it to the floor and took in a deep breath. She held the bottle to her lips and glugged back deep swigs until a quarter of the bottle had gone. It burnt her mouth and the back of her throat, the heat seemed to pierce her chest and invade her stomach in an unpleasant way. She doubled over, bottle still in hand, feeling she might be sick. Verity reasoned with herself that there was literally nothing in her body to bring back up. She took a few deep breaths and stood upright once again, feeling dizzy and disorientated. A wave flooded over her, she didn't know what the wave signified but assumed in was inspiration. Stumbling over to the table Stefan had kept a few paces from their bed she placed the bottle down with a thud and smiled, looking at a picture of the two of them on their wedding day. They looked so happy.

"How could you leave me?" Verity shouted out through tears as she picked up the frame. "I loved you unconditionally, like I promised. Why didn't you love me? Why didn't you stay?" She screamed out as loud as she could, hoping some sort of answer would come to her, but all she heard was her own sobbing.

"Well screw you Stefan. SCREW YOU! I held up my end of the bargain, sure I wasn't perfect but I tried like Hell to be! So screw you." She walked over to her rucksack. "You made me lose everything." She whispered as she put the photo frame in the bag. She looked around as if she were struck by a genius idea and got on all fours and pulled out their overly large suitcase from under the bed and placed it heavily on the bed, opening it, she panted. She looked at the wardrobe and yanked all his clothes out of the wardrobe and stuffed them in, not caring if they were still on the hangers or if they were scrunched up.

Once the wardrobe was empty, she began to collect up all the pictures in the house with him in them and stuffed them in to the suitcase too, once all of them were shoved in to the case, she closed the lid and sat on it in order to close it. And just like that she zipped away the contents of her life and marriage to Stefan Salvatore.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note; Still have no rights to TV or the Covenant. Only the Hanes's and Grace and the plot.**

**This chapter is Kol and Stefan based, so no one else features in it. This chapter is specially dedicated to my insanity twin because I know he's secretly dying for his own chapter ;) This chapter contains lots of drinking, killing and drugs. Just a little heads up.**

**Read, enjoy then review! Just so you know, I was writing this in a dimly lit room with candles so I could concentrate more and then the postman rang the doorbell and I literally jumped and screamed! (I know my twinny will get a real kick out of that!)**

**Chapter 38.**

He didn't mean for it to happen, losing control at the bar in the town he had called home. It was an accident, pure and simple.

_Only it wasn't, was it~?_ Kol's conscience whispered in his ear, in an "I told you so" tone. Kol shrugged it off, allowing the darker part of his personality to make further excuses for his mass-murdering behaviour. He admitted to himself time after time that he done so well to follow in Stefan's example; those dark few days he had all those weeks ago, Stefan had helped him, Verity had tried her best too, but it wasn't really enough; the darkness lay back down under the surface but consumed him from within.

But his struggle continued, as if there were two of him fighting to the death. The darkness never rested or slumbered. It did not stop.

Kol went to the Grill just to have a drink, to watch people play pool and see their happiness and smiles in the hopes that it would remind him of all he had achieved and let him remember how lived he was by the people who called him family. He wanted that happiness to smother the dark shadows within him and snuff it out as if it were simply a burning candle. In that dimly lit corner he had a view of the entire place, no one could see him unless they strained their eyes, but he could see them, and the fight between the light and the dark battled on inside him, and the dark had finally won.

He silently locked the doors, turned down the lights and started his feast with the bar staff. There was a lingering scent of fear in the air, he could feel it. He could feel the adrenaline running through the sixteen bodies that surrounded him and he revelled in it, allowing the shadows in side of him to consume him so he could consume the people around him.

He had fed greedily on the first three, it was as if he had been starved all of his life, the scent of the blood, the warmth and the taste of it calling out to him; _"more, more!"_ The rest he took his time with, enjoying their individual tastes like they were rare and fine wines. He let the last of his victims, a nerdy and scrawny teenager, fall to the floor and looked around. The realisation of what he done hit him so hard that he gasped and shook and had to hold on to the pool table to keep himself on his feet. He no longer smelled the delicacy of the blood, instead he smelt death and his own fear. What would he do? What **could** he do? He had broken so many promises in such short time! He had let everyone down. He had let himself down.

His phone broke the silence; it was a message from Stefan saying he needed to see him.

Could Stefan know already? But how?

Kol typed a quick reply and put his phone away. He took one last look at his deathly surroundings and shook himself. He needed to run.

And fast.

This is how he ended up in a cheap motel in New Orleans. The place really was a filthy little dive of a place, but it was thriving and busy with a heavy amount of tourist traffic. Just what they needed to feed at will yet stay inconspicuous.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Stefan asked half-heartedly, slumped in a cheap and patched up arm chair in the dark corner of the room.

"I was just thinking we could pay a visit to that underground bar, I hear a lot of young ladies frequent the joint. And their barely dressed." He replied with a smirk as he stretched out on one of the two double beds.

"How long do you think it'll be until someone catches on to us and figures out what we are?" Stefan stood up and made his way over to the table and chairs near the door, pulling out a bottle of cheap Scotch and opening it.

"You're still worried about witches? What happened to the whole "No humanity road trip" thing?" Kol sat up and looked sternly at Stefan, watching as his friend began to drink straight from the bottle.

"Nothing happened. I just don't want to get run out of town like a rat." Stefan smirked, handing the bottle to Kol.

"That's more like it! I don't think the witches would stand a chance you know, not with your ability to literally rip heads off." This caused Stefan to laugh as he looked out the window at a pair of young men who strutted past.

"I'm in the mood for eating. How about a pair of cocky little pricks?" Stefan asked, not looking at his friend but keeping his on the men.

"Cocky you say? Well, let's do it brother." Kol finished the Scotch and Stefan opened the door.

"Excuse me?" He called out, both men stopped and turned and began to strut over to the door.

"Yeah? What?" Said the taller of the two, clearly he was the Alpha of this paring. Stefan sniffed out the pungent aroma of the marijuana they were carrying, so could Kol.

"I was just wondering if you know where I could score some gear?" Stefan asked, his voice soft so as to lure them closer. The men laughed and the shorter one stepped right up to Stefan.

"I got some, if you're good for the cash that is." He smirked, Stefan nodded.

"How much?"

"Let's say two joints for a fifty."

"Sounds okay to me. But I think my friend, whose the one with the money, will want to drive a harder bargain. You game for a drink?" Stefan asked, if they didn't accept he could always blur outside and push them in through the door.

"When you say drink you better not be talking milk." The taller guy leered.

"We don't do milk here so you're lucks in. We have beer, vodka and bourbon."

"Sounds like we should talk over bottle bourbon my friend." The shorter one smiled and Stefan side stepped away from the door to let them in. Kol simply stayed sitting on the bed smirking. How easily they could lure in their prey without trying here. It wasn't much of a challenge but more like they had a total free reign over their grazing field.

"Take a seat." Stefan gestured to the two men who were unintentionally walking in to a trap. They both sat and looked around, neither was suspicious about their impending deaths. Stefan looked the tallest in the eyes and began to compel him.

"You won't talk, you're going to sit there until I tell you otherwise." Stefan instructed.

"I'll sit here." The man repeated. Stefan nodded and moved on to the next, who was starting to feel a little nervous.

"You'll also sit still and in silence until I tell you to stop." Stefan instructed once again.

"In silence." The short guy said, hypnotised.

Stefan stood up and looked at Kol who opened up another bottle of Scotch.

"Do you think we should spark up?" Asked as he stood next to Stefan, offering him the bottle.

"By the smell of them I'll say they have a cocktail of drugs in their systems, there won't be any need." Stefan took a large swig from the bottle and handed it back to Kol. "Shall we eat now or leave them here for later?"

"I say let's eat now. While they're still ripe." Kol smirked, placing the bottle on the table and leaning in to smell the taller man. "He does smell pretty good." Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Where will we toss them?" He asked. Kol shrugged, not knowing or caring.

"In the street later when it's dark and busy."

"Let's eat." Stefan smiled, his eyes darkening as he let his fangs extend, leaning and biting down hard on his victims neck.


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors Note; I still don't own any rights to TVD or the Covenant. I only own Verity, Grace and the plot. Covenant fans this is a chapter for you! I hope you find it okay, it's a little short. Please read and review **

**Chapter 39.**

Four weeks turned in to five.

Five weeks turned in to six.

Six weeks turned in to Pogue getting no answer from Verity's phone or from her front door.

Six weeks turned in to Pogue picking the lock of the back door of the Salvatore boarding house.

Verity let out a scream when she walked in to the kitchen and saw Pogue closing the door to the garden.

"Shhhh Ver, it's only me! You'll wake Gracie." Pogue said, closing the door. Verity gave a spiteful laugh as she caught her breath.

"Are you kidding? Ann won't let me near her!" Verity walked to the sink and opened the fridge and pulled out a can of coke and handed it to Pogue.

"She isn't?" He asked, popping the can open.

"Nope. I tried to get her after a night out with Alice two weeks ago, she keeps saying she'll call Social Services every time I go anywhere near the place. Apparently I abandoned Grace." Verity crossed her arms in front of her too skinny frame as she leant against the kitchen counter for support.

"She says what?" Pogue just about chocked on his drink,

"I've abandoned my child. Well screw it, okay? I've had enough! How much more can I be expected to take?" Verity wiped away the single tear that left her eye.

"Ver-"

"Don't! Just don't."

"I'll bring her back, I'll bring little Grace back to you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Parry. Stefan did the same and look where that got me."

Pogue walked to Verity, placed his drink down and held her firmly by the shoulders. She was stunned, and he took this moment to look her directly in the eyes.

"I won't make a promise I can't keep Verity, I'm not like him. When will you see that?" He spoke softly. All she could do was look at him with wide eyes and nod slowly. They stood as they were for a few minutes, but in that time Verity had managed to pull herself together and bring back her old self, just for a split second.

"Okay Parry, in that case you better go get my little girl. We can talk more after that." Verity moved out of his grasp and picked up the can of coke and began to drink.

Pogue gave her a concerned look and left through the door he entered from. He was half way across the lawn when Verity stood in the door way and called to him, causing him to turn around and look at her.

"Thank you. Now go get my baby, take my car." She threw her keys to him, he barely caught them.

"I'll be back soon okay? Give me an hour Ver." He smiled.

"If you're not back in an hour I'm reporting you for grand theft auto and kidnapping." She smiled her first smile in a long time.

"I promise you won't have to. Get inside and get warm, I'll be back soon." Pogue smiled and jogged around to the front of the house and started the car, ready to reunite mother with child.

Verity closed the back door and ran to the front door, taking it off the latch. She shivered and noticed how cold she was, not knowing if that was down to a lack of food or a lack of heat, she turned up the thermostat and set got a fire going in the living room and put on her abandoned jumper while she logged on to her lap top to get her usual grocery shopping done, only this time instead of ordering a few cans of cola and some instant noodles, she filled her online basket with vegetables, fruit, meat, milk and yoghurst as well as regular pureed baby foods. She made sure it would all be delivered first thing tomorrow (it was too late for delivery that evening) and ran up to Grace's bedroom and made sure it was warm and welcoming for her return before going back to the kitchen to make a Thank You meal of frozen pizza and Angel Delight for Pogue, as well as some jarred food for Grace.

An hour had passed and Verity had managed to shower and change her clothes, taking proper care of her looks for the first time in weeks, and made sure the pizza was ready to be served. She sat on the bottom step of the stairs, watching the door. She jiggled her knees up and down and mindlessly bit the insides of her cheeks while she awaited the return of her daughter.

An hour and a half later, a tired Pogue and a happy Grace entered the house through the front door, bringing a stunned Verity back out of numbness.

"You did it?" Verity whispered, standing up, too afraid to reach out for her happy and clapping daughter in case it was a dream.

"I did it. Grace came home to her mummy and left Aunty Ann a little confused." Pogue smiled while Grace clapped her hands and laughed at nothing in particular.

Verity stood up, her voice getting caught in her throat, and held her arms out. Pogue placed Grace in to her open arms and she wrapped them around her daughter, who seemed to have aged to nine months instead of six. Verity gasped as Grace's skin brushed against hers, and she buried her face and let silent tears flow.

Pogue watched mother and daughter reunite for a short while, but he could smell cheese starting to burn and hurriedly mentioned leaving them alone to catch up while he dashed to the kitchen to stop the oven burning its contents.

While Pogue cut the pizza in half and lay the table for two (struggling to find anything in the kitchen that didn't belong to him) and heated up a jar of baby food and warmed up a bottle of milk while Verity held on to her daughter and inhaled her scent for as long as possible. Grace, meanwhile, was delighted to be reunited with her mother but was also hungry and after about ten minutes of joyful cuddling, began to cry out for food.

Verity walked in to the kitchen with a small smile on her face which grew slightly bigger when she saw that Pogue had gotten an evening meal ready for Grace.

"Hey." He said softly, smiling.

"Hey." She replied.

"I got some dinner ready for Grace." He stood up waiting to do something.

"I can see. Thank you." She was about to put Grace in her high chair when Pogue spoke again.

"It's still warm. Let me bring it over." He walked to the microwave and pulled out a dish of baby food and a bottle milk and bought them over to the kitchen table. Verity sat down with Grace in her arms, who slapped her hands against the table and shrieked for her food.

"Thank you." Verity said, she began to feed her hungry daughter, Pogue watched, mesmerised.

"Did you get any hassle?" Verity asked awkwardly while she spooned the mulch in to Grace's mouth, who seemingly couldn't get enough.

"Not really. I had the same speech you did but I told her you were fine now. I said you were back on your feet and afraid to go get your daughter. I guess I lied a little." Pogue took a bite of his piping hot pizza.

"Lied?" Verity snorted.

"Well you're not exactly back on your feet, but you're getting there. I guess with Grace you can get there a bit quicker."

"I guess. I'm really grateful you got Grace for me."

"I'm just glad I could help Ver, you were always there for me."

Once Grace had eaten and Verity had managed a few slices of pizza, Pogue had insisted on clearing up the kitchen. Verity decided to make the most of this by bathing Grace and putting her to sleep in her bedroom; a bedroom Stefan and Verity had decorated together. Shaking herself, Verity decided that as of tomorrow Grace would sleep with her or in one of the many spare bedrooms while she redecorated.

By the time Verity made it down the stairs, she noticed the fire she had tried to get going was now roaring in the living room. Puzzled, she walked slowly in to the room and where she once would have seen her husband standing on front of the fire lost in deep thought, she saw Pogue stood near the door with two large glasses of red wine. She sighed and he smiled, handing her glass which she accepted all too eagerly, and took a deep sip from.

"Did Grace get off to sleep okay?" He asked. She simply nodded, taking another sip. Half her glass was empty. She looked around and saw the bottle on the coffee table.

"This is nice wine." Verity gave a small smile.

"I've had it ages, meant to give it to you for a wedding-"

"It's great!" Verity interrupted eagerly. "I like it. Is it one of those rare wines that stuck up people drink?"

"Yeah, it kind of is. But there's a few bottles in the many wine racks at home." Pogue smiled, not showing any sign of offence.

"That's great! It's a really…fruity wine. I really like it. Can I have some more?" Verity asked, not really waiting for an answer as she walked to the bottled and topped up her glass.

"Sure, go nuts." Pogue said as he sat on the sofa and waited for Verity to sit down beside him.

It didn't take Verity and Pogue (mainly Verity) to finish the entire bottle. Pogue made sure the fire would stay warm until it was tended to the following morning while Verity watched him. A hundred thoughts were going through her head, mainly about how she was going to survive; she didn't know when, or if, Stefan would be back. She had a young daughter to worry about and take care of, she had a house to run and she knew that she would have to take care of it all. As she watched Pogue stand up from stoking and coaling the fire, she suddenly felt as if she had an answer; Pogue.

"You know I miss my husband. SO why are you here?" She half slurred and half asked. Pogue turned to face her and sighed.

"I just want you to happy." He answered.

"You know unless my memory of him is magically zapped away, I'll still love him?"

"I know." He stumbled to sit next to her, she looked at him with unsteady eyes.

"Can you make it all go away?" She whispered.

"I can try." He said quietly as he leaned in, tucking a stray hair behind her and brushing his nose against hers.

"Will it ever stop?"

"I hope so." He took a breath and leant in, resting his lips against hers.

Verity didn't push away, she didn't lean in to it at that moment either; the world seemed to be a merry-go-round that made her stomach lurch slightly when she closed her eyes


	40. Chapter 40

**Authors Note; Don't own any rights to TVD or the Covenant. I should really stop writing that because you all know it by now, but apparently it's a copy right thing so you need to have a disclaimer. Any way; 40 chapters! I've never written so much in my life! I think I might have to celebrate! Any one for cake?**

**Please review **

**Chapter 40.**

Verity woke up with a pounding headache. She rubbed her eyes and looked around; she was in her bed in her t-shirt and knickers. She gave a puzzled look and then it suddenly hit her; she had kissed Pogue!

She sat up quickly and she slowly turned to look next to her, afraid she wasn't alone. But she was, and she let out a sigh of relief. She stood up and grabbed her jeans from their position at the bottom of the bed and yanked them on and made her way in to Grace's room but she wasn't there.

Verity panicked; _What if Stefan was coming back and he saw me kiss Pogue through the window and waited until I was asleep and took her away? _Her inner voice shrieked. She suddenly ran down the stairs and in to the kitchen where her mobile was, she'd call Stefan and demand her daughter be returned to her. But as she picked up her phone she heard a giggle, she turned to see Grace was sat in her high chair being fed breakfast by Pogue.

"Morning Ver, how's your head this morning?" Pogue smiled. Verity just stared at him, attempting to calm down but failing.

"Do you have any idea what was going through my mind when I saw she wasn't in her room? Do you?" She scolded him, going to the highchair and picking Grace up and holding her tightly to her chest.

"I'm sorry Ver, she was awake and you weren't so I thought I'd bring her down for some breakfast. You're grocery shopping arrived too. I was only trying to help." Pogue stood up and looked at Verity with wide eyes. He really was just trying to help her out, he saw how bad a time she'd been having and wanted to lighten her burden a little.

Verity took a few deep breaths and calmed down, rocking Grace gently in her arms.

"Where did you sleep?" She asked.

"On the sofa. You practically passed out after getting hysterical so I put you to bed. You don't remember that, do you?" He asked, Verity shook her head and began to feel guilty at her outburst. She pulled out a chair and sat down, Pogue sat opposite her.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, while Grace ran her clumsy hands thought Verity's long hair.

"Ver-" Pogue began.

"I want to know. What happened?" She gave him a determined look, he sighed.

"We kissed, I kissed you and it got pretty heated but you pulled away, you said you couldn't because you were still married. Then you began to cry, I tried to hold you but you pretty much used my chest like a punching bag. Then you cried so much you actually made yourself sick and then you passed out. I put you to bed and cleaned everything up. By the way; you punch like a kitten." He gave her a small smile, she smiled back and nodded her head.

"I guess I owe you a huge apology." She said.

"For what?"

"You bring my daughter back and I pretty much throw it in your face."

"You didn't throw it in my face Ver."

"No, I threw it at your chest." This caused him to laugh a little and she smiled. "I really am sorry Pogue. You did a huge favour to me and I got drunk and tried to hammer you. But you stayed and cleaned up my mess and you made such an effort. You even unpacked the groceries and amused my daughter."

"It's okay, honestly. I'd have been here sooner if I knew what was going on with Grace. You should have picked up the phone Ver, I'd have been here like a shot and got her back sooner."

"I don't know if you've noticed but I've been avoiding my phone lately."

"Afraid of radioactive waves? Because that was a load of propaganda rubbish." Pogue gave a sarcastic smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Nope, just didn't feel up to talking to anyone. When it rang I'd see if it was Stefan and it never was, so I didn't feel the need to answer it."

"Didn't Ann call you to let you know how Grace was?"

"Are you kidding? I rang her repeatedly for two weeks and she refused to let me anywhere the place."

"She can be stubborn."

"You're telling me!"

"Look, why don't you take a shower and we'll go out for the day."

"Go out where? It's freezing cold still."

"NO Ver, it's not. It's actually pretty warm for Spring."

"It's Spring? When did that happen?" She gave a confused look and peered out of the window behind Pogue and was shocked to see flowers were blooming.

"Same time as usual, March. Are you okay?" Pogue asked, suddenly filled with even more concern.

"I'm fine. Time really flies by! Where should we go?"

"You're actually agreeing to leave the house?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you've not gone out of your front door for about a month."

"Well, it's been a while but I'm getting back on my feet. Remember?" She gave a smile and Pogue simply nodded.

"Okay then. How about a walk through the park and a late lunch out somewhere?"

"That sounds really good. I'll just go get ready. You want to play with Grace while I do? She seems to really like you."

"Of course she likes me! Kids love me! I think it's the hair you know." He winked as Verity stood up and handed Grace to him.

"Sure it is, babies just love your brand of shampoo Parry! I won't be too long, I promise." She smiled. Pogue simply nodded and began to pull faces at Grace and tell her a story about a teddy bear lost in the jungle.

Verity took the quickest shower of her life and towel dried her hair and stuck it up in a messy bun and changed in to a pair of green skinny jeans and a faded red vest top and shrugged in to her black cardigan and stuck her feet in to some boots and ran down stairs, putting her phone and purse in the over-sized bag she used to carry around Grace's bottles, spare dummies and nappies. She smiled when she found Pogue playing with a toy phone on the floor with Grace, who was revelling in the attention.

"Wow, Mr Tough-Biker-Guy is playing on the floor with a baby." She smiled as she watched from the door way.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone though, it'll ruin my image!" Pogue smiled. "You look like you're ready to go."

"You mean I'm starting to resemble a member of the human race."

Verity watched as Pogue rolled his eyes at her while smiling and picked Grace up from the floor and carried her over to Verity who gave Grace a kiss on the cheek.

"You always look like a member of the human race. But today you nice." He said softly.

"Thank you. That's the first compliment I've had in a long time."

"Well then I guess we're going to have to make sure you get lots of compliments today, won't we Grace?" Pogue smiled and jiggled Grace, causing her to laugh, Verity smiled. It was good seeing her daughter so happy. It was good to hear laughter in this large house again.

Pogue Watched while Verity sat on the swing with grace in her arms and swung gently, the two of them laughing. Verity was getting some colour in her skin and no longer looked deathly pale while Grace was enjoying the fresh air and spending time with her mother.

Pogue looked at his phone, they should be here by now, Alice and Tyler. He had text them an hour ago to let them know he was taking Verity out. He looked up and saw that Verity and Grace were sat on the round-a-bout, Verity was struggling slightly to move it while holding Grace safely. Pogue smiled and got up and walked over to them.

"You pretty girls want a spin?" He smiled.

"Please! Go on Pogue, show us what you're made of!" Verity giggled.

Pogue smiled and held on to one of the bars and Verity sat safely in the small seat, surprised she could actually fit in it.

"You ready and sitting tight?" Pogue smiled, verity nodded. He held on to the bar and jogged around in a circle, gently spinning them. Grace squealed with laughter and Pogue watched as Verity smiled at her little girl.

"Okay, that's enough spinning. Mummy still has a bit of headache!" Verity smiled after a few minutes of constant spinning around. Pogue smiled and stopped.

"You want a hand up?" He asked. She shook her head.

"If you hold Grace for a second I can get up. I'm not stuck you know." Verity insisted.

"I know! I was just being a gentleman!" Pogue smiled and held Grace and watched as Verity got out of the seat with ease and stood in front of him, taking Grace back in to her arms.

"You look like you're having fun!" Called out the voice of Tyler Simms, Verity turned around and saw he was grinning and walking their way holding Alice's hand. Verity eagerly gave Grace to Pogue and ran toward her sister.

Verity enveloped Alice in a big hug, almost knocking her to the floor.

"I've missed you." Verity said, holding back tears.

"I've missed you too. So much it was crazy!" Alice whispered back. Eventually they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Don't I get a hug?" Tyler asked, pouting slightly. Alice playfully rolled her eyes and Verity smiled, giving him a brief hug. Verity left an arm around Tyler's shoulders and put her arm around Alice and they walked towards Pogue and Grace.

"So tell me, when exactly did you two start dating then? I did notice at Nicky's you were exchanging glances." Verity teased.

"Ver! That was like, in January! That was ages ago!" Alice said.

"It's not a new thing." Pogue explained. "It's old news."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Verity tried not to look hurt.

"You weren't picking up the phone or answering the door. You shut us out." Alice looked at verity with wide eyes. Verity let go of Tyler and wrapped her arms around Alice again.

"I know I did. And I'm really sorry." Verity let a few tears silently leave her brown eyes. Alice pulled back a little and wiped them away.

"It's okay, we know you had a reason to. You were hurting and we all understand. But you're back now and that's a really good thing." Alice reassured her older sister.

"I barely got to know you and then I shut you out."

"I know and it really is okay. We have all the time in the world now to do girly things like shop and gossip. It'll be great." Alice took Verity's hand in hers and gave her a smiled.

"So where are we going to eat? I'm starving!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Anywhere but the Grill. I know the owners redecorated and stuff, but it still gives me the creeps. When I walk passed it I get the chills really bad. It's like those poor people are still in there." Alice looked at Tyler who nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go to that new place. The one with the tables outside in the little garden. I can't remember what it's called." Alice suggested.

"You mean Mystic Garden?" Pogue asked as he handed Grace to Alice who eagerly held the little one.

"That's the one! I've heard it's amazing. You'll like it, it's only been open a few weeks. They make these amazing scones!" Alice informed Verity, the two of them began to walk away from the park, Alice leading because Verity had no idea where the place was, but was enjoying the company of her sister and her almost long forgotten friends.


	41. Chapter 41

**Authors Note; I don't own any rights to TVD or the Covenant. Only Verity, Grace and the plot.**

**Hope people are still enjoying the story, there's going to be a few shocks coming up so stay peeled! I got the information about Stefan's past from one of the books (The Stefan Diaries-can't remember which one though!)**

**Please review **

**Chapter 41.**

It had been a nice weekend. Verity had gone for lunch with her friends, sister an daughter. Pogue had driven her back home after a long goodbye to Alice. He had even gone back to his house to get an over-night bag and come right back. He stayed the entire weekend and made sure Verity ate and got outside with Grace. He was watching her very closely, looking for signs indicating that she would slip back in to her shell. Getting back to somewhere near normal was an uphill climb for Verity, but Pogue assured her that she didn't have to struggle or be alone. Damon and Jazi were pleased to hear that Verity was out and about, Jazi had seen her as she passed the park but didn't want to intrude feeling that everyone needed to gradually slip back in to Verity's life so she wasn't overwhelmed. Damon agreed with his girlfriend (now fiancé) and left a bouquet of flowers on the door with a note;

_Verity! Really glad to hear you're doing better. We're going away for a long weekend but we'll call you when we get back. We'd both love to see you and Grace again. We love you, Jazi & Damon._

"Isn't that nice of them?" Verity smiled as she read the note out to Pogue who was making sandwiches for them both and some mashed potato for Grace.

"It is, really nice." Pogue watched as Verity arranged the strong and beautifully scented flowers in to a large crystal vase, which he knew had been a wedding gift from her parents, something she seemed to have blissfully forgotten.

"Do you think I'll be okay when I see Damon?" She asked lightly.

"Sure, he's a friend of yours so why not?" He asked, verity shrugged. The Pogue realised why she had asked. "Just because he's family by marriage doesn't mean you can't be friends." He was trying hard to mention Stefan if he could help it.

"Stefan used to tell me he and Damon didn't get on because Damon did awful things. You know I came across and old diary of Stefan's, I know I should have left it where it was but I couldn't help myself. I thought it might have some clues about where he is or why he left, but it didn't. I learnt a lot though. I learnt that Stefan was married once before." Verity turned to look at Pogue, her voice was calm and her hands were steady, but it didn't stop Pogue's hands balling in to fists. She continued. "Damon bribed him in to it. The family was wealthy and Stefan was friendly to her, Damon told Stefan to marry her or he would expose him as a vampire. So Stefan did, then Damon killed them all that same night. Stefan was framed and Damon fled with all their money. Stefan didn't tell me that. He kept it from me, even though we said no secrets. But Damon has been nothing but lovely to me, even though the first time I met him when I was running I was hostile."

Verity looked at Pogue as if waiting for an answer, he wrapped his arms around Verity and held her to his chest.

"People change Ver, perhaps they rubbed off on each other, which is why Damon is now the good guy and Stefan is the bad guy."

"You think Stefan is the bad guy?"

"Well, he did you leave you here on your own."

"You never liked him though. You're biased!" Verity said loudly, pulling away from Pogue.

"Ver, it wasn't **him** as a person, it was him as a **vampire**."

"If it wasn't him as a person then why didn't you try?" She asked, her voice softer now. Pogue took a chance and placed his hands on her shoulders and rested his forehead against hers.

"Because I didn't trust him not to hurt you; physically or emotionally. I'd never have done this to you Verity." Pogue said softly. Verity sighed, she felt as if she was stuck in the middle of something she didn't want to be stuck in. "It's been nearly three months, it's time to let it go Verity." Pogue whispered, leaning in and placing his lips on Verity's. She didn't pull away this time; she wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss very gently, feeling frightened at the thought of starting a new relationship.

Grace dropped her plastic pig on the floor, causing Verity to pull away guiltily and focus her attention on her daughter. She picked up the pig and placed on the tray of the high chair.

"Clumsy Grace." She smiled. "Here's piggy. He's hungry, shall we feed him?" Verity looked over at Pogue who simply nodded and served up the mashed potato in to Grace's bowl and handed it to Verity, he gave her a pleading look.

"Ver-" He began to say quietly.

"We'll talk about it when she's asleep." Verity replied, taking the bowl and spoon and returning to Grace. "Here's lunch! It smells good, I hope you're hungry!" She smiled, spooning it in to Grace's mouth, who ate it up seemingly enjoying her meal.

When grace had finished her lunch, Verity put her down in the living room in a travel cot for an afternoon nap and turned on a CD of music from the Swan Lake ballet and turned the volume down low so it was just gentle back ground noise. When Verity returned to the kitchen there were two plates of cheese salad sandwiches on the table, Pogue was sat waiting for her.

"Looks good. Thanks." She smiled as she sat down. Pogue watched her pick up her sandwich and take a bite. He smiled and began to eat in silence. It didn't take long for them to finish their lunch and as Verity sipped her tea, Pogue leant back in his chair and thought about how to start his sentence. Verity sensed what was coming and waited.

"I won't ever hurt you, you know that right?" Pogue asked softly, Verity nodded. "You kissed me back. Twice." Verity nodded again.

"But I'm married." She replied, her voice almost breaking.

"But you're here alone. We don't know where he is or if he's alive-"

"Don't say that last part."

"But it's true Ver."

"I know it is, but I don't want to think about that last part."

"You'd rather think he left you rather than think he died?" He asked and she nodded.

"It sounds crazy, but with him leaving I'm allowed to feel a little angry. It isn't so final. I know he's gone and I know he's been gone a long time now. I'm not stupid. You know what Alice told me when we all went to lunch? She told me that he wasn't going to come back, she told me I needed to start believing that instead of lying to myself that he'll walk through the door and we'll be okay again. She told me to let go, just like you told me."

"So what are you thinking now?" Pogue knew this conversation could go one of two ways; him being thrown out and possibly kitten-punched in the chest again **or** he'd still be on his friends good side.

"I'm thinking maybe you, Alice and my mum are right. I should try to let go." She whispered sadly. Pogue nodded, holding his breath; he didn't want to be too happy about hearing those words with her watching him. Finally he took a deep breath and spoke softly to her.

"Move on with me. I can be good for you, I can take care of you and Grace. And I won't ever walk out on you, no matter what."

Verity sat as still as stone, not sure if Pogue's words warmed her or chilled her. It was a big conflict; should she move on or should she wait. Honestly she didn't know what to do for the best, it had been months and she was still hurting from Stefan vanishing, it did hurt little less, but it was pain all the same. Verity nodded, her eyes looking at the calendar where she had been marking off days routinely. Pogue broke the silence.

"Should I kiss you? Hug you? What do you want me to do?" He asked gently.

"I'd like more tea. Please?" Verity asked in a meek voice. Pogue said nothing in return and stood up and took her cup from the table and went about the task of making two more cups of tea. Verity sat still and silent and for the first time in months there were no thoughts going through her head. No memories playing out in her mind.

"Here, one cup of tea." Pogue placed the cup on the table in front of her and place a lingering kiss on the top of her head, Verity turned her head to face him, pulled him down to her and kissed him hungrily. Pogue pulled her up to her feet and held her tightly, not holding back. He was enjoying the moment but it wasn't until he found himself pushed up against the fridge did he pull away.

"Should we be doing this?" He asked, holding her face in his hands.

"Yes." She answered.

He crashed his lips back down on to hers and picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs while she kissed his neck lightly. He was about to open her bedroom door when she spoke again.

"No! Not in there." Her voice shaking but certain.

"Where?" His voice was hoarse.

"Spare room, down the hall." She went back to kissing his neck and he carried her in to the spare bedroom.


	42. Chapter 42

**Authors Note; I don't own the rights to the Covenant or TVD. I only own the plot, Verity and Grace. **

**Please leave a review.**

**Chapter 42.**

"I think maybe we should move in to my parent's house. It's a huge place and we'd have pretty much an entire floor to ourselves. There's a house keeper who cleans and cooks so you could pretty much do anything you want. It's not too late for you to apply to start a uni course you know." Pogue spoke enthusiastically as he fed Grace her lunch while Verity stood in the door way and watched, absent mindedly running the thumb of her right hands over her wedding and engagement rings which she was still wearing on her left ring finger.

"Sure." She replied.

"Really? You're not even going to put up a fight or anything and refuse to leave this house again?" He asked in surprise.

"Why would I put up a fight?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I guess I thought you'd want to stay because of the memories. But we can make new memories."

"I need a fresh start. I can pack up Grace's things this afternoon. We can leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's great! You don't have any packing of your own?"

"No, all I have here are clothes and books. It'll fit in to a box or two."

"Are you okay? You seem a little distang-again. You're not regretting anything are you?"

"Pogue it's been two weeks since we started….this. If I changed my mind then I'd have told you."

"I didn't ask if you'd changed your mind, I asked if you were on a guilt trip."

"Yes. I'm on a guilt trip, and I don't think it'll ever go away because of how things were left. Plus our "friend" isn't talking to me. Ann is only talking to you, she doesn't approve; she thinks I should wait. All she ever says is "What if Stefan comes back?" She makes me feel like I'm a terrible person."

Pogue sighed and stood up, walking to where Verity was standing and took her in his arms.

"So what if he does come back? He left and you moved on. My guess is he has too."

"I actually think he isn't with any one, I actually think he's gone. As in **gone**."

"What makes you say that?" Pogue looked down at her, unable to read her expression. He used to be able to tell how she was feeling back in the good days because she would smile and her eyes would light up or she would frown and her eyes would grow murky.

"Because I can't feel him anymore. I used to have this feeling in my chest; it was like a spot was in there and was always so warm. It isn't there anymore and it hasn't been for about a month now." She whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat. She had promised herself that she would switch all emotions off, and until that moment she had managed to it.

"Well, that's a good thing in my opinion. It means you're really free of him and we can really move on with our lives." Pogue placed a small kiss on her lips but she backed away.

"Not in front of Grace." She whispered, hurrying over to the baby who was now moving closer to becoming a toddler. She picked Grace up out of her high chair and walked past Pogue, talking to him as she went.

"I'm going to get things sorted upstairs."

Pogue was left alone to clean up the mess of mashed bananas and grapes which Grace had playfully smeared on her tray. Sighing, he got to work with his thoughts growing louder in his head.

This was what he wanted; Verity and him to be together. And now they had Grace to think of, it was as if he had a ready-made family, and it should have been perfect, but it felt cold. Surely it was just a matter of time before Verity became warm again? Maybe a new home really would be a fresh start for her and it would out perfectly. He frowned as he remembered their heated conversation a few nights before; _"Why won't you take them off Ver?" He asked again as he watched her run her thumb over her rings._

"_I can't, I still feel married I guess." She sighed._

"_Then I must just be your dirty little thing on the side then." He hissed at her, angry._

"_You're not Pogue. If anything __**I'm**__ the dirty one, starting a new relationship when my marriage hasn't ended."_

"_But it has Verity!" He slammed his hand down on the kitchen counter top, causing her to jump a little. "It has ended! You're here without a husband. But it doesn't have to be like that, I looked in to it today; your marriage is void after 12 months of him vanishing. That means that in 8 months you're free. And I can-"_

"_You can what? Take my husband's place? Jump in to his old shoes and live happily ever after?" Verity shouted, almost hysterically. It was the most emotion he had seen in her in a long time._

"_We can Verity! We can be a proper family and I can give you a family of your own."_

"_I don't want you to be my next husband. I don't want another-"_

"_you can't have __**him**__ so you don't want anyone else? That's ridiculous Ver and you know it."_

"_Have you noticed how Lena and Damon haven't been anywhere near the place since we got together? How my friends have suddenly vanished and only come out to give me filthy looks and judge me?"_

"_Then we can move to a whole new town! We can go anywhere you want! Stick a pin in a map and I'll make it happen."_

"_Now whose being ridiculous?" Her voice became cold again, ice cold and spiteful. "Get out. Get out of my house."_

"_This isn't your home any more Ver."_

"_JUST GET OUT! MY NAME IS ON THE DEEDS, SO THIS __**IS**__ MY HOUSE AND I WANT OU TO GET YOUR CRAP AND GET THE HELL OUT!"_ She screamed at him, he barged past her, yanked his coat off the stair banister and went out the front door, slamming it behind him. He hadn't gone far; just to the end of the drive way and around the corner slightly, so he could see the house through the trees. It was a stalker-like move, but he wouldn't leave. He had had promised he would never leave and that he would keep her safe. He waited until the lights were all out and crept back in the house. He knew Verity had gone back to her marital room that night; he saw that light turn on and then off an hour later. He slept on the sofa that night, awaiting the cold shoulder the next morning but it never came. Verity was back to her emotionless self, saving what little warmth and true affection for her daughter.

The very next morning Verity unpacked Grace's things in her new bedroom in her new house, ready for her new life. Pogue's father was away on business and his mother away on a holiday with her friends, once again Verity wasn't introduced to the parents of her other half. She sighed, she was never going to know what it was like to belong to a truly normal family or marriage. She shook herself and put the last of Grace's soft toys on the shelf above the head of her new cot. She had packed a few items of clothing and a few of her newest books and gave them to Pogue to sort. She had locked up the Salvatore boarding house and kept the key; she had asked for all the other copies back. She left her rings on Stefan's bedside table with a note; _You left. You were gone for so long and never told me why or where you had gone. I don't know if you love me anymore and I don't know if the scars you left will ever fade. But if you want me, you know where to find me. You have my number and know where my family lives, they can pass a message on if you don't want to see me. On your desk is a file, it's divorce papers. I signed them ready for you to do what you want with them; sign them and send them off to the court or don't sign them. Either way, you have control over what happens next. You can see Grace at weekends and on one week night, this should be enough but if it isn't other arrangements can be made. I don't know what caused you to leave, I can only think it was me and what I asked you to do. I'm so very sorry it all came to this Stefan. But just so you know, I never stopped loving you and I don't think I could ever stop. No matter how hard I try to force myself to stop and to turn off my emotions, you always end up back in my thoughts. I missed you so much but I felt so hurt and abandoned. It's like I have a paper cut and it throbs, every day I wake up hoping the ache will be gone but then something happens to make it hurt all over again; a memory, hearing a song, smelling roses, sometimes just looking at Grace causes the pain to flood back in again. Just promise me that if you come back, you'll see your daughter?_

_Love, Verity._

It cut her like a knife to write that letter and to sign those papers (drawn up by Tyler's father in a very short space of time after Pogue mentioned it to his friend) and to leave her life behind, but Grace needed to be a part of a family and Pogue cared for them both a great deal, so she decided to walk out of that door just as Stefan had done all those months ago. All she could hope for was that one day it would stop hurting, even for a second.

"I was thinking we could have Alice and Tyler over for dinner? Maybe Ann too? She has a new fella lined up you know." Pogue suggested while they sat opposite each other at the vast and expensive mahogany dining table eating their evening meal which had been elaborately made (and served) by Magda, the Parry's house keeper.

"You mean Ann isn't going to sit there the entire night and ignore me while she silently judges me?" Verity replied, pushing her food around on her plate with the silver fork in her hand.

"How could she possibly judge you when she's moving on herself?"

"Fine, but if she starts that holier-than-thou crap I'll be eating my dinner upstairs."

"Deal." Pogue smiled.

"What shall I cook? Steaks or maybe roast chicken?"

"Why would you cook? We have a house keeper. You should take it easy, how about you and Alice go to a spa and I'll take Grace out?"

"Sure."  
"Great, I'll make a booking for you two after dinner. I'm glad we're doing this Ver, it'll be good for us."

"I agree, it'll be fun. But there had better be chocolate fudge cake for dessert." Verity gave an honest smile which lit her eyes up, this causes Pogue's wrinkled forehead to un-crease as he smiled back.

"There's the girl I know. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back."


	43. Chapter 43

**Authors Note; I don't own any rights to the Covenant or TVD, just the plot, Verity and Grace.**

**Please review.**

**Chapter 43.**

Alice and Verity were getting ready for the dinner party in Verity and Pogue's room, they'd been pampered and treated like queens all day. Verity hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. Alice was relieved her sister was getting back to her usual self. They zipped the backs of each other's dressed and began their descent down the grand stair case.

"I can't believe you live in a palace!" Alice exclaimed. "And that actually have your own staff!"

"It's not a palace, it's just a really big house." Verity insisted.

"Yeah right! It's the Parry Palace and you're living in it. Did I also mention that you have your own staff?" Alice smiled and Verity giggled.

"Okay I admit it; I'm living in a palace with my own staff!"

"I'm pretty sure that soon you'll be wearing a tiara and sitting on a throne."

"As if! Tiaras don't suit me, they make my head look big."

The two girls laughed as they reached the bottom step. Tyler came out and held his hands out to them.

"Ladies, you both look lovely this evening. May I escort you both to dinner?" He grinned.

"So you can stroll in looking like a pimp?" Alice teased.

"No, so he can strut in looking smug." Verity added. Tyler just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Just walk in with me, or I'll have to drag you." He teased.

The girls shoved him and walked in to the dining room arm in arm together, leaving Tyler to walk in alone.

"Here they are, the most beautiful girls in Ipswich!" Pogue exclaimed as they reached him. He wrapped and arm around verity's waist and she kissed his cheek.

"You're far too generous with your compliments Mr Parry. But thank you." Verity smiled. Alice stayed firmly by Tyler's side as he talked with Ann, who pretended not to notice Verity had even entered the room.

Pogue and Verity placed themselves next to Alice, he and Alice were able to sandwich Verity in between them, as if to protect her. Tyler and Ann talked about the animal shelter benefit while Alice and Verity thanked Pogue for the spa day and told him all about it.

Eventually dinner was served, Pogue and Verity sat opposite Alice, Tyler and Ann. Verity stayed silent while the others began to plan a party.

"Won't you and Verity want to stay home with Grace though?" Ann asked.

"Why wouldn't we want to come to the party?" Verity asked, she loved parties and having a child shouldn't stop her having a little fun from time to time.

"Well the last time you partied you left your daughter for longer than you should have." Ann replied to her. Suddenly the table went silent.

"I know not use to use you as a babysitter anymore, after all; didn't you keep her from me and threaten to call social services?"

"You were a wreck and would have endangered her. I didn't know what you were capable off when Stefan left. Clearly you're a lot more capable than I thought."

"That's not a compliment is it?"

"No it is; you're a capable gold digger. Stefan had money and Pogue has money. Who next?"

"Where's you're date tonight Ann? Did he get sick of you too?"

"How's your husband? Any plans to celebrate your anniversary next week?"

Verity had no reply for that. No one knew what to say, the room was suddenly icy cold.

Verity stood up and simply walked out of the room. All eyes turned to Ann.

"That was nice of you. Congratulations on being such a super friend." Alice said sarcastically as she stood up to leave the room to comfort her sister.

Alice eventually found Verity on the balcony of the second floor study, at the top of the house. She was crying so hard Alice was afraid she wouldn't stop. She simply held on to her older sister and let her cry. Verity tried to talk but was unable to stop her heaving sobs.

"I tried…..I tried to be happy…..I always stood up for her, she came to me worried once…someone was threatening to tell Kol she had been cheating on him…Will it ever stop hurting like this?" She sobbed. Alice gently rocked her, unable to find any answers.

"Look, I don't know the guy, and I really don't like him for what he's done to you. You've tried your hardest to forget him but you can't. Moving on wasn't the best idea in the world but it made you feel safe and wanted again and that's something that everyone needs. So you should let out all the pain and all the anger, cry it all out until there's nothing left. The answers might come to you then." Alice said softly, holding her sister tightly.

Verity cried on and off until the sun came up the following morning, her eyes were puffy and her skin raw from her salty tears. Hers and Alice's dresses were soaked through and they were both exhausted, but Alice puled Verity to her feet and they walked in silence in to hers and Pogue's room, he wasn't there, so Alice walked Verity in to the en-suite bathroom and turned on the shower, she gently unzipped Verity's dress and let it fall to the floor and guided her in to the shower. She left room and began to search for night wear for Verity to change in to. Finding the right drawer, Alice slipped in to a pair of pyjamas and pulled out a pair for her sister.

Verity slipped out of her now soaking wet under wear and washed her hair and body, she stepped out and wrapped herself up in a warm and fluffy towel. Alice came in and guided her to the bedroom, sat her on the bed and brushed her wet hair and braiding it. The sisters didn't share a word, but they didn't need to; Verity was thinking how it was nice for someone to take care of her in such a way and Alice was thinking about how she should have taken care of her sister much sooner. When Alice was done, she got Verity comfortable in bed and got in and lay down beside her, holding her gently as they both slipped in to deep, dreamless sleep.

It was around 3pm when Verity stirred, she opened her eyes slowly and turned to see Alice asleep next to her, smiling she softly slid out of bed and headed downstairs; she was going to wake Alice up with a plate of cheese on toast.

As Verity began to toast the bread and cut the cheese, Pogue entered the kitchen.

"You know we have-" he began.

"A house keeper to do that." She finished. "I know, but I want to do it myself, before I forget how to cook." She smiled, making sure the grill was on. Once the toast popped up she lay it on the pan and added the cheese before putting it to cook.

"About last night-" Pogue began again.

"I've forgotten about it."

"Have you? Because I sure as Hell can't. I don't think I've ever been so mad at someone." Pogue sighed as he sat on one of the bar stools.

"I have. And I'm over it. I just want to forget about it."

"Well that's good to hear, I thought I'd have to crawl in on my knees and wait for a slap." Ann's voice said from the doorway. Pogue waited for a few harsh words to be exchanged, but they didn't come.

"You befriended me when I first came here, I introduced you to Kol. We were both left alone but instead of rallying together, you withheld Grace. I tried to move on but instead of being happy for me you made me feel like the worst person in the world. We have been anything but friendly lately and I want that to stop. I want us to be friends again, but if you **ever** make me feel the way you did last night; I will never forgive you, and that slap will be hard." Verity said calmly. Ann nodded.

"I promise I won't ever put you in that position again. I'm sorry Verity." Ann looked at her, Verity walked over and gave her a gentle yet brief hug.

"I'm sorry too. Now then, I have a sister to wake up and feed. I'll catch up with you later." Verity smiled as she went to retrieve the cheese on toast from under the grill. Verity quickly put it on a plate and dashed out of the kitchen, giving Pogue and Ann a smile each before she disappeared out of their sight.


	44. Chapter 44

**Authors Note; I don't own any rights to the Covenant or TVD. I only own Verity, Grace and the plot. Prepare for another shocker!**

**Please review.**

**Chapter 44.**

Since Verity and Ann's friendship was back on track, Verity had been taking Grace to the animal shelter where Ann worked every day since they made up and they had been taking lunch for her too. It was Wednesday; it had been 364 days since Verity had said I do and the sun was shining, heating up any one bathing in its rays. The trees and grass were all a glorious shade of green and the vibrant colours of flowers could be seen everywhere. It was mother nature at her finest.

"It's so good to see you happy and healthy again Ver, and to see Grace thriving. She looks so good, she's growing a lot!" Ann smiled as they watched Grace crawl after a kitten which was chasing a butterfly.

"She is! She hardly fits in to any of her clothes, she's fitting in to toddler sizes! I think maybe there's something in the water that's making her sprout up so fast!" Verity giggled.

"Well at least she's happy and settled. You should take the kitten home with you, I can imagine Grace taking it everywhere with her!"

"I couldn't, not without talking to Pogue first."

"Are his parents back yet?"

"They left again this morning for a mini break in Rome."

"Rome! How very fancy of them!"

"Give me Paris any day of the week! Euro Disney and the Eifel Tower beat Rome hands down!"

"I couldn't agree more! I'd rather mouse ears to gladiators." Ann said, causing them both to laugh.

"I better get Grace back, Pogue's going to be late home tonight. He's with Tyler and the others so I'm having a night in and enjoying having my girl all to myself." Verity smiled as she stood up, brushing the grass from her legs. Ann stayed sat down making a daisy chain and gave a smile.

"Enjoy it! It won't be long before she's bringing boyfriends home!" Ann teased.

"Let's hope not! I'll be throwing such a hissyfit the day that happens!" Verity laughed as she picked Grace up and swung her around, causing the little one to scream with laughter. Verity waved goodbye to Ann and she and Grace made their way back to the Parry house.

At the T-Junction Verity paused for longer than usual; she could go left to go back to Pogue's or go right which would take her to her marital home. Verity twitched her nose and turned right.

She would only be a minute, she wanted to collect her rings; after all, they were beautiful and if she wasn't able to wear them for the rest of her life, she could at least keep hold of them and give them to her daughter when she turns eighteen.

It didn't take too long to get there, just twenty minutes. She wound down the rear window where Grace sat and turned to face her.

"Mummy's just going to be a second okay? I'm just going to go straight in and get something and then I'll be right out." Verity smiled as Grace clapped her hands against her legs. Verity got out the car and hurried to the front door and let herself in, she ran up the stairs and saw her rings and her letter still on Stefan's night stand. She took the rings but left the letter where it was; he wasn't back yet. He probably wouldn't return until Verity had become an old lady and passed away in her sleep leaving behind Grace and her own children. Verity quickly wondered if Stefan would ever approach Grace, tell her who and what he was. Or would he just watch from afar? Assuming he ever came back, that it.

Verity went back outside and locked the door once again and got back in the car. She held her rings up for Grace to see, the diamonds catching the light and sparkling. Grace seemed transfixed.

"These are the rings your daddy gave to me before you came along. One day they'll be yours to keep and hand down to your children." She smiled and placed them in the coin tray under the stereo next to the gear stick. She wound Grace's wound Grace's window up slightly and drove back to the Parry house hold. She fed and bathed Grace and sat on the porch to read from a book of fairy tales, Grace falling asleep in her arms. Verity carefully carried her up stairs and gently lay her in her cot. She was very tired herself and decided to lay on the bed and wait for Pogue to come home.

"Good morning beautiful." Pogue said as Verity began to stir.

"Morning?" She asked.

"Yes it's morning. Shall I get some breakfast made?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"Sure, I'll get Grace up and meet you down there."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Ask me again in a few minutes?" She smiled, sitting up.

"I'll make some coffee, that's always a good start. Don't take too long." Pogue kissed her cheek and made his way to the kitchen. Verity, who was still in her shorts and vest, suddenly felt cold. It was dark outside, grey and over cast. The sun was struggling to shine through the angry looking clouds.

She shivered a little and replaced her shorts with jeans and shrugged on a jumper. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth and went to see to Grace.

Twenty minutes later, the three of them were sat at the breakfast bar, it was Magda's day off so they were going to be cooking for themselves today.

"How about pancakes? I'd love for Grace to try one!" Verity smiled.

"There's no mix and we don't have flower either." Pogue shrugged. "How about scrambled eggs?"

"How about I run to the shop and get some flower? Simple solution." Verity smiled.

"Um, okay. We can watch cartoons while we wait." Pogue smiled, he cuddled Grace who happily tugged at his scruffy hair.

"Great! I'll be twenty minutes maximum! I'll hurry!" Verity kissed them both on the cheek and grabbed her keys and bag and headed out to the car.

Verity drove along in the four wheeled drive. It had taken a while to get used to the height and the size of the vehicle; Verity had often joked that he had bought her a tank. Pogue protested and said it was the safest car on the market and he wanted for his girls to be safe, his words made Verity's heart ache; it was no secret to her sister and friends that she still missed Stefan and loved him. Pogue knew she missed him but was trying he best to make her happy.

Verity parked the large car as best as she could and went in to the small supermarket on the edge of town, it was the closest place and she scanned the few aisles for everything they needed for pancakes. Placing flour, eggs and maple syrup in to the basket, she also picked up a pack of toaster waffles and a carton of custard for Gracie. Verity paid for the goods, the whole time she thinking of Stefan; wondering where he was, what he was doing and if he was missing her as much as she was missing him. Feeling her eyes begin to water she quickly retreated to the car, putting the shopping bag and her purse in the passenger footwell.

As Verity drove the radio played the song she and Stefan had danced to on their wedding day and to top it all of; it was their one year anniversary, this time she couldn't hold back the tears and let them flow freely. The weather seemed to sense her emotions; the sky darkened further with grey clouds and rain began to fall heavily, bouncing off the roads causing spray and mist to form.

Verity cried harder, her throat aching from holding back months of emotions. Without even noticing she pressed down on the acceleration pedal getting the car up to 65miles an hour. All she wanted was to drive and drive until she found him. Her heart was telling her to keep going and drive passed her turning for Pogue's house, a house she felt she didn't belong in. Yet her head told her to turn around and go back for her daughter and pretend that everything would be fine for Gracie's sake. Listening to her heart she continued to drive, she couldn't go back there until she had calmed down.

As the rain continued Verity drove onward along the steep, curved cliff road. With her emotions pouring out of her, she realised that she was exhausted of holding back the hurt and anger she had been battling with, she was tired of fighting her emotions and keeping them hidden, she was so tired of trying to be strong and pretending everything would be okay. Verity was just exhausted of it all.

Taking one hand off the steering wheel to tuck a wet strand of hair behind her ear but before she could put her hand back on the wheel the car hit a large puddle of rain water in the road and aquaplaned. Gasping as the speeding car veered out of control and skidded sideways along the road, Verity made a grab for the wheel to try to control the car, as she over steered in a panic the side of the car hit a barrier and bounced over it, rolling over and over down the rocky embankment, the metal crunching and the windows smashing, while her seatbelt kept her in her seat, Verity's head bobbed around as she hurtled her way down the cliff, and all Verity could hear was the grinding of the metal against rock while it crashed and crunched its way down to the bottom of the ravine.

When Verity overcame the dizziness, she realised that her side of the car was side down on the rubble and rocks, a trickle of warm blood made its way across her face and down to her legs. Verity looked down to see that the steering column had jammed itself down on her legs pinning her in her seat so she was unable to climb out of the window of the passenger door. She swallowed and tried to take a deep breath but found she was unable too; the seatbelt which had been keeping her in her seat and caused her sternum to crack while the door handle had been forced in to her side causing breaks to most of her ribs.

Wincing, she breathed slowly taking care to keep her breaths shallow. Her hands were shaking and she was unable to move.

Everything had hurt so badly but all the piercing and agonising pains were slowly becoming a dull throbbing as her surroundings became hazy. She concentrated on thinking about Stefan, wishing he were here to help her and tell her he was going to get her out of there. She thought about her sister Alice who she had barely known, barely spent time with, wishing that knew how sorry she was for not being able to be a good and supportive big sister. Verity thought of Grace, how that little baby girl was going to grow up without her parents, another lost little girl in the big, scary world.

Silent tears fell down her face, running alongside the rivets of blood trickling down from her head and face.

Then something happened; she didn't feel pain yet she didn't feel numb. Neither did she feel cold or warm. She wasn't sitting pinned in the mangled wreck but she wasn't floating either. She wasn't alive but she wasn't dead. She just…was.

At that moment, Stefan, who was caught in ripper frenzy and was in a cheap motel room surrounded by bleeding young women, suddenly dropped the woman he was feeding on, her body hitting the dirty floor with a dull thud. "Verity!" He gasped, his voice barely a whisper. Something warm touched him on the shoulder, but when he looked there was nothing and no one there. He could smell her perfume, the delicate floral scent over taking his senses. Dazed and confused he looked around, there was a purse on the floor that looked like Verity's. He opened it and looked in the picture compartment where his wife would have kept her ID and a photo of their wedding day, but this was not his wife's purse. This purse belonged to the girl he had just dropped, the picture was of her holding a young baby proudly in her arms, her beaming smile seemed to shatter his heart like a sledgehammer would smash an aged and weak glass window. He let out a choked tear and dropped the purse, running his hands through his hair he looked around. It was as if he had woken from a surreal dream to find it was all real, panicked and guilty he picked up his bag full of a few possessions and slowly opened the drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a stack of photographs from his life with Verity, rubbing his thumb over her smiling face he cried.

"Is it you? Are you here? Princess?" He muttered. Once again her scent over whelmed him, leaning over the bed and placing a hand on the bloodied cover, barely able to hold himself up. Her warm laughter echoed in his hears. Stefan fell to the floor unable to stand.

He pulled his bag to the floor and pulled out the black vest Verity had worn on their first date and buried his face in it, his shoulders shaking while he cried silently in agonising pain.

"Verity!" Alice gasped as she sat bolt upright. She looked around her bedroom breathing heavily as if she had run a race at full speed. Shaking, she stood up from her bed and made her way over to her dressing table, her legs barely able to get her there. She used her arms to hold her shaking form up as she leant on the surface. Looking up in her mirror she saw her reflection; she was pale and had grey bags under her eyes, her lips where pale and her hair dull. _What's happening to me?_ She thought to herself as she looked down at her hands. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up in the mirror to see Verity standing behind her, smiling. Alice turned around but there was no one there, she looked back in the mirror unsure if she was still half asleep, yet she saw her big sister still standing there close behind her, she could still feel Verity's hand on her shoulder still. Alice could smell pancakes, frowning she wondered why her father would be cooking pancakes, until she remembered her parents had gone away for the weekend and weren't due back until the following evening. Alice looked at Verity in the mirror with wide eyed recognition and stood straight. Alice closed her eyes to concentrate. Her senses took over and she could no longer smell pancakes, bun instead she smelt mud-musky dirt. She could also smell the coppery scent of blood and felt as if she were standing in the rain, a piercing pain stabbed her in her shoulder and stomach, her ribs began to ache agonisingly as if she had been repeatedly hit in them. Crying out and leaning back over her dressing table she opened her eyes and the pain went, so did the smells and the feeling of rain. She breathed in deep and looked back up in her mirror; Verity had stopped smiling and was now looking serious, she nodded at Alice and Alice nodded back, suddenly knowing somehow that her sister was seriously hurt, somehow knowing that Verity was lingering, waiting patiently for her sister.

Alice finally found enough strength to stand upright and pick up her mobile phone from her dresser, taking a deep breath she scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for and hit the dial button, holding her breath until the phone on the other end was answered.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45.**

"Do you really think this will work Henry?" Alice said agitated, as she paced the mortuary, shivering and wrinkling her nose at the smell of disinfectant and death.

"It'll work. All we need is Bonnie and we can do the ritual. Your sister will be okay Alice, only the supernatural who knew her will remember she died, no one else will. She can go back to living her life as normal." Henry, a centuries old vampire sat calmly on a stool by the drawer where Verity's body was being kept. He was watching his young friend with worry; was she ready to stretch her powers far enough to do this?

Alice was about to speak again when the door opened and closed gently, being locked behind the latest addition to the entourage.

"Okay, I have the death certificate and all the accident records so we can destroy them; there's absolutely no record of your sister's death." Bonnie said as she walked toward Alice and gave her a reassuring smile. "Are you ready?" Alice nodded, Henry stood up and opened the drawer and slid out the metal bed that was Verity's current resting place. He pulled back the sheet to reveal her pale white face.

"There hasn't been an autopsy yet so the spell will work as intended, I just need your blood Alice." Henry approached her with a large needle in his hand, Alice nodded nervously.

"Tell me how it'll work one more time." She whispered.

"I take your blood and inject it in to her arm, Bonnie says the first part of the incantation, then I inject my blood in to her arm and Bonnie says the second part. After that we hold hands over Verity and finish off the spell." Henry took Alice's hand and held her arm out and began to fill the vial attached to the needle with blood; Alice barely blinked-she was too focused on her sister's currently lifeless form.

"Are we doing the right thing? What if she doesn't want to come back?" Alice whispered. It was Bonnie who answered this time.

"If she doesn't want to, then she won't. But when we visited Grace today it was pretty clear that Verity's spirit was still around. It was just far away."

"She'll be the same? She won't rot or eat brains? Right?"

"Right." Henry smiled as he withdrew the needles from Alice's arm and handed it to Bonnie. He repeated the procedure on himself.

"She'll be the same person she always was. She'll probably be a little stronger and her senses a little more in tune, any supernatural being might sense something other-worldly about her but that's all. And the way Grace was looking and babbling at nothing makes me certain that she's going to come back." Bonnie walked Alice to stand at Verity's head while she stood to her right and Henry to her left. He handed Bonnie the vial of his blood and Alice placed her hands on Verity's temple. She gently kissed her sister's forehead, a warm tear escaped her brown eyes and landed on Verity's cold skin and the ritual began.

Bonnie chanted in Latin, the lights flickered so slightly that only Henry noticed. Bonnie injected Verity with Alice's blood in her right arm and began to chant again, forcefully. The lights didn't stop their silent yet gentle dance this time. Bonnie injected Henry's blood in to Verity's left arm and the three of them clasped hands. Bonnie chanting loudly while Alice and Henry quietly followed in her lead; the lights flickered more violently, suddenly papers were being blown about the room as if a strong wind storm had been summoned, Bonnie and Alice's hair whipped around them. The three of them continued to chant getting louder and louder.

Alice was scared, Henry was worried and Bonnie was cautious; if Verity didn't want to be summoned back in to her body then all of her family and friends would be left devastated and heartbroken. If she didn't want to come back then the wind would blow more aggressively and the two girls would be seriously hurt and Henry would be alarmingly weakened. He had helped perform this ritual only once before; the departed did not want to come back and he was left weak and vulnerable for a great number of weeks. The witch and the family member were left for dead, joining their beloved.

It wasn't that Verity wanted to die, she very much wanted to stay alive. She was dealing with her pain by throwing herself in to loving her daughter and protecting her. But then it happened; she remembered her car tumbling down the steep ravine and then coming to a stop. Even though it was raining and she should have been cold she felt warm. It wasn't as if she went in to the light, but she was surrounded with a warm nothingness that she couldn't explain and all of her physical and emotional pain was gone. She felt as if she could breathe freely and that she wasn't being smothered by the tormenting grief that had tried so hard, and had begun to succeed, in smothering her.

But the further down the empty path that appeared beneath her feet she walked, the closer she walked to something very dark and very dangerous. Somehow it felt as if she had walked in to an invisible ball of darkness, fury, guilt and pain. Verity felt more and more confused but as she walked on and the more she rubbed her eyes, she began to free herself of the veil that had been blinding her and protecting her from what was on the other side of itself; Stefan.

He was there in a cheap and filthy motel room in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by the lifeless forms of young women and empty bottles of alcohol. Verity could feel his torment, twisting away inside of him and biting its sharp, jagged teeth in to his soul. She watched as he compelled a girl, who looked a lot like her, not to scream. She watched as Stefan fed on the girl, she was afraid for them both.

But something strange happened.

Stefan dropped the girl on the floor and cried out in pain, he gasped and fell to his knees, clutching at his chest. Stefan lay his forehead to the floor and cried out once again. Verity cried out too, because even though he had left her and hurt her, she still couldn't bear to see him in pain.

Stefan slid one hand away from his chest, grasping at air, his hand fell on a pure that was half open. Stefan clutched it in his hand as his chest began to heave. It felt like it was being cracked open and vervein was being poured in to the still space where his heart had once beat in rhythm with the world. He was gasping for air, his entire body shaking in shock as the pain subsided. And for the first time in many decades he began to cry.

As salty tears poured out of his eyes he sat up and leant his back against the bed, he felt as if he had a bruise forming on his chest. Keeping one hand held firmly to the source of the pain, he used the other to look inside at the ID compartment and was shocked at what he found; a picture of the girl he was feeding on holding a young baby. To him all he could see was Verity and Grace.

It was at that moment that moment Verity allowed herself to fall to her knees in front of him.

"Stefan don't cry, please. Go home and look after Grace; everything will be alright. Stefan?" Verity placed her invisible hand on his, but it wasn't invisible to him. It was warm and very real. Confused he looked up and saw her; she was badly hurt but she was there in front of him.

"Verity?" He squinted, sure his eyes were deceiving him.

"Stefan?" She gasped.

"What happened to me? It hurt. Why are you-you're bleeding? NO!" He shouted as he somehow managed to get to his feet. "No! You can't be! Verity tell me you're not?"

It was then that it all made sense to him; the pain he had felt was the pain of her leaving this world and passing in to the next. Another heavy weight hit him hard and knocked him off his feet, he landed on his back on the bed which in turn slid to the other side of the room. He had been hit with memories of her, he saw all his memories from the day they first bumped in to each other at the book shop, their first date where she accepted him for his true nature, their first night together, their wedding day, their honey moon, their first Christmas together, the day they bought baby Grace home; it had all hit him like a flash of lightening, snapping him out of his darkness and suddenly plunging him back in to the light.

He looked up but she was gone, and he was alone in room full of dead strangers.

Verity gasped as if she had been held underwater for several minutes and had suddenly been pulled to the surface. She looked up and was blinded by the single light that was above her. She drew another breath quickly, scared that she was going to be pulled under again. Her entire body was shaking from shock and from the cold. Goosebumps littered her skin.

"Verity? Verity can you hear me?" A familiar voice spoke, rushed and as frightened as she was. Verity blinked and swallowed, two things which hurt a great deal. She felt a warm stroke on her skin and slowly turned her head to lean in to the warmth.

"It's me,; Alice. You're back." A tearful teenage girl smiled from beside her. "We were so worried that you wouldn't come back. We waited so long to see if you would." Verity said nothing, she could only blink, she was so confused.

"Where am I?" She meant to say, but it hurt so much to talk that it came out as a whisper.

"The mortuary, but don't worry we're going to take you far away from here until you feel stronger." Alice smiled. "I've got some clothes for you to change in to, then we can go up to the hospital roof and get in the helicopter we commandeered. Henry has a place in Canada where we can stay. It'll take you a month or so to be back to normal but we'll manage." Alice continued to explain. The dark haired gentleman Verity could only assume was Henry appeared at her other side.

"Let's sit you up, nice and slowly." He coaxed gently, politely tucking the sheet under Verity's arms so she could maintain her modesty. He placed a cold hand at the base of her neck and took her arm while Alice held her shoulder and other arm in her too-warm hands and the two of them slowly lifted verity up. As they lifted she cried out; her body was so cold and stiff it felt like she were made of ice.

"Every movement is going to hurt, the more gentle we are the better. I'll go get a wheel chair." Henry spoke with a soft and gentle manner of a gentleman from long ago.

"I'll help you get dressed." A soft voice replaced his, Verity recognised it but couldn't quite tell where from. "I'm Bonnie. We met in passing a few times at the Grill, I'm friends with Caroline and Lena. I helped you to come back." She explained. Verity simply nodded and allowed the two girls to manipulate her stiff and painful body in to loose jogging bottoms and a sweatshirt.

Henry had been right though; it did take a long time for Verity to even begin to recover. She had sat in an old reclining arm chair for days, the heat of the fire helping to re-heat her body. Verity felt as if she were defrosting. Her memories had come back and she knew who she was and how she had made the journey from alive to dead and back again. She had spent two weeks feeling confused and scared as various memories came back to her in a muddled order, but the one thing that never left her or became any less of a memory was Stefan and what she had seen in that horrible room he was cooped up in. Verity had asked Alice if she knew where she was. Alice had nodded and said he was making his way back to Mystic Falls, stopping off at every witch and psychic and church along the way looking for answers as to what had happened to Verity when he could no longer see her. Of course no one had answers because she wasn't among the realm of the passed souls anymore so no witch could contact her.

Alice's cover story for suddenly disappearing with Verity was that the two sisters were looking at colleges away from home so they could both have a fresh start the following year. Of course their parents had been more than happy to look after Grace while the two sisters spent time together.

But days had become weeks and weeks had become months. Verity had full mobility and memories, she was slightly stronger than she had been previously but she felt no different. However her heart yearned for home and for Stefan. She had begged Alice to go out and get them a huge pizza and lots of doughnuts because she was craving them and had been doing so all day, Alice had given in and as soon as she was gone, Verity headed for the phone and dialled Stefan's number.

"_Hello?"_ He said as he picked up on the third ring.

"Stefan?" Verity asked in a small voice, her eyes beginning to dampen.

"_Verity?"_ He asked, almost certain his mind was playing tricks on him.

"It's me."

"_Verity, it really is you?"_

"Yes."

"_You're alive?"_

"Yes, I am."

"_But I felt-"_

"I know. I was bought back by Alice. Bonnie helped too, and a friend of theirs."

"_I've been looking for answers but no one could contact you. I was so afraid you were really gone where I couldn't follow you."_

"Where are you Stefan?"

"_Atlanta. You're not home, are you?"_

"No, but I will be soon. Will you be?"

"_I have a flight tonight, I'll be in Mystic Falls by morning. When will you be-"_

"Soon, I hope. I have to go. Be safe." Verity put the phone down. It was too hard to answer questions just yet, after all, it was him who had left her and she hadn't questioned him.

There were so many things she wanted to say and to ask. She wanted to be angry and swear at him, but she also wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay and she was sorry she had put him through so much worry.

But she also felt like she couldn't go back, there was too much hurt and too much damage.

Too much water under the bridge, and their bridge had been washed away.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46.**

Stefan had been back in Mystic Falls for two weeks and had not heard from Verity since that night she rang from a withheld number. He had tried furiously to find out where she was, but her parents simply said she was with Alice looking at colleges. They were so angry when he turned up on their doorstep, he had to hear from them at how bad things had got in the months he had been away; she had almost lost her friends and had come so close to losing herself that it cut him so painfully and deeply, he gave in and compelled them, leaving them with the false memory that he had only been gone for a few weeks to care for a distant and elderly relative and he had been in such a rush that he hadn't had a chance to explain properly to Verity. It had been against his better judgement but it was clearly the only way he would be allowed custody of his daughter until his wife came home.

He took Grace home, loving that he was able to hold her in his arms once more. It was much later in the evening when he came across a large envelope on his desk, its contents made his stomach drop in to the floor; they were divorce papers already signed by Verity. He read through them, ready to give her anything she asked for but discovered all she wanted was a simple divorce. No sharing of assets, just a mutual agreement with regards to custody of Grace. He wanted to drink away the gut wrenching and sickening pain but with his little girl sleeping soundly in her room upstairs, her rightful home, he could not.

He simply took a closer look around his home and saw all pictures of him and their wedding day were gone, he slowly went upstairs, feeling like his feet were made of concrete as he got closer to their bedroom. He opened the door and saw that the wardrobe was open, his clothes remained inside and smelt as if they were washed and ironed instead of feeling stale and dusty as if they hadn't been worn. At the bottom of the wardrobe was their suitcase from their honeymoon, it was full of their pictures but they were all delicately wrapped up to prevent any breakages. He dropped the large envelope on the bed; it had never left his devastated hands. Then hew say it, the note on his bed side table. He opened it and read it, and in doing so he sank on to the bed; _You left. You were gone for so long and never told me why or where you had gone. I don't know if you love me anymore and I don't know if the scars you left will ever fade. But if you want me, you know where to find me. You have my number and know where my family lives, they can pass a message on if you don't want to see me. On your desk is a file, it's divorce papers. I signed them ready for you to do what you want with them; sign them and send them off to the court or don't sign them. Either way, you have control over what happens next. You can see Grace at weekends and on one week night, this should be enough but if it isn't other arrangements can be made. I don't know what caused you to leave, I can only think it was me and what I asked you to do. I'm so very sorry it all came to this Stefan. But just so you know, I never stopped loving you and I don't think I could ever stop. No matter how hard I try to force myself to stop and to turn off my emotions, you always end up back in my thoughts. I missed you so much but I felt so hurt and abandoned. It's like I have a paper cut and it throbs, every day I wake up hoping the ache will be gone but then something happens to make it hurt all over again; a memory, hearing a song, smelling roses, sometimes just looking at Grace causes the pain to flood back in again. Just promise me that if you come back, you'll see your daughter?_

_Love, Verity._

And suddenly he understood why she left their conversation so short and why she didn't leave a number. He understood why she was gone the anger her parents had towards him. All the pain and raw emotions flooded back in to his chest; he thought the pain of that shocking and agonizing moment that Verity crossed over would never, and could never, be repeated-but he was wrong. His stomach felt as if it were still on the floor, his heart felt strained, his through felt like sandpaper and his eyes felt like a dam that needed to burst but couldn't.

Would Verity want a divorce when she came back? The papers were dated before her death (which no one could remember it seemed) clearly she had left this house long before then, but where did she go? The answer to his question came rather suddenly as he picked up on a faint scent of motor oil and a light musk _Parry_ he thought angrily, his fists bawling up tightly.

Speeding downstairs angrily he knew he couldn't leave the house, but he sure as Hell could make a phone call. He knew the number was in the address book in the kitchen, and before long he was waiting for the phone to be answered at the other end.

"_Ver! You're back!"_ Pogue said happily, knowing that Alice had taken her away without giving any one a return date.

"No, try her **husband**." Stefan replied through gritted teeth, his spare hand gripping the doorframe so tightly it dented.

_Huh, so you're back?"_

"I'm back. What were you doing in my house? And with my wife and family?"

"_Doing what you should have been doing; taking care of them."_

"And to what extent were you taking care of them?"

"_Verity left man, she left the house and she moved in with me. We were a couple."_

"You were **what?!**"

"_I guess you haven't really spoken to many people since you got back. We lived together right up until I got the call from Alice she had an accident. I took Grace home to her parents place and waited. It's been months though. But you know all about that, right?"_

"I know all about what happened to her, but I'm warning you now parry, you stay the Hell away from my wife and my daughter."

"_Ha, what makes you think she's still your wife? You left her, Twilight."_

"I know full what I've done, kid, and I'm paying for it dearly, but until Verity tells me to my face that our marriage is over; she is still my wife. And I swear to you if you ever come near her again or our daughter again I **will** hurt you."

"_So did your wife give you a date for her return then?"_ Stefan could hear the sarcasm, it made his blood reach boiling point. He did the only thing he could think of and that was slam the phone down.

He needed a drink. And preferably a steel block to hit.

A few days later, Stefan was feeling calmer; Grace had proved to be a good distraction. She was always demanding his attention and wanting to be played with or cuddled. She was getting her first tooth and had meant more than a few grizzly hours where there was nothing Stefan could do to soothe her, which caused another break to his already fragile heart.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay my angel. The first tooth is always the worst, then after that it's just a walk in the park." He rocked her in his arms gently, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he sat down on the sofa with Grace tucked up in his arms as he looked at the new message that had just come through.

_I'm home. Mum says you have Grace, if it's okay I'd like to see her? V_

It was the message he had been waiting weeks for, yet he didn't know what to reply. There was no warmth to be had, there was little comfort either. He didn't want to think about his reply for too long in case she thought he was avoiding her.

**Of course it's okay. Grace is your daughter too. She's just sleeping at the moment.** He didn't want to tell Verity that their daughter was in pain, all he could hope for was that Grace would be fine again by the time she was presented to her mother.

_Thank you. Is tomorrow okay? I missed her._

**Tomorrow sounds great. How about after lunch?**

_Sure. One o'clock at the park? Unless it's cold and raining._

**The park it is. If the weather changes do you want to come here? Or I could bring Grace to you?**

_I'll text you if the weathers bad. See you at one._

And with that, their contact was once again over.

As Stefan listened to Grace suck her thumb in a light slumber, a hundred thoughts went around in his head; what if Verity did want a divorce? Is this all the contact they would ever have; short text messages? Quick phone calls? Awkward meetings at school plays?

Stefan sighed, he couldn't go through that, he couldn't bear for their contact to be strained.

Perhaps it would get easier over time? He couldn't walk away again, not now that he knew the damage he absence had caused the first time around. But maybe he would be better off moving away-not too far away, but far away enough that both Verity and Grace could have a fresh start and be able to call upon him should they ever need to.

Stefan didn't know what to do for the best, should he sign the papers and take off his wedding ring? Should he simply just ask or wait for another time?

He decided that he would test the water and ease in to it gently tomorrow; If Verity was wearing her rings then he would leave his on. He would sign take the papers with him but only hand them over if she asked for them. He would let her lead the way, after all it was him that had left and was him that had caused her to have the damned papers drawn up any way (_probably with great help from Parry_, he thought).


	47. Chapter 47

**You might have noticed I've not done any author's notes and that I've updated chapters 43-47 in one go. That's because I like to keep about four chapters in my "to be published" file so I can update if I don't have time to write any new chapters. This is the last chapter I've written. There are no more chapters in my reserve file. I'm taking a writting break and concentrating on my own writting which will be published on FictionPress (this sister site) I'm not writting nay fan fictions for a while. So savour this last chapter, because I'm literallyand well and truly out of steam. **

**Chapter 47.**

Verity sat in her car and watched from a distance as Stefan sat on the swing with Grace in his lap, he was smiling and she was laughing, the scene in the park looked perfect. Looking at her hands she saw that she was twisting her wedding band absent mindedly, she took one last deep breath and got out the car and slowly made her way to the park gates.

She was so afraid. What would he say to her? What would she say to him?

Stefan caught her scent before he saw her, but didn't look up despite his longing to, so he focused on Grace until her scent grew stronger as she neared him. That was when he looked up and pointed her out to Grace, whispering that Verity was back.

Verity's breath caught in her chest as Stefan looked up at her and gave a faint smile, but it was when Grace saw her and held out her small little arms that all her reserve left her. Verity dropped her bag and ran towards the swing set. Stefan stood up and carried Grace toward her.

When they reached each other, Verity held out her arms and Stefan placed Grace in them. He watched as Verity embraced their daughter, he saw her tears of joy and also saw her wedding ring. It flooded him with warmth and relief as he looked down at his own ring. He took a few steps back to leave mother and daughter to reunite.

"Thank you for bringing her Stefan." Verity smiled after minutes of enjoying the reunion with Grace.

"It's okay, I wouldn't keep her from you." He replied, not knowing if he should touch her or not, even though he yearned for the feel of her warm skin under his cool hands.

"I'm going to take her home to my parent's if that's okay?" Verity asked, unsure if she was treading on solid ground or not. Stefan could only nod. "We can sort everything out another day?"

"Of course." Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll leave you to it. You'll call if you need anything?"

"I will."

Stefan gave Grace a gentle kiss on the forehead and turned his back to them and began to walk to his car, unsure of the future.

He was almost there, nearly at his get-away when his phone went off. Fumbling in his pocket he pulled it out an answered it.

"Hello?" He asked, just wanting to go home and open up a bottle of bourbon.

"_I do need one more thing; I need my husband." _Verity whispered.

Stefan turned and hung up, he walked quickly to where she was standing and smiled, enveloping her in an emotional embrace. Finally getting relief for his longings.

"I will **always** be your husband Verity." He kissed her warm cheek, feeling her tears on his skin. "You need to take Grace home and be with her first. We will sort the rest later. You need to rest and spend time with her, you've been through so much."

Verity pulled away to look up in to his eyes, she had so much to say to him but couldn't find the words.

"Go home, sleep. Call me tomorrow." Stefan instructed softly, not wanting to over whelm the situation. Verity nodded and pressed her lips firmly together. Stefan guided her and Grace to Verity's car, watched her put the toddler in her car seat and then get in to the driver's seat. Stefan leant in in placed another kiss on her cheek then softly shut the door and watched her drive away. Both of their emotions whirling around at a hundred miles an hour.

That evening Verity made sure to spend as much time with Grace, Alive and her parents as possible. She fed and bathed her little one and put her to sleep in a cot next to her own bed.

"Are you coming down to watch some TV? Dad's made popcorn." Alice said quietly from her position in the doorway of Verity's bedroom.

"I think I'm going to stay up here and get an early night. It's been a very trying day." Verity gave her sister a weak smile.

"Are you going to be okay?" Alice asked, what she really meant was; are you going back to him.

"I will be. We will be okay. Honest." Verity pulled her legs up to rest under her on the bed.

"Okay then. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." Alice smiled as she backed out of the room.

Verity watched Grace sleep for a while and then pulled out a large photo album from under her pillow, her wedding album.

She flicked through the glossy pages of pictures taken as she was getting ready with Lena and Caroline. There were pictures of Stefan and Kol getting ready, and pictures of her parents arriving at the ceremony.

There were pictures of them signing their wedding certificate and on the next page were copies of the vows they had said to each other.

There were also pictures of their reception, the looks of surprise on every one's faces was just priceless, it made Verity let out a small laugh.

She flicked through pages and pages of honeymoon pictures and then came to the end of the album. It was passed midnight but she wasn't tired. She wanted to be at the home she had shared with Stefan. She looked at her phone and saw she had no messages; she was expecting many from Pogue after she returned. She hadn't been to see him but it was bound to be obvious that things between them wouldn't re-start-they just weren't meant to be. She and he didn't work.

She only worked with Stefan.

Verity silently put a happy grace in her car seat and drove away from the house. It was 8am and she couldn't wait any longer. She had to go back to the boarding house.

She had to go home.

The drive seemed to take hours even though in reality it was half an hour. The straight road had never felt so long before. But finally she was standing on the door step of her previous home, she knocked nervously.

Stefan was drinking his third cup of coffee of the morning- he hadn't slept either, just ran as fast as he could through the woods without stopping until the sun had begun to rise. When he heard the knocks at the door, he sped to it and opened it eagerly, almost pulling the door from its hinges.

"Verity." He was taken aback as to why she hadn't used her key until he realised that she didn't have it anymore.

"I hope you don't mind us visiting." She asked, Grace eagerly reaching for her father.

"Of course I don't. Please, come on in. Coffee?" He asked, taking Grace in his arms and allowing Verity in to the house.

"Please." She said, closing the door behind her, she followed Stefan in to the vast living room, he placed Grace in her playpen full of toys and put on some music.

"You sit down, I'll bring it through." He said awkwardly as he backed out of the room to quickly make more coffee.

Verity sat on the sofa and looked around, the room looked so different now Stefan was back. Their pictures were back up-all of the ones she had taken down when he left. There were more pictures of Grace up now, and there were a few of her that she hadn't known Stefan had taken; one of her reading in the shade in the garden when she first moved here, another of her shin-deep in the sea trying to jump the waves as she laughed.

"Here." Stefan offered her a mug, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you." She took the mug, it was too hot for her to hold she placed it gently on the table and glanced at Grace who was happily babbling to a teddy bear. Verity saw the familiar looking envelope on the coffee table, something Stefan noticed.

"I didn't know what to do, so I signed them. It's up to you what happens to them." His voice was raw, waiting for her to take them and break his heart.

"Thank you." She pulled them toward her and put them in her bag and then faced him. "I don't want this. I don't want to lose you, but I'm going to keep them safe. If you leave us again then I **will** hand them in to the lawyer. I can't go through all of that again Stefan. I have to think of Grace and out her first. I wasn't much of a mother to her then so I need to have her protected."

"I understand. And I am so sorry-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear why. I don't want to hear any apologies. It destroyed me Stefan, I fought so hard to keep my head above water." Her eyes watered but she fought back the tears, Stefan slid closer to her and made the bold move of placing his forehead on his.

"I won't ever be able to make it go away, but I can promise you that I'll fight for you and I'm never going to walk away again. It hurt me too." He whispered.

"I just want my husband back Stefan."

"I'm right here Princess." Stefan placed his lips against hers, allowing her to make the next move.

Verity wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing him deeply, feeling as if her world were being glued back together with each kiss they shared.


End file.
